Secret World
by Elegant Soul
Summary: A Doctor Who/Torchwood/Pokemon crossover story. Co-written by ratinthehole. The Torchwood team and the Doctor recieve a message of help to save god . . . of Pokemon.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a plain, ordinary field, along side of a road in Cardiff. However, that soon changed when something fast and bright fell from the sky, and crashed into the ground. Normally, no one would have witness this spectacular event, but someone did.

The man pulled his car over to the side, and got out. He then walked over to the impact site, and looked around. The man sighed, then pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Gwen? It's Rhys . . . No, listen! This is for your friends and you . . ." Rhys began.

* * *

"My friend told me of a quicker way to get to work!" Rhys explained to Jack. While Rhys was busy talking to Jack and Gwen, the rest of the Torchwood team was examining the object that fell from the sky. It looked like a pinecone, the size of a pillow, made out of amethysts.

"So I took his suggestion, and took the route," Rhys continued. "I did not expect to be hit with a bloody meteorite!"

"It's not a meteorite," Tosh corrected.

Gwen and Jack walked over to see what Tosh was talking about; Rhys followed them.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"According to our scans, there's something alive in there," Owen said, looking up from the object. Ianto was still studying it.

"Alive?" Gwen asked.

"What we see," Tosh said, indicating the object. "Seems to be some kind of shell, protecting whatever inside from the environment."

"Do we know what's inside?" Jack asked.

"Not until we open it up," Owen said.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Ianto said, backing up.

"Why?" Jack asked, but then everyone found out why Ianto said that. The object began glowing, pulsing like a heart. It soon began to rise up into the air.

"I think whatever is inside, is coming out," Ianto said, as everyone backed up. The Torchwood team got their guns out, ready, while Rhys could only watch the object glow and pulse.

The object then shined brightly and it began to change shape. The light was so bright, that everyone shielded his or her eyes. When the light faded, they looked up and saw something different. There, floating in the air was a strange creature. The creature was small, and seemed to be wrapped up in golden-yellow fabrics, looking almost like a baby. The creature looked like it was asleep. Its face was white, and there was no apparent nose. On top of its head was a golden-yellow headdress that looked like the top of a five-pointed star. Dangling from the three points was a rectangular teal-colored tag.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Don't know; never seen a creature like that before," Jack said. "Tosh?"

"Our database doesn't recognize it," Tosh said.

The fabric covering the creature soon began to unfold, revealing the entire creature. The rest of its body was white, and there was a curved line on its stomach, pointing upwards. Its feet were small and short. Its arms were folded across its chest. The arms had an odd shape to them; they gave the appearance that the creature was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with wide cuffs. Each hand had three fingers, and it looked like the creature was holding something in both of its hands. The fabric finished unfolding, and positioned itself on the creature's back. It now looked like two golden-yellow streamers were attached to its back. It then opened its eyes. The creature's eyes were completely black, yet shiny, and it looked like it was wearing teal-colored eyeliner underneath its eyes. The creature then looked around.

_"Hello,"_ the creature said, seeing them.

"What is that?" Rhys exclaimed, hearing the voice in his mind.

"Telepathy. The creature is speaking to us with its mind," Tosh explained.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

_"I am . . . Jirachi," _Jirachi said, and then noticed the Torchwood team had their guns ready. _"I am . . . not a threat. I speak the truth. I am . . . running from threat."_

"What are you talking about?" Ianto asked, as the team lowered its weapons.

Before Jirachi could speak, it almost collapsed onto the ground. Jirachi caught itself, almost dropping the item in its hands.

_"So tired . . ." _Jirachi said. _"Always looking . . . searching . . . help . . . we need help . . ."_

Jirachi soon began to fall to the ground, letting go of the item in its hands. Gwen caught Jirachi, while Ianto got the item, and began inspecting it. The item looked like a white metallic half circle, outlined in black, with a small white half circle in the center.

"Why do you need help?" Jack asked, concerned, looking at Jirachi, who eyes began to close.

_"Please, help us save . . ." _Jirachi said, and before it lost consciousness, Jirachi said these words. _"Save . . . god."_

* * *

The Doctor finished the adjustments to the TARDIS. He looked at the door again: another day, another friend. The Doctor smiled to himself; when did he get so cynical? It was Martha's choice to stay; he wouldn't control her. Who knows whom he'll pick up next? At least he had contact with Martha, not like Rose . . .

The Doctor shook his head; time to get going. The Doctor set the TARDIS's controls to leave. However, before he could set the last code, the whole TARDIS shook. The Doctor steadied himself by grabbing a panel. A swirling circle of light appeared above him. The Doctor looked up, and figured out two things. One: this light was preventing the TARDIS from leaving, two: someone was trying to get into the TARDIS.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked the light.

The light responded by pulsating a force that opened the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor saw a small glowing silhouette appear inside the circle.

"Doctor?" Martha's voice asked from the outside.

The Doctor could see Martha standing outside the TARDIS; probably waiting to see it leave, like everyone.

"Martha?" the Doctor said. "Close the door!"

Martha ran inside the TARDIS and closed the door behind her.

"Well, I didn't mean from the inside, but that will do," the Doctor said, as Martha joined him. She looked up and saw the glowing silhouette.

"Doctor?" Martha asked. "What is that?"

"Not a clue," the Doctor said. "Oh! I hope it's not an interdimensional salesperson! They're hard to get rid of!"

The light then disappeared, and Martha and the Doctor saw the creature clearly.

The creature was small and green. To the Doctor, it resembled what humans called a 'fairy.' The upper portion of its body was a liter shade of green than the rest of its body. The creature's eyes were closed and were outlined in black. There was no nose, but the creature had a pair of lite green antenna that was sky blue on the tips. The creature seemed to have short green 'hair' that was curled upward. It had three fingers on each hand, and it seemed to be holding something. The creature had oval-shaped feet, and a pair of transparent wings. The creature then blinked opened its eyes. It then looked around the TARDIS with curious blue eyes.

"Be?" the creature asked innocently.

"Yes, 'be' to you, too," the Doctor said, causing the creature to look at him and Martha. The Doctor waved to the creature. "Hello. Who are you?"

_"I am Celebi,"_ Celebi said.

"Telepathy! Fantastic! It seems like . . . ages since I communicated with a telepathic creature-close your mouth, Martha," the Doctor said, but his tone became serious. "You broke into my TARDIS."

_"I am sorry," _Celebi sincerely said. _"I had to find . . . help."_

"Help?" the Doctor asked.

Celebi nodded back, but then Celebi fell to the ground, dropping the item it held. The Doctor caught Celebi, and Martha got the item, and looked at it. The item looked like a red metallic half circle, outlined in black, with a smaller white half circle in the center.

_"Thank you," _Celebi said, trying to keep its eyes open. _"Always looking . . . trying to find help . . . must sleep now . . ."_

"No! Wait! Celebi, why do you need help?" the Doctor asked.

_"Not me . . . help save . . ."_ Celebi said, and as it closed its eyes, Celebi said these words. _"Save . . . god . . ."_

The Doctor and Martha looked at each other. He then handed Celebi to Martha and smiled.

"Martha! This is great!" the Doctor said, grabbing her arms. "No one has ever asked me to do this before!"

"What?" Martha asked, lost, as the Doctor let her go.

"To save a god!" the Doctor said, with a wide grin on his face.


	2. Come Togther, Right Now

Come Together, Right Now

Martha looked down to see Celebi was still asleep in the bed the TARDIS made for it. The Doctor said that Celebi was all right; it was just tired traveling through time and space, plus getting into the TARDIS. However, there was some kind of strange energy surrounding Celebi that he couldn't identify. He reassured Martha that the energy wasn't dangerous, but he wondered why it was there. Martha leaned in a little, and began stroking Celebi's 'hair.'

"You," she whispered, with a smile. "Had to come to make my life difficult. I was all ready to go back home, when you showed up with your message to save god. What am I supposed to do?"

"How's Celebi, Martha?" the Doctor asked from the doorframe. Martha turned around to see the Doctor walking up to see Celebi.

"Still sleeping," Martha said, as the Doctor looked at Celebi and smiled.

"It's a nice change," the Doctor said. "Most of the time, creatures who want me are trying to kill me. It's nice to see some of them would like my help instead. Let's give Celebi some more time to recover."

The Doctor and Martha left Celebi, and walked back to where the controls were.

"Still getting out?" the Doctor asked her. Martha looked confused. "You know, your big speech about getting out. Is that still your plan?"

"Well-" Martha began, trying to find the right words to say.

"Because it would be nice if you came with me," the Doctor said. Martha stared at him. He smiled a little. "Just one last time, or call it a make-up gift for that year that never was. Martha, someone asked me-us-for help to save a god. I have lived 900 years and nothing like this ever happened to me! This is a chance to save a god! A smart god, I might add, who is humble enough to ask for help. What do you say, Martha? One more adventure?"

Martha didn't know what to say.

"I could always look for someone else," the Doctor said. "But who knows how long that will take? While I'm out there searching for the right person, that god could be dying. Maybe an old Earth tradition called 'tryouts' could work, or-"

"Okay, stop," Martha said, trying not to laugh. She then hugged the Doctor. "One last adventure before I go."

"This is going to be fun!" the Doctor said, after the hug. "I didn't want you to miss it!"

"So where do we start?" Martha asked, when they reached the control room.

"Ah!" the Doctor said, and pulled out the item Celebi was holding from his pocket. Martha gave him the item after Celebi collapsed, hoping it will be a clue to Celebi's message. "Tell me, Martha, what shape is this item?"

"It looks like a half of a circle," Martha stated.

"Right. Circles are round, _whole_, which means-" the Doctor said. Martha thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up.

"There's another part to the circle!" Martha said proudly.

"Correct! Very smart! So if this half of the circle has another part, to make it whole, it should give off the same energy signal," the Doctor said, smiling. Martha folded her arms across her chest.

"You found the other half," she said.

"You know me all too well, Martha," the Doctor said, smiling as he sat down, and fiddled with the controls.

"So where is it?" Martha asked, as she walked up to the Doctor.

"Somewhere we know: Cardiff," the Doctor said, smiling at her. "It looks like we're going to meet up with a good old friend."

Martha smiled back, but then she thought of something.

"I should tell my family," Martha said.

"Oh, right, go ahead," the Doctor said. "Would you like me to come along?"

"No, it's okay," Martha said, heading to the door. "Thanks, though. I'll be quick as I can."

"Take all the time you need," the Doctor said. "Although, not too long; part of me wants to meet this team of his."

Martha smiled as she reached for the door.

"Oh, and Martha," the Doctor said, causing her to look at him. "Why did you come back inside?"

"Well . . . I saw the light, and after what happened . . . I didn't want anything else-" Martha tried to say.

"Martha, you still care about me," the Doctor said, with a tiny teasing smile.

"Drop it right now, or I am _not_ coming back," Martha said.

The Doctor just put his hands up and shrugged. Martha rolled her eyes, yet smiled, as she left the TARDIS.

* * *

"How's . . . Jirachi?" Jack asked, as the Torchwood team and Rhys walked back to their vehicles. Gwen still carried Jirachi.

"From what I can tell . . . it's asleep," Owen said. "I need to run more tests when we get back to the Hub."

"Do that. Tosh?" Jack said, looking at Toshiko. Ianto had given her the item Jirachi dropped, so she can study it.

"The item has an unusual energy reading, but nothing dangerous," Tosh said, looking at her results. "Like Owen, I also need to run tests when we get back to the Hub."

"Okay. Gwen, any changes?" Jack asked.

"No," Gwen said, checking on Jirachi. She then looked at Rhys. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm peachy," Rhys said. "Instead of being hit by a meteorite, I find out it's actually a creature from-who knows where-asking to save god!"

Gwen had to smile when Rhys went into his rant mode. Rhys noticed this.

"I'll be fine . . . I think I had enough surprises. I just don't need-" Rhys stopped when he saw the street. "-A blue police box appearing before my eyes."

"What?" Gwen asked, looking up and saw what Rhys was seeing. In fact, the other Torchwood members stopped when they saw a blue police box appearing before them.

"Jack," Ianto said. "What's going on?"

"It's all right. I know him. He's not a threat, despite what you may have heard. Okay, maybe a little annoying sometimes, but not evil," Jack said. "But why is he here?"

The blue police box then became solid and still. The door opened, and out stepped a man with wild brown hair and eyes that looked dark brown. A dark-skinned woman with black hair and eyes followed him. The man noticed Jack, and smiled.

"Ah, Captain Jack Harkness, I knew I'll find you here!" the Doctor said, smiling, and noticed the rest of the team.

"Hello, Doctor," Jack said, causing the Torchwood team to look at him. They have heard stories about the Doctor, and how Jack once traveled with him. However, right now they decided to trust their leader's feelings, and hoped the have made the right choice.

"Captain," Martha greeted, seeing Jack.

"Martha," Jack said, smiling a little at her. He then looked at the Doctor again. "What are you doing here?"

"Two reasons, actually," the Doctor said. "First, I wanted to meet this team of yours. So far, I like them; they haven't shot me. I almost didn't believe you when you said you changed Torchwood.

Where do we start? Right! Introductions! I'm the Doctor, and this wonderful woman is Martha Jones."

The Doctor then walked up to Ianto, and put his hand out. Ianto looked at Jack, who nodded back.

"Ianto Jones," Ianto said, shaking the Doctor's hand. The Doctor then went up to Owen.

"Dr. Owen Harper," Owen said, as the Doctor shook his hand.

The Doctor paused in front of the next person. He then took out his glasses, put them on, and looked at her.

"Dr. Toshiko Sato?" the Doctor asked, as he put away his glasses. Tosh nodded, looking a little confused.

"Yes, don't worry; I had to regenerate, so new face," the Doctor said, and shook her hand. He then walked up to the next person. "And who are you?"

"Um . . . I'm not part of Torchwood," Rhys said.

"Really? Well, still, what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Rhys Williams," Rhys said.

"Please to meet you, Rhys," the Doctor said, smiling, as he shook Rhys's hand. The Doctor then noticed Gwen and Jirachi.

"I'm Gwen Cooper," Gwen said, as the Doctor shook her hand. He then looked at Jirachi.

"May I?" the Doctor asked, his arms opened. Gwen looked at Jack, who nodded back. Gwen then carefully and gently handed Jirachi to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled as he held Jirachi.

"Did it say what it name was?" the Doctor asked, looking around.

"Jirachi," Jack said, walking closer to the Doctor. "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Jirachi here is my second reason," the Doctor said, smiling. "Let me guess: Jirachi came here with an object, something small, shaped like a half-circle."

Tosh nodded, looking surprised.

"Great! Bring it with you," the Doctor said, and then looked at Jack. "Would you believe me if I said whatever happened here, happened to me?"

Jack looked a little confused.

"I'll explain once we're inside the TARDIS," the Doctor said, walking back to his ship. "Oh, and your team is invited inside as well."

"Are you sure we can fit inside of that?" Owen asked, pointing at the TARDIS, not sure if the stories he heard were true.

"Trust me, there is more room on the inside," Martha said, as she opened the door.

Jack then entered the TARDIS. After a moment of hesitation, the rest of the Torchwood team followed Jack inside. Martha then went in. Before the Doctor entered the TARDIS with Jirachi, he looked back at Rhys, who stood where he was, looking unsure.

"Don't you want to come inside, Rhys?" the Doctor asked.

"I think I'll wait outside," Rhys said.

"Suit yourself. I just thought you would like to be in the TARDIS, if anything else happens outside," the Doctor said.

"Well, since you put it that way," Rhys said, and jogged inside the TARDIS. The Doctor laughed, as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"So this is Celebi," the Doctor concluded, as he tucked Jirachi in the same bed Celebi was in; the TARDIS made the bed bigger, so Jirachi and Celebi can sleep next to each other. After some scans, the Doctor found out the strange energy that surrounded Celebi, also surrounded Jirachi. He still wondered why it was there.

The Doctor had told his and Martha's encounter with Celebi when they were inside the TARDIS. He had to interrupt himself several times, to bring back the attention of the people who were more focus on the marvels of the TARDIS, since they never been inside it before.

"So, Doctor, what do you make of the situation?" Jack asked, after they walked away from where Celebi and Jirachi slept.

"Celebi and Jirachi come from a different universe, in a different dimension," the Doctor explained. "Their-for now, we'll say, god-sent them as messengers to find help. Celebi must have sense I'm a Time Lord, so it came to me."

"But what about Jirachi?" Ianto asked.

"I have an answer to that," the Doctor said, and smiled. "Jirachi must have sensed the energies emitting from the Rift. So it came here looking for a being of this power. Instead, Jirachi found Rhys and Torchwood-no offense."

"None taken," Rhys said.

"But what good are messengers if they're asleep?" Owen asked, after he looked at Celebi and Jirachi.

"That's where you're wrong, Dr. Owen Harper," the Doctor said. "Their god knew the travel through time, space, and other dimensions, would take a toll on Celebi and Jirachi. So their god sent them with another message."

The Doctor then pulled out the item Celebi carried.

"To make sure that there's enough help, their god broke the message in half, and no one would understand it, until the pieces are put back together. Dr. Toshiko Sato, may I have the other half?"

Tosh handed the Doctor the item Jirachi carried. The Doctor held one item in one hand, and the other item in his other hand.

"Now, if everybody's ready, let's see what their god has to say," the Doctor said, and placed the two items together.

There was a blinding flash of light that came from the two items, when the Doctor put them together, causing everyone to close their eyes. They opened their eyes when the light faded. The Doctor then noticed that the items had vanished.

"Huh, wondered where they went," the Doctor said, checking his hands.

"Doctor?" Martha said, sounding a little shocked.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked, and saw what Martha and the others were looking at. The Doctor put on his glasses and looked around. "Oh my."

The Doctor, Martha, the Torchwood team, and Rhys, weren't inside the TARDIS anymore. They were standing in space. Stars shined everywhere. Wisps of rainbows blew around, as clouds changed color. Spectacular and amazing celestial events were shown around them. The Doctor reached his hand out and moved it around. He then studied the area, and took off his glasses.

"An interdimensional interactive holographic message," the Doctor said. "Very nice."

"So now what happens?" Ianto asked.

"Mew?" a voice asked behind Tosh.

Tosh turned around and screamed in surprised when she saw a small creature hovering upside down, looking at them. The creature was covered with fine pale pink and lavender hair. The creature had a long skinny tail that was thick near the end. Its arms were short and each hand had three fingers. Its feet were long, big, and each foot had three toes. The creature's face resembled a cat, except there was no visible nostrils or whiskers. The ears were a little bit smaller and more triangle-shaped. The creature's eyes were blue.

"Mew?" the creature said again, as it turned itself right side up. As the creature looked at them, it turned its head to one side, then to the other side, before it straighten out its head.

"Mew!" the creature said, and it began circling them, happily saying: "Mew! Mew! Mew!"

"Should we do anything?" Owen asked.

"Let's wait and see what happens," the Doctor said.

The creature then flew straight up, and stopped when it was above them. It then looked at them.

"Mew, mew," the creature said, and flew off in a certain direction.

Everyone just stood there, confused.

"Doctor," Jack said. "Why aren't the TARDIS's translators working?"

"I guess this message emits a certain kind of energy that interferes with the TARDIS's translators," the Doctor said.

"What was that creature trying to say?" Martha asked.

They then saw a grayish-purple humanoid figure with a long purple tail; fly above them, going the same direction the first creature went.

"Of course! They want us to follow them!" the Doctor said, and began running in the same direction. He then stopped, looked back, and saw the others were just standing there. "Well, come on; let's not keep them waiting!"

The Torchwood team, Martha, and a reluctant Rhys, followed the Doctor. As they ran, they thought they heard music. They soon heard a call that made them look up. Above them were three, flying, beautiful, birds. One was ice blue, the other looked like it was made of lightning, while the last one looked like it was made of fire. The birds called out again, before they flew off.

After a while, they heard a roar, and three majestic looking creatures ran alongside of them. One was yellow, like lightning. The other was brown and red, like fire. The last one was blue, like water. The Doctor waved to them.

"Hello, wonderful day for a run," the Doctor said. The three creatures soon outran them. The humans and the Time Lord followed the creatures.

They looked up again when they heard a cry above them. When they looked up, they saw two figures, twirling around each other. One was silver, while the other one looked more like a bird with red, green, and golden feathers. Then they both flew off.

The Doctor then stopped when he saw something ahead and above him. The other stopped, and saw what the Doctor saw. It was Celebi, flying around.

"Celebi?" Martha asked.

"No. This Celebi is part of the message," the Doctor said. He then smiled and laughed. "Martha, I believe this is the first time I'm glad that I'm wrong."

"What?" Martha asked, a little confused.

"Celebi and Jirachi are not messengers of their god," the Doctor said smiling. "They're part of the pantheon!"

A roar from both sides got their attention. On their right was a sapphire-colored creature that looked like a cross between a whale and a manta ray. It leapt in and out of space, like it was water. On their left was a ruby-colored creature that resembled a two-legged dinosaur. Both creatures seemed to be waiting for someone.

A roar above made the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha and Rhys look up. A long emerald-green serpentine-dragon spiraled out of the sky. It then hovered above them, and roared again. The emerald-green dragon flew in the same direction, and the sapphire-colored creature and the ruby-colored creature, followed it.

"Right. Let's get going," the Doctor said, and walked in the same direction the creatures went. The others followed him.

Three gigantic creatures lumbered past them; they looked like modern art statues. One looked like it was made of rock, the other looked like it was made of ice, and the last one looked like it was made of metal. These creatures soon passed them.

A trilling sound made them look up as they walked. Two creatures that looked like a cross between a dragon and a bird, circled each other as they flew. One was red and white, while the other was blue and white. They soon flew off.

A red and turquoise humanoid creature with very long arms and legs then flew pass them. It seemed to changing its shape as it flew. Jirachi briefly appeared and seemed to wave at them.

A tiny creature made of electricity sprinted pass them. A creature that seemed to be made of molten rock and metal, with wide huge teeth, then followed it. A gray dragon, with a long thick neck, with ragged shadow-like wings, and six thick legs, then flew pass them.

Soon a shower of moonlight appeared, and out of it came a creature that resembled a goose or a swan, surrounded by crescents. Out of the darkness rose a phantom-like creature with smoke-like 'hair.' The Doctor then stopped walking, and soon the others did.

"What is it, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Why aren't they moving?" the Doctor asked, indicating the new creatures.

"Maybe we missed something," Gwen suggested.

"Should we go back?" Owen asked, turning around, but they saw a white gigantic creature that resembled a modern art statue, covered with black jagged lines behind them. It staggered up, and blocked their path.

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Jack said.

Soon the creatures they saw earlier, including Celebi and Jirachi, appeared, surrounding them, forming a semi-circle around the humans and the Time Lord.

Two more creatures then appeared, leaping in and out of space, like it was water. Both creatures were blue, and had an oval-shaped red jewel on their chest; except one was a brighter shade of blue. The one that was a brighter shade of blue had two long antennae on the top of its head that ended in spheres that trailed behind it. While the other creature had one long antenna shaped like a ribbon, on the top of its head.

"Mana, mana!"

"Phi, phi!"

These creatures soon joined the other beings that surrounded the humans and the Time Lord.

"Uxie!"

"Mesprit!"

"Azelf!"

Three small creatures then floated down and circled around the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys. They all look similar. The creatures were gray-blue, had two tails with an oval-shaped red jewel in the center of each tail, another red jewel in center of their forehead, and they had yellow eyes. The only difference was that one had yellow 'hair' that short and curled in, one had magenta 'hair' that was done up in four cords, and the last one had cyan 'hair' that looked like a small pointed hat with fins on the sides.

"Uxie!"

"Mesprit!"

"Azelf!"

"I think we reached our destination," the Doctor said.

The three creatures soon broke off, and joined the other beings. Roars were heard from both sides. On the left was a huge dark navy blue dragon-like creature with a very long neck. It seemed to be wearing an elaborate metallic chest-plate with a diamond in the center. On the right was a silver dragon-like creature, with a long neck, standing on two feet. It seemed to be wearing elaborate metallic shoulder-plates with metallic wings in the back, and a pearl in the center of the shoulder-plates.

A tiny creature appeared in front of the humans and the Time Lord. This creature resembled a hedgehog. It had green eyes and a black nose. However, instead of spikes, its back was covered by lust green grass, with a rose-pink flower with six petals on each side of its face. The rest of its body was white. The creature looked at them.

"Shaymin," the creature said to them, and walked over to the side.

Where the creature once stood, seventeen steps of light appeared, climbing into the sky. When the last step appeared, there was a bright flash of light that made everyone shield his or her eyes. When they looked again, they saw a tall, magnificent looking creature, standing on top of the steps. The creature looked around, and then descended down the steps.

The creature looked like an equine, except its face resembled a human. Its body was white-gray, with tuffs of fur at the joints of its legs, and alongside its long neck. It had a long flowing mane and tail, that ended it a point. The lower portion of the creature's torso, the underside of its mane and tail, were gray-black. Its face was also gray-black. Its ears were on top of its head, and were white and pointed. The creature seemed to have no visible nose, and under each cheek was a small green circle. The whites of its eyes were actually green, and its irises were red. There was golden mark in the center of its head. It had four legs, and each foot ended with a gold-colored hoof. The creature walked on the tips on its hooves. Attached to the creature was a golden object that looked like an 'X' mixed in with a circle, with the center portion of the circle's top and bottom missing. Where the 'X' and the circle intersected, there was a green circle.

When the creature stood in front of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys, the steps behind the creature disappeared. The creature looked around again, before it looked straight ahead.

"_I greet those who receive this message,"_ the creature said telepathically, in a clear voice. _"I am Arceus. I was born before my universe was existed. I created a universe and worlds where life could prosper. The beings you see around you are created from me, created themselves, or created by humans. I invited them all to unite with me. Together, we protect our universe."_

"Told you this god is smart," the Doctor commented and smiled.

"_On one world, I breathed life into it. Organisms grew and evolved. We helped them either directly or indirectly. We try not to interfere with the world that much. These organisms need to think for themselves and independently. A race that cannot think for themselves cannot survive for long. A race like that will die and vanish," _Arceus said.

"Arceus's right, you know," the Doctor softly commented and smiled again. "A very smart and clever god."

"_Humans then appeared on the world I've created, and named the organism I've breathed life into, Pokemon," _Arceus said. _"Time passed, and regular cycles of life continued."_

"_However, recently, we have detected a threat to our existence," _Arceus said. _"There is something unfamiliar to this threat that we cannot understand. All we know is something wants to capture us, maybe even steal our powers."_

"Can't you fight back?" Rhys asked,

"Rhys, this is a message, it can't answer you," Jack said.

"Sorry," Rhys said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"But I have to admit, I was thinking the same thing," Jack said, looking at Arceus.

"_We are not cowards. We will defend and fight to protect our universe which we love," _Arceus said. _"However, if we should confront this threat, and if we were defended, all we have created will end."_

Everyone looked confused at Arceus's words, except the Doctor. He took a step forward. The Doctor had a profound look in his eyes, as he reached out and seemed to stroke Arceus's neck.

"I understand," the Doctor said, looking deep into Arceus's eyes, as the others watch him. "What you mean, your universe, your feelings, your choices, your words, your love. I understand. I want to help you."

The Doctor then walked back to the others, who gave him somewhat, strange looks.

"_This is why I sent some of my allies with our message of help," _Arceus said. Something small, surrounded by light, then floated down between where Arceus, the humans and the Time Lord stood. When it reached their eye level, the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys, recognized it as the item that held the message. The item spun around as it floated down, and it still spun when it stopped and hovered it the air.

"_If you can and will help us, touch this item," _Arceus said, looking at the item. _"If some of you cannot come, I will not be upset; I understand."_

The Doctor then rushed over to the item, and reached his hand out.

"_Before you make your decision, I have one suggestion and one request," _Arceus said, causing the Doctor to stop and look at Arceus. _"My suggestion is to become friends with my children; they will be helpful on your venture, and they will be a source of joy. My request is to not kill my children."_

"Fair enough," the Doctor said, and reached out again to touch the item. The Doctor then paused, lowered his hand, and looked behind him.

"Oh, come on, now!" the Doctor said to the others with a slight frown. "Do you expect me to save a god all by myself?"

Martha then joined the Doctor. Jack smiled, and ran up to them. Ianto was next to walk up; Tosh, Owen, and then Gwen followed him. Only Rhys stayed behind. The Doctor looked at Rhys.

"Come on, Rhys," the Doctor said, with a smile.

"What am I suppose to do?" Rhys asked.

"Just touch the item with us!" the Doctor said. "It will be fun!"

"I'm not going to be of any help," Rhys said.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said. "You heard god; Arceus is not going to strike you down with divine wraith if you decide not to come. I'll feel bad if you were left out."

Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes. He then walked up to the Doctor.

"If I get killed, I'll haunt you," Rhys said to the Doctor. He then stood next to Gwen.

"Again, fair enough," the Doctor said, and rejoined the group. He then looked at everyone and smiled. "Everyone's ready? Now!"

At the same time, everyone touched the item. A light emitted from the item, causing everyone to close his or her eyes. When they opened their eyes again, they found themselves back inside the TARDIS. The item fell onto the ground.

"_I thank you," _Arceus's voice echoed through their minds.


	3. The Other Side of the Message

The Other Side of the Message

The Doctor bent down a little and picked up the item. He then began to examine it. With the pieces put together, the item was now a round, flat, circle; like a coin. One half was white, while the other half was red. There was a black line dividing the two sides. In the center was a smaller white circle, also outlined in black.

The Doctor then put the item in his pocket. After he did that, he heard a strange sound. In fact, everyone heard it. It sounded like children laughing . . . above them. Everyone looked up, and the Doctor smiled at the sight he saw.

"Celebi! Jirachi!" the Doctor said, smiling, when he saw Celebi and Jirachi flying around, laughing. "You're okay!"

"_Yes," _Celebi said, as Celebi and Jirachi lowered themselves until they were eye-level with the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys.

"I was right! All you needed was to rest," the Doctor said.

Celebi nodded, floating in front of the Doctor.

"_I feel much better, so does Jirachi," _Celebi said, looking at the Doctor. Jirachi nodded in agreement.

"_Much better!" _Jirachi happily said, as it flew around the Torchwood team.

"_Thank you for taking care of us . . . oh!"_ Celebi said, then giggled in embarrassment. _"I'm sorry; I forgot to ask your name."_

"Oh, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, with a wide smile. The Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys then introduced themselves to Celebi and Jirachi.

"_Doctor," _Celebi said, and smiled. Celebi then hugged the Doctor around his neck, and giggled. _"I like that name."_

"Why, thank you, Celebi," the Doctor said, smiling, and gave Celebi a small hug back. "That's probably one of the nicest things anyone has said to me."

"_I like everyone!"_ Jirachi said, happily, as it landed on top of Rhys's head. Gwen had to cover her mouth, but Rhys could see her smiling. Jack didn't mind laughing. Tosh had a small smile on her face. Owen and Ianto were grinning, and chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, Celebi, we'll help you save Arceus," the Doctor said. "I need to make a few adjustments to the TARDIS, then we'll-"

"_Oh, about that," _Celebi said, as it floated away from the Doctor. _"We have to leave soon."_

"It won't take long," the Doctor said. "You can help-"

"_No, not you," _Jirachi said, floating away from Rhys, and joined Celebi. _"Us."_

"What are you taking about?" Jack asked.

Before Jirachi or Celebi could say anything, a strange sensation came over everyone. It felt like . . . reality was being yanked, then let go. Jirachi and Celebi winced, and for a moment, they vanished, and then reappeared.

"What just happened?" Rhys asked, as everyone straightened himself or herself out.

"The energy surrounding them . . ." the Doctor said, and realized what was happening. "Arceus is calling you back."

"What?" Martha asked, as Celebi and Jirachi sadly nodded.

"The energy surrounding Celebi and Jirachi, its like-how should I explain this?" the Doctor said, looking at the humans, trying to find words that they will comprehend. "It's like Arceus cast out a net, and Jirachi and Celebi are part of the net. Since Arceus has an answer, it's reeling them back to their own dimension."

"But why?" Gwen asked sounding a little concerned.

The Doctor looked at Celebi and Jirachi.

"First impressions," the Doctor said. Celebi and Jirachi smiled, and nodded back. "Arceus wants to know more about the beings who answered its message. You have to go back and report to Arceus about us."

"_We're sorry," _Jirachi said, looking at a little sad.

"_We would like to travel with you," _Celebi said.

"It's all right," the Doctor said, smiling. "I think we made a very good impression."

Celebi and Jirachi smiled and nodded.

"_We're going to tell everyone about you!"_ Jirachi said, smiling. _"All of you!"_

"_Arceus is happy that someone will come,"_ Celebi said.

"Yeah, about that," Jack said, walking up to the Doctor. "I know how we're getting there, but how are we going to find Arceus? Sorry, Doctor, but the TARDIS rarely makes pin-point landing when traveling to a new world."

"_Don't worry, that's why we're here," _Jirachi said, smiling.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"_If we trust the beings who are coming to help, we will tell them how to find the Original One." _Celebi said, and smiled at everyone. _"We trust you."_

"'The Original One.' Is that another title for Arceus?" the Doctor asked. Celebi and Jirachi nodded back and smiled. "I like it. It's eloquent, yet not overdramatic."

"So how do we find Arceus?" Owen asked.

The other members of Torchwood gave Owen strange looks. This was a side of Owen they rarely saw. In fact, they noticed Owen was acting a little . . . off since their encounter with Jirachi. Owen was acting more like a boy trying to hide a secret. However, the problem with Owen will have to wait for now.

_"We'll tell you, but you have to think to solve the directions,"_ Jirachi said.

"_Arceus wanted beings who can think as well as protect and defend," _Celebi explained.

"A very smart decision for Arceus! Well, I love a challenge! Go on," the Doctor said, with a wide grin.

Celebi and Jirachi looked at each other and smiled, before looking at everyone again.

"_To find the Original One . . ." _Jirachi started.

" _. . .You must find the Prince of the Sea . . ." _Celebi continued.

" _. . . The Prince of the Sea will lead you to Flower Paradise . . ." _Jirachi said.

" _. . . Where you will find Shaymin . . ." _Celebi said.

" _. . . Shaymin will guide you to the Key of Space and Time . . ." _Jirachi said.

" _. . . There you must play the song of the beyond . . ." _Celebi said.

" _. . . The path of legends will then appear . . ." _Jirachi said.

" _. . . And lead you to the Hall of Origin . . ." _Celebi said.

" _. . . There you will find Arceus!"_ Celebi and Jirachi proudly said together, and smiled. They then looked at everyone. The humans looked lost, but not the Doctor.

"Very nice! I like it!" the Doctor said, smiling at Jirachi and Celebi. Celebi and Jirachi smiled back, but then they began to fade.

"_We have to go now," _Celebi sadly said.

"I understand," the Doctor said, also sounding a little disappointed. "Will we see each other again?'

Jirachi and Celebi smiled.

"_Of course!" _Celebi said, still smiling.

"_We did give you a map," _Jirachi said. Again, the humans looked confused, but the Doctor just nodded back.

Celebi then flew over to the Doctor, and kissed him on his nose.

"_Thank you," _Celebi said, and held the Doctor's hand with both of its hands. _"I believe you, every one of you, can help us and save us."_

"_We don't want all to end,"_ Jirachi said.

"We're not going to let that happened," the Doctor said, sounding serious, as the others looked lost, thinking over Jirachi's words. They remembered Arceus saying something along the same lines, but they didn't know what it meant. All they knew were that those words were disturbing.

"I don't want all to end as well," the Doctor said, as Celebi flew back to Jirachi.

"_The good news is that you don't need to hurry," _Jirachi said. _"Arceus wanted to be prepared, yet it wanted you to enjoy its world. We'll let you know if we're in trouble."_

"I'm sure we'll have time to enjoy Arceus's world," the Doctor said, smiling at Jirachi and Celebi.

"_Bye!" _Jirachi said, waving at everyone, as it faded away. _"Don't forget Arceus's suggestion and request!"_

"_Thank you, again," _Celebi said, as it faded away.

Soon the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys were the only ones left inside the TARDIS. The Doctor looked down and sighed. He then looked up at the others with his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Well, even though they said not to hurry, let's not waste any time," the Doctor said, and headed to where the controls were. The Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys followed him.

"I wonder what kind of world Arceus created. What's the color of the sky? How many moons and suns does this planet have? What color is the grass? Of course, there are those organisms Arceus mentioned . . ." the Doctor said, as he walked to the control room.

"Doctor?" Martha asked. The Doctor stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Martha?" the Doctor said.

"I know the TARDIS is going to take us, but how will the TARDIS locate Arceus's world?" Martha asked.

The Doctor had a wide grin on his face, and took out the item that held the message. He began flipping it like a coin.

"You've forgotten what Jirachi said," the Doctor said, still grinning and flipping the item. "They gave us a map."


	4. Preparations

_(Note: Credit goes to __rat_in_the_hole__'s idea for the Owen scene) _

Preparations

"So I'll just insert the item here, and there we go!" the Doctor said, as he placed-what he now called Arceus's item-inside a panel of the TARDIS. He then closed the panel and looked at everyone. "Now the TARDIS can track the unique energy signature from Arceus's item. I program the TARDIS to take us to the place that has the same unique energy signature, which would be Arceus's world."

"How long will it take to work?" Jack asked.

"How long will it take for you to get ready?" the Doctor asked. Jack looked at the other members of Torchwood.

"I think I can get my team prepared in about an hour or two," Jack said, looking back at the Doctor and smiled. The rest of the Torchwood team looked slightly confused.

"Jack?" Gwen began.

"You want us to come with you?" Ianto asked. Jack looked at them, still smiling.

"Do you think I'll pass up a chance to save a god?" Jack said. "The Doctor's right. It's going to take more than one person-"

"Time Lord," the Doctor corrected.

"Fine. It's going to take more than one Time Lord to save a being like Arceus," Jack said, and he smiled. "You're the best people I can think of for this venture."

"Jack, I think I can speak for all of us, when I say that we're flattered," Ianto said. "But if we all leave, who's going to protect-"

"That's not a problem," the Doctor said, taking a step forward. "Once we saved Arceus, I can set the TARDIS to come back in a few hours here. So no matter how long we stay in Arceus's world, it would only seemed you were only gone for a few hours in your world."

The other members of Torchwood looked a little confused.

"Well, if you think time as-" the Doctor began.

"Please, just believe him when he says that he can do it," Martha politely interrupted. "You do not want to hear his 'wibbly-wobbly, timely-wimey' explanation."

"What's wrong with it?" the Doctor innocently asked, as the other members of Torchwood hid their smiles; Rhys almost chocked trying to hold back his laughter.

"The point is that the world won't be taken over while we're gone," Jack said. "If you want to stay, I'll understand, but you're going to miss out in all the fun."

"Jack," Ianto said, taking a step forward. "I . . . would like to come with you."

"You're going to need my help," Owen said.

"I'm coming too," Tosh said.

Gwen looked at Rhys, and then she looked at Jack, and she nodded at him. Jack proudly smiled at his team.

"What about you, Rhys?" the Doctor asked, who noticed the silent exchange between Rhys and Gwen.

"What about?" Rhys asked.

"Don't you want to come along?" the Doctor asked, walking up to Rhys.

"I told you, I won't be of any help," Rhys said, as the Doctor stopped in front of him.

"I didn't asked if you could to help," the Doctor said. "I asked if you _wanted_ to come along. I know you humans. Even the meekest among you have this spark of adventure: to escape everyday life, to find some place else that is new, different, and exciting. You may not believe me, Rhys, but I can see that spark within you. This is your chance to light that spark. Plus, you won't be alone! You'll have me, Martha, Gwen, even Torchwood! You've only seen a _fraction _of the wonders of Arceus's world! Don't you want to see all of it? This is an opportunity that very few people get."

After a moment of silence, Rhys sighed, frustrated, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I could take a couple of sick days . . . Fine, I'll go," Rhys reluctantly said. The Doctor smiled.

"Welcome abroad, Rhys," the Doctor said, with a huge grin. He then looked at Jack. "Meet you at the Millennium Centre in two hours?"

"Sound like a plan," Jack said, with a small smile.

"Good. See you then," the Doctor said.

* * *

"Owen," Jack said, after the Torchwood team and Rhys left the TARDIS. Gwen was walking with Rhys back to his car. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Owen asked, turning to face Jack.

"Is there anything you like to share with us?" Jack asked. "You seemed . . . distracted."

"Nothing's wrong," Owen said, and continued to walk back to the SUV, but Jack grabbed Owen's arm and stopped him.

"Owen," Jack said, as Gwen joined the others. "This is a very important mission. I want my people to be at the top of their game, and I know when something's off. So you're going to tell me or you're not coming, and I'm going to make that an order."

Jack then let go of Owen's arm. Owen sighed and his eyes.

"Fine. Stop by my place and I'll show you," Owen said. "Just promise me you won't laugh."

Jack promised, although he was a little confused.

* * *

"Okay, Owen, what is it?" Jack asked, as the rest of the team entered Owen's apartment.

"Here," Owen quickly said, as he handed Jack a video game box.

Jack looked at the title of the game: _"Pokemon_._" _He remembered what Arceus said what humans called its creatures: Pokemon. Jack looked at the title again, then back at Owen, at the title once more, then at Owen again.

"I thought it was a little weird seeing Jirachi," Owen said, taking the video game box back from Jack. "But after seeing the rest of the Legendaries-"

"'Legendaries?'" Tosh asked.

"They're rare, powerful Pokemon," Owen explained, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Most of them you have to go to an event to get-look! After seeing all the Legendaries, there was no mistake, they're the same!"

For a moment, no one said anything.

"Don't ask me why this game is based off another world!" Owen said. "Maybe the guy accidentally fell through the Rift into our world, and decided to make a game off the world he came from! I don't know! All I know it made the guy rich. There's the games, comic books, toys, a cartoon series-"

"Do you watch it?" Jack asked, with a small teasing smile.

"No!" Owen defensively said, with a frown.

"But you do play the game?" Ianto asked, slightly cautious.

"Yes, I do play the game!" Owen said, still sounding defensive. "With fighting aliens every day, I would like to get drunk and crawl into bed, but I know you don't want a drunk doctor, so I play the game. I'm probably too old for it, but it really does relaxes me, and it's . . . fun."

There was silence for a while.

"Is that it?" Jack asked, unfazed.

"Yeah, that's it," Owen said, calming down. "What do you have to say?"

"Whatever you do in your spare time is none of my business," Jack said. "As long as it's not illegal or takes down Torchwood."

"All right then," Owen said, feeling a little better.

"Do you mind if I tell the Doctor about this?" Jack asked. "I would like to hear his opinion."

"Yeah, that's fine," Owen said, as the others started to leave his apartment.

"Thanks for telling me this, Owen," Jack said, as he exited Owen's apartment.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Owen asked.

"Because the Doctor will be happy we're bringing a Pokemon expert," Jack said with a smile.

Jack laughed as Owen slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Rhys, do you know where we put the extra batteries?" Gwen asked, as she entered their bedroom with a couple of torches.

"Top shelf," Rhys said, indicating where the batteries were, as he looked up from his packing.

"Thanks," Gwen said, as she went over to the drawer. "Did you call yet?"

"Yeah, they approved of my sick days," Rhys said, putting another pair of pants in his suitcase.

After Gwen got the batteries, she noticed what Rhys had in his suitcase. Besides clothes, Gwen noticed binoculars, a camera, a book . . .

"Rhys, this isn't a vacation," Gwen said, placing the torches and the batteries on the bed.

"I know, I know," Rhys said, as he stopped packing and sighed. He then sat on the edge of the bed. Gwen sat down next to him. "I can't believe I'm doing this! This is crazy! What do you bring to save a god? I can't believe I let that . . . Doctor talked me into this! What was I thinking? How am I-"

Rhys stopped talking when Gwen began kissing him.

"I'm glad you're coming," Gwen said, after their kiss.

"What?" Rhys asked, slightly confused.

"I'm glad you're coming," Gwen repeated and smiled. "Because I will miss you, if you stayed home, and I know you will miss me. Coming home and seeing you keeps me sane. Do you think I'll survive being cooped up with the others?"

Rhys had to chuckled hearing that, but then he stopped and looked serious.

"I'm scared," Rhys said.

"I know. So am I," Gwen said, as she ran her fingers through Rhys's hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll protect you."

"Thanks," Rhys said, as they looked into each other's eyes. Gwen then stood up.

"Come on, I'll help you pack," Gwen said, looking over his suitcase.

"Gwen," Rhys said, standing next to her.

"Yes?" Gwen asked, looking at Rhys.

"If something does happens to me, promise me that you will shot that Doctor, or rip out his tongue . . . whichever is easy," Rhys said.

Gwen just smiled and laughed.

* * *

"Tosh, can you give me a hand here?" Owen asked, trying to carry a first aid kit on top of some boxes of medical supplies. Tosh looked up from her laptop and walked over to Owen.

"Sure," Tosh said. She then noticed that Owen had his satchel on. "Can't you put the first aid kit inside your satchel?"

"No, I already have something in there," Owen said.

"Oh," Tosh said, accepting his answer. She then reached over to get the first aid kit, but Owen's hand slipped, and he accidentally dropped the boxes, causing some of them to spill opened.

"I'm sorry," Tosh apologized, as she bent down to help Owen pick up the items.

"No, it's all right. I probably didn't have the lid on tight enough," Owen said, as he put the medical supplies back into the boxes.

As Tosh helped Owen clean up the mess, she noticed something stick out of Owen's satchel. Before Owen could react, Tosh had snatched the item out of Owen's satchel. Tosh now had in her hands a book, a PokeDex: a Pokemon encyclopedia. Tosh looked at Owen's satchel again, and it was full of Pokemon books. She then looked at Owen.

"I thought . . . it might help if I brought more information on the . . . Pokemon we'll encounter," Owen reluctantly admitted. He took his book from Tosh, replaced it back in his satchel, and closed it.

"You probably think I'm immature playing that game," Owen said, as he and Tosh finished cleaning up the medical supplies.

"I don't," Tosh said, as they stood up.

"You don't have to lie; tell me the truth," Owen said.

Tosh sighed that Owen didn't believed her.

"If you want the truth: here it is," Tosh said. "I wish you had told me earlier. It makes you . . . cute that you can have fun. I . . . like that. We could have played together."

Tosh then left Owen and went back to pack up her equipment.

"You're right," Owen mumbled to himself, as he picked up the first aid kit and medical supplies. "I should have told you earlier."

* * *

"Brought enough guns?" the Doctor sardonically commented as he leaned against the doorway, watching Jack carry another crate of weapons into a room of the TARDIS.

"Arceus wasn't specific on what the threat was, so I would like to be prepare for whatever it is," Jack said, as he got another crate. He then stopped and looked at the Doctor. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Fine, I'm leaving," the Doctor said, and walked away.

Jack signed as he placed the crate down. He went back to the last crate, which was a little larger than the others. However, when he reached out to get it, his hand didn't touch the crate; his hand touched another hand on top of the crate. Jack looked up and saw Ianto looking at him. There was a plain opened box next to Ianto's feet.

"Need some help?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded back, and they both carried the last crate inside the room.

"Did you feed Myfanwy?" Jack asked, when they were done, walking out of the room. The last thing Jack wanted was to come back to the Hub was a hungry pterodactyl.

Ianto nodded back when they left the room. Jack then noticed the contents inside the box that was next to Ianto's feet. Inside the box were smaller boxes of teabags, cream, sugar, milk, honey, coffee ingredients . . . Jack then looked at Ianto.

"I thought . . . it would be nice to bring a piece of the Hub with us," Ianto explained. "This seemed to be the most reasonable. I can put them back."

"No, it's a good idea," Jack said, and gave Ianto a quick kiss on his cheek. "I think it makes the TARDIS feel like home to everyone."

Ianto smiled a little.

"Jack?" Ianto asked. "Is it all right for all of us to go?"

"Yes," Jack said, wondering what the point of Ianto's question.

"Even Rhys?" Ianto asked.

Jack sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"That wasn't my decision, that was the Doctor's," Jack said. "The Doctor wouldn't invite anyone who was trouble. All I know is Rhys is smart enough to not get in our way. Sometimes it's best not to question the Doctor's decisions; otherwise it will just give you a headache."

Ianto smiled again.

"I actually think it's a good thing that Rhys is coming along," Ianto said. Jack gave him a curious look. "It's good for Gwen. She'll not worry about Rhys, since he'll be nearby, instead back home. Also, he'll be with her, so he won't worry and wonder if something has happened to her. Who knows? Maybe he'll tolerate us more after this is over."

Jack laughed a little hearing that.

"Because it's hard being away from someone," Ianto continued. "The tough part is not knowing what's happening to them, and all you can do is worry, but it's not doing anyone any good. You just worry if they're okay, what they're feeling, what they feel about you, and . . . you just miss them. Am I making any sense?"

Jack put a hand on Ianto's cheek, and looked at him.

"Yes," Jack said. He and Ianto began to lean in closer to each other, and-

"Ah! Ianto! Just the man I was looking for!" the Doctor called out from down the hall. Jack and Ianto quickly broke apart, and Ianto picked up his box as the Doctor walked up to them.

"I'm just making the sleeping arrangements; do you have any requests?" the Doctor asked Ianto.

"Will it be okay . . . if my room is next to Jack's?" Ianto asked.

"Not a problem," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Thank you," Ianto said, and then looked at his box, before looking at the Doctor again. "Oh, where's the kitchen?"

"Go down the hall and make a right," the Doctor said. "If it's not there, ask Martha."

"Thanks," Ianto said.

Jack and Ianto quickly nodded to each other, then Ianto left them. The Doctor looked into the room where Jack put the weapons and shook his head.

"Is that all you're going to bring? Guns?" the Doctor asked, looking at Jack.

"Of course not! I'm planning to take some music along," Jack said, and that reminded him of something. "Which I should probably get. Excuse me."

"Oh, Jack," the Doctor said, making Jack turn around and look at him. The Doctor winked and smiled at Jack. "He's a good man for you."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head before he left.

* * *

Jack was right. In two hours, every member of Torchwood, and even Rhys, was ready to go. Soon everyone was gathered around the controls of the TARDIS, where the Doctor was making the last setting.

"Okay . . . team? No, I still don't like using that word, that's more of Jack's style . . . Well, everyone, it's time for us to go to Arceus's world!" the Doctor said, and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Oh! You're going to love this!"

The Doctor then activated the TARDIS, which hummed to life at his touch, as lights flicker across the walls. The TARDIS shock a little as it left Cardiff, and began traveling through dimensions, space, and time. For a moment, serene, peaceful, silence filled the TARDIS, but it was all broken when Owen yelled and swore.

"What?" everyone asked Owen.

"I forgot to bring a camera," Owen said.

The others groaned, scolded and chided Owen for startling them, or did all the above. Rhys then reluctantly raised his hand.

"I got . . . a camera," Rhys said, and lowered his hand. The Doctor smiled, as he walked over to Rhys.

"See Rhys? You are useful," the Doctor said, as he patted Rhys on the back.


	5. Journey to a Brand New World

_(Note: Credit goes to crusaderat2002 for one of the Doctor's theories.)_

Journey to a Brand New World

Everyone kept busy as the TARDIS traveled to Arceus's world. The first thing the Doctor did was to update the Torchwood team's comm link to temporary receive what he called 'Universal Roaming.' He did the same with Toshiko's laptop, and everyone's mobile phones. He later gave a tour of the TARDIS so everyone knew where their rooms were. It was during this tour that Jack made a discovery that surprised him. He found out that the TARDIS had made a pretty good, but not exact, replica of the conference room from the Hub.

It was in the TARDIS's Hub-like conference room where Owen told the Doctor about Pokemon, and showed the Doctor his Pokemon books. The Doctor was now looking over the books, as the others sat around him. The Torchwood team sat in their usual places, while Ianto served tea and coffee. Jack felt a little odd seeing the Doctor, especially Rhys, in their conference room, even though this one was part of the TARDIS. The Doctor, of course, had thousands of theories on why the Pokemon game was based off of Arceus's world.

"Now another idea is that some of Arceus's allies have the power to send psychic messages to humans," the Doctor said, as Ianto placed a cup of tea in front of the Doctor. "Thank you. Where was I? Oh, yes! It could be possible that Arceus's allies have psychic abilities to penetrate dimensions to reach humans on Earth. On the other hand, it could be humans who have developed psychic abilities to see pieces of Arceus's world and interpret them as dreams. Oh, Owen, did I mention that your idea is valid?"

Owen nodded, as the Doctor took a sip of his tea.

"This is a wonderful cup of tea, Ianto," the Doctor said, looking at Ianto as he was sitting down.

"Thank you," Ianto said, with a small smile.

"Say, Jack, is it okay if I borrow Ianto for a certain trip?" the Doctor asked. "There's this kingdom-"

"Sorry, Doctor, but Ianto's place is with Torchwood," Jack said, smiling. "Of course, you can always ask him yourself."

"Well . . . " Ianto said, as he felt the Doctor and Jack look at him. "I think I rather stay in Cardiff for now."

"Too bad," the Doctor said, and he put on his glasses, as he looked through some of the pages of Owen's Pokemon book. "Fantastic! There's sexual dimorphism!"

"Really?" Jack asked, sounding a little bit interested, trying to look at the Pokemon book the Doctor had in front of him.

"Jack, whatever you're thinking, it's not that," the Doctor said, taking off his glasses and looking at Jack.

"I can't be that wrong," Jack said, smiling.

"Sexual dimorphism is when the male and female of the same species look different. You see it in Earth's lions, deer, peacocks, birds-of-paradise," the Doctor said, and paused for a moment. "Actually, most members of the Earth's Class Aves are good examples of sexual dimorphism."

The Doctor laughed seeing Jack's expression, knowing Jack's picture of sexual dimorphism was the wrong definition. He then returned the Pokemon book back to Owen.

"Meeting a god! This is exciting!" the Doctor said, smiling. "What kind of being do you think Arceus is? I love to hear your thoughts! Rhys, we'll start with you!"

Rhys was caught off guard as everyone stared at him.

"What do I think of Arceus?" Rhys said, sounding a little uncertain. "Well . . . I think he's-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Rhys," the Doctor said. "But you're wrong. You see most beings like Arceus-with some exceptions-are beyond the concept of gender. So it's best-even though it sounds rude-to refer Arceus as 'it.'"

"Oh," Rhys said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's all right, few people know that," the Doctor said, smiling warmly at Rhys. "Go on."

"Well, I think Arceus must be a good . . . being," Rhys said. "It's not out . . . you know . . . conquering Earth."

"I agree with you, Rhys," the Doctor said, smiling. "Gwen?"

"Arceus must be a caring being," Gwen said. "Since it wants to protect its universe from this threat."

The Doctor nodded. "Owen?"

"I think Arceus has a wild imagination," Owen said. "Look at all the Pokemon."

The Doctor nodded. "Toshiko?"

"Arceus must be very tolerant," Toshiko said. "It didn't mind humans appearing on its world, and when someone made a game off its universe."

"Good observation," the Doctor said. "Ianto?"

"Like you said, Arceus must be smart," Ianto said. "I think Arceus must be very wise . . . since it created a world that still exists and thriving."

The Doctor nodded. "Martha?"

"I agree with you, Arceus must be a humble being," Martha said. "Arceus did ask for help, and Arceus did invite other beings to join it."

The Doctor smiled. "Jack?"

Jack paused to think before speaking.

"I think Arceus must understand the concept of love," Jack said. "Arceus loves the world it's created, and knows how to share it's concept of love to other beings."

"Why, Jack, that's very deep," the Doctor said, sounding a little impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks," Jack said, smiling. He then thought of something. "We never heard what you thought of Arceus, Doctor."

"Oh! Right! Let's see . . ." the Doctor said as he thought. The Doctor then smiled. "I think Arceus has a sense of humor."

"Why do you say that?" Gwen asked.

"It's just a feeling," the Doctor said.

Martha and Jack smiled.

"Doctor, do you remembered what Jirachi and Celebi said to locate Arceus?" Tosh asked, taking out her laptop. "I thought we could work on it, so we can find Arceus faster."

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling before speaking.

"To find the Original One  
You must find the Prince of the Sea  
The Prince of the Sea will lead you to Flower Paradise  
Where you will find Shaymin  
Shaymin will guide you to the Key of Space and Time  
There you must play the song of beyond  
The path of legends will then appear  
And lead you to the Hall of Origins  
There you will find Arceus," the Doctor perfectly recited. Some of the members of Torchwood, and Rhys, looked amazed.

"Thank you," Tosh said, and began typing. "Does anyone have ideas how to decipher some of the parts?"

"I think I know who the 'Prince of the Sea' is," Owen said. He took out one of his Pokemon books, and flipped to a particular page. "Here."

"Why do you think it's this one?" Tosh asked, as Owen passed the book around.

"I heard a movie advertisement describing it as the Prince of the Sea," Owen said, as the book was returned to him. Owen then glared at Jack. "And before you ask: No, I did not watch it!"

Jack tried to look innocent, as Owen replaced his book.

"Well, it's a lead," Tosh said, as she typed.

"That green hedgehog creature, the one that appeared before Arceus," Martha remembered. "I think that could be Shaymin. Well, it did say that word."

Tosh nodded and continued typing.

"Any other ideas?" Tosh asked, looking around. "Doctor?"

"Sorry, can't think of anything," the Doctor confessed, but smiled. "But it's going to be fun finding out!"

"There's one thing I still don't understand," Gwen said, looking at the Doctor. "'All will end.' What does that mean? I know something terrible will happen, but . . . how?"

The Doctor noticed everyone giving him curious looks. He exhaled deeply, as he stood up and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"I suppose an illustration will help," the Doctor said, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the screen. The others turned to face the screen. Using the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor made a rotating blue and green sphere appear on the screen.

"Think of Arceus's allies as stones in an arch," the Doctor said, serious; making an arch of stones appear on the screen above the rotating sphere, except the center top one was missing. "And Arceus is the keystone of the arch."

Using the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor made a keystone appear on the screen, and floated the keystone neatly in place. There was now a complete arch over the sphere, like the arch was protecting the sphere.

"As you can see, Arceus and its allies protect their world from outside threats," the Doctor said. "In fact, they support their universe, each one plays an important role to keep their universe thriving. I believe that sometimes they have to visit the planet to maintain the balance. However, if something happens to Arceus-"

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to pull out the keystone. When he did that, the arch fell apart.

"Their universe collapses?" Ianto said, as the Doctor put away his sonic screwdriver, returning the screen to normal.

"That's the first part," the Doctor said, as he sat down.

"'First part?'" Martha said, a little worried. "What's the second part?"

"One of two things," the Doctor said. "One: Everything in Arceus's universe will just disappear, like it never existed. It will just become . . . I guess you can say a vacant lot, after it collapses, until another being finds it and decides to built it's own place there."

For a second, no one said anything.

"What's . . . the second option?" Martha asked, a little nervous.

"Two: The impact of the collapsed universe will continue to collapse, causing an implosion of energy," the Doctor said. "Like a black hole, this reaction will continue to suck in everything, but more powerful. It will be powerful enough to suck in other universes and dimensions."

Everyone looked startled.

"Doctor," Jack said, sounding serious. "I hate to say this, but I need to ask: Will this . . . black hole affect our Earth?"

The Doctor looked at Jack and sadly nodded to him.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to see which version is correct," the Doctor said in a tone of seriousness and sadness.

For a while, no one said anything, but then the TARDIS shook a little. The Doctor then looked like a young boy who had just arrived at his favorite amusement park.

"We're here!" the Doctor cheerfully said, as he stood up and smiled. "Let's see what Arceus's world looks like!"

The Doctor then ran out of the room. Jack laughed as he got up and ran after the Doctor. The others got up in a more casual pace, cleaning up after themselves.

"Are you're sure he's 900 years old, not nine?" Owen asked, looking at Martha.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell," Martha said, as she shook her head and smiled a little.

* * *

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out into Arceus's world. The TARDIS had landed in a meadow filled with grass and flowers. There were trees and bushes along the sides, and the Doctor could see some mountains close by.

"It's night already?" Jack said, looking up at the sky, as he stepped out of the TARDIS. The other members of Torchwood came out after Jack, followed by Martha and Rhys. Martha closed the door of the TARDIS behind her.

"Looks that way," the Doctor said, joining Jack in observing the night sky. The moon was full and illuminated the sky enough that no one needed to take out a torch to see. The sky was filled with beautiful, bright, shining stars. They could hear the sounds of insects, birds, and others creatures, which somehow made them feel welcome to this . . . brand new world.

Everyone examined the beauty of Arceus's world, as they walked closer to the trees and bushes. It seemed like they only been in Arceus's world for a few minutes, before they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes which made them stop. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys, looked around, as they heard more of the rustling sound, and they even saw some of the leaves of the bushes moving. They then saw, what seemed to be hundreds of pairs of glowing eyes, staring at them from the bushes, surrounding them. The Torchwood team immediately drew their weapons and aimed at the glowing eyes.

"Jack! Wait!" the Doctor said. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Remember Arceus's request," the Doctor said. "Arceus requested not to kill its children. I think it would be a bad idea to shot any creatures on this world, especially on the first night we're here."

"What's going to happen?" Owen said. "Is Arceus going to strike us down with lightning?"

"No, that's doesn't seem to be Arceus's style," the Doctor said, thinking about it. Owen smiled a little bit. "Arceus seems more like the type to change you into a Pokemon for retribution."

Owen's smile quickly faded, as some of the Torchwood members' eyes widen.

"I know this is not my place to say this, but . . . I don't want my fiancée to be changed into a . . . Pokemon," Rhys said.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, debating what to do. "Do you really want to find out what Arceus's idea of vengeance is?"

Jack was arguing against himself. Finally, he sighed.

"Okay people, stand down," Jack said, as he lowered his gun. The other members of Torchwood soon did the same thing.

Jack hoped he made the right decision, as one of the pair of glowing eyes stepped out from the bushes towards them.


	6. Fables, Fairies, and Fas

_(Thanks to crusaderat2002 for the idea this chapter is based on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy that people like this story. Keep on reviewing when you have the chance. Thank you.)_

Fables, Fairies, and Fas

Ianto blinked at the creature that came out of the bushes and stood in front of him. In all his years working with Torchwood, both in London and in Cardiff, he never encountered a creature so . . . pink.

The creature was small, about a foot tall, and was, well, pink. There was a small pink curl in the center of its forehead, and a small curled in tail. Its ears were large, triangular-shaped, and brown. Its legs and arms were short. There was no visible nose, and it appeared to be wearing a thin line of rosy-pink blush on it cheeks. Its eyes were shoe-button black. The creature looked up at Ianto, who blinked his eyes at it again.

"Um . . . hello?" Ianto said to the creature.

"Cleffa?" Cleffa said, and examined Ianto. Cleffa blinked its eyes and then went back into the bushes where the others pairs of glowing eyes were, saying: "Cleffa! Cleffa!"

"Doctor," Jack said. "Why are the TARDIS's translators _still _not working?"

"I guess this world, like Arceus's idea emits a certain kind of energy that interferes with the translators for humans," the Doctor said, rubbing the side of his face. "Not to worry though, I'm sure the TARDIS can adapt to that energy . . . I think . . . Well, at least we're not in immediate danger. All she said was: 'Come here! You got to see this!'"

Everyone stared at the Doctor.

"You can understand that?" Martha asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said, nodding his head.

"But you said-" Gwen started, as the Torchwood team put away their weapons.

"_Humans_. I said the energy interferes with the translator for humans," the Doctor said, and waved at Gwen. "Hello? Time Lord? Remember? Not human?"

"Cleffa, cleffa," Cleffa said, as she came back with more Cleffas, and a group of two different kinds of creatures.

The first creature was about two feet tall, round, and pink. There was a slightly larger curl in the center of it forehead, and its tail was a little bigger, but still curled in. Its ears were shaped like a cat's, and had thick brown tips. Its short arms had three fingers and two fingers had white claws. Its short legs ended in a foot with one large white claw. There was also no apparent nose on this creature, and it also looked like it was wearing a thin line of rosy-pink blush. Its eyes were also shoe-button black, and it had a pair of small wings on its back.

The second creature was about four feet tall, and also pink. It also had a pink curl in the center of its forehead, but the curl seemed to be a tiny bit smaller. Its tail was bigger, and looked more spiral-liked, but was still curled in. Its ears were long and pointed, and had thin brown tips. Its arms and legs were a little bit longer. There were three fingers on each hand, and each foot ended in two claws. Again, there was no visible nose on this creature. It also had a pair of wings, except its wings were a little bigger and were a darker shade of pink. The creature had shoe-button black eyes.

"Clefairy?" said the two-foot tall creatures.

"Clefable?" said the four-foot tall creatures.

"Okay. Hello. We come in peace," the Doctor said to the Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable. He then looked at Martha and smiled. "I always wanted to say that."

"Clefable," a particular Clefable said, walking up to the Doctor. This Clefable was a lighter shade of pink, and the tips of her ears were green, not brown. This Clefable looked more . . . shiny than the other Clefables. She also wore a circlet of flowers, and carried a wooden staff with a glowing orb on the top.

"Clefable," the Clefable said to the Doctor.

"I take it you're their leader?" the Doctor asked the Clefable.

"Clefable," the Clefable said, nodding. The leader Clefable pointed her staff to the mountains. "Clefable, clef, fable, fable."

"Oh, okay," the Doctor said, and looked at the humans. "They want to show us something."

"Great," Rhys mumbled to Gwen, as they followed the Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable. "My first visit to another world, and I get abducted by stuffed animals."

"Clefable, clefable, clefable, clefable," the leaders Clefable said standing next to a mouth of a cave.

"Okay," the Doctor said, and looked at the humans. "Their leader wants to tell us something . . . while showing us something at the same time."

"Clefable," the leader Clefable said, and walked inside the cave, along with the other Clefables, Clefairies, and Cleffas. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys followed them.

Even though the glowing orb on top of the leader Clefable's staff produced a light, the Torchwood team took out their torches to see inside the cave.

"Clefable," the leader Clefable said, pointing to the wall with her staff. The Time Lord and the humans saw the cave wall was covered with beautiful detailed paintings. It was like looking at painted photographs. The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at the paintings.

"Right. I guess pictures help when telling a story," the Doctor said, looking at the painting the leader Clefable was pointing at. The painting depicted the Clefables, Clefairies, and Cleffas looking scared and worried at the sky. Everyone soon saw the reason why. The sky was filled with glowing large rocks, falling towards them. The leader Clefable began speaking.

"Okay, according to their leader, a few years ago, they noticed an asteroid storm heading towards their planet," the Doctor translated.

The leader Clefable then pointed to the next painting. This picture showed the Clefables, Clefairies, and the Cleffas, chanting around a circle of stone slabs, with strange craving on them. The leader Clefable spoke again.

"So they prayed to . . . what do you call them? Legendaries?" the Doctor asked, looking at Owen, who nodded back. The Doctor looked at the painting again. "Right. So they prayed to the Legendaries for help."

"Although," the Doctor said, looking closely at the cravings. "The way the designs are arranged, it doesn't directly send prays to the Legendaries. It seems to functions more like an answering machine. So basically they just left a message on the Legendaries' answering machine."

"Clefable?" the leader Clefable said, giving the Doctor a puzzled look. The Doctor looked at the leader Clefable.

"Was I talking off-topic again? Sorry, I tend to do that," the Doctor apologized to the leader Clefable. "Go on."

"Clefable," the leader Clefable said, and pointed at the next painting.

The next painting portrayed five Legendary Pokemon. The top left Pokemon was a navy-blue dragon-like creature, with a very long neck, but its face was shaped like a human's. It wore an elaborate metallic chest-plate with a smooth diamond in the center. At the end of its back was an elaborate metallic fan-like structure. The top of its head was shaped like a long crystal and long strips of metal covered the side of its head. There were metallic ridges along the back of its neck. Each foot had three metallic claws. It also had a long tail. Bright blue lines covered some parts of the Pokemon. The whites of its eyes were black and its irises were red.

The top right Pokemon looked like a silver dragon with a long, thick neck, only this one stood on two feet, but its face was also shaped like a human's. It seemed to be wearing elaborate metallic shoulder-plates with metallic wings on the back, and a pearl in the center of each shoulder-plate. Its legs and feet were muscular. There was a long fin extending from the top of its head to the base of its long, thick neck. Each hand had five claws, and each foot had three claws, with another claw on its heel. It also had a long tail. Purple lines covered some parts of its body.

The bottom left Pokemon resembles a smooth swan or a goose. The top and the sides of her body were pastel blue, while the underside and the face were yellow. She seemed to be wearing a 'bonnet' made out of crescents moons. There was a large, smooth, fuchsia gem on top of her face. The Pokemon had no feet, but had two very small fuchsia 'paws,' with three fingers, close to her body. Her eyes were completely fuchsia. There were fuchsia-pink crescent-shaped rings on her sides and her back.

The bottom right Pokemon was a phantom-like creature, with very long smoke-like 'hair'. The 'hair' covered most of its face, leaving only one of its turquoise eyes visible. The Pokemon seemed to be wearing a red, wide jagged-like collar. It also seemed to be wearing a black, tattered cloak, with smoke-like epaulets on its shoulders. There were three ripped edges on each of its long, skinny arms. Each hand had three fingers.

The center Pokemon was a long, emerald-green, serpentine-dragon. Its tail was shaped more like the end of a torpedo. Rudder-like projections appeared in a pattern across its long body. The tail and the rudder-like projections were outlined in red-pink. The Pokemon had four long fin-like 'horns' on the back of its head. There were two longer 'horns' on the top, and two smaller 'horns' underneath. It had a pair of arms with three claws on each hand. The Pokemon had yellow designs across its body and on the back of its head. The white of its eyes were black, and its irises were yellow. The leader Clefable began speaking.

"The Legendaries did received their message, and five of them came to help," the Doctor translated. He indicated the Pokemon on the top left. "Diagla of time, (indicating the Pokemon on the top right) Palkia of space, (indicating the Pokemon on the bottom left) Cresselia of moonlight, (indicating the Pokemon on the bottom left) Darkrai of darkness, (indicating the Pokemon in the center) and Rayquaza of the sky."

The leader Clefable pointed to the next painting. The picture showed the Legendary Pokemon in space. Cresselia and Darkrai were closer to the planet, while Diagla, Palkia, and Rayquaza faced the asteroid storm. A beam of light shot from their mouths towards the asteroid storm. The leader Clefable began speaking.

"Well, this part the Legendaries told them," the Doctor translated. "Cresselia and Darkrai shielded the planet, while Diagla, Palkia, and Rayquaza destroyed the asteroid storm."

The leader Clefable then pointed to the next painting. The picture showed Diagla, Palkia, Rayquaza, Cresselia, and Darkrai staring at the explosion. There was a bright light coming from the center of the explosion. The leader Clefable spoke.

"No, no, I can understand this part," the Doctor said. "The impact of the power from Diagla, Palkia, and Rayquaza, and the forces of the asteroid storm, caused a small rip of space and time. The Legendaries then witnessed the future from the rip. I can understand how that could happen. Fascinating! Imagined what they saw! I mean, I can understand what a being of human intellect could comprehend, but them! They must have seen the real deal and took it all in! Beings of this power must have perfectly seen everything! It must have been-"

"Cleffa?"

"Clefairy?"

"Clefable?"

The Doctor took off his glasses, checked them, cleaned them, then put them back on again, and looked at the Cleffas, Clefairies, and Clefables. He thought he saw question marks floating above their heads.

"Right. Back to the subject at hand," the Doctor said, and looked at the next painting.

The next painting showed the Clefables, Clefairies, and Cleffas celebrating with Diagla, Palkia, Rayquaza, Cresselia, and Darkrai. The leader Clefable began speaking.

"After the asteroid storm was destroyed, they had a celebration with Diagla, Palkia, Rayquaza, Cresselia, and Darkrai," the Doctor translated. He looked closely at one part of the painting. The Doctor then looked at Martha and smiled. "Look, Martha! They brought bananas! Didn't I say to always bring a banana to a party?"

The leader Clefable then spoke.

"Before Diagla, Palkia, Rayquaza, Cresselia, and Darkai left, they told the Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable what they saw in the rip," the Doctor translated. "What they saw was-"

"Us," Martha said, looking at the next painting. Everyone then saw what Martha meant. The painting depicted the TARDIS flying through time, space, and dimensions.

The Doctor's eyes widen a little seeing the painting. The leader Clefable then showed the next painting. The next painting had the Doctor in it. The Doctor was looking forward, with a somber expression on his face. His hands were in the pockets of his pants, and he stood perfectly balanced on nice leaves, floating on the water. The background was a star filled sky. The Doctor looked closely at the stars. It seemed that some of the stars formed the faces of his former companions.

"I say, that's nice, very nice indeed," the Doctor said, taking off his glasses. "Good representation."

The next painting depicted Martha sitting in a meadow with some flowers in it. She had a wishful expression on her face, as she looked up at the stars. She had both of her hands over her heart.

Martha saw the Cleffas, Clefairies, and Clefables looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh! It's . . . beautiful," Martha said. The Cleffas, Clefairies, and the Clefables smiled at her approval.

Ianto felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a Cleffa, the same Cleffa who walked up to him, tugging on the hem of his pant leg. In fact, Ianto was pretty sure that this Cleffa hadn't left his side ever since they came into the cave.

"Cleffa," Cleffa said, tugging on Ianto's pant leg, and pointed to the next painting. Ianto walked towards the next painting when Cleffa let go of the hem of his pants. His eyes widen when he saw the picture.

"Jack . . ." Ianto said, still looking at the painting. " . . . It's us."

"What?" Jack said, as he walked towards the painting and saw it.

The painting showed Jack and Ianto, from the waist up, lying against a white background. Ianto was in the bottom right, while Jack was upside down in the upper left. Jack and Ianto were looking at each other, as Jack had his right hand reaching out towards Ianto, while Ianto had his left hand reaching out towards Jack. Flower petals were spread around, even on them.

Jack smiled at the painting.

"Now I like that. I really like that," Jack said, smiling. "Do you have a copy I can have? I would like-"

"Cleffa? Clefairy? Clefable?" the Cleffas, Clefairies, and Clefables asked, giving Jack confused looks. Jack noticed this.

"No? I was afraid of that," Jack said.

The next painting had Tosh and Owen in it. They were sitting against thin tree on opposite sides. Tosh was on the left side, and Owen was on the right. They were looking up at the sky, with hopeful expressions on their faces. They each reached out with an arm, so their fingers could intertwine.

"Is my mouth really that big?" Owen asked, frowning a little, as he looked at the painting.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Jack said.

"I think it's good," Tosh said, looking at the painting, as the Cleffas, Clefairies, and Clefables smiled at her.

The next painting showed Gwen and Rhys, from the waist up. Gwen was on the left, and Rhys was on the right. Gwen had her arms around Rhys's neck, while Rhys had his arms around Gwen's waist. Tiny spheres of light danced around them, as Gwen and Rhys smiled at each other.

"It's really . . . lovely," Gwen said, seeing the Cleffas, Clefairies, and Clefables look at her.

"Yeah, um . . . great job," Rhys said. "I would like to take a picture, but I don't think my camera would work with this light."

"I can fix that," the Doctor said, and looked at the leader Clefable. "Would it be okay if we took photographs of your paintings later on?"

"Clefable," the leader Clefable, smiling, and nodded at the Doctor. The leader Clefable then pointed her staff at the next painting.

The next painting showed two Pokemon that seemed to be made out of water. The first one was bright blue, and it had two long antennae that ended in spheres. Its arms were longer that its body and were shaped like puddles. There was no visible nose and its feet were stubby. It had an oval-shaped smooth red jewel on its chest and a yellow dot where its bellybutton was. Yellow rings surrounded its eyes, and it seemed to be wearing mascara that ended in yellow circles. The creature's eyes were shoe-button blue-green.

The second creature was powder blue. Its body was tiny, and it had no feet; the body ended in a tip. The arms were shaped like long puddles. This creature also had a red smooth oval-shaped jewel on its chest. The head looked larger that the rest of its body. It seemed to be wearing a small beret on top of its head. There was a single antenna coming from the center of the beret, shaped like a ribbon. This Pokemon had no visible nose. Blue rings surrounded its shoe-button blue eyes, and it also seemed to be wearing mascara that ended in a blue circle.

Both of the creatures were leaping out of the water in the ocean. There were some islands in the background. The Doctor put on his glasses again, as the leader Clefable spoke.

"This is Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea," the Doctor translated, indicating the bright blue Pokemon. He then looked at Owen. "Looks like you're right, Owen."

Owen looked smug.

"So who's this?" the Doctor asked, indicating the powder blue Pokemon in the picture. The leader Clefable spoke.

"Phione? It's what?" the Doctor asked. The leader Clefable spoke. "Oh, I see."

He then looked at the Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys.

"It's complicated, but the short version is that Phione is Manaphy's . . . apprentice," the Doctor said.

"I can explain it," Owen said, with a small smile.

"Maybe later," Jack said, as they walked towards the last painting.

The last painting showed a beautiful place filled with gorgeous flowers. In the center was a familiar Pokemon. The Pokemon was tiny and resembled a hedgehog. Its eyes were green and it had a black nose. Instead of spikes, its back was covered with lust green grass with yellow spots. On both sides of its face was a rose-pink flower with six petals, and two green leaves next to each flower. The rest of its body was white. The leader Clefable spoke again.

"We're right. This is Shaymin," the Doctor said, indicating the Pokemon in the picture. "Their leader says that this is Shaymin in Flower Paradise."

The leader Clefable then pointed to the other end of the cave, which had an opening to it. The Clefables, Clefairies, and Cleffa went ahead of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys, who followed behind them.

"It seems we have answers for half of the message," Tosh said, as they walked.

"I guess we'll find out the next half when we find Shaymin," the Doctor said, as he took off his glasses and put them away.

"How do we find Manaphy?" Martha asked.

"Oh, that's simple. All we have to do is to locate the same islands that were in the painting," the Doctor said.

"Should we get started then?" Ianto asked.

"Not yet. There's one more thing they want to show us," the Doctor said, as they exited the cave.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys found themselves standing in a moonlit field. The leader Clefable was sitting a smooth, polish, small throne, made of stone. On one side, Cleffas, Clefairies, and Clefables were helping themselves to food and drinks on large slabs of stone. On the other side, were a band of Clefables, Clefairies, and Cleffas, playing primitive musical instruments. Most of the Clefables, Clefairies, and Cleffas were in the center of the field, dancing in the moonlight.

"Clefable! Clefable! Clefable! Clefable!" the leader Clefable said, seeing the humans and the Time Lord.

"Right, thanks," the Doctor said. He turned to face the humans and smiled. "Their leader says to enjoy ourselves. It is a time of celebrating, since what the Legendaries saw through the rip was right."

The Doctor's smile grew as he listened to the music.

"Oh, I love this song!" the Doctor said, smiling, even though this was the first time he heard it. "Let's dance, Martha!"

The Doctor took Martha's hand, and led her to the center of the field, where the Clefables, Clefairies, and Cleffas were dancing. The Doctor and Martha soon started dancing together. Jack offered his hand to Ianto and smiled at him. Ianto smiled back, and took Jack's hand. Jack and Ianto then began waltzing gracefully in the moonlight. Gwen, Rhys, Tosh, and Owen watched them for a while. Rhys then looked at Gwen.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them," Rhys said with a small shrug. Gwen and Rhys walked out in the field, and started to dance.

Tosh and Owen looked at each other for a while. Tosh then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, come on!" Tosh said, and dragged Owen into the field, and then they danced.

The humans and the Time Lord enjoyed themselves as they danced in the moonlight, as the Clefables, Clefairies, and Cleffas celebrated.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us to your celebration," the Doctor said to the leader Clefable. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys were standing outside the cave they first came in. "Oh, and thanks again for letting us take photographs of your paintings."

"Clefable," the leader Clefable said, smiling and nodding at the Doctor.

"Yes, well, if there's nothing else, I guess we should be going then," the Doctor said, and started to leave.

"Clefable," the leader Clefable said. "Clefable."

"What?" the Doctor asked, turning around to face the leader Clefable.

"Fable, fable," the leader Clefable said. "Clefable, clefable."

"Gifts?" the Doctor said. He then turned to face the humans. "They want to give us gifts."

"Clefable, fable, fable," the leader Clefable said. A Clefairy walked up to Martha with a big bouquet of flowers.

"Why, thank you," Martha said, smiling, accepting the flowers from the Clefairy.

"Clefable, fable, fable," the leader Clefable said. Three Clefables walked forward, each carrying a sack. When the humans looked inside, they saw the first sack was filled with fruits and vegetables, the second sack was filled with nuts, and the last sack had jars of milk and honey in it. Rhys got the sack with the fruits and vegetables in it, Tosh picked up the sack filled with nuts, and Gwen got the sack filled with jars of milk and honey. They said their thanks to the Clefables.

"Clefable, fable, fable," the leader Clefable said. A Clefable walked up to Owen, and gave him a sack. Owen had a tiny smile on his face when saw what was inside. There were Water Stones, Dawn Stones, Leaf Stones, Moon Stones, King's Rocks, Dragon's Scales, Metal Coats, and other evolving items. Owen then noticed the Cleffas, Clefairies, and the Clefables looking at him, waiting for a response.

"Oh . . . thank you," Owen said, closing the sack. "They'll be very useful."

"Clefable, fable, fable," the leader Clefable said, as a Clefable walked up to her with a small sack. The Clefable opened the sack, and the leader Clefable reached inside. The leader Clefable pulled out a ball and showed it to the Doctor.

To the Doctor, the ball resembled Arceus's item. It was red on the top and white on the bottom. A black line divided the halves, and there was a white button in the middle, also outlined in black.

"Clefable," the leader Clefable said, presenting the ball to the Doctor.

"Is this for me?" the Doctor asked, bending down a little. The leader Clefable nodded and handed the ball to the Doctor.

"Why . . . thank you," the Doctor said, examining the ball in his hand, then looked at the leader Clefable. "By the way . . . what does it do?"

The leader Clefable politely laughed.

"Clefable, clefable," the leader Clefable instructed. The Doctor then pressed down the white button and the ball became smaller.

"Well, that's convenient," the Doctor said, examining the ball again, and then looked at the leader Clefable. "Anything else?"

The leader Clefable motioned for the Doctor to come closer. When the Doctor was close enough, she began whispering in his ear. The Doctor smiled when she was done.

"I see; very nice. Thank you," the Doctor said, still smiling as he stood up and put the ball in one of his pockets of his trench coat.

"Clefable," the leader Clefable said, smiling.

"Thanks again," the Doctor said, and shook hand with the leader Clefable. "We had a great time."

"Cleffa! Clefairy! Clefable!" the Cleffas, Clefairies, and Clefables said, as they waved goodbye to the humans and the Time Lord as they left.

"I think that's one of the best celebrations I attended on the same day I arrived on a planet," the Doctor said, as they walked back to the TARDIS. "I can't wait to see how the pictures turned out! What did you think, Jack?"

"It was fun, maybe a little too cute," Jack said. He then looked back at Ianto, who blushed. Jack smiled as he looked forward again. "But still fun."

"So I guess tomorrow we'll look for Manaphy," Gwen said. The Doctor nodded back.

"How are we supposed to do that? Let the TARDIS land in random places, and hope we end up at the right spot?" Owen jokingly asked.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" the Doctor calmly asked, with a flat affect. The others gave the Doctor strange looks, as they stopped in front of the TARDIS.

"Relax," the Doctor said, getting out the key to the TARDIS. "Celebi and Jirachi said they'll contact us they're in danger, so let's take their advice and enjoy Arceus's world while we can."

While they were waiting for the Doctor to open the door to the TARDIS, Ianto felt a tug on the hem of his pants. He looked down and saw something that surprised him.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked the Cleffa that stayed closed to him.

"Cleffa," Cleffa said, tugging on his pant leg again.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, as the other noticed what was going on with him.

"Cleffa! Cleffa!" Cleffa happily said, letting go of the hem of his pants, and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand you," Ianto said.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said, and hugged Ianto's leg. Ianto looked embarrassed, as the others watched the scene.

"She's saying she wants to come with you," the Doctor said, noticing Ianto and Cleffa.

"What?" Ianto asked, surprised.

"Cleffa, cleffa," Cleffa said, nodding and smiling at Ianto.

"Hold on," Owen said, and looked at the Doctor. "How do you know that's a girl?"

"Time Lord's instincts," the Doctor said, but then he saw the others giving him weird looks. "What? Don't you have a saying to 'trust your Doctor?' Well, if you don't believe me-"

"No! It's okay, I believe you," Ianto quickly said. He then looked at Cleffa again. "Why do you want to come with me?"

"Remember Arceus's suggestion," the Doctor said. "Arceus suggested to become friends with its children. It looks like you're the first one, Ianto. You can always say 'no.' I'm sure Arceus won't zap you because of that."

"Look," Ianto said, looking at Cleffa. "This might become . . . dangerous. You could get hurt."

Cleffa began speaking to Ianto, and let go of his leg. Ianto looked at the Doctor.

"She says she'll help. She promises to listen to you and won't put herself in harm's way," the Doctor translated. "Unless she has to save or protect you."

Ianto looked at Cleffa again. It was hard imagining Cleffa saving or protecting him. He then looked at Jack.

"Jack?" Ianto asked.

"This is your choice, Ianto," Jack said. Ianto slightly frowned at Jack, and then looked at Cleffa again.

"You promise to listen to me?" Ianto asked. Cleffa eagerly nodded back. Ianto exhaled deeply. "Then, yes."

"Cleffa!" Cleffa cheered. She hugged Ianto's leg, and then danced around him. The Doctor smiled, and opened the door of the TARDIS.

"Come on, Cleffa. I bet you've never been inside a TARDIS before," the Doctor said, after most of the people went in.

Cleffa looked around the TARDIS in awe as she followed Ianto inside. The Doctor closed the door after Jack came in.

"This is going to be different," Jack said, looking at the Doctor.

"But fun," the Doctor said, smiling.


	7. Take My Hand

_(Note: I chose one of Jack's, one of Tosh's, Rhys's, partly one of Martha's, and the Doctor's Pokemon. So if you don't like them, please send your hate mail to me._

_Crusaderat2002 chose of one of Jack's, one of Tosh's, one of Martha's, Ianto's, Gwen's, and Owen's Pokemon. So if you don't like them, please send your hate mail to her._

_Again credit goes to the Bulbapedia website when my brain decided not to work when doing some of the descriptions._

_Thank you for your time and patience. Thanks also go to crusader2002 with helping me with the editing, and for putting up with me)_

Take My Hand

Jack woke up and rolled over on his side as he thought about last night. Part of him _really _wanted to sleep with Ianto, but that idea went down the drain when Cleffa showed up. Ianto said that he was not comfortable leaving Cleffa alone. Of course, Jack said it was okay if Cleffa stayed and watched, but Ianto had given him a look like a parent protecting his child from something pornographic.

The good news was that Cleffa didn't seem to mind their relationship. In fact, she smiled and applauded when she saw Jack kiss Ianto good night. Jack did check on Ianto to see if there was a chance to sneak in, but every time he looked in on Ianto, he found Cleffa curled up next to Ianto, like a young boy sleeping with a stuffed animal. Even Jack found the scene too cute to disturb.

After Jack got up and dressed, he headed to the kitchen. To his surprise, he found it mostly empty. He only saw Ianto preparing a tray of tea and coffee, and Cleffa carrying the sugar. Ianto and Cleffa saw Jack when Ianto started to pick up the tray to give out everyone's' morning hot drink.

"Good morning," Jack said, smiling with his usual toothy smile.

"Morning," Ianto said, smiling back at Jack.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said, smiling sweetly. Jack guessed that was Cleffa's version of 'good morning.' He looked at Cleffa with the sugar, then at Ianto.

"She wanted to help," Ianto said, and figured out why Jack still looked a little lost. "Oh, the Doctor wanted to have breakfast outside."

"I see," Jack said, smiling again.

"Can you get the door for us?" Ianto asked, as he started walking in the direction towards the door of the TARDIS.

"Sure," Jack said, as he walked next to Ianto; Cleffa followed them.

Ianto said his thanks, and Cleffa said her version, as Jack opened the door to the TARDIS outside. After Jack closed the door, he saw there were chairs and a table set up for an outside breakfast. Tosh was working on her laptop as usual, Owen was still eating breakfast, Rhys and Gwen were talking with each other, and Martha was reading a medical journal of some sort.

At first, he didn't see the Doctor, but Jack smiled when he found him.

The Doctor was crouched down a few feet away in front of three small creatures. The creatures on the left and right looked very similar. They were both pale straw yellow, had small black noses, long pointed ears, and small paws. Except the creature on the left had red ears, forepaws, and a flat plus sign on the end of its tail. There was a red circle on each of its cheeks, with a pale straw yellow plus sign in the middle. It had shoe-button red eyes. The creature on the right had blue ears, forepaws, and a flat minus sign on the end of its tail. There was a blue circle on each of its cheeks, with a pale straw yellow minus sign in the middle. The creature had shoe-button blue eyes.

The creature in the middle resembled a squirrel. It was pale blue with periwinkle blue pointed ears. There was also a periwinkle blue stripe starting from it forehead and ended at the tip on its long bushy tail. Three locks of fur stood straight up in points on its tail. The creature's paws were small, and it had shoe-button black eyes. There was a yellow circle on each of its cheeks. All three creatures looked interested in what the Doctor had in his hands.

"Let's see . . ." the Doctor said, taking out three nuts. He spoke to each of them as he handed each one a nut. "One for you, one for you, and one for you."

"Plusle!"

"Pachirisu!"

"Minun!"

"Welcome! See you later!" the Doctor said as he stood up, and waved to them as the three Pokemon ran back into the bushes. The Doctor turned around to see Jack smiling at him. "Oh, good morning, Jack."

"Morning," Jack said, as the Doctor walked back to the table. Jack could see Ianto getting the cups off the tray, as Cleffa carefully jumped onto a chair. She then carefully jumped onto the table, and placed the sugar down in case any one needed more sugar. Cleffa then looked at Ianto, who noticed her. Ianto just smiled at Cleffa and patted her on her head; Cleffa smiled back in endearment. Ianto then looked at Jack.

"Breakfast?" Ianto asked.

"In a while," Jack said and inhaled the fresh air. "I think I'll take a quick walk first."

Ianto nodded back as Jack went on his walk.

Jack thought he was more an _'au naturel' _guy, than a nature-loving one, but he had to admit Arceus's world was really incredible. At first glace, Arceus's world resembled Earth, but Jack was actually amazed at the diversity of life on this world. Blue birds with fluffy cloud-like wings flew in the sky. Large purple butterflies with white wings flew by him. Jack saw cat-like and dog-like creatures as he walked. He saw creatures that literally look like flower maidens. Jack even saw a herd of horses with manes and tails made of fire gallop passed him. Jack again had to admit that Arceus's world was truly extraordinary.

Jack stopped when he had the feeling he was being followed. He turned around to see a bipedal rabbit hopping up to him and stopped. The rabbit was small, had a pink nose, but no whiskers. The upper portion of its body was covered with a smooth chocolate brown pelt, while the lower portion of its body was covered with light tan fur. However, the fur around its legs was fuzzier; giving the appearance it was wearing a pair of wooly trousers. It had a pair of long chocolate brown ears, and the inside of its ears were pink. There was a patch of light tan fur on the tips of each ear in the shape of cotton. The left ear stood straight up, while the right ear was curled in. There was a light tan dot over each of its shoe-button black eyes. At the right angle, Jack could see that the rabbit creature had a smooth, short, round chocolate brown tail.

"Buneary?" the Buneary said, carefully hopping a little closer to him.

Jack wondered if he'll have the same luck with Pokemon as the Doctor, so he bent down a little and stretched out his hand. Buneary hopped closer to his hand and examined it. Jack then slowly lifted his hand and began petting Buneary on top of its head. Buneary's face was the picture of complete bliss as Jack stroked the fur on top of its head.

"Hello, little one," Jack said, smiling, as he scratched behind Buneary's ears.

Jack soon stopped as he sniffed the air and smiled. He could smell the scent of coffee; Ianto had made Jack's favorite kind. Jack stood up as Buneary watched him.

"Well, I got to go. See you." Jack said, and walked back to the TARDIS, while Buneary continued to watch him.

* * *

"Um . . . Jack . . . you're being followed," Ianto said, as Jack returned to the TARDIS. Everyone had remained outside. Cleffa was still on the table, and the Doctor had taken a seat next to Martha. Jack turned around to see the Buneary hop next to him and looked up at him.

"What? Do you like me?" Jack asked, not being serious.

"Buneary!" Buneary happily said, and leaped into his arms. Buneary then hugged Jack, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"She does, Jack," the Doctor said, resting his chin in his hand. "I knew there was a downside to those 51st century pheromones you kept bragging about."

"Do you really want to come with me?" Jack asked the Buneary in his arms, trying to ignore the Doctor's comment. Buneary nodded and began speaking to Jack, who looked at the Doctor for a translation.

"She says: 'Yes,'" the Doctor translated. "She also says: 'We'll have lots of fun playing together.'"

"Okay," Jack said, looking at Buneary again. "But we'll have to play at a certain time. There's other . . . activities I like to do."

Buneary nodded in agreement as Jack walked up to the table and placed Buneary down. Cleffa walked to Buneary and looked her over.

"Okay . . . Buneary, this is my friend, Ianto, and his . . . Pokemon, Cleffa," Jack said, feeling slightly awkward saying the last couple of words, as Buneary looked over Cleffa.

Cleffa then walked over to a bowl of berries and took one out. Then she walked back to Buneary, and offered the berry to her. Buneary accepted the berry and ate it; her face showed that she liked the way the berry tasted. Buneary then offered her paw to Cleffa and she accepted it.

"Buneary!" Buneary said, smiling.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa happily said, shaking hands with Buneary.

"Aw, that's cute. They like each other," Martha said, as Buneary and Cleffa finished shaking hands.

"Good. Otherwise, Jack wouldn't keep her," Owen mumbled. Buneary and Cleffa looked at Owen, then at Jack and Ianto.

"Cleffa?" Cleffa asked, lost.

"Buneary?" Buneary asked, confused.

"Just ignore him," Jack said.

* * *

The next place the TARDIS landed was near a large river. There were no signs they were close to the islands in the painting of Manaphy and Phione, but the Doctor reminded them to enjoy Arceus's world.

That was exactly Tosh was doing, well, kind of. She was working on a program that could locate certain climate areas so they'll know if they were close to where the islands were located. The difference was that she was working outside, rather than in the Hub. Tosh felt like a change of environment, and usually she wouldn't dare take her work outside of the Hub for security reasons. However, here, she had the opportunity to work outside. It was a nice change of pace, as she felt a breeze across her face.

"Thirsty?" Owen asked. Tosh looked up from her notebook to see Owen with two glasses of water.

"Thanks," Tosh said, as she placed her notebook next to her, and accepted the glass of water.

"How's it coming?" Owen asked, sitting down next to her, as Tosh drank the water.

"All right," Tosh said, and looked around. She saw Jack and Ianto sitting next to each other watching Buneary and Cleffa play . . . what she could best describe . . . a Pokemon version of pat-a-cake. Tosh had to smile seeing them.

"What?" Owen asked, seeing Tosh's smile.

"Them," Tosh said, indicating Jack and Ianto. "It's like parents watching their kids play with each other."

"Yeah, you could say that," Owen said, looking at Jack and Ianto, then back at Tosh. "Do you believe Jack when he said he could get-"

"I believe anything's possible with Jack," Tosh said and took another sip of water. She then went to get her notebook, but it wasn't where she left it.

"Owen, have you seen my notebook?" Tosh asked, looking around.

"No," Owen said, and started searching for Tosh's notebook.

Tosh then noticed a Pokemon walking away from the TARDIS. It looked like a bipedal, blue, baby alligator. It had a row of red ridges across its back and a red spike near the end of it tail. There was a wide yellow 'V' shaped marking across its chest, and a darker blue patch around its red eyes. Each hand had five fingers and each foot had three toes. What really caught Tosh's attention was what was in the Pokemon's mouth: her notebook.

"HEY!" Tosh exclaimed, running after the Pokemon.

"Totodile?" the Totodile said, looking back, then started running when it noticed Tosh chasing after it.

Tosh really wished she brought her gun out with her. She remembered what the Doctor said about Arceus's request, but right now all she wanted was her notebook back. Tosh was vaguely aware that Owen was running behind her.

"NO!" Tosh yelled, when she finally caught up to the Totodile, who looked like it was about to jump into the water. She sprang forward and grabbed her notebook, but Totodile refused to let go.

"Totodile!" Totodile said, tugging at her notebook with its teeth.

"Give . . . it . . . back!" Tosh said, trying to pry her notebook out of Totodile's mouth.

Owen soon arrived and saw the struggle between Tosh and Totodile. He then brought out his gun. Tosh noticed this, and her eyes widen a little. She didn't care what Arceus did to her, but to Owen . . .

"Look," Tosh sternly said, looking straight in Totodile's eyes. "Let go right now, or I will have to hurt you, and I don't _care_ what the consequences are."

"Totodile?" Totodile said, releasing its grip on Tosh's notebook.

Tosh just let out a breath of air, turned around, and walked back to the TARDIS, holding her notebook close to her. Owen replaced his gun and walked up to Tosh.

"You all right?" Owen asked when he caught up to her. Tosh nodded back and checked her notebook. There were teeth marks along the bind of her notebook.

"I hope . . . you know, nothing's ruined," Owen said.

"It doesn't seem to be any damage to the actual notes," Tosh said, quickly looking over some of the pages.

"That's good," Owen said, and then paused. "That was pretty gutsy what you did back there."

Tosh had a tiny smile on her face, as she tried to hide her blush.

"Tosh!" Jack called out.

Jack and Ianto ran up to Owen and Tosh. Buneary hopped next to Jack, while Cleffa was clinging onto Ianto's neck. Tosh inwardly smiled seeing the Pokemon with Jack and Ianto, as they all stopped when they reached each other.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"We're sorry we couldn't get to you quicker," Ianto apologized. "What happened?"

"A Pokemon tried to make off with my notebook," Tosh said. "Don't worry, I got it back."

"You should have seen her," Owen said, starting to smile. "She was brilliant."

Tosh again had a tiny smile on her face.

"You can tell me about later," Jack said, with a smile. "So . . . what was it?"

"A-" Owen started.

"Totodile!" Totodile said, appearing next to Tosh. Everyone stared at Totodile.

"That," Owen said, pointing at Totodile.

"What are you doing here? Go!" Tosh said to the Totodile.

"Totodile, totodile," Totodile said, looking at Tosh. Buneary and Cleffa looked ready to fight.

"I swear, if you go after my notebook again, I'll-" Tosh started.

"Dile," Totodile said, shaking its head. Tosh sighed in frustration.

"There's only one way to solve this," Tosh said, and walked back to the TARDIS. "Come here."

Totodile walked after Tosh to the TARDIS. A confused Owen, Jack, Ianto, and their Pokemon followed Totodile.

"Doctor!" Tosh called, frustrated, when she stopped in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor poked his head out.

"Yes?" he asked, seeing Tosh.

"What . . . is it saying?" Tosh asked, indicating Totodile. The Doctor listened to Totodile, as he stood in the doorway of the TARDIS. Totodile was done talking when Owen, Jack, Ianto, and their Pokemon returned.

"Totodile says he's impressed by your boldness," the Doctor translated. "He's never seen a person so determined before. He wants to join up with a person so bold and determined."

"What?" Tosh exclaimed, looking at Totodile. "You took my notebook!"

"Totodile?" Totodile asked.

"'It wasn't a snack?''" the Doctor translated.

"No!" Tosh said.

"Toto, toto, dile?" Totodile asked.

"'So this means I can join you, right?'" the Doctor translated.

"You tried to eat my notes!" Tosh said to Totodile.

"Totodile, totodile," Totodile said, putting a hand over his heart.

"'I promise I won't eat your notes,'" the Doctor translated. Totodile gave Tosh a pitiful look. Tosh sighed, a little frustrated.

"Well . . . okay," Tosh said. "But behave yourself."

"Totodile!" Totodile cheered.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake," Tosh said to herself.

"Totodile?" Totodile asked, pointing to Owen.

"'May I eat his notes, then?'" the Doctor translated.

"Don't bother," Ianto said, stepping forward. "You'll get a stomach ache."

"Hey!" Owen said, insulted, as Totodile fell on the ground, laughing.

* * *

The sun continued to shine later that afternoon, and the breeze was cool. Gwen thought it would be a good time to take a little nap outside; it seemed so peaceful. She got a pillow and a long mat, and located a good place to rest. Gwen found a tree surrounded by bushes close to the large river. She placed her stuff down under the shade of the tree, and lay down. Gwen fell asleep listening to the sounds of the river.

About an hour later, Gwen woke up, feeling refreshed, but she wasn't ready for the surprise that had crawled on top of her while she was sleeping.

So she screamed.

Jack ran towards Gwen, hearing her scream; Rhys and Buneary followed him. Jack slowed down when he reached Gwen, and carefully took out his gun, as he looked through the bushes. Buneary jumped onto his shoulder to get a better look, and Rhys looked over Jack's other shoulder.

"Gwen?" Jack asked.

He then saw Gwen on her hands and knees, looking into the bushes next to her. Gwen soon saw Jack, Buneary, and Rhys, and motioned them to stay where they were. She then looked back into the bushes.

"Shh, its okay, I'm not mad," Gwen softly said, looking into the bushes, and stretched out her hand. "You can come out. Come here."

A creature that resembled a sea slug or snail slid out from the bushes. The head however looked more like an amphibian. The creature was mostly pink, except its underside was white. There was a yellow line separating the pink and white sections. On its back were tiny spikes. Its lips were yellow and there was a yellow ring surrounding each of its shoe-button black eyes. On top of its head was a ring of pink fleshy knobs arranged like a flower bud, and the tips were a darker shade of pink.

"Shellos?" the Shellos shyly said, as it slid forward.

"That's it, you can come closer," Gwen coaxed to the Shellos. "I'm sorry that I screamed. I wasn't expecting to wake up to you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Shellos?" Shellos said, and slid closer to Gwen's hand. It then examined her hand, and looked at Gwen.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you," Gwen said, looking at Shellos.

"Shellos!" Shellos said, relieved. It quickly slid up her arm, onto her shoulder, and rubbed her face.

"There, good," Gwen said, patting the Shellos on top of its head. Gwen carefully got up, picked up her pillow and mat, and walked back to the TARDIS. She didn't seem to notice the two bewilder men watching her walk pass them.

"Gwen," Rhys said, trying to catch up to her.

"Women," Jack mumbled, rolling his eyes and replacing his gun.

"Buneary," Buneary said, tapping his head, sounding a little insulted. Jack looked at Buneary.

"Sorry. _Human_ women," Jack corrected.

"Buneary," Buneary said, pleased with his correction and patted Jack's hair.

Rhys and Jack soon caught up to Gwen as she finished talking to the Doctor. As the Doctor walked back inside the TARDIS with the pillow and the mat, Rhys went up to Gwen.

"The Doctor said Shellos is a female," Gwen said to Rhys, and stroked Shellos's side as she smiled. "Isn't she cute?"

"Gwen," Rhys said, and sighed in frustration. "You can't keep her at our place. What are we going to tell visitors? Are we going to leave her home at our wedding or is . . . Shellos . . . going to be the flower girl? We are not adopting her."

Rhys then walked off.

"Shellos?" Shellos said, a little worried and hurt.

"That's my finance, Rhys," Gwen said, patting Shellos reassuring. "I like to call him Rhys the Rant."

Shellos then giggled.

* * *

The next day, the Doctor landed the TARDIS in another random place.

"Oh, this is nice," Owen sarcastically commented, as he stepped out looking where the TARDIS had landed.

The area resembled an African savanna with tall grass. Even the temperature resembled an African savanna, as the Doctor and Jack took off their coats.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find those islands around here," Owen said sarcastically.

"You can never tell," the Doctor said. "There's no harm looking around."

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and the Pokemon explored the area, looking for any clues that they were close to the islands. After a while, it became apparent that Owen was right; they were nowhere near the islands. Owen was about to say they should go back to the TARDIS, when they saw a patch of tall grass rustling. The Torchwood team didn't take out their weapons; they decided this time to take the Doctor's advice of Arceus's request. Buneary, Cleffa, Totodile, and even Shellos, looked ready to fight. The Doctor concluded that Arceus tolerated if Pokemon had to battle each other.

The grass rustled again, and the creature came out . . .

. . . Or more precisely, leaped out.

"HIPPOPOTAS!"

The creature landed straight onto Owen's chest, causing a cloud of dust to form when Owen hit the ground. When the dust cleared, the rest of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys could see the creature on Owen. Standing straight on Owen's chest was a creature that resembled a baby hippopotamus. It was small and had army-brown camouflage pattern skin. Its black eyes were on top of its head and were close together. The creature had an opening on the center of its back, looking like the mouth of a volcano. It had two white toenails on each foot.

"Hippo! Hippo! Hippo!" Hippopotas said, happily licking Owen's face and wagging its tail.

The Torchwood team . . . actually didn't know what to do in this situation, and just watched. The Doctor put on his glasses and examined the Hippopotas.

"No here's a good example of sexual dimorphism," the Doctor said. "This is clearly a female. You can tell by the darker pattern on the mouth-"

"Doctor?" Owen said, when Hippopotas took a break from licking his face.

"Yes, Owen?" the Doctor asked, taking off his glasses.

"Can you give your speech _after_ I regain the feeling in my legs?" Owen asked.

"If you insist," the Doctor said, sounding a little disappointed. Hippopotas then started licking Owen's face again.

"Okay, stop," Owen said, when Hippopotas took another break from licking his face. "Let me guess: you like me and want to travel with me."

"Hippo!" Hippopotas happily said, nodding, and wagged her tail more.

"Fine, you can come," Owen said. "As soon as you stop crushing my lungs!"

Hippopotas got off Owen, and he slowly got up onto his feet as she watched him.

"Are you okay?" Tosh asked, taking a step towards Owen.

"So far," Owen said, checking himself. "I think there's no permanent damage."

"Hippopotas!" Hippopotas happily said, wagging her tail.

"She's glad there's no permanent damage as well," the Doctor translated.

"Wonderful," Owen groaned, as he walked back to the TARDIS. Hippopotas followed him.

"Congratulations, Owen," Jack said to Owen, with a small smile. "A Pokemon expert like you must be delighted to get his first Pokemon."

"Shut up," Owen said through clench teeth, but when Jack wasn't looking, Owen smiled.

* * *

"Gwen, are you busy?" Jack asked, looking in what he called 'the living room' of the TARDIS.

"No, what is it?" Gwen asked, and walked up to Jack. Shellos was on her shoulder.

"The Doctor wants my help making a few adjustments to the TARDIS," Jack said. "He hopes after these modifications the TARDIS can make more precise landings. The reason he wants me to do it is that it's highly dangerous and there's a chance someone might die. I really don't want Rhys to find out my-"

"Ability to come back to life?" Gwen finished and Jack nodded. Gwen thought about it. "I could talk Rhys into going for a walk, but I don't want to leave Shellos alone."

"I have a solution," Jack said, and smiled. He then took Gwen's hand. "Come here."

Jack led Gwen through the corridors of the TARDIS, until he came to a particular door.

"The Doctor found this after lunch," Jack said and opened the door. "Look."

Gwen was amazed when she walked into a park, inside the TARDIS. The park resembled the one she and Rhys go to for picnics, except there was a large pool of water and a sandbox here. She saw Buneary and Cleffa playing catch with a small ball. Totodile was having fun in the pool, and Hippopotas was taking a nap in the sandbox.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked, as he walked next to Gwen.

"It's beautiful," Gwen said, still amazed.

"I thought this would be a good place for Shellos," Jack said.

"Will this be all right?" Gwen asked Shellos.

"Shellos!" Shellos happily said, nodding.

Gwen smiled and walked to the edge of the pool. When she got there, Gwen put her hands next to Shellos, who slid onto them. Gwen then lowered her hands into the water, and Shellos swam off of them.

"Be safe, now," Gwen said, as she dried her hands.

"Shellos!" Shellos said to Gwen and smiled. She then swam to play with Totodile.

"Thanks, Gwen," Jack said, when they were out of the room. "Keep your comm on in case we need you."

Gwen nodded and walked to hers and Rhys's room. She found Rhys reading the book he brought with him.

"Hey," Gwen said, making Rhys look up from his book. "How about a walk?"

"What? Now?" Rhys asked. He then looked straight at Gwen. "Where's your little friend?"

"Jack found a room on the TARDIS for Shellos to play with the other Pokemon. She likes it there," Gwen said. She then playfully pulled on his arm. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay, I give up," Rhys said, putting down his book and followed Gwen outside.

Gwen and Rhys enjoyed their walk outside. They saw birds made of metal fly by them and they spotted a herd of creatures that resembled small elephants feasting on the tall grass. Even Rhys had to admit to Gwen that this world was truly amazing.

"Gwen?" Owen asked through the comm link.

"Yes, Owen?" Gwen responded, taking a few steps away from Rhys, just in case something private came up.

"We're going to need your help," Owen said. "Jack got himself tangled in some wires. You got to see him! It's hilarious . . . Jack, that wasn't necessary . . . anyway, we're going to need your help unsnarling him."

"Okay, Owen, I'll be there," Gwen said. She then turned to look at Rhys. "They need my help."

"Go on, then. I'll wait here," Rhys said.

"Will you be all right?" Gwen asked.

"I'll be fine, you know I'll scream if there's trouble," Rhys said.

"Rhys, you're wonderful," Gwen said, and blew him a kiss.

"I know, now, go," Rhys said, and Gwen jogged back to the TARDIS.

Rhys sighed as he paced in a circle, waiting for Gwen to come back. The bad news was that he wasn't paying attention where he was walking.

"Huh?" Rhys said, jerking his foot back when he felt he had stepped in something . . . hot. He looked down to see what he had stepped in, or rather, on. Rhys saw a large slug made of lava and fire staring at him. The slug looked at Rhys, then where Rhys stepped on it. The slug then frowned at Rhys.

"Um . . . nice . . . slug?" Rhys said, nervous, backing up a little bit.

"Slugma!" the Slugma angry said, and shot a fireball over Rhys's shoulder from its mouth.

Rhys swore as the Slugma chased after him. Unfortunately, the Slugma chased Rhys away from the TARDIS. Soon Rhys saw a tree, and hid behind it. He then took out his mobile phone, and quickly dialed Gwen's number.

"Gwen! Yes! There is a problem! I'm being chased by a slug made of fire!" Rhys exclaimed.

"Slugma!"

Rhys then saw a fireball burn off one of the branches.

"Got to go," Rhys quickly said, putting away his mobile phone as he ran.

Rhys thought being killed by a slug shooting fireballs would be an awful way to go, when he saw a small mount of boulders. He then ran towards the boulders, hoping that the slug didn't know how to climb. He barely noticed the pit-hole at the base of the mount as he started to climb. When he reached the top, he looked down to the Slugma at the base. The Slugma looked at Rhys, then at the boulders again. The Slugma then began to shoot fireballs at the boulders, and Rhys felt the boulders shake a little underneath him. Rhys thought no matter what, he'd find a way to haunt that Doctor.

"Trapinch!"

A creature came out of the pit-hole and landed next to the Slugma. The creature was orange-brown and had a wide oval-shaped body. It had four thick short legs, and a white line separated the legs and the body. The head was larger that its body and its mouth was jagged-like. Despite how odd this creature looked, Rhys couldn't help but noticed how beautiful its eyes were. The whites of the creature's eyes were black and the irises were shaped like a four-pointed star.

"Trapinch!" the Trapinch said, facing the Slugma and stomped its foot.

"Slugma!" the Slugma angry said, facing the Trapinch.

"Trapinch!"

"Slugma!"

Trapinch then charged at the Slugma and bit into its neck. The Slugma winced, but then shot a fireball point blank at Trapinch's face. Trapinch immediately let go, and staggered back. Rhys could see scorch marks on Trapinch's face. Trapinch then shook its head.

"Trapinch!" Trapinch said, and swung its head. A small tornado of sand formed in front of Trapinch and headed towards the Slugma. The Slugma braced itself as the swirling sand hit it, but soon the whirlwind of sand became too strong, and actually lifted the Slugma off the ground.

"Slugma!" the Slugma exclaimed as the tornado of sand carried it away.

When the Slugma was out of sight, Trapinch proudly nodded. Suddenly, Trapinch's legs buckled, and it collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Rhys was still staring in shock. When he finally came to, he started to climb down, still keeping an eye on the Trapinch. When he was on the ground, Rhys slowly and carefully walked over to the unconscious Trapinch, feeling a little worried about it. When he was close, he sympathetically looked over the Trapinch.

"Rhys!" Gwen exclaimed.

Rhys looked up to see Gwen, the rest of the Torchwood team, Martha, and the Doctor running towards him. He then noticed some of the Torchwood team members pulling out their guns.

"Stop!" Rhys yelled, finding himself standing protectively between the fallen Trapinch and the Torchwood team. Everyone stopped when they reached Rhys, and stared at him. "This isn't it! I said a slug made of fire! Does it look like a slug made a fire? This . . . little monster . . . actually saved me."

Gwen ran up to Rhys and hugged him, as the rest of the Torchwood team put away their guns.

"Are you all right?" Gwen asked, after their hug.

"I think so," Rhys said, and looked at Trapinch. The Doctor walked closer to it, and began examining Trapinch. "That little monster . . . it risked it life to save mine's."

"Oh, Rhys," Gwen sympathetically said, and hugged Rhys again.

"He's still breathing," the Doctor said, after checking Trapinch. Rhys and Gwen stared at the Doctor.

"What?" Rhys asked.

"This Trapinch isn't dead," the Doctor said, looking at Rhys.

"Can you save . . . him?" Rhys asked.

"I think that's possible," the Doctor said.

"Well, then do it!" Rhys demanded.

Rhys soon became ashamed for ordering the Doctor around. He was about to apologize, but the Doctor just smiled at Rhys. The Doctor picked Trapinch up and stood up.

"Martha, Owen, you're with me," the Doctor said, and ran back to the TARDIS. Martha and Owen followed him.

* * *

Rhys paced around the room where the Doctor told them to wait. Gwen and Shellos watched Rhys as he sat down next to them, and sighed, worried.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Gwen said to Rhys, as Shellos moved to Gwen's lap. "You heard what the Doctor could do. That Trapinch is in the best hands."

"I'm just . . . confused," Rhys said, and Gwen gave him a puzzled look. "Why did that little monster saved me? I didn't do anything for him."

"You are now," Gwen said, and it was Rhys's turn to look puzzled. "You care about him, and now you're the one saving Trapinch."

Rhys looked down to see Shellos had moved to his lap. Shellos then looked at Rhys and smiled.

"Shellos!" Shellos said, agreeing with Gwen.

Rhys just smiled and held Gwen's hand, and patted Shellos's head with his other hand. After a while, Owen poked his head into the room.

"Hey," Owen said, as Shellos slid back to Gwen's shoulder. "The Doctor says you can see Trapinch now."

Rhys smiled a little, as he and Gwen stood up. They followed Owen into the room where Trapinch was. Soon they saw the Doctor rubbing Trapinch with a white cloth, who was on a medical bed. Trapinch's eyes were opened, and the scorched marks were gone. When the Doctor was done, Trapinch saw Rhys, Gwen, Owen, and Shellos. Trapinch seemed to smile at them, as Owen joined Martha, and they began talking over their medical findings.

"Hey, little monster," Rhys said to Trapinch. "Do you feel better?"

Trapinch nodded back.

"Good," Rhys said. "Look, I was wondering . . . why did you save me?"

Trapinch spoke and the Doctor translated.

"Trapinch says you were in trouble, so he saved you," the Doctor translated. "He adds: 'What's there to wonder? It's that simple.'"

"Oh, well, thanks," Rhys said. Trapinch spoke again.

"He says if you need one, he'll be your bodyguard," the Doctor translated.

"What?" Rhys said. He then looked at Gwen.

"I think it's a good idea," Gwen said. "This way you have someone else who will get you out of trouble."

Rhys gave Trapinch a long look.

"Okay, you're hired," Rhys finally said, sounding a little reluctant.

Trapinch smiled again, and the Doctor put Trapinch on the floor. Gwen let Shellos slid onto her hands, as she knelt down in front of Trapinch.

"Trapinch, this is Shellos," Gwen said. Trapinch and Shellos looked over each other.

"Trapinch?" Trapinch said.

"Shellos?" Shellos said.

Trapinch then positioned his body closer to Shellos. She then slid onto Trapinch's back. Trapinch began to trot around the room with Shellos on his back. Gwen smiled, as she stood up, watching them.

"Shellos!" Shellos giggled, and Trapinch gave her a ride around the room.

"Isn't that sweet?" Gwen said, watching Trapinch and Shellos.

"Are you going to be like this when we have kids?" Rhys said. He then rolled his eyes. "Let's go; I need a drink after today."

"Rhys," Owen said, taking out one of his Pokemon books, and flipped to a particular page, as Rhys, Gwen, and Trapinch, with Shellos, started to leave. "Do you want to see what Trapinch evolves into?"

"Not interested," Rhys groaned, as he left the room with Gwen, Trapinch and Shellos.

"Too bad," Owen said, as the Doctor looked over Owen's shoulder to see the pages. "It's pretty cool."

"Look at it this way, Owen," the Doctor said. "Rhys is in for a wonderful surprised."

* * *

The next day the TARDIS landed in a lust green forest with some mountains close by. After he looked around, the Doctor said this place would be perfect for a picnic. When asked why, the Doctor said: "I feel like a picnic."

So the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys, enjoyed a picnic in the middle of the forest, with their Pokemon. The Doctor had fun feeding any curious Pokemon that came close. Meanwhile, Rhys and Owen made a bet to see which of their Pokemon, Hippopotas or Trapinch, could fit more dinner buns in their mouth, without swallowing.

Martha laughed watching Rhys and Owen's antics. She was about to get her drink, when she felt something land on her head. Martha froze when she saw everyone stare at her. This distraction made Trapinch and Hippopotas to swallow the dinner buns in their mouth, causing the bet between Owen and Rhys to end in a draw.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, a little nervous, as the Doctor put on his glasses. "What is it?"

"It's a butterfly, Martha," the Doctor said. "Well, it's quite larger than a butterfly you see on Earth. It's about the size of the butterflies we saw on the planet-Well, you can see for yourself. Go on, it's rude to keep her in anticipation. Show yourself to Martha."

"Beautifly," the Beautifly said, and flew in front of Martha, so she can see.

The Beautifly had a round light gray head and an oval-shaped body. Its stomach and chest were light gray, and the rest of its body was black. The top of its head was black and it seemed to form a widow's peak on it forehead. There was also a pair of black antennae on top of its head that were thicker around the tips. Its proboscis was also black. Its short feet and arms were light gray. The Beautifly had large blue eyes. The shape of its wings resembled the wings of a Swallowtail butterfly. The wings were mostly black, and there was a dark yellow line outlining the top of the upper wings. There were blue and red blotches on the lower wings, and yellow and red blotches on the upper wings.

"Beautifly," the Beautifly said again, flapping its wings.

"Oh, hello," Martha said. "You're . . . handsome."

"Beautifly," Beautifly said, and it seemed to blush at Martha.

"He says: 'Thank you,'" the Doctor translated, and indicated the upper wings. "You can see this Beautifly is a male, by the larger red spots on the upper wings."

"Beautifly, beautifly," Beautifly said to Martha.

"Beautifly says you're very pretty as well," the Doctor translated and put away his glasses.

"Thank you," Martha said, smiling. Beautifly spoke again.

"'May I come with you?'" the Doctor translated. Beautifly then looked a little sad. "'It will be fine if you say no.'"

"Well . . ." Martha said, and started to think. Beautifly then lowered his head and started to fly off, sadly. Martha noticed this.

"Hey, come back," Martha said, causing Beautifly to stop and look back. Martha smiled. "Don't be impatience. You can come with me."

"Beautifly!" Beautifly happily said, and quickly flew back to give Martha a hug. He then flew over everybody, elated.

Hours later, the Doctor asked Martha to come with him. Martha followed the Doctor to a small hill. When they reached the top, the Doctor indicated the sky in front of them. Martha could see the sun was starting to set.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the Doctor said, as Beautifly landed on top of Martha's head. Martha nodded back, but she looked a little confused. The Doctor noticed this. "Is something wrong, Martha?"

"No, it's just-" Martha started. "You've probably seen sunsets more spectacular than this, even with more than one sun."

"You're right," the Doctor said, sounding profound. "But sometimes you can find beauty within the ordinary."

Martha smiled at the Doctor.

"I was thinking tonight we'll go stargazing," the Doctor said. "You, me, Torchwood, Rhys, the Pokemon; what do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea," Martha said, smiling again. The Doctor smiled back.

"Martha?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm glad you came," the Doctor said and held her hand.

"I'm glad I came, too," Martha said, and made her hand comfortable within the Doctor's.


	8. Love, the Magician Doctor

Love, the Magician (Doctor)

A sorrowful cry.

That sound caught the Doctor's attention. He looked where the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon gathered to go stargazing. Tosh had found a good telescope in the TARDIS, and was trying to focus it. Cleffa was on Ianto's shoulders, and was trying to get on top of his head, to get a better view of the stars. It seemed that no one else heard that sound. The Doctor concentrated on the sound, and tried to hear more.

A howl of sadness, a mournful breath, a voice filled with grief, tears of loneliness.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, seeing the strange expression on his face, bringing his attention to her. Beautifly was on her shoulders. "Doctor, what is it?"

"I'm just going to check on something out, Martha," the Doctor said, and started to walk to the source of the sound. He then stopped and turned around to see Martha looking a little worried. The Doctor gave her a quick smile. "It will be okay, Martha. Don't you remember that I have ways of letting you know if I need help?"

Martha gave the Doctor a small smile, before he started his search again.

The Doctor soon found himself looking down in a small valley. He could see a village below, but it seemed mostly abandoned; there were only a few lights on. The Doctor tasted the air, and figured out what happened. The people of this village had left because an invasive virus was going to destroy their crops . . .

Wait, how did the villagers know about the virus? The virus was still in its early stages; it wasn't ready to manifest itself visible. How did they know? There was only one answer: someone told them.

A movement caught the Doctor's attention. He saw a creature that looked like a cross between a wolf and a cat, trying to run to the mountains. The creature was covered with white fur. His neck and chest was covered with a white ruff. His dark gray-blue face was shaped like a cat's, except there were no whiskers. A tuft of white fur curled around the side of his face. On the opposite side of his head was a dark gray-blue 'horn' that was shaped like a scythe. His long dark gray-blue tail looked like a cross between an old-fashioned can-opener and a boomerang. The creature's feet were wide, and had three dark gray-blue claws. There was a dark gray-blue claw on the back of the creature's heels of his hind legs, and behind the elbows of his front legs. On the front of his head was a long smooth oval-shaped dark gray-blue jewel. The creature's nose was small and black, and his eyes were red.

The Doctor recognized this Pokemon as Absol from Owen's Pokemon book. However, there was something wrong with this Absol, and the Doctor frowned when he saw why. This Absol was covered with cutes, scratches, and bruises. He also seemed to limp a little, as he tried to get to the mountains.

Absol wasn't fast enough though, as an empty beer bottle hit him on the back side of his face. The beer bottle broke apart on contact, and the impact caused Absol to fall on the ground.

A holler brought the Doctor's attention to the life form responsible for throwing the beer bottle. Four men came running up to Absol. The person who threw the beer bottle was a pudgy, balding, middle-age man with long hair, and a thick mustache. He had another empty beer bottle in one hand and a rifle in the other. Two younger looking men looked very similar. They were skinny, had long heads, noses, and their lips were sucked in. They bother carried large sticks. The last one looked like he was a teenager. He was short, fat, and had wide eyes. He carried a rock. The middle-aged man hollered when he saw the fallen Absol.

"Do you see that boys? I got him!" the middle-aged man said, and shook his rifle in the air. "Now let's finish this Absol off so disaster won't come!"

The Doctor's hands were already in fists as he headed down into the valley.

* * *

Absol weakly looked up into the sky, as he lay on the grass. The stars were beautiful tonight, and the grass felt so soft. Absol knew he should enjoy the simple things in life while he had the chance. Maybe if he waited until tomorrow morning to warm the villagers about the virus instead of tonight, people wouldn't have suspected him bringing disaster . . . No, if he waited until daylight, the virus would have started to infect their harvest.

Absol was glad that most of the people believed him and left before the virus completely wiped out their crops. Just some people refused to believe. He decided to face his end with dignity, and looked straight at the humans as they raised their weapons . . .

"STOP!"

The humans froze when they heard that voice, and Absol raised his head a little. Where did that aura of controlled fury come from? It was strong enough that humans seemed to feel it as well. Absol saw a figure walking towards him. It was another human . . . no, wait; he wasn't a human. He looked like a human, but he sure wasn't one. Whatever this . . . being was, he was the source of the controlled fury. The middle-aged man seemed to be the first to recover from the force of the controlled fury.

"Who are you?" the middle-aged man said, trying to sound demanding.

"Who am I? I'm the Doctor," the being said, sternly, as he continued to walk. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The humans were too stunned to answer, but the short teenager spoke up first.

"N-n-no," the short teenager weakly said.

"Good," the being said, and stopped. "Then GO!"

Absol felt the being radiated another wave of controlled fury. This caused the humans to run away, terrified, taking weapons with them. Absol lowered his head onto the ground, tired and weak. He felt the controlled fury being replaced by transcendental kindness as the being . . . what did he say he was? The Doctor? . . . walked closer to him. He could see the transcendental kindness reflected in the Doctor's eyes as he examined Absol. His eyes became heavy, and they started to close as the Doctor took off his coat and covered Absol in it.

"No one will hurt you again," the Doctor said. Before Absol lost consciousness, he heard these words. "I promise to take care of you."

* * *

Martha sighed again, worried, as she stood by the TARDIS; Beautifly was keeping her company. Where was the Doctor? Why was he taking so long? Maybe she should tell the others that the Doctor left, or maybe she could look for the Doctor herself. He didn't say to tell the others.

She was about to tell the Torchwood team, when she saw the others staring at something straight in front of them. Martha soon saw what everyone was looking at. It was the Doctor. He was carrying a creature, like a shepherd carrying a lamb. The Doctor had his trench coat covering the unconscious injured Pokemon. He then walked up to Martha.

"Martha, would you please get the door?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh . . . yes," Martha said, bringing her attention back to the Doctor, and opened the door to the TARDIS.

"Thank you," the Doctor gently said, and walked inside.

"Do you need my help?" Martha asked.

"Don't worry, Martha. I'll take care of him," the Doctor said. "I promised him."

* * *

Absol woke up lying on a bed. Where was he? He looked around. He'd never seen a place like this before. Was this paradise? Absol noticed there was a blanket over him, and he felt . . . better. He checked himself. All his wounds were healed. How?

"You're awake; that's good," a familiar voice said. Absol looked to see the being . . . the Doctor, coming into the room. He then walked over to Absol. "How do you feel?"

"Absol," Absol said, as the Doctor pulled up a chair, and sat next to Absol.

"I'm glad to hear that you feel better," the Doctor said, and smiled a little. Absol tilted his head a bit, and studied the Doctor.

"Absol," Absol said, when he was done studying the Doctor.

"You're right. I'm not human," the Doctor said, and petted Absol. "I read about you, well, your species. You sense disasters and you try to warn people about them, but instead you get blamed for the disasters. You were only trying to help, to try to do some good. I can relate to that, well, kind of. Because sometimes, I bring disasters."

"Absol?" Absol said sounding surprised.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said, and rest his hand on Absol's head. He then leaned in closer to Absol and whispered to him. "I was once known as the Oncoming Storm."

"Sol?" Absol asked his eyes widen in awe.

"Yes, really," the Doctor said, and he leaned back in his chair.

"Absol, absol, absol," Absol said.

"Well, that's very nice of you to say that I don't look like the type to cause disasters on purpose," the Doctor said, but then he turned somber. "But sometimes I have to; just to let others live, even for an entire universe."

Absol placed a sympathetic paw on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Ab, sol, absol, absol," Absol said, and he removed his paw from the Doctor's shoulder.

"Well, that's very wise of you to say," the Doctor said, and began to stoke Absol's back. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Absol," Absol said. The Doctor looked surprised.

"Really? That young? So young, yet so wise," the Doctor said.

"Ab, sol," Absol humbly said. "Absol."

"Your welcome," the Doctor said, and continued to pet Absol. "You were the one who warned the village about the invasive virus; am I right?"

"Sol," Absol said, nodding, but then he looked sad. "Ab, absol, absol, absol, absol."

"Yes, it is hard when people still hate you when you're trying to help," the Doctor said. "It must be lonely. Always wondering if the next person you save will thank you or punish you. A lonely life indeed."

"A lonely angel," the Doctor solemnly said, and he stopped petting Absol, as he allowed the memories of Reinette to enter his conscious mind.

Absol noticed the distance look in the Doctor's eyes, and had a pretty strong feeling what was happening with him. He placed one of his paws on the Doctor's hand, and leaned forward, so the jewel on his head could touch the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor felt the cool jewel on his forehead, and closed his eyes, as Absol also closed his eyes and gently rubbed his head against the Doctor's. For that moment, unspoken words, even emotions that could never be put into words, were shared between Absol and the Doctor.

"Sol, absol?" Absol said when he was done. The Doctor blinked his eyes, and laughed a little.

"Why, yes, I do feel better," the Doctor said, and gave Absol a tiny smile. "Thank you."

"Absol," Absol said, with a small smile.

"So . . . what are you going to do now?" the Doctor asked. "You don't have to stay here. The TARDIS-"

"So?" Absol asked.

"My ship," the Doctor said. "I'll explain later. Anyway, I can have the TARDIS take you anywhere. It's your choice."

"Absol, ab, absol," Absol said, and he seemed to shrug to the Doctor.

"You're not sure?" the Doctor said. Absol nodded. The Doctor thought of something. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Sol?" Absol asked.

"You can come with me," the Doctor said. Absol's eyes widen. "I mean, if you don't want to-"

"Sol, ab, absol, absol, absol," Absol said. "Absol, ab, absol, sol, sol, absol."

"Yes . . . I'm lonely, you're lonely, so I guess we do need each other," the Doctor said, smiling, and ruffled the fur on top of Absol's head. "So, is that a yes?"

Absol began licking the Doctor's cheek as he wagged his tail.

"That's a yes," the Doctor said, smiling, when Absol was done. "Well, this is going to be interesting Absol . . . actually, I would like to ask you something."

"Sol?" Absol asked.

"May I give you a name?" the Doctor asked. Absol thought about it.

"Sol," Absol said, nodding.

"Great!" the Doctor said, and began petting Absol again. "Let's see . . . something not too masculine or feminine . . . neutral is the right way to go . . . but still expresses your personality."

As the Doctor petted Absol, thinking of a good name for him, he looked into Absol's eyes and remembered what Absol said: _'I'm lonely, you're lonely. We need each other since we're both lonely.'_

_Lonely . . . Lonely . . . the lonely god . . . My Lonely Angel . . . My Lonely Angel . . . Lonely Angel . . . Lonely Angel . . . My Lonely . . ._

"Angel," the Doctor said, in a distance voice. Absol looked at him. "Angel. What do you think about Angel?"

Absol thought about the name for some time. He then licked the Doctor's cheek and wagged his tail.

"Angel it is then," the Doctor said, smiling, and ruffled the fur on top of Angel's head, when he was done licking the Doctor's cheek.

"Absol, sol, absol?" Angel asked.

"You want to know more about me?" the Doctor said. "Well . . . I don't usually like to talk about myself-"

"Absol, ab, absol, sol, absol, absol," Angel said. The Doctor smiled and laughed.

"Yes, since we're going to be together, we need to know a little about each other," the Doctor smiling, and ruffled the fur on top of Angel's head again. "Still so young, yet so wise."

"Absol," Angel said. "Sol, ab."

"Okay, I'll start first," the Doctor said, and made himself comfortable in the chair. "Let's begin with what you already know, I'm not human . . ."

* * *

The surprise the Doctor brought back took more precedence over stargazing. So the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon went back inside the TARDIS, and waited in one of the rooms for the Doctor. An hour seemed to pass before the Doctor opened the door and saw everyone there.

"What are you all doing here?" the Doctor asked, incredulous.

"We were worried about the-" Martha started and looked at Owen.

"Absol," Owen said.

"The Absol you brought in," Martha said.

"Is he okay?" You've been in there for long time," Owen said.

"Oh, Angel and I were busy talking," the Doctor calmly said. The humans looked confused.

"Angel?" Martha asked.

"Absol," Angel said, walking in the doorway, standing next to the Doctor.

"Martha, this is Angel," the Doctor said. He then looked at Angel. "Angel, this is Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Dr. Owen Harper, Dr. Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Rhys Williams, and their Pokemon: Beautifly, Buneary, Shellos, Hippopotas, Totodile, Cleffa, and Trapinch."

"Absol," Angel politely greeted, as the Pokemon came up to meet Angel.

"'Angel?'" Jack asked.

"Good name for an Absol," the Doctor said, and he watched the other Pokemon interact with Angel. Buneary, Cleffa, and Totodile were petting Angel. Hippopotas and Trapinch stood in front of him, and Shellos slid in on top of Trapinch's head to give Angel a kiss. Beautifly hovered above Angel.

"Absol, sol, absol," Angel said, smiling.

"Yes, Angel, friends are good," the Doctor said, as the other Pokemon finished greeting Angel. "By the way, are you hungry?"

"Sol," Angel said, nodding.

"All right. What do you like to drink?" the Doctor asked.

"Absol, absol," Angel said.

"I think we have that. And to eat?" the Doctor asked.

"Sol, absol," Angel said.

"I don't know if we have that. Let's go to the kitchen and find out," the Doctor said, and headed for the kitchen.

"Sol," Angel said, and followed the Doctor.

The Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys were still astounded even after the Doctor and Angel left, but they immediately got up and followed them. They overheard small pieces of the Doctor's conversation with Angel as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh look, we do have some . . . what do you like to have? . . . Chocolate? Chocolate it is then! . . . Oh, we were stargazing . . . would you like to join us? Excellent!"

The Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys looked in the kitchen to see the Doctor watching over Angel, who had two bowls in front of him. One of the bowls was filled with milk, and the other bowl was filled with chocolate ice cream.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked.

"Sol," Angel happily said, and smiled as he wagged his tail. He licked some of the chocolate ice cream off his face before he ate again. "Absol."

"Good, and your welcome," the Doctor said, and smiled back.

Jack and Martha looked at each other. They then started to laugh. The Doctor heard their laughter and looked at them.

"What?" the Doctor innocently asked.

"We're just happy you made a Pokemon friend," Jack said, smiling.

* * *

The Doctor just shook his head at Jack. He knew Jack wasn't telling the truth . . . well, maybe _a_ truth, but not the direct answer.

"So what do you call that constellation again? Milotic?" the Doctor asked Angel. Everyone was back outside stargazing. The Doctor and Angel were sitting next to each other, as Angel pointed out the stars.

"Sol," Angel said, nodding. He then pointed out some stars with his paws. "Sol, absol, sol."

"Oh, yes, I do see the tail," the Doctor said, smiling. "Anything else?"

"Absol, absol, sol," Angel said, indicating another group of stars with his paw.

"Ah, I see why you call that constellation Persian," the Doctor said, still smiling. He then studied the constellation more. "In fact, if I'm right . . . "

The Doctor got up and went over the telescope; Angel followed him. They didn't notice that Martha and Jack were busy watching them, rather than the stars.

"Have you ever-" Martha started to say.

"-Thought to see the Doctor like this?" Jack finished, figuring out what Martha was thinking, and smiled. "No."

"I knew it! Angel, you got to see this nebula!" the Doctor said, after looking through the telescope.

Jack smiled again as he watched the Doctor making adjustments to the telescope for Angel. He then looked at Martha. To his surprise, he saw Martha had a serious expression on her face.

"What is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"When we were cleaning up after the year that never was," Martha said. "I wanted to get out, to take care of my family, and continue my studies to be a doctor. Part of me wondered whom will the Doctor pick next. Will she be smarter than me? Stronger? More confidant? I guess I shouldn't say if the Doctor would like her more. He shows the same emotions for all his . . . "

"'Companions?'" Jack suggested. Martha smiled at Jack, liking his choice of words. "Well, I can see a flaw in your thinking."

Martha gave Jack a curious, yet confused look.

"You thought the Doctor would like a woman for his next companion," Jack said with a teasing smile. Jack laughed as Martha playfully hit him in the arm.

"I know we don't usually have a say on who travels with the Doctor next," Martha said, and looked at the Doctor and Angel. She then smiled. "But if I did, I would like Angel to travel with him."

Jack looked at Angel, who was looking through the telescope, and wagged his tail.

"Well, I only had a short time to get acquainted with Angel, but in my opinion, the Doctor and Angel seemed to have bonded on a new level," Jack said and smiled. "I have to agree with you. Angel would be a good companion for the Doctor."

"They seem so happy together," Martha said, smiling, as she watched the grinning Doctor ruffled the fur on top of Angel's head, when he was done looking through the telescope. "It's like they made a connection, like they know each other's secrets."

Martha never knew how right she was.


	9. Diamond in the Rough

_Thanks to crusaderat2002 for helping me chose a title._

_For people who are not familiar with Pokemon, the capitalized words are Pokemon attacks._

Diamond in the Rough

The Doctor and Angel walked up to Ianto's room. Even though every door in the TARDIS can open at his touch, he felt to be courteous to his guests, and to knock at the door first. No one answered the door after the first knock, so he tried again. After a while, the Doctor fingered out that Ianto wasn't in his room, by the sounds of footsteps. The Doctor's theory was confirmed when he saw who opened the door.

"Cleffa? Buneary? What are you doing in here?" the Doctor asked, when he saw Cleffa opening the door, and Buneary jumping down from getting the doorknob.

"Bun, bun, buneary," Buneary said.

"Cleffa, cleffa," Cleffa said.

"You're having a sleepover? That's nice," the Doctor said, and paused for a moment. "By the way, where are Jack and Ianto?"

"Bun, eary, bun, bun," Buneary said.

"Clef, clef, fa," Cleffa said.

"I see," the Doctor said. "Well, I have an announcement to make. When you're ready, would you please head to the control room?"

"Bun," Buneary said, nodding.

"Clef," Cleffa said, nodding as well, and closed the door.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, when he and Angel reached Jack's room. He took in a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Why am I not surprised?" the Doctor said in a flat tone, when he saw Jack and Ianto in bed. Ianto then covered himself with the sheets, while Jack sat up in bed and looked at the Doctor. Angel just observed them curiously.

"Well, when you're finished, get dress, and come to the control room. I have an announcement to make," The Doctor said, then closed the door. Angel looked at Jack's room, then at the Doctor.

"Absol, sol, sol?" Angel asked.

"Yes, Angel, this is usual for Jack," the Doctor said, as they walked down the hallway.

"Sol," Angel said, unfazed by what he saw.

* * *

"So, which one do you like?" Ianto asked, showing Cleffa the ties in each of his hands. Cleffa carefully studied them.

"Cleffa," Cleffa said, pointing to the dark red wine-colored tie.

"Yes, I like this one as well," Ianto said, with a tiny smile and put away the other tie. "Good choice."

"I can't believe you let Cleffa choose your clothes," Jack said with a teasing smile, as he put on his shoes.

"For your information, Cleffa had an impeccable sense of fashion," Ianto said as he put on the tie. Cleffa proudly smiled. "And I'm not the only one who lets his Pokemon help get dress."

Jack followed Ianto's gaze to his shoulder, where Buneary was combing Jack's hair.

"She likes to do it," Jack said, when Buneary was done, and jumped off his shoulder.

"Jack, have you noticed lately that you can understand Buneary?" Ianto asked as he got out a suit jacket.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, as he styled his bangs in a mirror.

"It's just lately . . . I've been able to understand Cleffa," Ianto said, as he put on his jacket. Jack stopped and looked at Ianto. "It's different, though. It's not like talking between people. It's more like-"

"You hear their emotions?" Jack finished. Ianto slowly nodded back. "Yeah, me too, with Buneary. I asked the Doctor. He believes this communication gradually develops between humans and Pokemon, so the bond between them can deepen and grow. Except for him, he can understand Pokemon directly. His theory is that this type of communication is natural for this world. He also says that some people can 'hear' other people's Pokemon if they're close. You know, like family, friends-"

"Lovers?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack. Jack walked up to Ianto, and gave him a long kiss.

"Yeah, I think that works too. Come on, let's see what the Doctor has to say," Jack said, after the kiss. "It better be important to interrupt us."

Ianto laughed as they left the room.

* * *

"Good! Everyone's here!" the Doctor said, when he saw the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon in the control room. "As you all know, Toshiko here was been working on a program to sense different climate areas."

"If we find the type of climate that is depicted in the painting, it should lead us where Manaphy and Phione are," Tosh said. "I just finished the program, and with the Doctor's help, I uploaded it into the TARDIS."

"Now we just input the specifics," the Doctor said, and pressed a few buttons. He then looked at everyone with a wide grin. "Let's see what happens."

The Doctor then activated the TARDIS, and it began to move. For a few minutes, it was a smooth ride, but then it became bumpy, like driving over a very uneven surface.

"Doctor?" Jack said, grabbing onto a panel. "Should it be doing that?"

"Not so soon," the Doctor said, looking at the screen. "Um . . . Jack, I suggest that all of you, should hold onto something."

"Why?" Rhys asked, getting nervous.

"Because it's about to get worse," the Doctor said, grabbing the panel in front of him tightly.

"What?" Owen asked.

He got his answer when the TARDIS violently tilted in one angle, then to another, causing Owen to lose his balance. He almost fell, but Tosh caught him.

"Thanks," he whispered to her, as he grabbed onto a railing.

The humans and the Time Lord braced themselves as the TARDIS rapidly tilted to one side and to the other. The Pokemon, on the other hand, were having a fun time sliding around every time the TADRIS tilted. Except for Beautifly, he just flew over the Pokemon and watched them slide.

"Tosh, is it possible to shut down the program? " Ianto asked, as he hung onto a wall.

"I can try," Tosh said, trying to get to her laptop. Unfortunately, she accidentally bumped into Beautifly, and knocked him out of the air. Lucky, he landed on Angel's back.

"Sorry," she apologized, as she began typing. "This will take a while."

"Well, work faster!" Owen exclaimed, still gripping onto the railing.

"Don't rush her, Owen. She might make a mistake, and then who knows what will happen?" the Doctor said, with his manic grin. "Besides, the Pokemon seem to like it."

"Fa!"

"Ry!"

"Dile!"

"Tas!"

"Los!"

"Inch!"

"Fly!"

"Sol!"

It was easy to guess that this was the Pokemon version of: "Whee!"

After a few more tilts, and slides for the Pokemon, the TARDIS stopped moving. However, after a while, it began rapidly spinning, causing everyone to grab hold of something again. Except for the Pokemon, they enjoyed the new ride.

"Tosh, I thought you turned off the program!" Ianto said, tighten his grip on the wall.

"I did!" Tosh said, holding onto some cables.

"Can you stop it, Doctor?" Jack asked, still holding onto the panel.

"I'll see what I can do," the Doctor said. He then pulled a few levers. The TARDIS then started to violently shake up and down. The Pokemon laugh, enjoying the new ride.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, that wasn't it. Let's try this," the Doctor said, and took out a small hammer. He began hitting some of the panels.

The TARDIS stopped, speeded downwards, and roughly landed. The force of the landing caused everyone to bounce up and land in random places when they came down.

Jack laughed when he found his head resting in Ianto's lap, and Ianto soon joined him. Gwen was still gripping onto the phone on the door of the TARDIS, while Rhys held on tightly onto one of the tree-like structures of the TARDIS. The Doctor and Martha landed next to each other. The Pokemon laughed as they landed in a pile. Owen found out that he fell on top of Tosh, causing both of them to immediately blush, and back away from each other quickly.

"Totodile! Dile! Dile! Dile!" Totodile excitingly said, jumping up and down.

"I don't think most of us want to do it again," the Doctor said, as he helped Martha up onto her feet.

"Are you all right, Rhys?" Gwen asked when she reached Rhys, who was slowly letting go of the tree-like structure.

"Yeah, sure," Rhys said, but he sounded a little dazed, and was a little unsteady on his feet. "Just can you turn off the room, please? I like it to stop spinning."

"I'm sorry," Tosh said, embarrassed. "I should have checked the codes again. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Hey," Owen said, making Tosh look at him. 'You know not everything works on the first try. No on is mad at you; I'm not even upset. Okay, I did yell at you . . . but no one is hurt."

Tosh and Owen secretly shared a small smile together as they stood up.

"Well," the Doctor said, dusting himself off. "That wasn't too bad."

"'Too bad?'" Rhys exclaimed. "How could it have been worse?"

"Well, we could have lost power, land in the ocean, the TARDIS could have been ripped apart, we could have blown up-" the Doctor listed.

"All right! I get the picture!" Rhys said, and rubbed his head.

"What's the situation, Doctor?" Jack asked, as he and Ianto stood up.

"Well," the Doctor said, looking at one of the screens with Angel. "That ride did drain off some of the TARDIS's energy. It's going to take some time to recharge. So it seems we're stuck here for now."

"How is it outside?" Gwen asked, as the Doctor and Angel looked at another screen.

"It looks nice," the Doctor said, seeing that the TARDIS had landed in a meadow filled with flowers. "But I advise to not go into that area."

Everyone saw the Doctor meant when they looked at the screen. In the distance there was a dark and gloomy forest, filled with dead trees.

"What's there?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure yet," the Doctor said. "I know I don't like it, and neither does Angel."

That's when the others noticed the hackles on Angel's back were standing straight up.

* * *

Jack leaned back into the tree he sat against, as he watched Cleffa and Buneary making flower necklaces in the meadow. Cleffa and Buneary were starting to get bored inside the TARDIS, so Jack said he'll 'baby-sit' them outside, while Ianto, Gwen, and Rhys made lunch. The other Pokemon were playing in the TARDIS's indoor park. Martha and Owen were helping Tosh with the climate program. The Doctor was making repairs on the TARDIS. Despite the gloomy forest far away, it was pretty relaxing here.

"Get the Frisbee, Angel!"

Jack saw a Frisbee flying over Cleffa and Buneary. He then saw Angel dashing towards the Frisbee . . . with Cleffa and Buneary in his path.

Jack was about to get up, when he saw Angel leaped gracefully over Cleffa and Buneary, caught the Frisbee in his mouth, flipped in the air, and then nimbly landed on the other side of Cleffa and Buneary. Jack relaxed as Cleffa and Buneary applauded Angel.

"Good boy, Angel! Come here!" the Doctor said, walking next to Jack. Angel trotted up to the Doctor and gave him the Frisbee. The Doctor threw the Frisbee again, and Angel chased after it. Jack laughed at the scene, and the Doctor looked at him.

"What?" the Doctor asked, innocently.

"I never pictured you playing Frisbee," Jack said, smiling, as Angel returned with the Frisbee.

"Yes, well I finished the repairs to the TARDIS-it still needs to recharge-and I thought to play with Angel," the Doctor said, as he got the Frisbee. Angel and the Doctor noticed Cleffa and Buneary were motioning for Angel to come over. Angel looked at the Doctor, who nodded his approval. "After all, someone as young as Angel loves to play."

"Young?" Jack said, caught off guard, as Angel went over to Buneary and Cleffa. "Doctor . . . exactly how old is Angel?"

"Let's see . . . I guess in human terms, he's the same as a thirteen year old boy-," the Doctor said, after thinking it over.

"Thirteen?" Jack said, sitting straight up. Jack didn't mind if he got caught in bed, but to have a young mind, especially one close to the Doctor . . . there would be questions . . . and Jack's didn't want to face a Time Lord's wraith.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" the Doctor asked, seeing Jack's worried expression.

"Well . . . this morning . . . I didn't know . . . Angel . . ." Jack struggled to say.

"Oh, Angel was curious about you," the Doctor said. "And I told him the truth."

"What did he say?" Jack cautiously asked.

"'Oh,'" the Doctor said.

"'Oh?'" Jack asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yes, 'oh,'" the Doctor said, and saw Jack's puzzled face. "Did I mention that Angel is very wise for his age?"

"He is?" Jack asked feeling a little relieved.

"Oh, yes, he is. Angel reminds me a little of a boy I knew named Timothy," the Doctor said and thought of something. "Hmm, I wonder-"

Angel soon returned to the Doctor, proudly wearing the collar of flowers Buneary and Cleffa made for him.

"Angel, I would like to try something with you, is that okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Sol," Angel said, a little curious, as he nodded.

The Doctor put down the Frisbee, and knelt next to Angel. He then closed his eyes, as he cupped Angel's head in his hands.

"Hmm, guess not. Thank you, Angel," the Doctor said when he was done and stood up. "Oh, wonderful collar."

"Ab, sol," Angel happily said, and chased after the Frisbee when the Doctor threw it.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Just an idea," the Doctor said, but saw Jack was still staring at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jack said, and he and the Doctor laughed.

Angel retuned with the Frisbee, as Ianto walked up to Jack and the Doctor.

"Lunch is ready," Ianto said, as the Doctor got the Frisbee.

The Doctor and Angel said their thanks and walked back to the TARDIS, as Jack stood up.

"Girls! Lunchtime!" Jack called to Buneary and Cleffa. However, Buneary and Cleffa motioned for Jack and Ianto to come to them.

Jack shrugged to Ianto when he looked at him. They decided to find out what the Pokemon wanted, and walked over to Buneary and Cleffa. They could see Buneary and Cleffa were wearing the flower necklaces they made for each other, and their hands were behind their backs.

"Okay, we're here. What is it?" Jack asked, smiling, knowing Buneary and Cleffa had a surprise for them.

"Buneary, bun," Buneary said.

"Cleffa, clef," Cleffa said.

Ianto and Jack looked at each other, then at the Pokemon.

"Well, okay," Ianto said, and he and Jack knelt in front of Buneary and Cleffa. "Now what?"

"Buneary!" Buneary said, as she jumped up and placed a circlet of flowers on Jack's head.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said, and placed her own circlet of flowers on Ianto's head.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and laughed as they stood up.

"Did you make these yourself?" Jack asked, as he took off the flower circlet to look at it more closely. Buneary and Cleffa nodded. "Nice job."

"Yes, excellent craftsmanship," Ianto said, looking at the flower circlet Cleffa made for him. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Buneary," Buneary said, nodding.

"Clef, clef, cleffa?" Cleffa asked.

"Well, it's impolite to wear hats at the table, but we'll put them on later," Ianto said to Cleffa.

Cleffa nodded and smiled as she and Buneary followed Jack and Ianto back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Cleffa rubbed her tummy when she finished her lunch. Ianto made a great lunch; he's a wonderful cook. Cleffa then noticed something was left on the table; it was the flower circlet she made for Ianto. Ianto must have forgotten it; she'll return it! Ianto will be so happy! As she got the flower circlet, she remembered Ianto saying something about doing the dishes. So she headed to the room where the dishes were cleaned.

"Jack, what are you doing here? You don't do the dishes," Cleffa heard Ianto say.

"I thought we'll play 'clean a dish, get a kiss,'" she heard Jack say.

Cleffa stopped before the entryway and smiled. She knew Jack and Ianto liked their time together. So she'll wait until their done, and give Ianto his flower circlet back. Cleffa waited and listened for the right time.

"We haven't played that in a while," Ianto said. "Same rules?"

"The one who cleans the most dishes, get the most kisses?" Jack said.

By the sounds of the dishes in the water, Cleffa guessed Ianto agreed with Jack.

"You did look cute with the flowers," Ianto said.

"So did you," Jack said. "Plan on keeping it?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I'll hang it as a wreath at home," Ianto said.

"That sounds nice. I'll ask the Doctor if he has something to preserve the flowers," Jack said.

"Thanks. It would be nice to have something to remember Cleffa by," Ianto said.

Wait. Remember by?

"You really grown attached to her, huh?" Jack asked.

"So have you and Buneary," Ianto said. "But, yes, I am going to miss Cleffa."

Miss? What's Ianto talking about?

"I guess I enjoy the fact that everything out there doesn't want to kill us," Ianto said. "It's going to be hard leaving like Cleffa behind."

_Leave behind?_ Ianto is going to leave her? But-but-Ianto loves her! She loves Ianto! Why would Ianto want to leave her? What has she done wrong? Unless . . . Ianto doesn't love her anymore!

"You know Cleffa can't come with us," Jack said.

"Jack, please don't give me a lecture. I have to keep telling myself that's impossible for Cleffa to stay with me," Ianto said.

"Okay. I didn't know. I'm sorry, Ianto," Jack said, and then there was a pause. "It looks like you're winning."

Cleffa dropped the flower circlet as she felt her heart break, impossible to stay with? Ianto doesn't love her anymore! He probably doesn't want to be near or see her anymore! She'll leave first, that what she'll do! That way Ianto won't have to see her again.

Cleffa felt her eyes fill up with tears, as she ran towards the door of the TARDIS.

* * *

"Did you hear something, Jack?" Ianto asked, as he finished putting away a dish, and turned around,

"What?" Jack asked, as he turned to see Ianto looking around the hallway. Jack walked up to Ianto, when he saw him bending down and pick up something. When Ianto stood up, Jack saw he the flower circlet Cleffa made for him in his hands. How did it get here?

"Buneary!" Buneary angry said, hopping in front of Ianto.

"What?" Ianto asked, confused. Why was Buneary mad at him?

"Bun, bun, Buneary!" Buneary scolded, frowning at Ianto. "Buneary! Buneary! Bun, eary, eary!"

"Look, Ianto didn't say anything to upset Cleffa," Jack said to Buneary. "He was busy doing the dishes. I was with him."

Upset Cleffa? Why would Cleffa be upset? Ianto looked at flower circlet and thought where he found it. He then remembered his talk with Jack.

"Oh, no," Ianto realized, and ran down the hallway. "Cleffa!"

Jack and Buneary chased after Ianto, who kept calling Cleffa. They finally caught up to Ianto when he almost ran over the Doctor and Angel. By then the rest of the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon, came to see what was going on.

"Doctor, have you see Cleffa?" Ianto asked, when he stopped.

"No," the Doctor said. Angel shook his head.

"No, no," Ianto said, as he placed the flower circlet on a nearby counter.

"Ianto," Jack said, walking up to Ianto and gently grabbing his shoulders, making Ianto look at him. "What's going on?"

"Jack . . . Cleffa . . . she-" Ianto said, and took in a deep breath. "She must have overheard us, Jack. Cleffa probably overheard us talking about when we get back to Cardiff. She must have thought we were leaving _now_."

"Oh, Ianto," Jack said, and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Buneary, which way did Cleffa run?" Ianto asked Buneary, when Jack let him go.

"Bun, buneary," Buneary said, pointing where Cleffa went: to the door to the TARDIS, to the outside.

"No," Ianto whispered, and ran to the door and opened it. The others followed him outside.

Ianto looked around frantically in the meadow, but he saw no signs of Cleffa.

"Jack, I can't find her," Ianto said, worried, when Jack caught up to him. "I have to explain to her what we were talking about. Jack, she's so young-"

"Calm down, Ianto," Jack said, putting his hands on Ianto's shoulders again. "You can't find her in this condition. We may not have the same tracking technology we have back at the Hub, but we will find her. Like you said, Cleffa's young; she couldn't have gotten that far."

"You're right, Jack," Ianto said, and took in a few breaths, calming down. "I'm sorry."

"Absol, absol, absol," Angel said, walking up to Ianto.

"Angel says he has a faint scent of Cleffa," the Doctor translated. "He can track her."

Ianto nodded his thanks to them, and they all followed Angel. Soon Angel stopped at the edge of the gloomy forest.

"What? Why would she go in there?" Gwen asked.

"Bun, bun, buneary, eary," Buneary said.

"How hard was she crying?" Jack asked.

"Eary, bun," Buneary said.

"If she was crying that hard," Ianto said. "She probably didn't know what direction she was going."

While the others were trying to console Ianto, Angel, Trapinch, and Beautifly were having their own conversation. The Doctor noticed them.

"Beautifly, fly, beautifly," Beautifly said.

"Sol, absol, absol," Angel said.

"Trapinch, pinch, pinch," Trapinch said.

"What do you mean fanatics?" the Doctor asked the three Pokemon.

The word 'fanatics' brought the other's attention to the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Did you just say 'fanatics?'" Owen asked.

"I just overheard it, they brought it up," the Doctor said, indicating Beautifly, Angel, and Trapinch. "They have heard of places like this. There are Pokemon who truly hate humans. So they have isolated themselves in certain areas. If humans ever step foot in this area, the Pokemon would surely attack them; Beautifly even heard for stories that the hatred of these Pokemon is so strong, that it affects the environment."

The Doctor looked at the dank forest again.

"I'm starting to believe that," the Doctor commented with resolve.

"Trapitch, trap, trapinch," Trapinch said.

"I'm getting to that part," the Doctor said. "These . . . fanatic Pokemon even hate Pokemon that have been around humans, and will attack them."

"Cleffa," Ianto said, worried, looking into the gloomy forest.

"We'll find her, Ianto, we know where she is now," Jack said to Ianto, who nodded back. Jack then looked at Angel. "Angel, can you still track her?"

"Sol, absol, absol," Angel said, shaking his head. "Sol, absol."

"Angel apologizes, but he can't smell Cleffa over the stench of hatred," the Doctor translated.

"Okay, we'll just have to do this the old fashion way," Jack said, and started to form a strategy, as he looked around. He then saw Rhys. "Rhys, um . . . "

"If you don't mind . . . I'll like to watch over the TARDIS," Rhys said.

"Trapinch, trap," Trapinch said.

"Yeah, like he said, Trapinch will guard the door," Rhys said.

"Excellent suggestion," the Doctor said, smiling. "I'll let you in, once we're done here."

"Right. So this is what we'll do," Jack said. "Tosh, Owen, you cover the left side. Gwen, go with Martha and the Doctor, and cover the right side. Ianto, you're with me. We're going straight through. Keep the comm link opened. Separate if you need to, but don't wander off."

Everyone agreed with Jack's plan.

"Don't forget Arceus's request," the Doctor reminded.

"I don't care about Arceus's request," Ianto mumbled to himself, as he loaded his gun. "Arceus can do whatever it wants with me, all I want is Cleffa back."

"Please be safe, Cleffa," Ianto whispered, as he headed out with Jack and Buneary.

* * *

Cleffa ran as she cried and cried. It hurt so much that Ianto didn't love her anymore; she miss Ianto. She still loved him. She ran until she couldn't cry anymore. Cleffa stopped as she wiped away her tears; the pain of heartbreak still clung on to her. After Cleffa cleared her tears, she finally saw where she was, and Cleffa was terrified. Where was she? This place was scary! Oh, no! She was lost! Lost and alone in a really scary place! Cleffa backed away, trying to get away from this scary place. She then bumped into something hard. Cleffa nervously turned around to she what she hit.

It was a Pokemon made of rock. To humans from Earth, it resembled the statues from Easter Island, with stubby arms and legs. It was dark gray, with a huge brick-red nose.

"Cleffa," Cleffa apologized.

"Nosepass," the Nosepass sternly said, looking at Cleffa in disgust.

"Cleffa?" Cleffa said, confused, backing up.

"Nosepass," the Nosepass said, toneless. The Nosepass slowly raised it arms up. As the Nosepass raised it arms, chunks of glowing rocks rose from the ground and hovered around it. The rocks stopped glowing, as Nosepass glared at Cleffa.

"Nosepass!" the Nosepass yelled as it threw its arms forward, and the rocks flew towards Cleffa.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa exclaimed in fear, as she ran away, trying to escape the rocks. She tripped and fell down, trying to dodge the last rock. Cleffa tried to get up before the Nosepass attacked her again, but the Nosepass was already preparing its next assault.

"Nose-" the Nosepass started, but a shot was then fired, and a bullet hit the ground, next to Nosepass, causing it to stop. Cleffa looked at where the bullet had landed, and then saw where shot came from.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa happily said. Her eyes sparkled in joy, as she saw Ianto, her Ianto, standing a few feet in front of her, aiming his gun at the Nosepass.

"Cleffa, are you all right?" Ianto asked, keeping an eye on Nosepass.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said, nodding, as she stood up.

"Good. Come over here," Ianto said. Cleffa looked confused. "Please let me explain what happened."

That was good enough for Cleffa, and she quickly walked over to Ianto. The Nosepass then raised it arms again.

"I suggest you don't do that," Ianto said, as he tightened his grip on the trigger. "That was just a warning shot. The next one won't miss."

The Nosepass lowered its arms, as Cleffa came closer to Ianto. However, just as Cleffa was about to reach Ianto, the Nosepass placed his arms in front of it, underneath its huge nose. Ianto's eyes widen as a ball of electricity formed in between its arms.

"Cleffa!" Ianto exclaimed, as he let go of his gun, and dove to cover Cleffa, as the Nosepass shot the ball of electricity at them.

Ianto rolled over on the ground and hung onto Cleffa, as he tried to dodge the ball of electricity. He clenched his teeth in pain, as he felt the ball of electricity gazed his face, leaving a gash on his cheek.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa exclaimed, seeing the blood seep from the cut on Ianto's cheek. Ianto got hurt protecting her. He protected her. Did he still love her? Cleffa looked at the Nosepass who hurt her Ianto.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa angry said as she wiggled out of Ianto's arms, and walked in front of Ianto. This Nosepass was going down!

"Cleffa?" Ianto said, recovering from the attack and saw Cleffa standing protectively in front of Ianto.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said determined, staring at the Nosepass.

"Nosepass," the Nosepass emotionlessly said.

"Cleffa! Come back here!" Ianto said, trying to stand up, but it was hard to do, as he winced in pain caused by the gash.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said, trying to make herself look tough, still standing in front of Ianto.

"Cleffa, come here, now!" Ianto yelled. Why wasn't Cleffa listening to him? She was good at listening to him. Ianto's eyes grew wide as he remembered what the Doctor said:

'_She says she'll help. She promises to listen to you and won't put herself in harm's way. Unless she has to save or protect you._'

"Cleffa! No!" Ianto exclaimed as the Nosepass raised its arms, causing rocks to hover around it.

"Nosepass!" the Nosepass yelled throwing its arms forward, making the rocks fly towards Ianto and Cleffa.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said, raising her arms in the air, and quickly spun her hands around in circles. Sparkling, floating, twirling, opalescence leaves formed around her hands. Cleffa then threw her arms forward and the leaves flew towards the rocks. The leaves hit each rock, causing a small explosion of smoke when the leaves made contact. When the smoke cleared, Ianto saw that all the rocks were destroyed. The Nosepass wasn't pleased.

"Nose-" the Nosepass said, and started to perform the same attack.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said, and repeated the same action. The leaves flew at the Nosepass, and the Nosepass was actually knocked down by the power of the leaves. Ianto thought the lost of blood from the cut was making him see things, but he was sure the Nosepass's eyes changed into the shape of spirals. However, that was a minor thing compare to what he was truly amazed at. Cleffa, small, sweet Cleffa, actually won! Cleffa turned around and gave Ianto a small smile.

"Cleffa! You . . . did it!" was all he could say, as he gave out a half-crazed laugh and sat up.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa joyfully said as she ran towards Ianto. However, half way there, she paused and looked worried, and pointed to the cut on Ianto's cheek. "Cleffa?"

"Oh . . . right," Ianto said, and took out a handkerchief and covered up the cut. He then stood up, walked over to where he dropped his gun, and put it away. He then looked at Cleffa, extended his other arm, and smiled at her. "Come here!"

"Cleffa!" Cleffa happily said, running up to Ianto. She then leaped into his arm, and hugged him.

"Cleffa, I'm so proud of you," Ianto said, smiling, as he gave her a small hug.

"Cleffa?" Cleffa said sounding a little confused. She then remembered why she ran away, and her eyes became watery. "Cleffa!"

Cleffa started crying and buried her face into Ianto's shirt.

"Ianto!" Jack called out, running towards him, with Buneary hopping next to him. "Ianto, I'm sorry, we got distracted by-"

Jack and Buneary stopped when he finally saw the unconscious Nosepass, Ianto holding a handkerchief against his cheek, and holding Cleffa, crying into his shirt, with his other arm.

"What . . . happened?" Jack asked, puzzled. Cleffa stopped crying and saw Jack and Buneary. She then leaped out of Ianto's arm and ran over to Buneary, who hugged her.

"I thought I heard Cleffa . . . I followed the sound to see that . . . thing," Ianto said, indicating the knocked out Nosepass. He then took off the handkerchief and examined it before placing it on his cheek again; the bleeding seemed to be slowing down. "-Attack Cleffa. I fired a warning shot, but somehow it formed this electric ball and shot it as us."

Jack's eyes grew wide, as Buneary and Cleffa finished hugging.

"That's how I got this," Ianto said, indicating the cut on his cheek, pulling the handkerchief away from his cut. Jack looked at the wound.

"Better have Owen look it," Jack said. Ianto nodded and put the handkerchief back on the cut again. Jack looked at the unconscious Nosepass. "Did you do that?"

"No, that was actually Cleffa," Ianto said, following Jack's gaze.

"Really?" Jack asked, slightly surprised, looking at Ianto.

"Yes," Ianto said, looking at Jack. "From what I saw, she made glowing leaves appear, and attack that thing with them."

"Cleffa, fa" Cleffa said. Jack and Ianto looked at her.

"It's called 'Magical Leaf?'" Ianto asked. Cleffa nodded. Ianto and Jack looked at each other again. "I didn't know they had names for their attacks."

"Me either," Jack said. "Let's get back to the TARDIS. I'll contact the others on the way there."

Ianto nodded and checked his handkerchief again; the bleeding had stopped for now, so he put the handkerchief. He started to follow Jack and Buneary, but he stopped when he didn't see Cleffa. He looked around and saw Cleffa with a confused expression on her face.

"Cleffa?" he asked, as Jack and Buneary stopped and looked back at them.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa wailed and began crying. Ianto sighed and looked at Jack.

"Jack, I need to talk to her," Ianto said.

"What? Now?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"I think she's still confused," Ianto said. "I need to explain the situation to her. Please, Jack."

Jack deeply exhaled.

"Okay. Buneary and I will stand guard," Jack said.

"Buneary," Buneary proudly agreed and saluted.

Ianto smiled a 'thank you' to them, and looked around. He soon spotted a log not far away. There was a ray of sunshine penetrating through the gloomy darkness near the log.

"Cleffa, how about we go over there to talk?" Ianto asked her. Cleffa stopped crying for a moment to see the place Ianto was talking about.

"Fa," Cleffa sniffled and she followed Ianto to the log. They then both sat down next to each other on the log.

"Cleffa, I know you overheard Jack and I talking," Ianto said. "I want you to know that I'm not leaving you soon."

"Cleffa?" Cleffa said with a little hope in her voice. "Clef, clef, fa?"

"But I'm not staying here with you as well," Ianto said. Cleffa looked confused.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa exclaimed, and began crying again.

"Cleffa, I have a duty back where I come from," Ianto said. "I can't abandon my duty."

"Cleffa, cleffa, cleffa?" Cleffa asked through her tears.

"Cleffa, I'm sorry, but you can't come with me," Ianto said.

"Fa?" Cleffa questioned in a whiny voice.

"There're lots of reasons," Ianto said. "Most of them is because . . . I don't want you to get hurt."

"Cleffa?" Cleffa asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes," Ianto said. "To begin with, we have a pterodactyl-"

"Fa, cleffa?" Cleffa asked.

"No, not an Aerodactyl, a _pterodactyl_," Ianto said. "I don't want the pterodactyl to eat you."

"Cleffa," Cleffa said surprised.

"Plus our base is underground, and you probably will get bored staying there all the time," Ianto said. "You can't go outside because people there are not used seeing Pokemon in real life. My biggest concern is that if the government finds out about you, they'll will probably take you away and perform experiments on you."

"Cleffa!" Cleffa exclaimed. "Cleffa, clef, fa!"

"I don't want them to perform experiments on you as well," Ianto said, and looked at Cleffa closely. "Do you understand now why you can't come with me?"

Cleffa sadly nodded, and began crying again.

"Cleffa, fa, fa, cleffa," Cleffa cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ianto sighed a little. He was about to hand Cleffa his handkerchief, but remembered that it had blood on it, and Cleffa wouldn't like that. What could he use instead? He then looked at his tie and began loosen it. When Ianto got his tie off, he handed it to Cleffa.

"Here, wipe your tears," Ianto said, presenting his tie to Cleffa. Cleffa stopped crying and looked at his tie, then at Ianto.

"Clef, cleffa?" Cleffa asked.

"It's okay, go on, use it," Ianto said.

"Clef, fa," Cleffa said, and accepted Ianto's tie. She then wiped away her tears, dried her eyes, and . . . well, blew in the area where her nose was suppose to be. She then offered Ianto his tie back.

"No . . . you hold onto it," Ianto said. "I trust you with it."

"Cleffa?" Cleffa asked surprised.

"Yes, I do," Ianto said. "Now, I heard you when you said you will miss me; so will I. But do you know what we'll do?"

"Clef?" Cleffa asked.

"We'll try to make each day good, and enjoy out time together. That way we'll remember all the good times we had," Ianto said. "Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Fa, fa!" Cleffa happily said, smiling.

"That's good," Ianto said, smiling, and patted the top of Cleffa's head. "Let's leave this place, and get back to the TARDIS, okay?"

"Fa!" Cleffa agreed and stood up with Ianto, and followed him back to Jack and Buneary.

"Everything's okay?" Jack asked them, when he saw Ianto and Cleffa.

"Yes," Ianto said. Cleffa happily nodded.

Jack smiled a little, and contacted the others that they found Cleffa, as they walked back to the TARDIS. It was a pretty quiet walk. However when they were half way to the TARDIS, Buneary and Cleffa stopped, and looked around, sensing something. Jack and Ianto immediately drew their guns and scanned the area.

"Jack," Ianto said, seeing some movement. "Did that plant just moved?"

Jack looked in Ianto's direction. He then saw vegetation moving, literally.

A gang of Pokemon walked in front of them. They were about three feet tall and looked like a ball of china blue vines, with light red feet. There was a pair of eyes peering out of the darkness of the mass of vines.

"Tangela!" one of the Tangela said, and they all frowned at Jack, Ianto, Cleffa, and Buneary.

"Okay, we'll give you one chance to-" Jack started to say, but two of the Tangelas extended their vines, and whipped Jack's and Ianto's guns out of their hands.

"Hey!" Jack said, shaking his hand. "That hurt!"

"Tangela!" the Tangela angry said.

"Now you're going to get it," Jack said. He started to walk towards the Tangela, but Cleffa and Buneary stood in his way, looking determined.

"Buneary!" Buneary said, ready to fight.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said, trying to look tough.

"Jack, I think they want to protect us," Ianto said.

"Really? Think they can handle it?" Jack asked.

"I know they can," Ianto said. Buneary and Cleffa smiled at Ianto. They then looked at each other.

"Bun, bun?" Buneary said to Cleffa.

"Cleffa," Cleffa said and then nodded.

Cleffa then walked in front of Buneary, and began Singing. Jack and Ianto were a little shock to see actual physical colorful musical notes form and float around her. The musical notes then floated around the Tangela and hovered around them. The musical notes then popped like bubbles, causing the Tangela to slowly close their eyes and fall down. Jack and Ianto soon realized that Cleffa actually Sang the Tangela to sleep.

"Buneary!" Buneary said, as she began Pounding the sleeping Tangela, leaving a pile of Tangela with spiral eyes in her path. When all the Tangela were defeated, Cleffa and Buneary looked at Jack and Ianto.

"Now that's girl power," Jack said with a proud smile.

"Good job," Ianto said, smiling, as Buneary and Cleffa gave each other high-fives and smiled at each other.

A rustling in the bushes got their attention, and a small Tangela came out. The Tangela looked at the fallen Tangelas, then at Jack, Ianto, Buneary, and Cleffa.

"Tangela!" the small Tangela screamed as it ran away from them.

"Yeah, and good-bye," Jack said. After that, he looked for his and Ianto's guns. When he found them, he handed Ianto his gun back.

"I suggest we keep going," Ianto said, as he replaced his gun. "I don't want to know what's next."

"I agree," Jack said, as he replaced his gun.

They haven't even walked a few feet when the small Tangela ran back towards them. Jack, Ianto, and their Pokemon soon noticed that the small Tangela returned with more Tangela and another gang of Pokemon.

This gang of Pokemon looked like a Tangela, except they were twice as big, about six feet tall, and covered with pale china blue vines. They had stubby black legs and magenta feet. They had long vine-like arms, with three magenta fingers; some of the Pokemon had longer magenta fingers than others. A pair of eyes peered out of the darkness from the mass of vines.

"Tangela! Tangela!" the small Tangela yelled.

"Tangrowth," Tangrowths said, and stared at the humans and the Pokemon. "Tangrowth! Tangrowth! Tangrowth!"

More Tangelas and Tangrowths appeared, and began surrounding Jack, Ianto, Buneary, and Cleffa. They even appeared in the trees above the Torchwood members and the Pokemon. Every Tangela and Tangrowth gave them angry glares, filled with hatred.

"Buneary," Buneary said, ready to fight again.

"Cleffa," Cleffa said, agreeing with Buneary.

"Hey, girls," Jack said, as he and Ianto drew their guns. "May we join the party?"

Buneary and Cleffa smiled and nodded. Cleffa was ready to use her Sing attack again, but no one noticed the Tangela's vine behind her. Before anyone could react, the Tangela wrapped it vines around Cleffa's mouth, preventing her to Sing, and causing her to drop Ianto's tie. At the same time, two Tangrowths in the tree above Ianto, lowered their vines around him. Two other Tangrowths on the ground surrounded Jack. The one in back of Jack wrapped up his arms, and the one in front of him tied up his legs. The struggle between Jack, Ianto and the Tangrowths, caused the Torchwood members to drop their guns. Buneary tried to rush to save Jack, but the small Tangela shook itself, and small purple dust dispersed from its body. The small Tangela used its body to direct the purple dust to Buneary. Buneary tried to shake off the purple dust, but it stung her eyes. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the ground, quivering, her eyes closed in pain.

"Buneary!" Jack exclaimed, trying to escape the vines of the Tangrowth.

The two Tangrowths with Jack had laid him horizontally on the ground. One Tangrowth had tied his hands above his head. The other Tangrowth had bound his feet together. As soon as Jack struggled to get Buneary, the two Tangrowths began pulling on him in opposite directions, like kids playing tug-of-war; only Jack was the rope.

"Tangrowth," one Tangrowth said, walking up to Jack, and the other Tangrowths stopped pulling on him. Jack glared at the Tangrowth.

"I guess you control this operation," Jack said to the Tangrowth, and looked at his situation. "So, what are you trying to do? Rip me apart? I would just like to say this is the first time I will be ripped apart. I wonder how I'm going to come back after this."

The head Tangrowth slapped Jack across his face, and grabbed his head to show him something. Across from Jack was Ianto, tied up in a strange way. He was still standing underneath a tree, but his hands were tied behind his back. A group of Tangelas held down his feet. Jack's eyes widen when he saw a Tangrowth's vine tied around Ianto's neck in a particular fashion: a hangman's noose. Vines were tied around Ianto's mouth, but Jack could see the fear in Ianto's eyes. The head Tangrowth let go of Jack and walked over to Ianto. The head Tangrowth then examined him, and signal the other Tangrowths and Tangelas. The Tangelas on the ground held his feet down, as the Tangrowth in the tree began pulling up on the vine tied around his neck, chocking him.

"Ianto! No-" Jack tried to exclaimed, but one of the Tangrowths tied a vine around his mouth, and they began pulling on him again.

Cleffa looked up to see Ianto being choked by the Tangrowth. His eyes were closing as hers widen. She then saw Ianto's tie on the ground and remembered what he said:

'_We'll try to make each day good, and enjoy our time together. That way we'll remember all the good times we had_.'

No! She will not let her memories of Ianto end like this! She'll have more good memories of Ianto, and he'll have more good memories of her! They'll have more good times together!

Cleffa took in a deep breath, and found the extra strength she needed. She reached in back of her, and threw the Tangela covering her mouth over her head. She then looked at Ianto.

Ianto knew his sight was fading, but he could make out Cleffa throwing a Tangela over her head; little Cleffa . . . still full of surprises. He couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer, and as they closed, he could see Cleffa looking at him.

Wait, was Cleffa . . . glowing? A light was coming from Cleffa and making her glow. This light somehow gave him the energy to keep his eyes opened. Even the Tangela and Tangrowths stopped to stare at the glowing Cleffa. Cleffa soon became a glowing silhouette. After a while, the glowing silhouette of Cleffa changed. She grew bigger, her tail became curlier, and she grew wings. Soon, the glowing faded, and Ianto saw a familiar creature. A two foot tall pink Pokemon he encountered on the first night they came to Arceus's world. The creature picked up Ianto's tie, and tied it around one of her ears, like a ribbon.

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, and looked at Ianto. She then looked at the head Tangrowth and began Singing. The Tangelas and Tangrowths began to loosen their hold on Jack and Ianto, as they became dozy. When Ianto felt the vines around his hands loosen, he pulled them out and began undoing the noose around his neck. When Clefairy was done Singing, Ianto had completely freed himself from the Tangelas and Tangrowths. Ianto felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and caught himself as he fell down. Clefairy ran up to him.

"Clefairy?" Clefairy asked Ianto, who examined the Clefairy wearing his tie as a ribbon around one of her ears. Ianto blinked his eyes at her.

"Clef . . . fairy?" Ianto asked.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy joyfully said, and hugged Ianto.

"But how . . .?" Ianto started to ask.

"Buneary!" Jack exclaimed, worried.

Ianto and Clefairy broke off their hug, and they ran towards Jack. On the way, Ianto found Jack's and his guns, and picked them up. When they reached Jack, they saw him kneeing next to Buneary, who looked sick. Her forehead was covered with sweat, her cheeks were flushed, and she was trembling.

"Jack, what's wrong with her?" Ianto asked, as he replaced his gun and gave Jack his.

"One of those weeds did this to her," Jack said as he replaced his gun. He then took off his coat, and bundled Buneary in it. "Let's get her to Owen or the Doctor; one them has to know a quick way to cure her."

"How are you, Jack?" Ianto asked, as Clefairy walked closer to her friend.

"I'm-" Jack said, then jerked his shoulder in a weird way, causing Ianto and Clefairy to wince hearing the cracking sound, as Jack realigned his shoulder. "-Fine now."

Jack then noticed Clefairy patting Buneary's head.

"Ianto, who is this?" Jack asked, looking at Clefairy.

"Jack, that is . . . Cleffa," Ianto said.

"But-" Jack started, but Buneary's coughing brought Jack's attention back to her. "You better explain after she gets better."

"I hope I can," Ianto said to himself, as Jack picked up Buneary and ran. Ianto and Clefairy followed him.

* * *

"Owen! Doctor!" Jack called out when he saw them at the edge of the gloomy forest.

The rest of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and their Pokemon, turned to see Jack running towards them, carrying his coat in a bundle. Ianto followed him, and . . . a Clefairy wearing a ribbon?

"Jack, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, as they stopped in front of him. Owen walked forward to see Buneary shivering and coughing in Jack's arms.

"What happened?" Owen asked, coming closer to get a better look at Buneary.

"We were attack by these . . . deranged weeds . . . and one of them sprinkled some powder onto her, and made her sick," Jack said.

"What color was the powder?" Owen asked, as he opened his satchel and searched for a certain item.

"Purple," Jack said, and Owen got out a small pink fruit. He broke it in half, and handed one half to the fruit to Jack.

"She's been poisoned," Owen said; after he gave Jack the fruit. "Let her eat this."

Jack didn't ask any questions and coaxed Buneary to open her mouth. After a few tries, Buneary finally accepted the fruit and ate it. Buneary blinked her eyes after swallowing the fruit, the flush vanished from her cheeks, her sweating ceased, and she stopped shivering. Buneary sat up a little in Jack's arms.

"Buneary!" Buneary happily said, smiling at Jack.

Jack let out a whoop and laughed. He then spun Buneary around, letting his coat fall to the ground; he didn't what the others thought. Jack was still laughing as he stopped spinning with Buneary. He then looked at Owen.

"Owen, I could just-" Jack said.

"If you kiss me, I will have to shot you," Owen said.

"I wasn't going to say that," Jack said.

"Good," Owen said.

"I was going to say 'I could just let Buneary kiss you,'" Jack said.

"What?" Owen exclaimed.

Before Owen could move, Buneary leaped to him, hugged his forehead, and gave him a kiss between his eyes. She quickly leaped back to Jack, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Buneary then jumped onto the ground, and Clefairy walked up to her.

"Where did the Clefairy come from?" Martha asked, as Buneary and Clefairy talked.

"Well . . . this . . . is . . . was . . . Cleffa," Ianto said, as Buneary and Clefairy hugged each other.

"What?" everyone asked except Jack.

"Cleffa _evolved_?" Owen exclaimed. "And I missed it?"

"What?" Ianto asked, confused, as Clefairy and Buneary finished hugging.

"I can't believe I missed an evolution!" Owen complained.

"Owen," Jack said. "Please answer this question, or else I will kiss you: What is 'evolution' in Arceus's world?"

"Evolution is when a Pokemon grows stronger, and causes a change in appearance," Owen explained. "Pokemon evolve under certain conditions."

"So this 'evolution,' is it similar to metamorphosis found in Earth's insects and amphibians?" the Doctor asked.

Owen nodded, but Jack still looked confused.

"So . . . you're saying 'evolution' is the Pokemon version of . . . puberty?" Jack asked, as he scratched his head. Owen rolled his eyes.

"If you want to be that simple, yes," Owen said, exasperated.

"But since Cleffa's changed, is she still . . . the same?" Ianto asked, looking at Clefairy.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy said and ran into Ianto's arms and hugged him.

"I believe that answers your question," Owen said with a small smile. He then noticed the cut on Ianto's cheek. "What happened to you?"

"I'll be happy to answer that and for you to examine me, once we leave this place," Ianto said, as Clefairy walked to the other Pokemon and talked to them.

"I agree," Jack said, as he picked up his coat and put it on. "Let's go."

Before anyone could take a step out of the gloomy forest, a pale china blue vine whipped in front of everyone. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and their Pokemon, followed the vine to its owner, as the vine retracted back. They saw the gang of Tangelas and Tangrowths. They looked enraged.

"Tangrowth," the head Tangrowth said, frowning at them.

"Let me talk to them," the Doctor said, walking forward. "Hello. I know we're trespassing in your territory, but we're leaving now. As you can see, I'm not human, so there's no reason to hate me. These humans and their Pokemon are under my care. All I ask is for us to leave in peace. There is no need for violence."

"Tangrowth! Tangrowth! Tangrowth, growth!" the head Tangrowth said. The Doctor frowned.

"Well, that's very rude of you to say you don't like me because I look like a human!" the Doctor said, offended, still frowning.

"Tangrowth!" the head Tangrowth said, and extended one of its vines towards the Doctor.

"Absol!" Angel said, and intercepted the vine, batting it away with his 'horn.' Angel growled at the Tangelas and the Tangrowths.

"Tangela! Tangrowth!" the Tangelas and Tangrowths said, preparing to fight. The Torchwood team's, the Doctor's and Martha's Pokemon stood protectively in front of them, ready to fight as well.

The head Tangrowth gave the signal, and the Pokemon charged at each other. Beautifly flapped his wings, creating a Gust of wind, blowing some of the Tangelas and Tangrowths away. Hippopotas Tackled any Tangelas and Tangrowths that came near Owen. Totodile's fangs glowed blue as he bit into the Tangelas and Tangrowths. Sometimes ice started to form around the ones he bitten, and soon they were encased in ice, frozen solid. Shellos shot a ball of mud out of her mouth, and in the Tangelas' and Tangrowths' eyes, blinding them. Small glowing spheres in a pattern of two circles diagonally intertwining each other emitted from her body, and hit the Tangelas and Tangrowths. Buneary dashed towards the Tangelas and Tangrowths, leaving a trail of white light in her path, as she hit them. Clefairy slapped the Tangelas and Tangrowths, sometimes more than once. Angel's 'horn' glowed and created slices of glowing wind, as he swung his head. The Torchwood team fired at the Tangelas and Tangrowths, being careful to not hit their Pokemon friends. However, the Tangelas and Tangrowths refused to let up.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy announced. She then put up her hands and began to wiggle one of her fingers on each of her hands rhythmically from side to side, chanting: "Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy."

The Tangelas and Tangrowths seemed entranced by Clefairy, and froze and watched her. When the other Pokemon noticed Clefairy, they stopped attacking and back away. The humans and the Time Lord stared at Clefairy.

"Owen," Ianto said, still watching Clefairy. "What is she doing?"

"Metronome," Owen said.

"What does it do?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know," Owen said.

"Oh, that's helpful," Jack sarcastically commented.

"No, really! _I don't know_!" Owen said. "Metronome is a random attack. You can get anything from something as useless as Splash, to something as powerful as Hyper Beam!"

Clefairy's fingers started to glow as she finished chanting.

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, as her fingers stopped glowing, lowered her hands, and took in a deep breath. She then breathed out a huge stream of fire towards the Tangelas and Tangrowths.

When Clefairy was done, and the fire cleared, everyone saw the Tangela and Tangrowth lying on the ground, with scorched marks, and spirals in their eyes.

"Or you can get something as cool as Flamethrower," Owen said.

The Pokemon cheered their victory and ran back to the Torchwood team, the Doctor, and Martha, who congratulated them.

"You were wonderful, Clefairy," Ianto whispered into Clefairy's ear, making her smile. "I'm very proud of you."

"Clefairy!" Clefairy joyfully said, still smiling and hugged Ianto.

"So does this mean they're not going to attack us anymore?" the Doctor asked, indicating the Tangelas and Tangrowths. Owen nodded. "Good. We can leave now."

* * *

Jack, Buneary, and Clefairy waited in a room for Owen to finish examining Ianto. After a while, Ianto came into the room, with a small bandage on his cheek, covering up the cut.

"What did he say?" Jack asked, walking up to Ianto with Buneary and Clefairy.

"He says to leave the bandage on for a couple of days," Ianto said. "He says the cut isn't inflected and it's not going to scar."

"That's good," Jack said, and gave Ianto a quick kiss on his other cheek. Buneary whispered something to Clefairy, and they left the room. Jack then laughed. "You know, we never found out who won 'clean a dish, get a kiss.'"

"Oh," Ianto said.

"I think it's a tie," Jack said with a smile.

"Really?" Ianto said.

"Buneary!"

"Clefairy!"

Jack and Ianto turned to see Buneary and Clefairy had returned, and presented their flower circlets to the men. Ianto smiled and Jack laughed.

"It looks like they want to give us their prizes," Jack said, smiling, and picked up the flower circlets. He then put on his flower circlet and then placed Ianto's flower circlet on his head. Ianto looked slightly confused.

"No it's time to give each other prizes," Jack softly said to Ianto. He then took Ianto's hand, and led him toward his room. Buneary and Clefairy followed them.

"Clefairy?" Clefairy asked, when Jack and Ianto stopped at Ianto's room. She indicated to Ianto that she was still wearing his tie like a ribbon around one of her ears.

"Oh, you may keep it for now," Ianto said. "I'll get it back at the end of the day."

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, smiling and nodding.

"Oh, Buneary, Clefairy, you may play in my room," Jack said to them.

"Buneary," Buneary said.

"Clefairy," Clefairy said.

Buneary and Clefairy took each other's hands and walked to Jack's room, as Jack opened the door to Ianto's room and let Ianto in. Ianto closed the door behind him.

_Note: I would like to inform you that I started a new job, plus My Mom is planning to have surgery. So between those two, it's going to take longer to write "Secret World." I apologize, but I won't give up on the story, well . . . I'll try not. In the meantime, draw fan art. Okay, you don't have to do that. Thank you for your time and patience. _


	10. By Your Side

Thanks to crusaderat2002 for helping me with the scenes where Ianto, Tosh, and Owen find their Pokemon. In fact, how Ianto found his Pokemon is completely her idea.

_Oh, I make some corrections to the last chapter._

_Again, credit goes to the Bulapedia website with help with the descriptions._

By Your Side

"Martha, how you seen the Doctor?" Jack asked, as he looked in the room Martha was in.

Martha looked up from examining the cut on Ianto's cheek; the cut had completely faded away by now. Beautifly was flying next to Martha, and Clefairy was near Ianto's feet.

"I think he said something about fishing," Martha said.

"Really?" Jack said, surprised.

"I saw him leaving with Angel, carrying a fishing pole," Martha said, and went back examining Ianto.

"This I have to see," Jack said. He then looked at Ianto and smiled. "You look good."

Ianto gave Jack a small smile, before he left the TARDIS with Buneary.

The TARDIS had landed near a large, beautiful lake, with lily pads and lotus flowers floating on the surface of the water. Jack soon saw the Doctor sitting on a rock . . . fishing. Across from the Doctor, Jack could see Owen practicing attacks with Hippopotas. He inwardly laughed and smiled seeing this side of Owen. As Jack and Buneary walked closer to the Doctor, Jack could see Angel's hind legs stretched out, behind the rock the Doctor was sitting on. It seemed that Angel was enjoying the sunshine.

"Any luck?" Jack asked the Doctor as he stopped next to the rock. Buneary hopped to the other side to greet Angel.

"Not yet," the Doctor said, and looked at Jack and smiled. "But I'm not giving up."

"I thought so," Jack said, smiling. Buneary then noticed something in the distance and hopped there to investigate it.

"Do you think there's something wrong with my technique?" the Doctor asked, as he pulled his line out of the water. Jack's eyes grew a little wide when he saw what was on the end of the line.

"Um . . . Doctor . . . your fishing hook . . ." Jack tried to say.

"What about it?" the Doctor innocently asked.

"It's . . . well . . . straight," Jack finally said.

Jack was right. At the end of the line, was . . . a straight hook. It looked like the Doctor was fishing with a very long sewing needle.

"Yes, I know," the Doctor said, and smiled.

"Why are you fishing . . . like that?" Jack asked, puzzled and curious.

"Owen told me you can get Pokemon friends by fishing, and since I want the Pokemon to be my friends, I don't want to hurt them. So if they like me, they can just hold onto the hook. That way, no one gets hurt," the Doctor said with a wide grin, and lowered the fishing line into the water.

Jack didn't know how to reply, but then he saw Buneary a few feet away, waving her arms, trying to get his attention. He then walked over to Buneary.

"What is it?" Jack asked, when stopped next to Buneary.

"Buneary," Buneary said, pointing to the lake.

He then noticed there was a small section of the water with bubbles coming out of it, like boiling water. Jack inched closer to the edge of the lake, and bent down to examine the bubbles better. He put his hand into the water; it didn't feel hot. Jack took his hand out, and looked at the bubbling water again. How can-

"Buizel!"

From where the bubbles were, a narrow stream of water shot out, and sprayed in Jack's face, causing him to back away from the lake. Buneary stepped away to the side. Jack staggered to his feet, and shook the worst of the water from his face.

"Buizel!"

A creature then jumped out of the water and stood in front of him. To Jack, this creature looked like a cross between a weasel and a sea otter. The Pokemon was about two feet tall and stood on two feet. It had orange fur, but the fur on its torso, and the lower portion of its face was creamy-yellow. The Pokemon had a creamy-yellow pad in the center of its paws. It had a black oval-shaped nose, and two thick black horizontal lines on its cheeks, looking like whiskers. A wide creamy-yellow oval was above each eye, looking like eyebrows. Tufts of its fur stood up on the back of its head. The Pokemon's eyes were black. It had a wide yellow collar around its neck resembling a lifebelt. There was an aqua-blue fin shaped like a half circle on each of the Pokemon's elbows. The Pokemon had two long tails that had creamy-yellow tips.

Jack blinked his eyes at the Pokemon, and realized something.

"You're the one who sprayed me," Jack said, wiping the water from his face.

"Buizel," Buizel said, and laughed at Jack.

"That's not funny!" Jack said, shaking the water from his hair, but Buizel kept laughing at him.

"Buneary!" Buneary angry said, walking up to Buizel. Buizel stopped laughing, and looked at her . . . in awe.

"Bun, bun, buneary!" Buneary scolded to Buizel. "Eary, eary! Buneary! Buneary! Buneary!"

"Buizel," Buizel said, sounding apologetic and bowed his head. Buneary looked a little surprised. "Buizel, bui, bui, zel, zel, zel, bui, buizel."

"Eary?" Buneary asked, surprised.

"Buizel," Buizel said, and jumped back into the water. Jack then noticed there were two long creamy-yellow oval spots on Buizel's back before it jumped into the water. Jack looked puzzled, but Buneary looked more astounded.

"Jack!" the Doctor called out. Jack looked to see the Doctor, Owen, Angel, and Hippopotas running towards him; Buneary was staring at the lake.

"We heard you yell," the Doctor said when they stopped near Jack.

"Why are you wet?" Owen asked, seeing Jack's wet hair.

"A Pokemon sprayed me with water," Jack said. "I think it was called a Buizel."

"Another species who are great examples of sexual dimorphism!" the Doctor said, excited and he grinned. "Jack, how many spots were on the Buizel's back?"

"Two," Jack said, remembering what he saw.

"The Buizel you saw was a male then," the Doctor said, still smiling. However, something the Doctor said caught Jack's attention.

"Wait, a Buizel with two spots on the back is a guy?" Jack asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Oh no," Jack groaned as he looked at the lake.

"Buizel!" Buizel said and jumped out of the water, with a lotus flower in his paws. He then knelt down in front of Buneary and presented the lotus flower to her. "Buizel."

"Bun, eary?" Buneary asked in wonder, looking at the lotus flower.

"Buizel," Buizel said, and Buneary accepted the lotus flower from him. She then sniffed it.

"Buneary!" Buneary said, as she held the lotus flower in one of her paws.

"Buizel," Buizel said, and took her other paw and kissed it. Buneary blushed as Buizel formed his two tails in the shape of a heart.

Buizel then stood up, brought Buneary close to him, and began speaking romantically to her. Buneary's eyes sparkled, enraptured.

"Buizel says-" the Doctor said.

"Don't bother," Jack said, as Buneary spoke to Buizel. "I have a pretty good idea what he's saying."

Buizel and Buneary walked up to Jack and stopped in front of him. Buizel took a step forward, bowed to Jack, and began speaking to him.

"He says he wants to join you," the Doctor translated.

"I don't usually let Pokemon who sprayed me with water join," Jack said. Buizel bowed and spoke again.

"Buizel apologizes. He says he only did that to get you out of the way, so he can see the beautiful Buneary," the Doctor translated. "He asks for forgiveness, and promises to be respectful to you."

"Well . . . I like what you said last," Jack said, thinking it over. "If you keep that promise, I'll say yes."

"Buizel," Buizel said, agreeing with Jack's terms, and nodded.

"Buneary, how about you take Buizel on a tour of the TARDIS?" Jack said.

"Buneary?" Buneary asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's okay," Jack said.

"Buneary," Buneary said and leaped up to give Jack a kiss on his cheek.

Buizel and Buneary linked arms and they walked back to the TARDIS. The men watched them.

"Great, just what we need on our team," Owen sarcastically said. "The non-perverted Pokemon version of Jack."

"Ow," Owen said, after Jack gave him a quick slap on the back of him head.

* * *

"Is that new, Ianto?" Jack asked, as he walked up to him. Ianto and Clefairy had brought of out snacks and drinks outside for everyone. Jack looked at the tray of cookies Ianto brought out. The cookies were shaped like small loaves of bread with colorful sprinkles on them.

"I just made them today," Ianto said, as he put the tray down on the table, and the Pokemon gathered around him. "Clefairy helped me with the ingredients."

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, smiling, as Jack examined the cookies. He then picked one up and ate it.

"I like it," Jack said, after he ate the cookie. "Sweet, yet tangy."

"Jack-" Ianto said as Jack got another cookie and ate it.

"What?" Jack asked, after a few bites.

"Jack," Ianto said and sighed. "Those are for the Pokemon."

The Pokemon laughed seeing Jack's expression. Jack then swallowed the remainder of the Pokemon cookie in his mouth.

"They still taste good," Jack said.

"I'm glad you think so," Ianto said as he handed out the rest of the cookies to the Pokemon. "Clefairy and I are about to make a new batch."

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, walking up to Ianto with a container and a basket. Ianto accepted the container when Clefairy handed it to him.

"Where are you off to?" Jack asked.

"We're going to gather more ingredients," Ianto said. "I would like it if you don't eat this batch."

Jack gave Ianto a look before he followed Clefairy to the fruit groove she found.

Ianto found it pretty relaxing gathering fruit with Clefairy. However what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

* * *

"YE-OUCH!"

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing when they heard Ianto scream. Clefairy ran panicky up to them.

"Clefairy! Clefairy, fairy, fairy!" Clefairy anxiously said.

Jack, Owen, Martha, the Doctor, and their Pokemon followed Clefairy to Ianto. They stopped when they saw the . . . very bizarre scene.

Clamped around Ianto's head was a Pokemon that resembled a small snapping turtle. The Pokemon was icy green with a yellow lower jawbone with cheeks. Its feet were also yellow in a jagged-like pattern. It eyes were and mixture of black and brown. There was a yellow circle surrounding each of its eyes, and its pupils were white. Its shell was in a pattern of brown and dark brown. There was a sprout growing out from the top of its head and the bottom of the sprout was in a brown jagged-like pattern. There were two green leaves on each side of the sprout.

Ianto was struggling to get the Pokemon off his head. His container and Clefairy's basket had toppled over, and the fruit they collected had spilled on the ground. Owen took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"Um, Ianto, do you know you got a Turtwig on your head?" Owen said. Ianto stopped moving and looked straight at Owen.

"No, really? It's a new hat," Ianto sardonically said. He then frowned at Owen. "What do you think! Get it off me!"

Jack and Owen ran up to either side of Ianto and tried to pry off the Turtwig. Finally, they got the Turtwig off Ianto's head. The Doctor and Martha were already at Ianto's side, as his feet gave away. They guided him to a nearby log, where they sat down and examined Ianto. Jack placed the Turtwig on the ground.

"Turtwig," Turtwig happily said, but it smiled faded when it saw Jack glaring at it, and walked over to Ianto, who was still being examined by the Doctor, Martha and Owen.

"Turtwig?" Turtwig asked, confused, and took a step towards Ianto.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy defensively said, blocking Turtwig from Ianto. "Clef, clef, fairy, fairy!"

"Turtwig?"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy angry said and began scolding Turtwig, as the Doctor put on his glasses to examine the wounds on Ianto's head.

"The skin's broken, but the cut is not that deep," the Doctor said, looking over Ianto's wounds. "It appears that you won't have any brain damage."

"Thank god," Ianto mumbled. Owen and Martha then began treating Ianto's head wounds.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig wailed and began crying. Everyone looked at Turtwig.

"What's your problem?" Owen asked Turtwig. The Doctor got up, and walked closer to Turtwig. Jack then sat down next to Ianto.

"He's upset that he hurt you," the Doctor translated as he took off his glasses, and put them away.

"Then why did he attack me?" Ianto asked, as Owen and Martha wrapped a bandage around his head.

"I don't think Turtwig attacked you out of malice," the Doctor said, as Turtwig stopped crying.

"What?" Ianto asked, when Martha and Owen were done treating him.

"In some animals, biting is a form of affection," the Doctor explained. "You see it in some species of Earth's turtles and tortoises. In fact, Martha, do you remember the planet where you got bitten-"

"Doctor," Ianto said.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked.

"Would you please stop talking?" Ianto asked, rubbing his head. "You're making my headache worse."

"Oh, sorry," the Doctor innocently said.

Turtwig still looked upset that he made Ianto mad; he just wanted to show Ianto that he liked him. Now Ianto was mad at him. What could he do to make it up to Ianto? He then saw the spilled container and basket of fruit. Turtwig got an idea and went to work.

"I can give you some painkillers," Owen said.

"Thank you," Ianto said, grateful, as Jack began to run his fingers through Ianto's hair.

"You poor thing," Jack sympathetically whispered to Ianto, as he stroked Ianto's hair. "Being attacked by Pokemon. Do you want me to kiss your wounds to make them feel better?"

"Maybe later," Ianto whispered to Jack with a tiny smile.

"Tur, turtwig," Turtwig said, nudging Ianto's container with his head to them.

Jack put his hand down, as he and Ianto saw that the container was filled to the top with fruit. Turtwig the got Clefairy's basket, also filled with fruit, and handed it to her with his mouth.

"Clef, fairy," Clefairy said, accepting her basket. Ianto then figured out what Turtwig did.

"You gathered all the fruit for us," Ianto said.

"Turtwig," Turtwig said, nodding, but then he looked sad. "Tur, twig, turtwig, tur, tur, twig."

"Turtwig says he's sorry that you got hurt," the Doctor translated. "He just would like to travel with you."

"Well . . ." Ianto said, thinking. "Do you promise not to bit me?"

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said, eagerly nodding.

"I guess it will work," Ianto said.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig cheered.

As Ianto and Jack got up, Turtwig went over to Clefairy and talked to her. Clefairy put down her basket and walked with Turtwig to Ianto's container. Clefairy then lifted the container onto the Turtwig's back; she then went back to carry her basket. Ianto noticed that Turtwig didn't spill any of the fruit on the way back to the TARDIS.

"Maybe it will work," Ianto said to himself.

* * *

The next day the TARDIS landed in a wide valley with forests with trees and bushes. Tosh was outside working on the climate program, and Totodile kept her company. Tosh found that she liked working outside; she was going to miss doing this kind of work when she gets back to Cardiff. She was just about done with the corrections to the program when she heard a strange noise that made her stop and look up. It sounded like . . . Owen screaming?

"Dile," Totodile said, pointing up to the sky. Tosh followed Totodile's gaze to see Owen falling towards a large group of bushes.

Tosh immediately put down her laptop and ran towards Owen; Totodile followed her. Soon Hippopotas joined them.

When Tosh reached the bushed, she saw Owen struggling to get up on his feet, from where he crashed landed in the bushes.

"Owen!" Tosh exclaimed and helped him stand up. She then noticed the front of his shirt was wet. Owen shook his head when he stood up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think the bushes broke my fall," Owen said, checking himself and then where he landed.

"What happened?" Tosh asked.

"I was practicing with Hippopotas," Owen said. "I found out she knew Water Pulse. She needs to work on her aim."

"Hippo," Hippopotas whined and her eyes began to water.

"No! Wait!" Owen said; he didn't really want to deal with the crying Pokemon. "I didn't know how strong you are, okay? We'll practice together."

"Hippo!" Hippopotas happily said. Her eyes stopped watering, and she wagged her tail.

"Good thing Jack or Ianto didn't see this," Owen said, as he took off his shirt and wrung out the worse of the water. "Otherwise, I never hear the end of it. I mean . . ."

While Owen was busy talking, he didn't seem to notice that Tosh partly looked away when he had his shirt off, and was blushing.

" . . . I'm actually glad you're the one who found me," Owen continued talking, as he put his shirt back on. "You know when you keep quiet . . . hey, are you all right?"

"Oh . . . yes," Tosh said, looking at Owen. "I was just thinking . . . maybe you should change your shirt."

"That's not a bad idea," Owen said, looking at his shirt. Tosh then remembered something.

"I left my laptop outside," she realized.

"Well, I don't think anyone is going to steal it out here," Owen said. "But let's get back."

When Tosh, Owen, and their Pokemon returned, they found out that Tosh's laptop was still there, however, there was a Pokemon sleeping on top of it. The Pokemon looked like a cross between a lion cub and a kitten, with no whiskers. Dark powder blue fur covered the front portion of its body, while the back portion had black fur. Its paws were also covered with dark powder blue fur, and there was a dark-yellow ring on the bottom of its front legs. There was a thick collar of black fur around its neck with a point on each of the front ends. Its ears were shaped like large ovals and the insides of its ears were shaped like a dark yellow sword pointing upwards. The Pokemon's tail was long and black, with tufts of black fur surrounding the base of it. The end of its tail was shaped like a dark-yellow four-pointed star. There was a tiny tuft of dark powder blue fur on the top of its head and underneath each of its cheeks. Its rose-pink nose was small and oval-shaped.

"Excuse me," Tosh said, walking up to her laptop, as Owen and their Pokemon followed her. "You're sleeping on my laptop."

The Pokemon slowly opened its eyes. They could see both the irises and pupils were dark-yellow.

"Shinx," Shinx said and yawned, revealing tiny fangs in its mouth. Shinx stretched and jumped off of Tosh's laptop.

"Thank you," Tosh said. Just as she got her laptop, Tosh felt something against her legs. Tosh looked down to see Shinx rubbing her legs, making a purring-like sound.

"It seems she likes you," Owen said, watching Shinx. Tosh gave him a curious look. "Well . . . Shinies are another group of Pokemon who display sexual dimorphism. Male Shinies have longer fur on top of their head and their hind paws are black. Female Shinies have a shorter tuft of fur on their head and their hind paws are blue."

"Do you really like me, not just my laptop?" Tosh asked Shinx.

"Shinx," Shinx said, nodding and purring.

"Well . . ." Tosh said as she picked up Shinx, and began to pet her. "You are cute . . . all right, you may stay."

"Shinx," Shinx said and smiled. She then licked Tosh's chin, who giggled in response.

"Totodile," Totodile said, disgusted. He frowned and turned away. Tosh noticed this.

"Oh, come on, she's cute," Tosh said, bending down to show Shinx to Totodile. "Don't be rude."

Totodile turned around and looked at Shinx, who licked his nose. Totodile smiled at blushed.

"Totodile," Totodile said, smiling, and patted Shinx's head.

Owen smiled seeing that Tosh's Pokemon got along. He then felt something against his legs and looked down to see Hippopotas nudging him.

"Hippopotas," Hippopotas said, as she nudged his leg.

"All right, we'll practice your Water Pulse," Owen said. "As soon as I get a new shirt on."

* * *

A couple of days later, Ianto's head wounds were completely healed, and thanks to some medicine the Doctor found, the wounds healed quicker and there wouldn't be any scars.

So the Doctor decided it would be a perfect time to retry the climate program. This time, everyone held on to something, just in case the ride got bumpy. Fortunately, the ride was smooth, but yet short.

"Hmm, that's not right," the Doctor said, looking at a screen. The others saw what the Doctor meant when they saw the same valley on the screen.

"I wonder what went wrong," the Doctor said to himself. However, Angel immediately ran to the door and began scratching at it.

"Absol!" Angel exclaimed, scratching at the door, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Angel?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"Absol! Absol! Absol!" Angel said, still scratching at the door.

"What?" the Doctor said, running to the door and opening it.

Once the door was opened, Angel dashed out and the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and the rest of the Pokemon followed him. After a while, Angel stopped and the others soon saw the reason for Angel's unusual behavior. This area of the valley was flooded.

"This is what you sensed, Angel," the Doctor said, looking at the flood. Angel nodded. "Now I know why the climate program brought us here."

"Why?" Martha asked.

"I set the parameters to locate a large body of water," the Doctor said, then scratched the top of his head. "Maybe I should have been more specific and set it to locate a large body of salt water."

"Furret!"

The cry brought everyone's attention to the water. They saw a long striped brown and beige ferret-like Pokemon being carried off by the swift currents of the floodwater. Before anyone could jump in to save the Pokemon, they saw another Pokemon flying to save the Furret. This Pokemon looked like a humanoid praying mantis, but the head looked more reptilian. Most of its body was bright light green, but its upper chest area, waist, hips, and the lower region of its thighs were a dark creamed color. The upper region of its thighs were shaped like pointed armor. The shape of its legs and feet gave the appearance it was wearing thick boots. Each foot had three long claw-like white toes. The Pokemon's arms actually resembled the arms of a praying mantis, but more blade-like. The blades were transparent white, and the upper rim of the blades was bright light green. The wings of the Pokemon also resembled the wings of a praying mantis; they were a dark cream color, and the upper rim of the top wings was a bright light green. It cheekbones were pointy and prominent. On top of the Pokemon's head were three evenly spaced long steep fins. The Pokemon had blue eyes.

The Doctor and Owen recognized this Pokemon as Scyther, and knew it was a male by the shorten abdomen.

"Scyther," Scyther said, and lowered one his arms to the Furret.

The Furret caught Scyther's arm and held on tight, as Scyther turned around and flew upstream. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon followed Scyther.

They finally caught up to Scyther as he landed and let the Furret down. The Furret said it's thanks to Scyther and ran to rejoin its family. The humans, the Time Lord and their Pokemon then noticed that another group of Pokemon had set up a base to rescue and help the Pokemon suffering from the flood.

Owen watched as something caught Scyther's attention and walked up to it. What Scyther saw was a group of Flying and Water Type Pokemon, lying down, looking a little bit tired. Scyther looked frustrated and began lecturing them.

Owen took a few steps forward, as the Doctor translated Scyther's speech to the others. However, Owen didn't need the Doctor's translation to know what Scyther was saying. Scyther wanted to save everyone, and he will not give up. He didn't want the other Pokemon to stop trying to help the ones who were victims of the flood; they needed to continue to save everyone. Scyther was pushing himself to the limits to save these Pokemon. The others didn't know it, but Owen could relate to Scyther.

"Owen-" Jack said, trying to get his attention.

"We'll help," Owen said, and walked towards Scyther. Jack looked a little surprised and confused that Owen finished his sentence, but soon he, the rest of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon followed Owen.

"Excuse me," Owen said, stopping in front of Scyther, who turned around and looked at him. "We like to help."

Scyther looked over the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon.

"Scy, scy," Scyther said, nodding, and he and Owen shared a tiny smile.

* * *

"Keep this on for a week," Owen said as he adjusted the sling on the arm of Teddiursa, a brown teddy bear-like Pokemon with a beige crescent moon in the center of his head.

"Ursa," Teddiursa said, nodding. Teddiursa's mother, an Ursaring, a bipedal, dark brown bear Pokemon, with long fur on her shoulders, and a tan ring in the center of her chest, walked forward, and looked at her son.

"He'll be fine," Owen said to Ursaring and gave her instructions on how to care for Teddiursa's arm. Ursaring smiled at Owen, said her thanks, and walked back into the forest with Teddiursa.

Owen took a quick break to see how the others were doing. Like Owen, Martha was treating injured Pokemon. Right now, she was working on the leg of an injured Stantler, a deer-like Pokemon. Beautifly and Hippopotas helped by carrying boxes of medical equipment and supplies to Owen and Martha. Jack and Ianto were in the shallower parts of the floodwaters, rescuing Pokemon marooned on anything they could stand or hold on to. Owen could see Jack carrying a Vulpix, a red-brown fox Pokemon with six dark orange-red tails, while Ianto carried a Poochyena, a dark gray and black dog-like Pokemon back to land. Buizel, Totodile, and Shellos were pulling a good-sized raft, constructed by the Doctor with help from the Pokemon, through the water. Buneary and Clefairy were on the raft, rescuing any Pokemon that were in the floodwater. Gwen was busy reuniting Pokemon families that were separated during the flood. Right now, she was reuniting a Mareep, a sheep-like Pokemon with yellow wool, to the rest of its flock. The Mareep bleated their thanks to Gwen once they were reunited. Tosh was handing out 'care packages' of food and supplies, made by the TARDIS, to the Pokemon who lost their homes to the flood. Turtwig and Shinx were helping her distribute the 'care packages' to the Pokemon. The Doctor was the busiest of them all. Besides helping the injured Pokemon, he was also busy planning a method to divert the floodwater, and trying to find a good place to relocate the homeless Pokemon. Right now, the Doctor had his glasses on, and was drawing diagrams in the ground with a stick, as he talked to Angel, who pointed stuff out with his paw. Meanwhile, Rhys found his own way to help the Pokemon. Rhys entertained the Pokemon, by telling 'bad jokes' to them. Trapinch assisted Rhys by giving suggestions to make his jokes easier to understand for the Pokemon, and by serving food and drinks to them. Owen caught the last bit of Rhys's joke.

"-So the guy looks at his business partner and says: 'If we only had an electric Bibarel, we can get out of this blackout,'" Rhys finished.

The Pokemon laughed at Rhys's joke, and even Owen had to smile a little, hearing how ridiculous the joke sounded.

Owen then wondered where Scyther was, and looked around. Owen had a concerned expression on his face when he saw Scyther. Scyther was in the middle of two groups bickering Pokemon. On the left side was a group of Snubbulls, Pokemon that looked like humanoid pink bulldogs, and Granbulls, Pokemon that looked like purple bipedal bulldogs with long tusks. On the right was a group of Aipoms, Pokemon that looked like a purple monkey with a hand-like appendage that had three fingers on the end of the tail, and Ambipoms, Pokemon that looked like a purple monkey with two long tails, each with a thick hand-like appendage, with three thick fingers, and red tips on the end.

Owen didn't need the Doctor to translate what the Pokemon were squabbling about. He could see two piles of food near Scyther, and it was easy to guess the Pokemon were arguing about on who got the most food. Owen soon got up and walked to Scyther.

"Look," Owen sternly said to the Snubbulls, Granbulls, Aipoms, and Ambipoms, once he got to Scyther. "This fighting is pointless. Don't you see you have bigger concerns than arguing about food? You're being stupid! You both have the same amount of food! Now, stop this fighting or else I'm throwing all of you back in the water!"

The Snubbulls, Granbulls, Aipoms, and Ambipoms looked at Owen nervously. Soon they picked up their own pile of food and walked off in opposite directions.

"Idiots," Owen mumbled, once they were gone. Owen then heard the strange sound of laughter behind him. He turned around to see Scyther laughing. He smiled a little at Scyther.

"You liked the way I handed it?" Owen asked Scyther.

"Scyther, scy," Scyther said, smiling and nodding his head.

Owen then noticed Hippopotas escorting an injured to the area where he was treating them, and went back to work.

* * *

"Hey," Owen said, walking up to Scyther, before he flew off. "I think you should take a break."

"Scyther?" Scyther asked, incredulously, and rubbed his eyes.

"You see? You need to rest," Owen said. "Your wings have been drooping as well. I'm sure that's a sign that you're tired."

"Scy, scyther," Scyther said, shaking his head. Owen didn't need the Doctor's help to translate what Scyther was saying.

"You do need to rest," Owen said, starting to get frustrated. "You're not going to be any help when you're tired. Don't argue with me."

"Scyther! Scyther!" Scyther said defensively.

"Fine! Go on saving Pokemon!" Owen said, finally losing his temper. "I'm sure you're going to be useful when you collapse from exhaustion while you fly! What happens if you fall asleep in the middle of a rescue? Have you thought of that?"

Scyther was actually taken back, and for a moment, he and Owen just stared at each other. Soon Owen yawned and Scyther laughed.

"Scy, scy, scyther," Scyther said.

"Okay, I'm getting tired as well," Owen said. "Let's make a deal: I'll rest, if you rest."

"Scy," Scyther said, nodding, agreeing with Owen. Scyther then pointed to a tree.

"Sure, we can rest there," Owen said, and he and Scyther walked to the base of the tree.

"Scyther," Scyther said, after they sat down against the tree. Scyther then closed his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," Owen said, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Owen! Are you here? I was wondering-" the Doctor said, searching for Owen. He still wore his glasses. The Doctor then stopped walking and talking when he finally saw Owen.

Owen and Scyther were sleeping together, leaning against each other's backs. The Doctor just watched them for a while.

"Never mind," the Doctor whispered. "I'll ask Hippopotas if she's available to help."

The Doctor then left to let Owen and Scyther to sleep in peace.

* * *

It was sunset when the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon were done helping the Pokemon who were victims of the flood. The Doctor even found a way to divert the floodwaters and located a place for the Pokemon who lost their homes because of the flood. Everyone and every Pokemon were worn out. Except for the Doctor; being a Time Lord, he had more stamina than a human.

"Can you get back to the TARDIS, Martha?" the Doctor asked Martha, seeing how tired she looked. Beautifly sat next to her, looking weary.

"I can try," Martha said, starting to get up, but the Doctor stopped her.

"You look like you're going to fall asleep any second," the Doctor said and smiled. "How about I carry you back?"

"Doctor," Martha said, trying to smile.

"Can you carry me next?" Jack asked, with a tiny smile.

The Doctor looked at everybody, seeing how exhausted they were.

"Well, I can't carry you all back," the Doctor said. "That will take too long."

"You're no fun," Jack groaned.

"I'll bring the TARDIS over here," the Doctor said and looked at Angel, who was lying down, curled up in a ball. "Um, Angel, I'm guessing you want to stay here."

Angel slowly nodded, and rested his head between his paws. The Doctor then left to get the TARDIS.

"You know," Rhys said, as he rested his head in Gwen's lap. "I feel pretty good helping those Pokemon; making them smile when they were down."

"That's good," Gwen said, smiling as she played with Rhys's hair. She then leaned down and gave Rhys a kiss on his forehead.

"They really liked my jokes," Rhys said, smiling. "It's nice to have an audience who appreciate my sense of humor."

"Great. How about you open a comedy club here?" Owen sarcastically said.

Owen then heard a familiar laugh behind him. He turned around to see Scyther, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked, looking at Scyther, as the TARDIS appeared in front of the humans and the Pokemon.

"Scyther!" Scyther exclaimed and jumped when he saw the TARDIS materialized. The Doctor then poked his head out.

"Hello," he said with a wide grin, and stepped out. He then noticed Scyther. "What are you doing here?"

"I just asked him that," Owen said, as the rest of the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon went inside. Scyther then began speaking.

"Scyther says that you two make a great team," the Doctor translated to Owen.

"Really?" Owen asked. Scyther nodded and spoke again.

"He says that together, you and he can do a lot of good," the Doctor translated. "He would like to join you."

"Do you really want to?" Owen asked.

"Scy," Scyther said, nodding.

"Then welcome to the team," Owen said, extending his hand to Scyther, as if to shake Scyther's hand. Owen then remembered that Scyther didn't have any hands. "Uh . . ."

Scyther then laughed and laid his blades gently on top of Owen's hand. Owen smiled.

"Do you what, Angel?" the Doctor said, when he joined up with Angel, and they both watched Owen and Scyther. "I think we're seeing a start of a beautiful friendship."

"Sol," Angel agreed, nodding.

* * *

The next day, the TARDIS landed in a field with tall grass and a long stream.

"We're getting close," the Doctor said as he, the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon stepped outside and looked around. "Perhaps this stream leads to the ocean."

"I don't know what's going wrong," Tosh said, as she looked around.

"Oh, no. I don't think it's your fault, Toshiko," the Doctor said. "I think the TARDIS is just being fussy. Maybe we'll try the climate program another day. I'll just make a few adjustments."

"Shellos," Shellos said from Gwen's shoulder, nudging her cheek. "Shellos."

"I would like to stay outside with Shellos a little longer," Gwen said. "She wants to play in the stream."

The others agreed and went back inside. Gwen then put her hands next to Shellos, who slide on to them. She then lowered her hands into the water, as she bent down, and Shellos swam into the stream. Gwen smiled as Shellos swam around in the stream.

"Are you having fun?" Gwen asked, still smiling.

"Los!" Shellos said, smiling at Gwen. However, Shellos then sensed something and looked downstream, concerned. "Shellos?"

"What is it?" Gwen asked Shellos, standing up and followed Shellos downstream.

After a while, Shellos and Gwen stopped when they heard the sound of someone running, and looked towards the source of the sound. They saw a Pokemon running towards them. This Pokemon looked like a four-foot tall giraffe. About three-quarters of the Pokemon's front half was yellow, while one-quarter of its back half was dark brown. Like a giraffe, the Pokemon had a long neck, and there was a line of dark brown spots along the sides of its neck. There was a small yellow spot on the rear. The Pokemon's hooves were black, and there was a line of pink triangle-shaped ridges from the top of its neck to the base of its backbone. It nose was pink, and it had a white blaze on its face. The Pokemon's horns resembled the horns of a giraffe and were also white. Its eyes were blue. The most unusual feature of this Pokemon was its tail. It had a long dark brown tail that stood up, but it looked like there was a head on the end of the tail. The head was dark brown, about the size and shape of a rugby ball, had dark yellow eyes, and wide teeth.

The Pokemon seemed to sense that something was catching up to it and gallop faster to the stream. Gwen and Shellos soon saw that it was being chased by another group of Pokemon. These Pokemon were about a foot tall, and resembled rocks, with a face. It had no nose, yet prominent eyebrow ridges; the eyes only had pupils. They were dark gray, and had a pair of muscular arms and hands. They moved by bouncing up and down.

"Geodude," the Geodude said, and lunched themselves to the giraffe-looking Pokemon, who tried to dodge them.

"Girafarig!" Girafarig exclaimed as one of the Geodudes hit the back of the knees of ones of its front legs. Girafarig then collapsed onto the ground.

Gwen had seen enough and took out her gun, as she walked up to Girafarig; Shellos followed her. Before the Geodudes could close in on Girafarig, Gwen reached the injured Pokemon and fired off a few warning shots. Some of the Geodudes were frightened away, but the ones who weren't continued coming closer to Gwen and Girafarig.

"Shell-" Shellos said next to Gwen. Shellos then opened her mouth and a glowing sphere of blue water appeared in front of her mouth. "-Los!"

The glowing sphere of water changed into a large wave of water, flowing towards the Geodudes, as Shellos closed her mouth. The wave of water crashed into some of the Geodudes, sweeping them away. The remainder of the Geodudes had seen enough and ran off. Gwen smiled at Shellos as she put away her gun.

"That was wonderful, Shellos," Gwen praised to Shellos, who smiled at her.

"Shellos," Shellos happily said, still smiling. Shellos then saw Girafarig in pain and looked at it. "Shellos?"

Gwen followed Shellos's gaze to the injured Girafarig. She tried to walk closer to it, but Girafarig looked frighten, and tried to get away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help," Gwen kindly said, as Shellos slid closer to Girafarig.

"Shell, shellos, shellos," Shellos reassuringly said to Girafarig, who relaxed. Gwen then knelt down next to Girafarig and looked at its wound.

"I have a friend who can help you," Gwen said. "Can you stand?"

Girafarig attempted to stand, but couldn't because of its injury. Girafarig looked at Gwen and shook its head.

"It's okay," Gwen said and opened the comm link. "Owen? I need your help . . ."

* * *

"A giraffe?" Rhys exclaimed when he saw Girafarig. "You saved a giraffe?"

Martha and Owen carried Girafarig on a stretcher. The Doctor walked next to Girafarig, who wanted to see the Pokemon. The Doctor was excited to see another Pokemon who displayed sexual dimorphism, and said Girafarig was a female, since she had only one yellow spot on her rear. Gwen and Rhys were walking behind Girafarig. Shellos was on Gwen's shoulder and Trapinch walked next to Rhys.

"What did you want me to do? Let her be attacked?" Gwen responded.

"Los," Shellos said, nodding, agreeing with Gwen.

"Pinch," Trapinch said, agreeing with Gwen and Shellos. Rhys gave Trapinch a look.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered," Rhys said, running his hand through his hair.

"Girafarig," Girafarig said to Gwen.

"She thanks you for saving her life from the Geodudes," the Doctor translated. Gwen smiled, and then thought of something.

"Why were they chasing you?" Gwen asked. Girafarig looked sad as she spoke.

"She says that the Geodudes wanted to expand their territory and wanted her home area," the Doctor translated. Gwen looked a little horrified.

"That's awful," Gwen exclaimed. Girafarig still looked sad as she continued speaking.

"Now she has no home," the Doctor translated.

When they reached the TARDIS, Martha and Owen put the stretcher down, as the Doctor unlocked the door. Gwen walked up to Girafarig and crouched down beside her.

"Would you like to stay with me for now?" Gwen asked Girafarig.

"What?" Rhys exclaimed.

"Rhys," Gwen said, serious, as she walked up to Rhys. "She has no where else to go. Don't be stubborn."

Rhys sighed, and run his hand through his hair again.

"I'm sorry, it's her . . . tail that's creeping me out," Rhys said, giving Girafarig's tail a quick look. "Its just keeps staring at me. I feel like it wants to eat me."

Gwen had to laugh hearing Rhys's rant. Even Girafarig laughed a little. Girafarig spoke again.

"Girafarig says her tail won't attack you if you don't sneak up from behind her if she's sleeping," the Doctor translated.

"Why would I do something stupid like that?" Rhys said.

"Trapinch, trapinch, pinch," Trapinch said.

"See? Even Trapinch says he'll protect you if you get attacked by Girafarig's tail," Gwen said.

"Gira, gira, farig," Girafarig said to Rhys.

"Besides, she likes you," the Doctor translated.

"Well . . . thank you," Rhys said. He then looked at Gwen and sighed. "Okay . . . fine!"

"Would you like to stay with us, Girafarig?" Gwen asked, looked at Girafarig.

"Ring! Ring!" Girafarig happily said, smiling at Gwen.

Gwen smiled back as Martha and Owen carried Girafarig into the TARDIS.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon explored along side the stream to see if it did led to the ocean.

"Farfetch'd," a Pokemon said, above them.

The humans, Pokemon, and Time Lord stopped and looked up. They could see a bird-like Pokemon flying above them in circles, carrying a stick in its beak. The Pokemon flew downwards in a spiral and landed in front of Rhys.

"Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd said, as it transferred the stick to its wings.

Farfetch'd resembled a two-foot duck with a slightly longer and thinner yellow bill. It had a plumage of glossy-brown feather, but the feathers on its chest, above its legs, and on the underside of its wings were creamy beige. Three feathers formed a crest on the top of its head. Its legs and webbed feet were yellow. In the middle of its face was a black 'V' shaped mark, and its eyes were black. The stick it carried looked like a thick leek stalk or a green onion.

"Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd said, looking over Rhys. It then walked around Rhys, inspecting him, as it spoke softy to itself. Trapinch stood protectively next to Rhys.

"What's it doing?" Rhys asked, keeping an eye on Farfetch'd.

"He seems to be examining you," the Doctor said, observing Farfetch'd's behavior. Farfetch'd stopped in front of Rhys, after he circled Rhys one last time. He then began speaking to Rhys.

"What's he saying?" Rhys asked.

"Farfetch'd says he wants to join you," the Doctor translated.

"Why?" Rhys asked. Farfetch'd spoke again, however the Doctor looked lost.

"Well, that's an unusual saying. I don't think I heard that one before," the Doctor said, scratching his head. "He says: 'I like the cut of your jib.'"

Rhys blinked his eyes at Farfetch'd, and then he looked at Gwen.

"Gwen?" Rhys asked.

"I think it will be okay," Gwen said and smiled.

Rhys then looked at Farfetch'd and nodded.

"Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd said, pleased, and nodded as well.

"I have a question for you, Farfetch'd." the Doctor said, coming closer to him.

"Far?" Farfetch'd asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Does this stream led to the ocean?" the Doctor asked.

"Far, fetch'd, farfetch'd, fetch, farfetch'd, farfetch'd," Farfetch'd said.

"I see," the Doctor said and looked at the others. "He says: 'It probably does, but the ocean is a long way from here.' I guess we head back to the TARDIS now."

"Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd said and put his stick into his bill. He then flew and landed on Girafarig's back, and replaced the stick back in his wing.

"Farfetch'd, far," Farfetch'd said, as Girafarig walked back.

Rhys and Gwen smiled at each other as they returned to the TARDIS.

* * *

The next day, the TARDIS landed in a forest with lots of hills. When the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon went outside, they found that different varieties of berries grew here. Ianto, Clefairy, and Turtwig collected berries to make Pokemon snacks, while Martha collected berries for a different reason. Martha heard Owen talking about how berries had healing properties, and she wanted to research them. Beautifly was helping Martha by getting berries she couldn't reach. With Beautifly assistance, Martha had fun gathering the berries.

They were almost done in an area that had a lot of loose soil, when Beautifly spotted a berry bush, growing from the side of a high cliff.

"Beautifly, beautifly," Beautifly said, indicating the berry bush to Martha.

"Okay, one more, then we'll head back," Martha said to Beautifly.

"Fly," Beautifly said, nodding and flew up to the berry bush. He then picked a berry and flew back to Martha.

"Thanks," Martha said, smiling, as Beautifly placed the berry in her container.

"Beautifly," Beautifly said, and followed Martha back to the TARDIS.

"I think we have a good sample of berries," Martha said, looking at the berries, but unfortunately, not where she was walking. "It will be interesting to see the results-"

Martha then accidentally stepped on a patch of loose soil, and lost her footing. She tumbled down to the forest below.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly exclaimed and flew after her.

Beautifly soon found Martha with the container of spilled berries next to her. Martha looked tousled and disheveled. She attempted to stand up, but she couldn't support weight on one of feet, and she fell right back down. Martha examined her foot, and concluded she twisted her ankle.

"Beautifly?" Beautifly said, concerned, flying to Martha and hugged her.

"I'll be okay," she whispered after their hug. Martha then searched for her mobile phone and was relieved to find it undamaged. She called one of the Torchwood members, who connected her to the Doctor. Martha then explained her situation to him.

"Are you alone, Martha?" the Doctor asked, worried.

"No, Beautifly is with me," Martha said, looking at Beautifly. "Should I send him to you?"

"No, let him stay with you. Toshiko is tracking your mobile signal," the Doctor said. "I'll be there soon, Martha."

"Thank you," Martha said, and after some final words from the Doctor, she put her phone away.

Martha sighed as she waited for the Doctor. Beautifly saw the worry in Martha's eyes and wanted to make her feel better. He then got an idea. Beautifly flew in front of Martha and a little higher.

"Beautifly," Beautifly said, getting Martha's attention. Beautifly then put on an amazing aerial display for her, spinning, swirling, twirling, dancing in the air; he even performed some of his attacks for her. When he was done, Martha had a tiny smile on her face.

"You were trying to cheer me up," Martha said as Beautifly flew closer to her.

"Fly," Beautifly said, nodding. Martha then hugged and thanked Beautifly.

Beautifly enjoyed the hug, but he then heard something walking closer to them. Beautifly broke off the hug and looked in the direction of the sound.

"What is it?" Martha asked, a little worried, seeing Beautifly staring at the bushes.

A five-foot Pokemon then stepped out of the bushes. This Pokemon looked a flightless bird. Its body was round and brown, and the lower portion and its thighs were black. It had long beige legs with three white claws on in front and one white claw on its heel. The Pokemon had pink tail feathers. The most unusual feature of this Pokemon was that it had three heads, each on a long beige neck. The heads were covered with brown feathers, and there were two long black feathers on top of each head. Each head had a long skinny beak, and a pair of small black eyes. The three head focused their attention directly on Beautifly and took a step towards him.

"Dudrio," the Dudrio said, coming closer to Beautifly, staring at him. "Dudrio."

"Beautifly?" Beautifly exclaimed, hearing what the Dudrio wanted to do with him. Even Martha couldn't believe the Dudrio wanted to eat him.

"Beautifly, go!" Martha said.

"Fly," Beautifly said, shaking his head, refusing to leave her side.

"Don't worry about me. They . . . it wants to eat you, not me," Martha said.

"Beautifly?" Beautifly said, looking concerned at Martha.

"The Doctor is coming; I'll be fine," Martha said. "Please, go; be safe."

"Beautifly," Beautifly said, a little reluctant and sad. He then began to fly away, however the Dudrio kept an eye on him.

"Dudrio," the Dudrio said, and extended it necks towards Beautifly. The Dudrio then attacked Beautifly by rapidly pecking at him,

Beautifly couldn't endure the bombardment of the pecking and when the Dudrio was done, Beautifly fell down onto the ground, looking battered. The Dudrio then walked closer to Beautifly, and opened its beaks. Martha eyes widen when she realized that the Dudrio really intended to eat Beautifly.

Martha quickly looked around, trying to find something to stop the Dudrio from eating Beautifly. She then noticed the empty container next to her, and threw it at the Dudrio. The Dudrio stopped when the container hit the back of its middle head, and stared at Martha.

"Dudrio," the Dudrio said, aggravated that its meal was interrupted, and walked towards Martha with all its beaks raised, ready to strike.

Martha scooted as far away as she could from the Dudrio, hoping the Doctor will show up in the nick of time, like he always does.

"Blissey," a voice said, making the Dudrio stop.

Martha, Beautifly, and the Dudrio looked at the source of the sound as a Pokemon walked into their sight.

This Pokemon was about four feet tall and was shaped like an egg. The top half of its body was pink, and the lower half was white. There were white appendages surrounding the top portion of the white half, giving the appearance the Pokemon was wearing a short, white frilly skirt. The arms and feet were short and pink. On the shoulders were the same white appendages, but these looked like short sleeves of a puffy, wing-like, fancy-cut shirt. Surrounding its head was curly, fluffy, short 'hair'. The Pokemon had no nose, but a pair of narrow oval-shaped shoe-button black eyes. In the center of its body was a pink pouch with a white egg inside of it. The Pokemon looked at Martha and smiled at her.

"Blissey," Blissey said, smiling and waving at Martha. The Dudrio frowned at Blissey.

"Dudrio," the Dudrio said, and walked up to Blissey, who frowned back and out its hands on its hips.

"Bliss, bliss, blissey, bliss," Blissey said in a disapproving tone, shaking its head.

"Dudrio," the Dudrio said, ready to attack.

"Blissey!" Blissey said and flung the egg from its pouch towards the Dudrio. When the egg hit the Dudrio, there was an explosion. The blast from the explosion blew the Dudrio skywards and backwards, away from Martha, Beautifly, and Blissey. When the smoke cleared, the egg automatically returned to Blissey. As Blissey put away its egg, Martha noticed that the egg wasn't damaged.

"Bliss-bliss," Blissey said, waving good-bye in the direction the Dudrio was thrown in. Blissey then looked at Beautifly and walked up to him. When Blissey reached Beautifly, it clapped it hands together, and the tips softly glowed when they touched each other.

"Bliss, bliss," Blissey said, taking its hands apart. Blissey then bent down and touched Beautifly with its glowing hands. The glow moved from Blissey to Beautifly, and for a moment, he softly glowed. When the glowing faded, all of Beautifly's injures were gone. Beautifly blinked his eyes, and then flew around.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly happily said.

"Blissey," Blissey said, nodding.

Blissey then walked over to Martha and looked her over.

"Blissey," Blissey said, smiling at Martha, and patted her cheek. Blissey then kissed Martha's forehead, and looked at Martha injured ankle. Beautifly flew next to Martha as Blissey clapped it hands together and the tips of its hands glowed again.

"Bliss, bliss," Blissey said, taking its hands apart. Blissey then bent down and touched Martha's ankle with its glowing hands.

Martha was in awe was she watched the glow from Blissey's hands moved to her ankle. The glow felt warm, yet soothing to Martha as she looked at it. When the glowing faded, the pain from Martha's ankle was gone, but she had to make sure. Martha found out that she could stand without any trouble. She then looked at Blissey, wondering how this Pokemon healed her ankle and Beautifly. Before she could say anything, Martha heard a familiar voice.

"Martha!" the Doctor called out. Martha, Beautifly, and Blissey turned to see the Doctor and Angel running towards them.

"Martha, are you-" the Doctor started to say as he and Angel stopped.

"Blissey!" Blissey cheerfully greeted. Blissey then ran over to the Doctor and gave him a hug.

"Oh, hello . . . it's nice to meet you too," the Doctor said as Blissey hugged him. Blissey then let him go, and went over to greet Angel.

"Are you all right, Martha?" the Doctor asked, walking up to Martha, as Blissey patted the top of Angel's head and gave him a kiss on his jewel; Angel blushed in response.

"I'm fine now," Martha said, as Blissey and Angel walked up to them. "That Pokemon saved Beautifly and I; even healed both of us."

"Really? That was very nice of you," the Doctor said to Blissey.

"Blissey," Blissey said and began speaking.

"Blissey says that she sensed you were sad and in pain," the Doctor translated to Martha. "So she searched for you to make you feel better."

"She sensed my pain?" Martha asked.

"Don't look surprised, Martha," the Doctor said. "If Angel can sense natural disasters, then it's possible for other Pokemon to sense things humans cannot-no offense Angel,"

"Absol," Angel said, not offended.

"Well, thank you for saving Beautifly and I," Martha said to Blissey.

"Beautifly," Beautifly said, thanking Blissey as well. Blissey nodded, and began specking.

"Blissey says she'll like to come with you," the Doctor translated.

"Why?" Martha asked, and Blissey spoke again.

"She says you need someone who will look after you and to take care of you," the Doctor translated.

"But I don't need-" Martha said, but then Blissey almost fainted. The Doctor caught her.

"Blissey," Blissey said, thanking the Doctor, as he let her go.

"Are you all right?" Martha asked. Blissey then spoke.

"She says when she used her move Softboiled, to heal other beings, it transfers her health to them to make them better," the Doctor translated.

"Can't you use that move to heal yourself?" Martha asked, and Blissey spoke again.

"Blissey says Softboiled only restores her health when she's in a battle," the Doctor said, and then looked perplexed. "What a very odd move."

"Don't you worry about what happens to you?" Martha asked, and Blissey began speaking.

"She says there're too many people and Pokemon to care for to worry about herself," the Doctor translated.

"How about this?" Martha said, and put her hand on Blissey's shoulder. "You may take care of me, if I may take care of you."

"Blissey," Blissey, agreed, smiling, and hugged Martha.

"Congratulations, Martha! You got another Pokemon friend!" the Doctor said with a wide grin. He then saw Martha rolling her eyes after Blissey hugged her. "Is something wrong, Martha?"

"I feel I just acquired the Pokemon version of my mother," Martha said, as Blissey hugged Beautifly.

"Do you really think so, Martha?" the Doctor said, as Blissey finished hugging Beautifly. "Because if you do, then I like this version of your mother. I think Blissey already likes me, and she hugged me instead of slapping me."

Martha gave the Doctor a look, and walked over to where the container had landed. After she picked it up, Martha walked back to the TARDIS; Beautifly and Blissey followed her.

"What?" the Doctor innocently asked. He looked at Angel for help, but instead, he found Angel laughing at him. "What?"


	11. Gentle Solider Doctor of My Soul

Hello. I apologize for making you wait. You don't want to know how insane my life has been lately.

_Thanks to ratinthehole for helping me choose a name. Pokemon Hunter J belongs to the Pokemon Company, not me. This chapter contains lyrics to the song "Colors" performed by FLOW. I don't own either of them. The translation to the lyrics belongs to the people who translated them. I didn't do it, but if there are any mistakes, I apologize._

_Um, I have to warn you, that ratinthehole and I got into a debate on this chapter being put up. Finally, we agreed I need a break from writing until August. _

_I dedicate this chapter to my mother, who's recovering from knee replacement surgery. _

Gentle Solider (Doctor) of My Soul

"I know we've been having trouble with the climate program, but I think I have the solution," the Doctor said with a smile.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Neutrinos!" the Doctor said with a wide grin, however the humans looked confused.

"How would . . . neutrinos help?" Toshiko asked.

"Well, when you have enough and the right equipment, neutrinos can help synchronize . . ." the Doctor then began his technobabble speech, specking rapidly.

"Does he usually do this?" Gwen whispered to Martha, as the Doctor spoke.

"Pretty much," Martha admitted, whispering back. "Just smile and nod when he's done."

" . . . So I added neutrinos to the crystal chamber," the Doctor said, finishing his wild explanation. He then pressed a few buttons, and looked at everyone with a wild grin. "I just imputed the parameters. Hold on tight."

The others took the Doctor's advice and held onto anything in the TARDIS, as the Doctor pulled a lever. The TARDIS then began moving. Despite a few shakes, the ride was pretty smooth. After a few minutes, the TARDIS landed.

"Did it work?" Tosh asked.

"There's only one way to find out," the Doctor said, still grinning. The Doctor and Angel walked to the door, and once the Doctor opened it, they stepped out. "Ladies and gentlemen-and Pokemon-I present to you: the ocean!"

The Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon went outside and saw the ocean. The TARDIS had landed on a medium-sized grassy cliff that overlooked the ocean. There was a beach with some tropical trees below them, and a natural dirt path led from the cliff to the beach. They could feel a cool breeze as the humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon looked around and smiled; happy they were now closer finding Manaphy and Phione.

"The view's terrific!" Rhys said, looking at the ocean, as Tosh got out her equipment to take some readings. "I'm going to get my binoculars."

"Smell that sea breeze," the Doctor said, as he stretched his arms out opened wide and inhaled, as Rhys went to get his binoculars.

"Good work, Doctor," Jack said, smiling.

"Why, thank you," the Doctor said, smiling, as Rhys returned with his binoculars.

"So, does anyone see those islands?" Owen asked. The Doctor took out a small short telescope from a pocket of his trench coat, and used it to scan an area of the ocean.

"Nothing's on my side," the Doctor said, and replaced the small short telescope in his trench coat's pocket. "How about you? Any luck?"

"Let's see . . ." Rhys said and focused his binoculars, and smiled. "I see a beautiful woman in front of me."

Gwen blushed as she looked up and saw Rhys looking at her with his binoculars. She then laughed and Rhys joined her. Rhys then saw something in the distance and focused his binoculars on that.

"What's going on over there?" Rhys asked when he saw what got his attention clearer.

"Let me see," the Doctor said, walking over to Rhys and took Rhys's binoculars, but the Doctor failed to realized that Rhys had the binoculars strapped around his neck. So when the Doctor took Rhys's binoculars, he started to strangle Rhys.

However the Doctor was completely focused on the sight he saw through the binoculars. He saw a large Pokemon being chased by men in a boat and other Pokemon. The men wore dark tan outfits and dark brown upper body armor.

"Doctor," Martha said, trying to get his attention. The Doctor lowered the binoculars and looked at Martha, who indicated Rhys, gagging on the strap.

"Oh, sorry," the Doctor said and gave Rhys his binoculars back, stopping the gagging. Once Rhys was okay, the Doctor took out his small short telescope and looked at the chased Pokemon again. The others soon joined him, watching the situation.

The Doctor could recognize the chased Pokemon as Lapras. Lapras could pass for the Loc Ness Monster, but she was smaller and more compact. Still, Lapras was tall, about eight feet tall, and had a very long neck. To the Doctor, Lapras was blue, like his TARDIS, and there were darker blue blotches in different areas of her body. Lapras then leapt out of the water to gain more distance between her and her pursuers. Everyone saw that Lapras had four flippers, and the front flippers were slightly larger than the back flippers. Lapras had a short tail, and all of her underside was a light cream color. As Lapras landed back in the water, they could see that the front of her neck and her lower jaw were also a light cream color. On each side of the Pokemon's head were curls, that to the humans, resembled Princess Leia's curls from _Star Wars_. There was a short blue horn in the middle of her forehead and her eyes were a mixture of black and mocha brown. On the Pokemon's back was a light blue-gray curved shell that was dotted with blunt knobs.

There were many different kinds of Pokemon chasing Lapras. There were Magnemites, Magnetons, and a Koffing in the air. Magnemite looked a foot tall steel ball with a big single eye in the center that only had a pupil. There was a horseshoe magnet on both sides of this Pokemon. Two Phillips head screws were below each side of the eye. And there was a bigger screw on top of its head. Magneton was about three feet tall and looked like three Magnemites glued together; there was one Magnemite on top, and two Magnemites on the bottom. Koffing looked a two-foot tall purple navel mine with a white ring and a wide 'x' in the center. Koffing had a face, but there was no nose. There were only pupils in its eyes, and there were fangs in its mouth.

Chasing Lapras in the water were Tentacool, Tentacruel, Marill, Azumarill, and Crawdaunt. They also leaped in and out of the water to catch up to Lapras. Tentacool resembled a two-foot tall light blue box jellyfish. There was a red smooth orb above each eye, and a smaller red orb in the middle. Tentacool had two dark beige tentacles. Tentacruel resembled a five-foot tall jellyfish. The main body was a black sphere with a pair of black eyes. Numerous dark beige tentacles dangled from the body. Tentacruel had a pair of light blue pincers vertical to the body. The top was lite blue and was shaped like a mushroom's cap, but more jellyfish-like. There were two red smooth spheres on both sides and a smaller red sphere was in the middle.

Marill was a foot tall and had a blue round body with a white torso. The ears on the top of its head resembled those of a mouse, and the insides were pink. Marill had a tiny black nose and shoe-button black eyes. Its blue hands and feet were stubby. Marill's tail was thin and was in the shape of a zigzag. There was a blue ball on the end of Marill's tail. Azumarill was two feet tall and had an oval body. Three-quarters of Azumarill's upper body was blue, and one-quarter of its lower body was white. The chest was covered with white spots. The ears on the top of its head resembled those of a rabbit, and the insides were dark pink. Azumarill had a tiny black nose and shoe-button black eyes. Its arms and feet were a little longer than Marill's, but they still looked stubby. Like Marill, Azumarill had a long thin black tail shaped like a zigzag and there was a blue ball on the end of the tail. When the humans saw Crawdaunt, they thought it looked like a three-foot tall crayfish on steroids. Crawdaunt didn't have antennae or the mouth like a crayfish. Instead, Crawdaunt had a craved yellow star on its forehead and a thin line for a mouth. There was a smoke white mark in shape of a thick wide 'v' underneath the line, and below that mark were two blue lines also in a shape of a thick wide 'v'. There were two wide smoke white jagged-like patches underneath the blue lines. Crawduant's lower pinchers and belly were smoky white. The rest of its exoskeleton was a terra cotta color. Crawdaunt's pincers were connected to long arms, and the exoskeleton seemed to formed shoulder pads. The top pinchers had four spikes close to the tip, two on each side. There were also two spikes on Crawdaunt's armored front legs. The back legs were more truck-like and the exoskeleton seemed to form wide kneepads. There were two white toes on each of Crawdaunt's back legs. The tail resembled a crayfish's, and had yellow marks on it. A pair of black eyes peered out from Crawdaunt's exoskeleton.

Most of the men were at the bow of the boat, and so were a few Pokemon: Gloom, Parasect, Alakazam, Pinsir, Shiftry, and Exploud. Gloom was two feet tall, had a dark blue round body and its face was in the center of its body. Its eyes were just curved lines, and it had thick dark purple lips. It had no nose, but there was a visible blob of drool hanging out the corner of its mouth. It had stubby arms, short thin legs, and flat oval feet. On top of Gloom's body was a flower. The flower had four long narrow dark orange curved petals, and four round rust-colored stamens with dusty white dots. There was a round orange-brown pistil in the middle. On the top of Parasect's body was a red-mauve mushroom's cap with wide white oval spots, shaped like a wide cone. The rest of Parasect's body was dark orange and resembled an insect's. Parasect was about three feet tall and had two thick insect's claws in the front, and four insect's legs in the back. The head and the rest of the body were oval-shaped and thin. The eyes on the front of Parasect's head were completely white. Alakazam was four feet tall and yellow. It had long pointed ears on top of its head, pointed cheeks, and a thin muzzle. Alakazam's eyes gave off a sinister look since it only had pupils. A large yellow moustache grew from its muzzle. Its chest, shoulders, forearms, and knees were covered in brown body armor. Alakazam's hands had three fingers and its feet had three claw-like toes; there were two claws in the front and one claw on each heel. Alakazam carried a spoon in each of its hands.

Pinsir was four feet tall and looked like a humanoid insect. Its brown body was shaped like a wide oval and the torso had thin black horizontal stripes. Pinsir had a pair of pincher-like white horns, covered with small spikes. It had a pair of long skinny arms. Each hand had three white claws and each foot had two white claws in front and one white claw on its heel. The most unusual feature on Pinsir was its teeth. Instead being on the roof and the bottom of the mouth, Pinsir's long teeth were on the walls on the mouth. Pinsir's eyes only showed its pupils. Shiftry was four foot tall, mostly brown and seemed to made of polish wood. It feet were in the shape of Japanese clogs. Shiftry's shoulders were round and covered with curved black horizontal lines. At the end of its short arms were three green narrow finger-leaves. The only vein that was visible was the main one and it was brown. Shiftry's thighs were fat and its legs were short and skinny. It had a long wild white mane that covered its upper face and trailed behind it. Shiftry had a long pointed nose, flat teeth, and its ears resembled those of a donkey's, but smaller. A pair of yellow eyes peered out of the darkness of Shiftry's mane. Exploud was a bizarre looking purple monster that was four feet tall. It had an enormous mouth with teeth in the same shape and placement of a hippopotamus. There were three thin black horizontal stripes on each forearm. Each hand had three fingers and each foot had three long white toes. There were three hollow tubes on top of Exploud's head that had yellow tips. However the middle tube was a little wider and the yellow tip was longer. Protruding from the top and bottom of its cheeks was a tube with a yellow tip. There were tubes on Explound's elbows and knees, but the tubes on Explound's knees were wider. Exploud had two curved tubes with yellow tips for tails. Its eyes were red.

As the Doctor lowered his small short telescope, he frowned, wondering who would do something this atrocious.

* * *

Pokemon Hunter J was a young woman in her 30's, with short silver hair, cold blue eyes, and pale pink lips. She was in the business of capturing rare Pokemon for profit, and with her special technology, preserved them in golden-stone for her clients. Her current target was a Lapras who had eluded her for the last few days, but now J had the perfect plan to trap the Lapras.

"What is the situation of Ship 2?" J asked her navigator, a man who had a dark moss green afro and a small goatee.

"Ship 2 is getting into position," her navigator responded.

"Good," J said. "What's the status on the target?"

"Ship 1 reports that the Lapras is starting to weaken," the navigator reported. "They are moving the target closer to us."

"Excellent. Tell them to continue," J said. "Take us down."

"Yes, sir," the navigator said.

Pokemon Hunter J smiled. Everything was going according to her plan.

* * *

"Doctor," Martha said, getting his attention.

The Doctor followed Martha's gaze and saw men who wore the same uniform, on another boat, coming from the opposite direction, heading towards the Lapras. The roar of engines made the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon look up to see a huge airship descending towards the ocean.

"They plan to surround that Pokemon!" Rhys exclaimed, figuring out what was going on.

"They probably have Pokemon Types who are strong against Lapras," Owen said, looking at the second boat.

"'Type?'" Jack asked, looking at Owen.

"Pokemon are categorized into different groups called Types," Owen explained.

"Like the Earth's taxonomical classification?" the Doctor asked. Owen nodded.

"Some Types are stronger than others," Owen continued to explain. "Lapras for example, is a Water and Ice Type, so it's weak against Electric and Grass Types."

"So some of the Pokemon chasing Lapras are Electric and Grass Types," Jack said, looking at the Pokemon chasing Lapras. Owen nodded again.

"Those Pokemon may also have Abilities which would harm Lapras more," Owen said.

"'Abilities?'" Ianto asked.

"Pokemon have . . . different abilities to help them in battle," Owen explained, and then looked at Hippopotas. "Hippopotas's Ability is Sand Stream, which summons a Sandstorm when she's in battle."

"Hippo!" Hippopotas proudly agreed, nodding and wagging her tail.

"How do we stop them?" Rhys asked, looking at Lapras's situation.

"The second boat is closer to us," Jack said, loading his gun. "So we take out that boat before it reached Lapras."

Before anyone could say a word, Jack ran down the path to the beach; Buneary and Buizel followed him.

"Jack!" the Doctor exclaimed, realizing Jack's plan. He then ran after Jack. The rest of the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon followed him.

* * *

"Jack! Stop!" the Doctor yelled when he and the other reached Jack, who looked at them.

"Do you have any ideas how to stop them?" Jack asked the Doctor when they all stopped running.

"Jack, Arceus's request-" the Doctor began.

"I know that! I'm not shooting Pokemon! I'm aiming for the people!" Jack said.

"But Jack, we don't know if humans are included in Arceus's request," the Doctor said. Jack sighed.

"Look, we don't have time to debate!" Jack said, as the second boat come into sight. "If you have a better way to stop them from here, then do it!"

"But what if-" the Doctor tried again.

"Doctor, if you're right . . . then promise you'll take care of me," Jack said, as he raised his gun.

"Jack . . ." Ianto said, knowing they couldn't stop him.

"Besides," Jack said, trying to put on a brave face. "I think I'll look adorable as a Pokemon."

Jack got a man in his sights, and began to pull the trigger . . .

"Bun-eary!" Buneary said as she jumped off of Jack's arms, using them as a springboard, propelling herself towards the boat, and landed on the railing.

"Bun-ear-rey!" Buneary said, as she moved her ears like pistons in an engine and hit the men with the force of her ears. After the men were hit, they stumbled around, dizzy, and collapsed.

"That's called Dizzy Punch," Owen explained, as Jack slowly lowered his gun, watching Buneary. "I believe the name speaks for itself."

A man snuck up behind Buneary to catch her, but he was in for a surprise.

"Buizel!" Buizel said as he jumped out of the water and his tails glowed yellow-white. Buizel spun around in the air and swung his tails. Yellow stars appeared, coming from Buizel's tails, and the stars knocked out the man behind Buneary.

Buneary turned around to see Buizel landing on the railing and bowed to her; Buneary smiled back.

"What's with all the noise?" a man said, coming from below deck, with another group of men who heard the noise above them.

Buneary jumped backwards into Buizel's arms, who leaped back into water, before the group of men could catch them.

"Hippo," Hippopotas said as she blew a transparent pink bubble from her mouth. The bubble floated over to the men, and hovered in front of them for a moment. The bubble then popped and the men began yawning and fell to the ground, asleep.

"What was that?" Gwen asked Owen.

"Yawn," Owen said, as Buizel and Buneary returned to Jack. "You can see what it does."

"That was great teamwork," Jack said to Buizel and Buneary, smiling at them.

"Buizel," Buizel said and bowed.

"Buneary," Buneary humbly said, blushing and smiling.

"Oh, and thanks for stopping me in time," Jack said, still smiling. "If I shot one of them, we might have become roommates, Buizel."

Buizel nodded as he smiled and laughed.

"Scyther," Scyther said, as he took off and flew to the boat, as Hippopotas used Yawn once more.

Hippopotas did Yawn again as Scyther went inside the boat, and the tips of his blades were glowing. After the sounds of fighting, Scyther flew back and landed next to Owen.

"You got the rest of them?" Owen asked Scyther.

"Scy, Scyther," Scyther said, nodding.

"Great job," Owen said, smiling, and Scyther smiled back.

"Hippo?" Hippopotas asked Owen, looking at him.

"Yeah, you were good . . . no, you were smart using Yawn to stop them," Owen said, and gave her a smile.

"Hippo!" Hippopotas cheered, wagging her tail.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" the Doctor asked Scyther. Scyther glared at the Doctor and began complaining at him. "Okay, I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry-Ah! Almost forgot!"

The Doctor turned to face the boat as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the boat; the boat's engines were then shut off.

The roar of the airship engines grew louder and the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon looked up to see the airship descending, and a platform lowering from it. On the platform was a woman with short silver hair, wearing a round earpiece, and a dark visor. The woman wore a slim, form-fitting black trench coat, with short pointed shoulder pads; the right sleeve was missing. She wore a tight dark red turtleneck with a long neck, turned up. The woman also wore fingerless dark red gloves, and dark red high-heeled boots. On her right arm was a high-tech sandy-brown armband. The Doctor frowned a little seeing her.

"Oh, no, you don't," the Doctor somberly whispered, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the airship. Soon there was an explosion on the side of the airship, and it tilted a little off balance.

* * *

"What's going on?" Pokemon Hunter J asked her navigator, as she tried to keep her balance.

"We seem to be losing power!" her navigator responded through her earpiece. "Sir, we need to land, otherwise we'll crash into the water!"

J was frustrated and annoyed. Who could have done this? She looked at the people and their Pokemon on the beach and studied them. Her eyes focused on a man with an Absol near him, pointing a metal stick at her ship. She had a pretty strong feeling that this man was responsible for damaging her ship and interfering with her plan.

"Sir, what are your orders?" the navigator asked. Pokemon Hunter J growled before she answered.

"Bring me up, and land," J said, and felt the platform rising back into the ship. She still kept an eye on the man with the metal stick. "Inform Ship 1 of our situation, and that Ship 2 is out of commission. Then link me up to Ship 1."

"Yes, sir," the navigator responded. When J was inside her ship, she heard from Ship 1.

"Ship 1, awaiting your orders."

"Continue your pursuit on that Lapras," J said. "I want it immobilize when I reach you."

"Yes, sir."

"And if those people on the beach continue to interfere," J said, as the image of the man with the metal stick went through her mind. "I order you to stop them . . . by any means necessary."

* * *

"Jack, can you distract the men on the boat chasing Lapras?" the Doctor asked, as he replaced his sonic screwdriver, keeping an eye on where the airship landed.

"Yes," Jack said.

"Good. Martha, help them," the Doctor said and ran in the direction of the airship; Angel dashed next to him.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked the Doctor, who turned around to look at her, running in place.

"I'm going to meet their Lady and Mistress!" the Doctor called out before running off with Angel.

* * *

"Tosh, how long before that boat comes our way?" Jack asked, taking command of the situation, as he put away his gun.

"About twenty minutes," Tosh said, looking at her equipment.

"All right, Owen," Jack said, looking at Owen. "You got twenty minutes to tell us everything you know about the Pokemon we're going to face."

* * *

When the Doctor and Angel reached the clearing where the airship had landed, Pokemon Hunter J was walking out from the hanger bay. They stopped when they saw each other.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, sternly, with a serious expression on his face; Angel stood protectively next to him. The woman had a slight smile on her face.

"I am Pokemon Hunter J," Pokemon Hunter J said, with a little arrogance in her voice. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me; I'm new here."

J was momentary caught off guard by the man's strange behavior, but then she went back to business. She scanned the Absol with her visor, and smiled when she saw the results. The Absol was radiating enough power that it seemed the man was radiating power as well, but she knew that was impossible.

"Your Absol seems pretty powerful," J said, with a wicked smile. "I'll make a good sale once I capture him."

Angel growled at J, while the Doctor frowned at her. For a brief moment, J thought she saw an unnatural storm raging in his eyes, but she decided it was just the way the light was hitting his eyes.

"Now you've done something foolish," the Doctor solemnly said. "You gave me more reason to stop you."

Pokemon Hunter J had to laugh hearing the same words many people had said to her, but they failed. She then got out a red and white ball the Doctor had seen before.

"We'll see after a Pokemon battle," J said and threw the ball. "Go! Drapion!"

The ball spilt opened and red energy came out of it and formed a silhouette of a Pokemon. When the light faded, the Doctor and Angel saw a four-foot Pokemon that slightly resembled a scorpion. Drapion was mostly purple, with alternating shades of lavender and violet. He had four short thick legs, with thin black curved lines in the center. He stood on the tips of his white claws. Drapion had a wide abdomen and a long thorax. His arms looked like a string of seeds linked together, and at the end of Drapion's arms was a purple circle with a pair of white pincers on the sides. In the center of each purple circle was a clear bight aqua circle. Drapion's tail was shaped the same way as his arms. There were three small spikes on top of Drapion's head, and he seemed to have clear bright aqua pointy eyebrows ridges above his black eyes. Two purple fangs were visible on the roof of Drapion's mouth, and three purple fangs were visible at the bottom. Two white short jagged tusks emerged from his mouth and curved slightly towards Drapion's face. As J put away her Poke Ball, she saw the Doctor grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" J asked, started to get annoyed with the Doctor's behavior.

"I heard what those balls could do, but I've never seen one in action," the Doctor said, with a manic grin. "Brilliant!"

This situation was getting more bizarre. Why was the Doctor acting like he'd never seen a Poke Ball before? She decided to get this battle over with quickly.

"You won't be smiling once I capture your Absol," J said.

The Doctor's smile vanished, and he looked staidly at J.

"There you go again; you did something foolish," the Doctor somberly said, and knew J wanted to battle him. "I usually don't like fighting, but if I must . . ."

The Doctor then looked at Angel.

"Angel, would it be okay if I share some ideas with you while you fight Drapion?" the Doctor asked Angel.

"Absol," Angel said, smiling at the Doctor. "Absol, absol, absol, ab, sol, sol."

"Angel, you're too kind," the Doctor said, smiling at Angel.

J was getting agitated at the Doctor's behavior, but at the same time, she knew she feel more satisfaction after she beat the Doctor and get his Absol.

"Before we start, I do have a question," the Doctor asked, making J look at him.

"What?"

"Don't you get uncomfortable wearing high heels all the time?" the Doctor asked.

* * *

"Our biggest problem is dealing with the Magnemites and Magnetons," Owen said, as he finished writing, and ripped out a piece of paper and handed it to Rhys.

While Owen was explaining the enemy's Pokemon, he was writing notes for the others, so they would become more familiar with the moves of their Pokemon.

"Magnemites and Magnetons are Electric and Steel Type," Owen explained as he wrote, trying to ignore Rhys's rant that every doctor's handwriting was illegible. "Their biggest weakest is Ground Types, but Ground Types are weak against Water Types. Hippopotas and Trapinch are perfect to stop the Magnemites and Magnetons, but they can't handle the water."

"You got any ideas how to stop them?" Jack asked, as Owen wrote notes for Gwen's Pokemon. Gwen, however, was looking frantically around.

"Rhys, have you seen Shellos?" Gwen asked, trying to find her. Rhys shook his head, and Gwen looked more worried.

"Gwen," Martha said, getting Gwen's attention, and indicated to the ocean.

The Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon saw that Lapras, the boat with the men, and their Pokemon were coming into their view. However, Gwen was more focus on Shellos, swimming towards the enemy's Pokemon.

"Shellos!" Gwen exclaimed, as she ran towards the water's edge; the others followed her. "Shellos, what are you doing?"

Shellos looked more determined as she swam faster to the enemy's Pokemon, particularly towards the Magnemites.

"Shellos, you'll get hurt!" Gwen called out, trying to stop Shellos. She then looked at Owen. "Owen, what is she doing? Shellos is a Water Type. She'll get hurt if she faces Electric Types, right?"

Owen silently handed Gwen her notes on her Pokemon. Gwen looked at the notes, then back at Shellos.

"She knows Ground attacks?" Gwen said, still looking at Shellos.

"Shellos!" Shellos shouted, and balls of mud shot from her mouth and towards the Magnemites. The mud hit the Magnemites straight in their eyes, blinding them, causing them to fly erratic, and even hit each other. Fortunately, Shellos was small enough that the men on the boat didn't see her right away.

"That's called Mud Bomb," Owen explained to Gwen as she watched Shellos attacked the Magnemites. "Sometimes Mud Bomb lowers the opponent's accuracy, which means they can't see what they're doing."

Gwen just smiled and softly cheered Shellos, so she won't attract the attention to the men. Shellos used Mud Bomb a couple more times on the Magnemites, causing them to crash into each other more, until they began to fall. Some of the men recalled the Magnemites into their Poke Balls before they hit the water. However, one of the men noticed Shellos as he recalled his Magnemite back.

"It's that Shellos!" the man said, getting the others' attention. Shellos squeaked upon being found.

"I bet that Shellos belongs to one of those people the boss told us about," a middle-aged man with dark hair said. He then had a wicked smile on his face. "This is going to be easy. Magnetons! Get that Shellos!"

Shellos tried to use Mud Bomb on the Magnetons, but they shook the attack off, as if it was nothing.

"Why isn't Mud Bomb working on them?" Gwen asked, getting worried.

"Magnetons are the evolved form of Magnemite," Owen explained. "Which means they're stronger and tougher than Magnemites."

"Shellos! Get out of there!" Gwen yelled.

This time Shellos did listen to Gwen, and quickly swam back to her. However, the Magnetons followed her and shot electricity at Shellos while they chased her. The middle-aged man cruelly laughed.

"Jack! We got to save her!" Gwen exclaimed, as Shellos tried to dodge the Mangetons' attacks.

"I know that, Gwen, but the Pokemon that can reach her are weak against them!" Jack said.

Rhys then noticed that Gwen looked like she was about to cry, and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"We'll find a way," Rhys said and pulled Gwen into a hug.

After he hugged Gwen, Rhys heard a mumbling sound below him and looked down to see Trapinch pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. Rhys then realized that Trapinch really wanted to help and save Shellos, but he couldn't, since he was weak against water. Rhys then bent down next to Trapinch, who stopped pacing.

"You really want to save her, don't you, little monster?" Rhys asked Trapinch, who sadly nodded back. "Yeah, me too; it will make our lives a whole lot easier if you could."

Trapinch looked out at Shellos, still being chased by the Magnetons.

"Trapinch!" Trapinch said, determined, and began glowing.

Rhys screamed in shock, and he backed up and stood up. Everyone stared at the glowing Trapinch.

"What . . . is he doing?" Rhys asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about evolution when you first met Clefariy?" Owen asked Rhys.

"Not that much," Rhys confessed.

"Well, this is an evolution," Owen said, smiling, excited to finally see a Pokemon evolve.

Trapinch's head became smaller, his body and feet became slimmer, and he grew a pair of antennae, a tail, and two pairs of wings. Finally, Trapinch stopped glowing, and in his place was a new creature.

"Vibrava," Vibrava said, flexing his wings.

Vibrava was three feet tall and was pastel yellow-green. He had a long skinny body that had thin black curved horizontal lines. Vibrava had an oval-shaped head with a pair on long thin pointed antennae that faced forward, and huge green eyes the resembled polished stones. His legs resembled insect legs, and were black and skinny, but his feet were horizontal. Vibrava had four long green wings shaped like rhomboids, outlined with a thick black line. On each side of Vibrava's tail was smaller green rhomboid, also outlined with a thick black line. Vibrava had small white wing covers.

Vibrava rapidly flapped his wings again and flew towards the Magnetons, as the others watched him; Rhys was still in shock to what he just witnessed. When Vibrava was in range, he opened his mouth and breathed out green fire.

"What's that?" Rhys asked, still in shock, watching Vibrava attacking the Magnetons.

"Dragonbreath," Owen said, taking Rhys's notes and began to update them.

"Hang on! I thought you said Trapinch was a Ground Type," Rhys said.

"_Trapinch _is a Ground Type," Owen said, giving Rhys his notes back. "Vibrava is a Ground and Dragon Type."

"D-D-Dragon?" Rhys asked, as his eyes widen. Owen nodded back.

Vibrava closed his mouth, and Magnetons were covered in scorched marks and had spirals in their eyes. The men had to recall the Magnetons into their Poke Balls before they hit the water. The middle-aged man looked furious. However, a man with short brown hair and bangs smiled.

"Ha! They made a mistake sending a Ground Type to save Shellos!" said the man with short brown hair. "Marill, Azumarill, use Water Gun on that Vibrava!"

"Crawdaunt, Bubblebeam on Vibrava!" a man with spiky dark brown hair said.

"Tentacool, use Water Pulse!" said a man with black hair in a buzz cut.

"Tentacruel, Hydro Pump!" said a man with a round face, wide nose, slanted eyes, and short brown hair.

Marill and Azumarill shot out a stream of water. Crawdaunt opened its pinchers and a stream of bubbles came out of them. A glowing sphere of water appeared in front of Tentacool and changed into a wave of water. Tentacruel lifted its front pincher and a geyser of water came out. All the Water attacks where heading towards Vibrava.

However, when the water attacks almost reached Vibrava, the water turned and headed to Shellos, who looked ready.

"Shellos!" Gwen exclaimed, seeing the water hit her. However, when the water dispersed, Shellos swam closer to Vibrava, looking like she just came out of the shower. Vibrava lowered himself closer to her.

"What just happened?" Gwen asked, as Shellos and Vibrava rub their faces together.

"That was Shellos's Ability: Storm Drain," Owen explained, as Shellos jumped onto Vibrava's back, and he flew back to the beach. "Storm Drain draws in Water attacks, without being damaged by them."

Vibrava then flew in front of Gwen, and Shellos jumped into Gwen's opened hands, smiling.

"That was very brave, Shellos," Gwen said, smiling at Shellos, as Vibrava flew to Rhys. "Just next time, don't go off without telling me; you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Shellos!" Shellos said, still smiling, and she and Gwen rubbed their cheeks together. Rhys looked stunned seeing Vibrava flying in front of him.

"Owen," Rhys said, sounding dazed.

"Yes?"

"When we get out of this mess, remind me to take a look at your books," Rhys said, looking at Vibrava, still amazed at what he witnessed.

"Heads up, people; we got company," Jack said, seeing the boat was heading towards the beach.

"What happened to Lapras?" Tosh asked. In all the excitement, they lost track of Lapras.

"Over there," Martha said, indicating a small alcove, with a huge rock in the water. Lapras was hiding behind the rock.

"Will . . . she be okay?" Gwen asked, seeing Lapras.

"She will be, once we take care of them," Jack said, as the men docked the boat and came onto the beach with the remainder of their Pokemon. Jack caught a little bit of their conversation.

"But what about the Lapras?"

"Look over there, will you? That Lapras isn't going anywhere!"

"Besides, Pokemon Hunter J ordered us to take care of them by any means necessary, and I don't think they'll let us near the Lapras without a fight."

Soon the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon stood face-to-face with J's henchmen and their Pokemon.

"Who are you?" demanded the middle-aged man.

"We're Torchwood," Jack automatically said. He knew this world probably didn't have a Torchwood institute, but Jack thought it might make the henchmen uneasy hearing about an organization they never heard before. Besides, a little publicity wouldn't hurt.

Jack's plan seemed to work on most of the men, but the middle-aged man laughed.

"There's no such thing as Torchwood!" the middle-aged man said.

"That because we're . . ." Jack smiled when he found the perfect words. "We're outside the government; beyond the police."

Jack's smile grew; he liked that. The middle-aged man started to look nervous.

"And we stop people like you, and protect the innocence," Jack added, still smiling. The middle-aged took a step forward.

"We'll see how good Torchwood is in a Pokemon battle!" the middle-aged man declared. "Are you ready?"

"I have something to say," Rhys said, raising his hand.

"What is it?" the middle-aged man asked Rhys.

"I'm not part of Torchwood," Rhys said, lowering his hand.

* * *

"Drapion, Poison Sting!" Pokemon Hunter J said.

Drapion opened his mouth and purple darts shot out, heading towards Angel. Angel positioned his 'horn' in front of himself, and it seemed to twinkle a little. The Doctor looked calm, as the purple darts headed at Angel. Instead of hitting Angel, the purple darts hit an invisible barrier, causing them to fall to the ground and disappeared. J looked at the Doctor.

"Your Absol knows Detect," J said.

"Yes, he does," the Doctor said, calm.

"Absol," Angel said, causing the Doctor to look at him.

"Oh? It's my turn? Sorry! Got distracted," the Doctor said to Angel and started thinking. "Do you think Quick Attack will work?"

Angel nodded.

"Go right ahead," the Doctor said.

Angel dashed towards Drapion, leaving a trail a white light behind him.

"Deflect it," J ordered.

Just as Angel was about to ram Drapion, he swung one of his arms and hit Angel underneath his chin. Angel was flung backwards, but he twisted his body, so he could land on his feet.

"Are you all right, Angel?" the Doctor asked, a little concerned. Angel looked at the Doctor and nodded.

"Good," the Doctor said and looked at J; he wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

Owen's opponent was a heavy-built man with a short red mohawk, who had the Koffing and the Shiftry. When the man with the mohawk saw Owen's Pokemon, Hippopotas and Scyther, he began laughing.

"May I ask, why are you acting crazy?" Owen calmly asked.

"You think you can beat a Grass Type and a Poison Type?" the mohawk man said through his laughter. "My Shiftry will defeat your Hippopotas in two seconds, and my Koffing will win against your Scyther! You can't win!"

"Except," Owen said, still sounding calm. "My Scyther wants to battle your Shiftry, and my Hippopotas wants to fight your Koffing."

The mohawk man was taken back a little, but then he looked at Hippopotas and laughed more.

"You can't use Hippopotas in this battle!" the mohawk man said, laughing. "She'll summon a Sandstorm into battle, which will damage all Pokemon, including yours and your friends'. Also, Koffing's Ability is Levitate, which prevents him from being hit by Ground attacks!"

Hippopotas looked like she was about to cry, but Owen stepped forward.

"Let me tell you something . . ." Owen said, and looked at Hippopotas. He gave her a quick smile before facing the man again. "We've been practicing."

The mohawk man looked confused as Hippopotas walked forward, and a storm of sand erupted from the hole on her back. However, the Sandstorm only covered the area surrounding Hippopotas and Koffing. The mohawk man looked stunned.

"Oh, and she knows more than just Ground attacks," Owen said calmly, and looked at his Pokemon. "Scyther, Wing Attack on Shiftry, and Hippopotas, Water Pulse on Koffing."

"Scyther," Scyther said, as he flew up. His wings glowed and he dove towards Shifty, slicing it with his glowing wings.

"Hippo-" Hippopotas said, opening her mouth, and a glowing sphere of water appeared in front of her opened mouth. "-popotas!"

She then slammed her mouth shut, and the glowing sphere of water changed into a wave of water, and crashed into the Koffing. The mohawk man looked shocked.

"Gr! Shiftry, use Pound on that Scyther! Koffing, use Sludge on his Hippopotas!" the mohawk man said.

Shiftry got in a few whacks on Scyther. Koffing spat out a puddle of Sludge, but Hippopotas dodged it. Koffing grunted as the Sandstorm hit him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Owen asked Scyther, seeing the scuffs marks on him. Scyther nodded; Owen smiled a little. "All right, use Fury Cutter on Shiftry, and Hippopotas, Tackle Koffing."

Scyther's blades glowed green and he attacked Shiftry. Hippopotas charged at Koffing and leaped up to Tackle him.

"Koffing, use Somkescreen! Shiftry, use Leaf Storm!" the mohawk man said.

Dark heavy smoke came out from Koffing's holes, and surrounded Hippopotas. Glowing green leaves appeared around Shiftry and hit Scyther. Owen couldn't see Hippopotas through the dense smoke, but he could hear her whimpering.

"Hippopotas! Listen, you can still hear me, right?" Owen said, and Hippopotas responded. "Good. Then listen for Koffing; he's bound to make a sound. When you do hear Koffing, head towards that direction, and Bite him. Scyther, use X-Scissor."

Scyther crossed his blades across his chest and they glowed bluish-white. He then released his blades, and slashed Shiftry. Hippopotas ignored the smoke, and concentrated on hearing Koffing. She then heard him grunting because of the Sandstorm, and ran towards the source of the sound. She soon saw a familiar shape and Bit down on it.

When the Smokescreen cleared, Owen smiled when he saw Hippopotas holding Koffing in her mouth. The mohawk man fumed.

"Koffing, use Selfdestruct!" the mohawk man ordered, and Owen's eyes widen. "Shiftry, use Whirlwind!"

"Hippopotas, get rid of Koffing, now!" Owen exclaimed. "Scyther, use False Swipe!"

Hippopotas tossed Koffing in the air, as he began to glow. Shiftry waved its arms and created a Whirlwind, but Scyther flew up, dodging the Whirlwind, and he flew towards Shiftry with the tips of his blades glowing. Shiftry became airborne after Scyther hit it with the tips of his glowing blades, and headed towards Koffing. There was explosion afterwards, and the two Pokemon crashed down onto the mohawk man, with spirals in their eyes. The Sandstorm on Hippopotas's side faded as Owen walked up to the mohawk man.

"Who are you?" the mohawk man asked.

"I'm Dr. Owen Harper," Owen said, and smiled proudly at his Pokemon. "And I just won my first Pokemon battle."

Scyther smiled and nodded in agreement, while Hippopotas happily wagged her tail.

* * *

"Angel, how about you try Night Slash?" the Doctor said.

Angel's 'horn' was envelopment by a purple-black halo and he charged at Drapion, slashing him with his 'horn.' Drapion stumbled back a little, but still stood strong. Pokemon Hunter J snickered.

"Don't you know if you attack a Pokemon with a move that is the same Type as it, the move won't produce that much damage?" J asked.

"I have heard that, but I wanted to make sure," the Doctor said. J brushed off the Doctor's strange reply.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!" J ordered. Drapion opened his mouth and glowing white pins came out, and headed towards Angel.

"Angel, do three back flips!" the Doctor said.

J was caught of guard when she saw what the Doctor said was correct. How did he figure it out? She had to know.

"How did you do that?" J demanded. How did this man know that all it took was three back flips to evade Drapion's attack without any equipment?

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," the Doctor said and smiled.

* * *

Tosh's opponent was the man with black hair in a buzz cut, who had the Tentacool and the Alakazam. She quickly looked over her notes.

"Okay . . . Shinx, use . . . Spark," Tosh said.

"Shinx?" Shinx asked Tosh, curious.

"You don't know Spark?" Tosh asked. Shinx shook her head. The man with the buzz cut laughed.

"You don't know what moves your Pokemon have? That's pathetic!" the black haired man laughed. Tosh frowned at him.

"Totodile, use Water Gun on Alakazam. Shinx, use Tackle on Tentacool," Tosh said.

Shinx Tackled Tentacool head on, and Totodile squirted a small stream of water from his mouth towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Teleport! Tentacool, use Bubblebeam!" the black haired man said.

Just before Totodile's Water Gun hit Alakazam, it vanished and the water hit the ground where it once stood. Shinx braced herself, as Tentacool shot a stream of bubble at her. Alakazam then reappeared.

"Shinx, can you use Bite?" Tosh asked Shinx, after quickly looking over her notes. Shinx nodded back. "Good. Bite his Tentacool. Totodile, do the same thing to Alakazam before it disappears again."

Totodile and Shinx charged at Tentacool and Alakazam, and Bit them. Shinx attacked Tentacool on the top of its head, while Totodile held onto Alakazam's moustache. The man with the buzz cut looked a little started.

"Tentacool, throw that Shinx! Alakazam, use Psybeam!" the black haired man said.

Tentacool Wrapped its tentacles around Shinx and threw her off. A multi-colored beam shot Alakazam's eyes and hit Totodile, throwing back. Tosh tried to catch her Pokemon, but she accidentally dropped her notes. The man with the black hair saw her notes, and laughed.

"You need notes to battle? _That's _pathetic!" the black haired man said, laughing. "Alakazam, use Psychic on Totodile! Tentacool, use Constrict on Shinx!"

Alakazam's eyes glowed red, and Totodile was surrounding by a glowing blue light. Alakazam lifted its arms, and Totodile was lifted up in the air. Tentacool tied Shinx up with its tentacles. Tosh looked horrified, and tried to think of a way to rescue her Pokemon. The black haired man laughed.

"Tighten your grip on Shinx, Tentacool. Alakazam, throw Totodile into the cliff," the black haired man cruelly said. "Let's put these Pokemon out of their misery being kept by a dumb woman."

That was the black haired man's mistake. Tosh glared at him.

"I may not know a lot about Pokemon battles, but I know something that you will never know," Tosh said.

"What?" the black haired man asked, as Alakazam directed Totodile towards the cliff.

"Physics," Tosh said, and looked at Totodile. "Totodile, use Aqua Tail on the cliff!"

When Totodile was close enough, he pointed his tail at the cliff and a spiral of water came out. The force of the water slowed down Totodile's speed, and pushed him away from the cliff. Alakazam tried to push Totodile towards the cliff, but Totodile put more power into his Aqua Tail. Alakazam couldn't keep its hold on Totodile any longer, and let him go. Totodile used the remainder of Aqua Tail power to propel himself towards Alakazam.

"Ice Fang!" Tosh called out.

Totodile opened his mouth, and his fangs glowed blue. He bit into Alakazam's forearm and let go. As Totodile returned to Tosh, Alakazam's forearm was encased in ice.

"Shinx, Bite into the tentacles!" Tosh said.

Shinx Bit into the tentacles hard enough that Tentacool had to release her. Tentacool then tried to whip Shinx, but she shot out a beam of electricity at it. Shinx then ran to Tosh.

"What was that?" Tosh asked Shinx.

"Shinx, shinx," Shinx said, smiling at Tosh.

"Charge Beam?" Tosh said, and Shinx nodded. Tosh smiled and patted the top of Shinx's head.

"I had enough of you!" the black haired man said. "Alakazam, use Disable of Totodile! Tentacool, use Water Pulse!"

"Shinx, see the sphere?" Tosh asked Shinx, indicating the sphere of water in front of Tentacool. "I want you to use Charge Beam on it. Totodile-Totodile?"

Totodile was already charging at Alakazam. As he was running, he made a fist that glowed bluish-white. Totodile then hit Alakazam with his glowing fist. Afterwards, Alakazam was completely encased in ice. At the same time, Shinx hit Tentacool's Water Pulse with her Charge Beam, causing a tiny explosion in front of Tentacool, and zapping it at simultaneously. When Shinx was done, Tentacool had spirals in its eyes.

"What was that move?" Tosh asked Totodile when he returned.

"Totodile," Totodile said.

"Ice Punch?" Tosh said, and Totodile nodded. "Nice."

The black haired man looked panicky at his defeated Pokemon, then at Tosh, who was walking up to him with her Pokemon.

"I surrender!" the black haired man pleaded, falling on his knees and putting his hands up. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you, unless you say these words," Tosh said, stopping in front of him.

"What?"

"'Toshiko Sato is a brilliant woman," Tosh said, smiling with her Pokemon.

* * *

"Oh! I got a fun idea! You going to love this one, Angel!" the Doctor said, smiling at Angel. "Use Razor Wind!"

"Absol," Angel said, and his 'horn' momentary glowed. Pokemon Hunter J laughed.

"Don't you know that it takes time for Razor Wind to power up?" J asked, sneering at the Doctor.

"I know," the Doctor said, calm. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Drapion, Cross Poison!" J ordered.

"Angel, on my word: jump," the Doctor whispered; Angel nodded back, and prepared himself.

Drapion cross his arms against his chest . . .

"Not yet . . ." the Doctor whispered.

His arms glowed purple . . .

"Wait for it . . ."

Drapion then charged at Angel . . .

"Steady . . ."

He then started moving his arms . . .

"NOW!"

Just as Drapion was about to unleash Cross Poison, Angel leaped high into the air, and all Drapion hit was the ground. The Doctor, J, and Drapion looked up to see Angel flip in the air. As Angel came down, he swung his head, creating glowing slices of wind from his 'horn.' Angel's Razor Wind hit Drapion straight on his back, and caused dust to rise and covered them. Angel flipped backwards to the Doctor, and the dust parted. Drapion was covered with scratches, and he seemed to have trouble standing.

"See, Angel? Wasn't that fun?" the Doctor asked, smiling.

"Absol," Angel said, smiling and nodding as he wagged his tail. "Sol, absol, absol, sol."

"You have a surprise you want to show me?" the Doctor said. "What is it?"

Angel faced Drapion, and opened his mouth.

"Ab-" a glowing purple sphere formed in front of Angel's mouth. "-Sol!"

The sphere shot from Angel's mouth and emitted purple rings as it headed towards Drapion.

"Drapion, dodge it!" J ordered, but Drapion was too slow and the sphere hit Drapion, creating a good-sized explosion. When the smoke cleared, Drapion was laying on the ground, with spirals in his eyes.

"You know Dark Pulse? Oh, I like that surprise!" the Doctor said, grinning at Angel, as Pokemon Hunter J quietly went berserk. "May I tell the others?"

"Sol," Angel said, nodding and smiling at the Doctor.

J took out Drapion's Poke Ball and pressed the button. A red light came from the button and envelopment Drapion. It seemed Drapion became one with the red light, as the light retreated back into the Poke Ball.

J scowled at the grinning Doctor, ruffling the fur on top of Angel's head, who wagged his tail. Now that she knew his Absol knew Dark Pulse, she'll get more money for this Pokemon. J reached for her other Poke Ball . . .

"NO!"

Sparks flew from her other Poke Balls as they short-circuited. J looked up to see the Doctor pointing the metal stick at her Poke Balls. The Absol stood a few feet away from the Doctor, growling at her.

"Absol!" Angel barked, seeing J's fingers inching towards her armband. The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at J's armband and electricity wildly shot out. J had to throw her armband onto the ground before the electricity shocked her. J looked at the Doctor.

"You said _a_ Pokemon battle," the Doctor sternly said, lowering his sonic screwdriver, but still keeping it by his side. "That means one. It seems you are a sore loser."

J felt her jaw dropped; no one had ever talked to her like that before.

"You're just making the situation worse for yourself," the Doctor said, reserved. "Unlike you, I keep my word. I will stop you."

J's visor then picked up an enormous amount of power, but it wasn't coming from the Absol, it was coming from . . . the man? How could he? Wait, why did her readings indicate that he had two hearts? That wasn't possible! The power the Doctor radiated was off the scales, and her visor broke down as the power he radiated destroyed it. J threw down her visor before her hair caught on fire. She then looked at the Doctor, and wanted an answer.

Instead, she found herself lost in the Doctor's eyes. J felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was stuck in the vacuum of space. The Doctor's eyes burn with the fury of ten thousands angry suns, all directed at her. His eyes were dark and unforgiving. J felt she was facing an unnatural storm from space that she couldn't escape. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Absol walked closer to the Doctor's side, and sat down next to him. J thought the legends of Absols warning about disasters were exaggerated, but this Absol was different. This Absol was the herald of a living force that could bring disaster: the Doctor.

For the first time, Pokemon Hunter J felt an emotion she never felt before.

Fear.

"Stay away from me!" J finally said, and ran back into the airship. She then contacted her navigator when the hanger bay door was completely closed. "Do we have power yet?"

"No, sir."

"Then secure the ship instead! We can't let that man inside!"

"Sir?"

"You heard me! Do it!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Have you heard from Ship 1?"

"They are confronting the people from the beach, but they said the Lapras is too injured to escape."

"When we have power, take me to the target."

"Sir, you could-"

"Are you questioning my orders?" J demanded.

"No, sir."

"Then do it!"

Meanwhile outside, the Doctor and Angel watched the airship. Angel looked at the Doctor.

"Absol, sol," Angel said.

"You're right. She isn't coming back out," the Doctor said, walking forwards. "I guess we have to let ourselves in."

The Doctor and Angel walked to the hanger bay door, and the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at them, which soon opened. The Doctor and Angel then walked inside Pokemon Hunter J's airship.

* * *

Martha's opponent was a man with dark green hair who the Gloom and the Parasect.

"I'll start," the dark green haired man said. "Gloom and Parasect, Sleep Powder!"

Green dust came from Parasect's mushroom and the top of Gloom's head. Beautifly and Blissey looked at Martha, awaiting her words.

"Oh, right!" Martha said, and remembered the notes Owen made for her. "Get the powder away from us, Beautifly."

"Blissey?" Blissey asked.

"Oh . . . Pound Gloom?" Martha suggested.

Beautifly flapped his wings and created a Whirlwind that blew the Sleep Powder away, while Blissey Pounded Gloom, until there were scuffmarks on it.

"Take this!" the dark green haired man said. "Gloom, Parasect, use Giga Drain!"

Martha remembered the word Giga Drain from her notes, but she didn't have time to look them over, as green energy came out of Gloom and Parasect, and hit Beautifly and Blissey. Gloom's scuffmarks vanished, as Blissey looked weaker. When the green energy faded, Blissey looked tired and Beautifly lowered himself, looking sleepy; while Gloom and Parasect looked healthy. Martha then realized what Giga Drain does. The dark green haired man laughed; Martha frowned at him.

"Blissey, Doubleslap that Gloom. Beautifly, use Gust," Martha said.

Beautifly flapped his wings and created a strong wind that flipped Parasect on its back, while Blissey slapped Gloom a few times. Both Gloom and Parasect looked beat up. Martha couldn't help but laugh a little, seeing Parasect trying to get back on its feet. The dark green haired man sneered at Martha.

"Think that's funny? Parasect, use Cross Poison! Gloom, use Acid!" the green haired man said, once Parasect got back on its feet.

Parasect crossed its claws above its body and the claws glowed purple. It then leaped up and slashed Beautifly with its claws. Beautifly crashed down, looking battered. Gloom spat dark Acid at Blissey that stained her body, making her fall down.

Martha looked worried at her injured Pokemon. She looked at Blissey and remembered what the Doctor said about one of her moves.

"Blissey, you can use Softboiled on yourself now, right?" Martha asked. Blissey's face brightened and she nodded back. Martha then looked at the sun and remembered what Owen said about Beautifly. "Use that move. Beautifly, use Morning Sun."

"Bliss, bliss," Blissey said, repeating the same actions she used to heal Martha and Beautifly. Blissey touched her body with the tips of her glowing hands, and her body momentary glowed. When the glow faded, the acid stain on Blissey had vanished, and Blissey's wounds were gone. She stood up, looking stronger than ever.

"Beautifly," Beautifly said, using his last strength to fly up a little. Rays of light and sparks appeared around him as some of his body glowed. When the light faded, Beautifly looked healthy again. The dark green haired man growled.

"Parasect, use X-Scissor! Gloom, use Petal Dance!" the dark green haired man ordered.

"Blissey, that move you did to save Beautifly and me from Dudrio-" Martha said, as Parasect crossed its claws in front of it, and petals formed around Gloom.

"Blissey?" Blissey asked.

"It's called Egg Bomb?" Martha said. Blissey nodded back. "Can you do it again?"

"Blissey," Blissey said, smiling and nodding, as Parasect and Gloom prepared to unleash their attacks.

"Good," Martha said, smiling. She then looked at Beautifly. "Um . . . try Silver Wind?"

"Blissey!" Blissey said and flung her egg at Gloom, causing a small explosion when the egg hit it.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly said as he flapped his wings, creating silver crescents of wind that hit Parasect.

When Beautifly was done and the smoke cleared, both Gloom and Parasect had spirals in their eyes.

"Beautifly?" Beautifly asked Martha, as the egg returned to Blissey.

"Yeah, I did like Silver Wind, and it was pretty," Martha said, smiling at Beautifly. She then wrapped one arm around Beautifly and her other arm around Blissey.

"I think I'm going to be sick," the dark green haired man said, seeing Martha hugging her Pokemon.

"Oh, shut up," Martha said to him.

* * *

The Doctor and Angel ran down the corridors of Pokemon Hunter J's airship, looking for the main circuit board. They didn't run into any of J's henchmen, and the Doctor made sure of it. Each time he or Angel spotted a security camera; the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to disrupt the camera's transmission, so they wouldn't be spotted.

The Doctor was about to turn left when he noticed Angel wasn't with him. He stopped and looked back to see Angel looking in the opposite direction.

"Angel, I think this way leads to the main circuit board," the Doctor said, walking up to Angel. "This path is the best way to go."

"Absol, absol," Angel said, pointing down the corridor he was facing.

"Well, then, what's down there that you're so interested in?" the Doctor asked, looking down the corridor.

"Absol," Angel said. '_Listen._'

The Doctor did listen.

He heard silent crying, muted tears, and quiet screams of help. The Doctor then looked at Angel.

"Now I'm curious," the Doctor said, and he and Angel walked down the corridor.

After a while, Angel stopped and sat down in front of a closed door.

"Absol," Angel said, getting the Doctor's attention. The Doctor stopped in front of the door and put his hand on it. He could hear the unheard sounds coming from inside. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door, and it slid opened. The Doctor's eyes widen and Angel looked horrified when they stepped inside.

Scattered around the room were glass domes of different sizes on top of small gray pedestals, and inside the glass domes were Pokemon craved out of golden-stone. However, the Doctor sensed something wrong with these . . . statues, and walked up to one of the domes. He placed his hand on top of it and his fears were confirmed: these Pokemon were still alive. Pokemon Hunter J used her technology to preserved the Pokemon in golden-stone, then sell them to her clients. Now these Pokemon were stuck in time, frozen in life, and were the source of the unheard screams of help. The Doctor frowned a little; this is what Pokemon Hunter J planned to do with Angel and Lapras. He rested his hand on top of the glass dome and closed his eyes.

"No more," he staidly whispered. "No more after today."

He then opened his eyes, and took his hand off the glass dome.

"Let's go, Angel," the Doctor calmly said, as he left the room.

"Absol," Angel said, and followed the Doctor down the corridor he originally went.

After some time, the Doctor and Angel entered a room the Doctor unlocked. After he used his sonic screwdriver on a security camera, the Doctor put his glasses on and pulled off a panel on the wall. Angel sat down next to the Doctor as he used his sonic screwdriver on some wires and yanked some out.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" a man asked, seeing the Doctor and Angel in the room. The Doctor looked up from his work and saw the man.

"Sorry! The maximum capacity of this room is one Time Lord and one Absol!" the Doctor said, with a wide grin and yanked out a wire. The Doctor manically laughed as the door slide closed in front of J's henchmen.

* * *

Jack's opponent was the man with spiky dark brown hair who had the Exploud and the Crawdaunt.

"You ready?" Jack asked Buneary and Buizel, who smiled and nodded back. "Good. Let's get this party started."

"Exploud, use Pound on Buneary! Crawdaunt, use Bubble on Buizel!" the man with the dark brown hair said.

Buneary and Buizel were both knocked down when Exploud Pounded Buneary off her feet, and Crawdaunt shot Bubbles out of its pinchers at Buizel. However, Buneary and Buizel stood right back up, and gave Jack a look that they could still fight.

"Let's see . . . Buneary use Quick Attack, and Buizel use Sonicboom," Jack said, remembering his notes.

Buizel swung his tails as he flipped in the air, and his tails glowed a little. Sonic waves then appeared from his tails and hit Crawdaunt. Buneary dashed towards Exploud, leaving a trail of white light behind her as she hit Exploud.

"Exploud, Bite Buneary! Crawdaunt, use Bubblebeam!" the dark brown haired man said.

Buneary screamed as Exploud Bit into one of her ears. This distracted Buizel, who was caught off guard when Crawdaunt hit him with a stream of bubbles.

"Bun, bun, bun," Buneary cried to Jack, after Exploud Bit her ear.

"You're right, that wasn't very nice," Jack said. "Give that Exploud a Dizzy Punch. I like how you did that move. Buizel, use Swift."

"Bun-ear-rey!" Buneary said as she hit Exploud with her ears.

Buizel spun around in the air and swung his tails as they glowed yellow-white. Yellow stars then appeared and hit Crawdaunt. Both Crawdaunt and Exploud stumbled back when Buneary and Buizel were done, but they still held their ground.

"Exploud, use Hyper Voice! Crawdaunt, Vicegrip!" the dark brown haired man said.

A glowing blue sphere came out of Exploud's mouth and launched itself at Buneary. Crawdaunt grabbed Buizel around his waist with one of its pinchers. The dark brown haired man laughed as Exploud's Hyper Voice pushed Buneary backwards and Crawdaunt threw Buizel off to the side.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jack asked Buizel and Buneary, who were getting up. Buizel and Buneary looked a little bruised, but they looked at Jack and strongly nodded at him, with determination in their eyes.

"Good . . . Buneary, try Bounce, and Buizel, let's see what your Aqua Jet looks like," Jack said, smiling at them.

Buneary leaped horizontally, and kicked Exploud with both of her feet. She then used Exploud as a springboard and Bounced back to Jack, as Exploud fell down. Buizel surrounded himself with water and launched himself at Crawdaunt, who was knocked off its feet when Buizel hit it.

"That was good," Jack said to Buneary. He then looked Buizel when he returned. "And I like the way that move looked."

"Buneary," Buneary said, smiling.

"Buizel," Buizel said, bowing.

"Exploud, use Uproar! Crawdaunt, use Crabhammer!" the dark brown haired man ordered, when his Pokemon stood up.

Jack thought Exploud was having a temper tantrum as it jumped up and down, waving its arms wildly around, but Jack changed his mind when he saw circular sound waves coming from Exploud's mouth, making an irritating loud noise. Buneary covered her ears, trying to block the noise. Meanwhile, one of Crawduant's pincers glowed white and hit Buizel, who fell on his stomach. Jack looked worried at his Pokemon.

"Buneary, try to ignore it," Jack said, as Buizel attempted to get back on his feet.

"Bun, eary!" Buneary exclaimed, shaking her head, still covering her ears.

Jack wondered how he could help his Pokemon; he then got an idea.

"Buneary, try to concentrate on my voice," Jack said. "Listen to me."

Jack began softly singing, and Buneary slowly removed her paws from her ears as she listened to Jack's singing. She concentrated on how handsome his voice sounded and looked at Exploud with determination.

"Bun-" Buneary said, and she jumped high into the air. Jack stopped singing as he looked to see Buneary coming down with her feet glowing. "-eary!"

Buneary landed on top on Exploud, causing a cloud of dust to form around them. Buneary jumped backwards toward Jack as the dust cleared, revealing Exploud buried up to its head in sand and spirals in its eyes.

"Buizel!" Buizel announced, and a pillar of water formed underneath him, lifting off the ground. When the pillar reached a certain height, Buizel pointed at Crawdaunt, and the water crashed into it. As the water receded, Buizel jumped backwards toward Jack, and everyone saw Crawdaunt had spirals in its eyes.

"Great job," Jack said, smiling proudly at his Pokemon. "But what did you do?"

"Buneary," Buneary said.

"Buizel," Buizel said.

"Jump Kick?" Jack said to Buneary, and then he looked at Buizel. "Waterfall?"

Buneary and Buizel nodded back, and smiled at Jack.

"I like those moves," Jack said, still smiling.

"Buneary, buneary," Buneary said and Buizel nodded in agreement,

"Thanks, I'm glad you like my singing," Jack said, and his smile grew.

* * *

"Attach this here . . . disconnect this . . . don't need this anymore . . ." the Doctor said to himself as he used his sonic screwdriver on the main circuit board. After he connected some wires, he looked at Angel. "Angel, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sol?" Angel asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Would you please use Slash on these three cables?" the Doctor asked, moving out of the way to show Angel.

"Sol, ab," Angel said, and he stood up and backed up a little. "Absol, ab, sol, absol, absol."

"Oh, good point," the Doctor said, and stepped back from the cables.

"Ab-" Angel said, as his 'horn' glowed. "-Sol!"

Angel charged at the cables and Slashed them with his glowing 'horn.' When Angel was done, the Doctor saw the three cables were sliced in half.

"Perfect! Thank you, Angel," the Doctor said, smiling at Angel, as he began using his sonic screwdriver on the cables.

"Absol," Angel happily said, wagging his tail, as the Doctor replaced the panel. He soon heard the sound of many doors closing. Angel then looked at the Doctor. "Absol, absol, absol?"

"Very good, Angel. I did lock the remainder of Pokemon Hunter J's men in whatever room-or hallway-they were in," the Doctor said smiling, and Angel smiled back. The Doctor walked over to another panel and took it off.

"Absol, sol, absol?" Angel asked, watching the Doctor use his sonic screwdriver on more wires.

"We need to do a few more things before we meet Pokemon Hunter J again," the Doctor said, as he sonicking some more wires.

* * *

Ianto's opponent was the man with short brown hair with bangs who had the Marill and the Azumarill.

"Let's start this simple," Ianto said, after quickly reviewing his notes. "Turtwig, Tackle Marill. Clefairy, Pound Azumarill."

Turtwig charged at Marill and hit it head on. Clefairy leaped up and Pounded Azumarill on the side of its head. Azumarill and Marill stumbled back a little.

"Marill, Azumarill, use Bubblebeam!" the brown haired man said.

Marill and Azumarill blew out a stream of bubbles at Clefairy and Turtwig, who braced themselves as the bubbles hit them.

"Right. Now Turtwig, use Razor Leaf, and Clefairy, use Magical Leaf," Ianto said.

Turtwig did somersaults in the air and green leaves appeared around him, and headed at Marill. Clefairy repeated the same actions she did when she defended Ianto from the Nosepass, and opalescence swirling leaves hit Azumarill. When the leaves disappeared, both Marill and Azumarill had scratch marks on them. Ianto smiled a little; maybe he can get out of this battle quicker than he expected. However, the brown haired man laughed.

"You haven't won this battle yet!" the brown haired man said. "Marill, Azumarill, use Aqua Ring!"

Ianto's eyes widen a little when blue rings of light appeared around Marill and Azumarill, and rotated around them. When the blue rings vanished, the scratch marks were gone. Ianto frowned in confusion. The brown haired man laughed at him.

"What's the matter? You didn't know that Aqua Ring heals them? In fact, it will continue to heal them throughout our battle," the brown haired man said, still laughing at Ianto. "Now Marill and Azumarill, use Hydro Pump on them."

Marill and Azumarill shot a geyser of water at Turtwig and Clefairy, which knocked them off their feet. When the water receded, Ianto noticed that Turtwig and Clefairy looked pretty beat up when they stood up. Ianto then got an idea.

"Turtwig, use Synthesis, and Clefairy, use Copycat and use Synthesis as well," Ianto said.

Turtwig spread out the leaves on his sprout and they glowed white. The white glow then covered him. Clefairy raised her arms in the air and flashes of light appeared around them. Soon a white light covered her. When the white light faded, Clefairy and Turtwig looked better.

"Hey! That wasn't Copycat! That was Mimic!" the brown haired man yelled, correcting Ianto, as Aqua Ring continued to heal Marill and Azumarill. However, he then smiled. "Maybe I'll use your stupidity against you. Marill and Azumarill, Rollout!"

Clefairy and Turtwig frowned at the man who insulted Ianto, as Marill and Azumarill spun themselves around until they were nothing more than spinning spheres. Clefairy and Turtwig looked at each other, and nodded. Before Ianto could say anything, they charged at Marill and Azumarill.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy yelled as she made a fist that glowed, and she hit Azumarill with it. Azumarill stopped spinning, and fell on its back with spirals in its eyes.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig yelled and glowing seeds were shot from his mouth, and when they hit Marill, there were tiny explosions. When the explosions faded, Marill was laying on its back with spirals in its eyes. The brown haired man looked at his defeated Pokemon then at Ianto and his Pokemon.

"Your Clefairy knows Meteor Mash and your Turtwig knows Seed Bomb?" the brown haired man asked, astounded.

"Apparently they do," Ianto said, giving his Pokemon a proud smile, and they smiled back.

* * *

"We connect these two wires here . . . Angel, would you hand me that circuit board? . . . Thank you . . . Reroute the power to boost the signal . . . I leave that one upside down . . ." the Doctor said as he used his sonic screwdriver on another part of J's airship. When he was done, he replaced the panel, stepped back, looked at the security camera, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it.

"Smile for the camera, Angel," the Doctor said, as he put away his glasses and sonic screwdriver. "We're about to have our fifteen minutes of fame."

When he was ready, the Doctor began speaking.

"This transmission goes out to the clients of Pokemon Hunter J," the Doctor solemnly said to the security camera. "In about ten minutes, the Pokemon that she sold to you will be freed. I advise to not capture them again, unless you want me to find you. I suggest you turn yourself in to the authorities, or I will repeat what I'm about to do to you."

The Doctor let out a deep breath and walked to the door.

"You still want to come?" the Doctor asked Angel, as he opened the door.

"Absol, absol, absol," Angel said, walking up to the Doctor's side.

"Angel, you are not only wise, but very brave as well," the Doctor said, and gave Angel a tiny smile. "Let's go find Pokemon Hunter J."

* * *

Gwen and Rhys were in an odd situation. Shellos and Vibrava wanted to fight the last Magnemite and Magneton that belonged to the middle-aged man, while Farfetech'd and Girafarig wanted to battle the Pinsir and the Tentacruel that belonged to the man with the slanted eyes, wide nose and short brown hair. The middle-aged man laughed seeing Gwen and Rhys's confused expressions.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a 2-on-2 tag team battle?" the middle-aged man said.

"Yes, we can," Gwen said, taking a bold step forward. Shellos and Vibrava gave Gwen confident smiles. Shellos then slid onto Vibrava's back and Vibrava flew upward, ready to fight. However, Rhys gave Gwen an uncertain look that she noticed.

"We can do this," she softly said to Rhys and held his hand, while the men weren't looking. "Just use the notes."

"Magnemite and Magneton, use Discharge on their Shellos and Vibrava!" the middle-aged man ordered, surprising Gwen and Rhys.

"Tentalcruel, use Bubblebeam on Girafarig, and Pinsir, use Vicegrip on Farfetch'd!" the man with the wide nose said.

"Hey!" Rhys exclaimed, as Magnemite and Magneton shot blue electricity at Shellos and Vibrava. "We weren't ready yet!"

"You were taking too long," the man with the wide nose said, as the Tentacruel shot a stream of bubbles at Giafarig, and Pinsir picked up Farfetch'd with its pincer-like horns and tossed him aside.

Gwen looked concerned when she saw Shellos covered in scuffmarks after Magnemite and Magneton's attack. She quickly looked over her notes, and smiled when she saw one of Shellos's moves.

"Shellos, use Recover!" Gwen said, and looked at Girafarig. "Girafarig, use Stomp."

Gwen then looked at Rhys.

"Um . . ." Rhys said, and looked over his notes. "Vibrava . . . use Sonicboom, . . . Farfetch'd . . . use . . . Peak."

"Far?" Farfetch'd asked, giving Rhys a confused look. Gwen looked at Rhys's notes.

"That's 'Peck,' dear," Gwen whispered to Rhys.

"I told you I couldn't read his handwriting," Rhys whispered back. He then looked at Farfetch'd. "Yeah . . . Peck."

White light gathered around Shellos as Vibrava rapidly flapped his wings, creating sonic waves. When light faded, Shellos was healthy again, and Vibrava's Sonicboom hit Magneton, but it didn't do that much damage. Girafarig reared up on her hind legs, and Stomped Tentacruel with the full force of her front legs. Farfetch'd's beak glowed, and he stabbed Pinsir with his glowing beak. Pinsir stumbled back and little.

"Magnemite and Magneton, use Thundershock!" the middle-aged man said.

"Pinsir, use Vital Throw! Tentacruel, use Wrap!" the man with the wide nose said.

"Don't let the attack touch you!" Rhys exclaimed to Vibrava, and quickly looked over his notes. "Use Screech-No! Wait!"

Vibrava flew out of range of Magnemite's and Magneton's attack, and flapped his wings at such a fast pace, that it produced a high pitch whine. The whine was so loud that everyone covered his or her ears.

"All right! Stop!" Rhys yelled, and Vibrava slowed down the pace of his wings. Everyone then uncovered his or her ears. "Thank you."

"Farfetch'd?" Farfetch'd asked Rhys.

"Oh . . . use Fury Cutter," Rhys said.

Farfetch'd's stick glowed green and he charged at Pinsir. However, just as he was about to hit Pinsir, it grabbed Farfetch'd's stick and threw him back to Rhys. Gwen then heard Girafarig scream and saw the Tentacruel Wrapping its tentacles around Girafarig's neck and legs.

"Girafarig, use Psychic!" Gwen said to Girafarig, and then she looked at Shellos. "Shellos, use Hidden Power."

Small glowing spheres in a pattern of two circles intertwining each other, emitted from Shellos, and hit Magnemite. Girafarig's eyes glowed blue and Tentacruel was surrounded by a glowing blue light and was lifted up in the air, as it released her. Girafarig threw her head to the side and Tentacruel was slammed into the man with the wide nose.

"Good job, Girafarig!" Gwen cheered her.

"You know, the woman's not that bad at Pokemon battling," the man with the wide nose said, getting Tentacruel off him.

"Yeah," the middle-aged man said. He then looked at Rhys and cruelly smiled at him. "But her partner stinks at it! Hey, lady, if I were you, I get myself a new partner! Magnemite and Magneton, Spark!"

"Listen, I'm going to marry this man!" Gwen said, as Vibrava flew out of range of the electricity that came from the Magnemite and Magneton.

"That's a laugh! Why? He's useless!" the man with the wide nose said. "Pinsir, use Submission! Tentacruel, use Water Pulse!"

Rhys looked down; feeling a little ashamed as Pinsir grabbed Farfetch'd in a full body hold and rolled around. Meanwhile, Tentacruel's Water Pulse knocked Girafarig off her feet. Gwen looked at Rhys, then back at the men.

"Because . . ." Gwen said, looking at Rhys and gave him an encouraging smile. " . . . I love him."

Rhys then noticed Girafarig and Farfetch'd getting back on their feet, looking at him with confidence. Vibrava and Shellos looked at Rhys with complete trust in their eyes. Rhys then looked at the men.

"I also learn from my mistakes quickly!" Rhys said with confidence, making Gwen and their Pokemon smile at him. "Vibrava, Sand Tomb! Farfetch'd, Air Cutter!"

"Shellos, Mud Bomb! Girafarig, Confusion!" Gwen said.

Vibrava angled his wings to the ground and flapped his wings rapidly, causing the sand to rise and swirl in front of him. He then flapped his wings in a new direction, making the whirling sand moved towards the Magneton and it was trapped in the tornado of sand. Shellos shot a ball of mud at the Magnemite and the Mud Bomb landed right in its eye, blinding it.

Farfetch'd flew straight up in the air, and as he flew down, he swung his stick in arcs, creating curved airwaves that hit Pinsir. Girafarig's eyes glowed blue and a blue light came from them, and hit Tentacruel.

"Magnemite and Magneton, Zap Cannon!" the middle-aged man said, even though Magnemite was still covered in mud and Magneton was trapped in the Sand Tomb.

"Pinsir and Tentalcruel, get close to each other!" the man with the wide nose said, and Pinsir stood in front of Tentacruel. The man with the wide nose grinned mischievously. "That's it. When that Farfetch'd gets close to you, use Brick Break, Pinsir! Use Acid when you see Girafarig, Tentalcruel!"

Gwen and Rhys looked at each other and smiled.

"Vibrava, use Dragonbreath!" Rhys said.

"Shellos, use Muddy Water!" Gwen said.

"Now, Farfetch'd . . . huh?" Rhys noticed Farfetch'd whispering a plan to Girafarig. Rhys then looked at Gwen. "I'll let him handle it."

Before Magnemite and Magneton could use Zap Cannon, Vibrava unleashed Dragonbreath onto Magneton, as Shellos shot a river of Muddy Water at Magnemite. When they were done, Magnemite and Magneton had spirals in their eyes, and fell to the ground, as Vibrava's Sand Tomb faded.

Farfetch'd flew onto Girafarig's back, and pointed his stick forward.

"Farfetch'd!" he announced, as Girafarig reared up on her hind legs. Rhys couldn't help but laugh, since Farfetch'd looked like a twisted version of a knight at a jousting match.

Girafarig galloped straight at Pinsir, as one of its hands glowed white. When Farfetch'd was close enough, his stick glowed and he Slashed Pinsir with it. Pinsir fell down sideways, with spirals in its eyes. Girafarig's horns seemed to be coated by a bluish-white glass-like shield as she lowered her head and head butted Tentacruel with her horns. Tentacruel was tossed upwards and landed next to Pinsir, with spirals in its eyes. Gwen's and Rhys's Pokemon soon returned to them.

"Was that Zen Headbutt?" Gwen asked Girafarig, remembering her notes. Girafarig nodded back.

"Farfetch'd, far," Farfetch'd said to Rhys, as he dismounted from Girafarig.

"Oh, it's called Slash?" Rhys said to Farfetch'd. " . . . Thanks."

Rhys then looked at Gwen, who was smiling at him.

"Rhys, we did it!" Gwen said.

"Yeah . . . we won!" Rhys said, realizing it, and laughed.

Rhys and Gwen then hugged and kissed each other as their Pokemon watched on in endearment.

"Rhys, you were great!" Gwen said, after their kiss.

"Humph. If he was so great, he would have started off with Dragonbreath," the middle-aged man criticized.

Gwen frowned as she walked up to the middle-aged man and slapped him.

"Stop insulting my finance!" Gwen said, and walked back to Rhys. The middle-aged man looked slightly intimidated of Gwen.

"It looks like you won," Jack's voice said behind them.

Gwen, Rhys, and their Pokemon turned around to see Jack walking up to them; Buizel was on Jack's left side and Buneary was on his right.

"Yes, we did," Gwen said, smiling when Jack and his Pokemon reached them.

"Congratulations. I love to hear how you did it," Jack said, smiling at Gwen and Rhys. He then looked at his Pokemon. "Okay, get them."

Buizel and Buneary walked to J's henchmen, and herded them to where the rest of the henchmen were being guarded by the rest of the Torchwood team and their Pokemon.

"What are we going to do with them?" Gwen asked, looking at J's henchmen with Rhys and Jack.

"I don't know," Jack said, as Buizel and Buneary returned to his side. "Shooting them will get the Doctor or Arceus mad-I don't want to face either of their wraith."

"How about you turn them over to the police or whatever they have here?" Rhys asked.

"That is an option, but I don't want to spend the rest of the day answering questions," Jack said. "I would like to leave them to the authorities of this world."

As the humans talked, Farfetch'd looked around. He then saw Beautifly and got an idea. He tapped Rhys lightly with his stick to get Rhys's attention.

"Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd said, when Rhys looked at him. "Far, far, Farfetch'd."

"Excuse me," Rhys said to Jack and Gwen, who looked at him. "Farfetch'd has an idea."

"What is it?" Jack asked, and he smiled when he heard Farfetch'd's idea.

* * *

"Absol," Angel said, pointing to a certain door.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the door, and when it slid opened, the Doctor and Angel saw J frantically working on a keyboard. The Doctor looked up to see a security camera transmitting the events to J's clients, before he looked at her again.

"You can't override it," the Doctor calmly said. J jumped as she turned around to see the Doctor and Angel walking into the room. "Oh, in about ten minutes, the Pokemon you imprisoned will be set free."

"Who are you?" J asked the Doctor, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "What are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Who am I?" the Doctor said. As he spoke, he walked closer to J; Angel sat down where he was and watched. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who will stop you."

"No," J said, trying to deny the Doctor's words as he stopped in of her. "That's impossible."

"Oh, yes," the Doctor somberly whispered to her. "I'm so old now; I used to have so much mercy."

"You're . . . going to kill me?" J said, her eyes widening in fear.

"No," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "I'm not a killer. I'm just going to stop you."

For a moment, the Doctor just stared at Pokemon Hunter J.

"I try not to get too involved," the Doctor solemnly said. "In the past, I would have let you go, but after I saw what you do to Pokemon and what you planned to do with Angel and Lapras . . . you're pass forgiveness."

"You're going to arrest me?" J asked; right now she rather go to jail than face the Doctor. The Doctor took in a deep breath.

"Angel," the Doctor calmly said, still looking at J; Angel perked up his head, hearing his name. "Would you please go outside and guard the door? Just in case some of her men are still running around. Oh, lock the door behind you; just touch the panel on the right. Don't worry; I can let myself out."

"Sol," Angel said, and walked outside. When he touched the panel on the right, the door slid close. The Doctor kept staring at J.

"What are . . . you doing?" J asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"I had planned to turn you in to the local authorities, but as I said, after I saw what you do to Pokemon and what you wanted to do to Angel and Lapras . . . now you must face a higher authority," the Doctor somberly said.

"Who?" J asked, starting to get scared. The Doctor leaned closer to her and whispered the last word he ever said to Pokemon Hunter J.

"Me."

* * *

"Torchwood is mad! Do you hear me? Everyone at Torchwood is mad! You all are-mph!" one of Pokemon Hunter J's henchmen yelled, until Beautifly covered his mouth.

"Thank you," Jack said to Beautifly. "He was starting to annoy me."

Farfetch'd's idea was to use Beautifly's move, String Shot, which produces a sticky white thick thread, to bound and gag J's henchmen to the trees.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked Toshiko, who was working on her laptop.

"I've just finished," Tosh said, looking at Jack. "In about five minutes, the local authorities will get an anonymous call to come here."

"Good job," Jack said, giving Tosh a quick smile. He then checked their progress.

Beautifly was finishing tying the last of J's henchmen to a tree. They also bound and gag the Pokemon that belonged to the henchmen, and just to be safe, Blissey and Clefairy used Sing and Hippopotas used Yawn to keep them asleep, so they won't use their moves to escape. Totodile, Buizel, Scyther, and Farfetch'd went to the second boat to secure it. They found some rope to tie up the men there and dropped the anchor to keep the boat in place. Owen was busy tending to the wounds of their Pokemon, and Ianto was helping him. Lucky, their Pokemon received minor injuries. Rhys was looking at one of Owen's Pokemon books, and reading more about Vibrava.

"So you evolve into that next?" Rhys asked Vibrava, showing him the pictures. Vibrava proudly nodded back.

Jack laughed seeing Rhys's reaction, but stopped when he saw the one problem they still had: Lapras.

Martha, Gwen, and their Pokemon were trying to coax Lapras out from behind the rock to treat her injures, but Lapras was too scared and traumatized to come out. No matter how hard they tried, Lapras refused to move. Jack knew there were problems they couldn't fix, but he really want to help Lapras; even he didn't want see this creature in so much pain.

A sound got everyone's attention. The Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon turned to see hundreds of Pokemon, running, flying, swimming away, as if they were freed from something. Out of the herds of running Pokemon, was the Doctor, calmly walking towards them, with Angel by his side. When the Doctor reached the beach, he and Angel looked back to see Pokemon Hunter J's Pokemon running away from them in fear.

"What happened?" Martha asked, as she and the others reached the Doctor and Angel, who looked at them.

"Oh, I just freed the Pokemon Pokemon Hunter J captured," the Doctor causally said. "How did it go on your end?"

"We had our first Pokemon battles," Jack said with a smile, and moved to show the Doctor what they did with J's henchmen and their Pokemon.

"Very nice. Splendid! You didn't kill them. I'm proud of you, Jack," the Doctor said.

"Oh, and Trapinch evolved," Rhys said, showing the Doctor Vibrava.

"I missed an evolution? Well, you can tell me about it. I'm sure I'll see an evolution sooner or later," the Doctor said, and took another look at J's henchmen. "You're not going to leave them there, right?"

"Tosh contacted the local authorities. They'll receive an anonymous call in five minutes," Jack said.

"Excellent! Remind me to tell you were you can find the rest of Pokemon Hunter J's men . . . Oh, Lapras! How is she?" the Doctor asked. The Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon looked embarrassed.

"Doctor . . ." Martha said, and showed the Doctor and Angel Lapras still hiding behind the rock. The Doctor and Angel took a step forward, and studied Lapras.

"She's scared to come out," Gwen said as the Doctor and Angel continued to study Lapras. "We really need to treat her injuries. No matter what we do, she doesn't want to come near us. We can't leave her here."

"We're not, Gwen," the Doctor said, still looking at Lapras. "Let me try."

"Can we do anything to help?" Martha asked.

"For now stay here with your Pokemon," the Doctor said, still watching Lapras. "I'll let you know when you may come closer to her. Angel, you may come with me if you like, but stay a few paces behind me."

Angel nodded and followed the Doctor, as he carefully and slowly walked closer to Lapras. The Doctor was half way to Lapras, when she spotted him. The Doctor and Angel froze, and the Doctor looked at Lapras.

"Hello," the Doctor said to Lapras, who gave him an odd look. The Doctor smiled. "You don't know what to make of me. You're scared of humans and Pokemon since they both hurt you in the past, but . . . me . . . I'm not a human or a Pokemon, so what are you going to do?"

Lapras continued to study the Doctor, who slowly extended his hand towards her.

"You haven't left, so you're not that scared of me," the Doctor said and his smile grew. "I have to say, you are beautiful. I bet few people or Pokemon ever say that you."

Lapras began to slowly extend her neck towards the Doctor, but she still acted timid.

"You want to know what I am," the Doctor said. "But you're scared that I might hurt you. I'm just staying right here. So what's going to win? Your fear or your curiosity?"

Lapras then looked at Angel.

"Oh, he's Angel," the Doctor said, following her gaze and looked at Lapras again. "He's my friend. Maybe that will help you decide. Angel will not hurt you. We all want to help you: my human friends, Pokemon friends, Angel, and me."

Angel sat down, and Lapras looked at the Doctor again.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I got so caught up meeting a . . . fantastic Pokemon like yourself, that I forgot to introduce myself," the Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor, and I would like to help you."

Lapras then slowly swam towards the Doctor, extending her neck more; the Doctor and Angel stood still. Soon, Lapras had her muzzle hovering near the Doctor's hand, and his smile grew more.

"I'm glad your curiosity won," the Doctor said. "Go on, you can touch me; I won't move."

Lapras soon leaned her muzzle against the palm of the Doctor's hand, and the Doctor rested his fingers against Lapras's muzzle.

"You're safe," the Doctor said, as Lapras moved closer to him. "Just focus on me. Let my friends come closer, all right?"

Lapras slowly nodded her head, and the Doctor gave the others a quick nod to come closer. When the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, Angel, and their Pokemon reached the Doctor and Lapras, they saw Lapras was resting her head in the Doctor's hands, while the Doctor had his hands cupped around Lapras's curls. The Doctor and Lapras leaned in close so their foreheads could touch each other, and their eyes were closed.

Suddenly, the Doctor quickly let go of Lapras and backed away from her, as if he got an electric shock from her. Lapras looked embarrassed, but the Doctor looked curious.

"You're telepathic," the Doctor said, walking back to Lapras. "You were trying to read my mind."

Lapras nodded back, still looking embarrassed.

"Oh, don't feel guilty; I was just surprised," the Doctor said, with a forgiving smile and cupped his hands behind Lapras's curls again. "Feel free to look. I just hope you like what you see."

_Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_  
_Just one word you gave me and the confusion vanishes_

Lapras rested her head in the Doctor's hands and leaned her forehead against his, as they both closed their eyes once more.

_Karappo data boku no ega ni hikari ga sashita  
__And light shines into my room that was once empty_

When Lapras opened her eyes, she found herself flying in space, as lights of ever-changing colors swirl and spun around her. She then saw someone flying towards her. It was the Doctor, but he was changing. The Doctor became older, younger, the color of his hair, eyes, the shape of his nose, face, the clothes he wore, changed as he flew towards her. The Doctor soon stopped a few feet in front of her as the man she met.

_Asaki ni hitori awara, kana koe ni furi mukeba  
__Alone in the morning sun, I turn towards a gentle voice_

The Doctor then spun around in place as he closed his eyes, and Lapras could see tears coming from his eyes. As the Doctor faced Lapras again, he opened his eyes, and flew a little closer to her. The Doctor then smiled at her, and extended his hand to Lapras, welcoming her.

_Matayoi hizashi no naka, futo kimi ga homoemu  
__In the dazzling sunlight, you causally smiled_

Lapras looked into the Doctor's eyes and felt she could see the universe in them. His eyes were as warm as the sun. They were the light of the moon in the darkness, and the wonder that the starts bring. Lapras could see every beautiful dream and elegant fantasy become true in the Doctor's eyes. Lapras knew now that the Doctor wasn't human or Pokemon, he was both, yet neither at the same time. The Doctor was . . . wonderful, and Lapras could feel it. Lapras felt that the Doctor completely understood her pain, as his eyes showed her sympathy. She had never seen a mind, a soul, so magnificent before that made her feel so happy. Most of her life Lapras felt alone, but now she found someone that could fill that void of loneliness with love: the Doctor.

Lapras then stretched her neck out and rested her head in the Doctor's head.

_Tozashita mado ga kiraki sou ni naru  
And opened the window that was closed_

Lapras opened her eyes and lifted her head from the Doctor's hands. She saw the Doctor's humans and Pokemon friends. Lapras looked at the Doctor again and her eyes began to fill with tears of sadness and joy.

Lapras made a sound like a soft melancholy whale-song, and she let her tears fall. Lapras lowered her head onto the Doctor's shoulder, and he stroked her neck as she cried.

"It's okay . . . let them out . . . I'm here now," the Doctor gently whispered comforting Lapras.

After a while, the Doctor looked at Blissey and nodded to her. Blissey walked closer to Lapras and performed Softboiled to heal her wounds. When Blissey did all she could do for Lapras, she walked back to Martha. Soon Lapras lifted her head from the Doctor's shoulder and looked at him. The Doctor noticed that there were still tears in her eyes, so he brushed them away.

"Do you feel better now?" the Doctor asked Lapras, after he wiped the last of Lapras's tears away. Lapras softly moaned and nodded her head.

"I'm glad to hear that," the Doctor said, smiling, and he stroked her face. "So many awful things have happened to you . . . sad things as well . . . too many tragedies . . . How about we change that? Would you like to travel with me?"

Lapras quickly lifted her head up and looked surprised. She then spoke to the Doctor making whale-like sounds.

"Don't say that; you are worthy," the Doctor said, smiling at Lapras. "You'll make new friends, journey to new places to new places, have adventures . . ."

He then reached up to touch Lapras, and gently lowered her head to him.

" . . . And besides," the Doctor whispered to her. "I'll be so happy if you came with me."

Lapras raised her head a little. She then spoke, making whale-like sounds and nodded.

"Great! This wonderful," the Doctor said with a wide grin, as the others smiled. The Doctor patted Lapras's head. "You're going to love it Lapras . . . actually, since you're coming with me, may I ask you something?"

Lapras nodded, and made a curious whale-song sound.

"May I give you a name?" the Doctor asked, as he stroked her face.

Lapras responded by nodding her head, and making a whale-like sound.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, and stroked her as he looked Lapras over, and he thought what could be a good name for Lapras. "Maybe I'll name you after my TARDIS. You're blue as-"

Lapras made a curious whale-like sound.

"Right. You've never seen a TARDIS before," the Doctor said with an embarrassed smile. He quickly looked around. "I'll . . . go get it. I'll be right back."

Lapras whine-moaned as the Doctor started to leave.

"Don't worry; I'll be back," the Doctor said, looking back at Lapras. "Let me friends get to know you."

The Doctor then ran off to get his TARDIS. The Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, Angel, and their Pokemon then introduced themselves to Lapras. Soon, a blue police box materialized in front of Lapras.

"See? TARDIS," the Doctor said, walking out of his TARDIS. Lapras looked it over. "Where was I? Oh, yes. You're the same color as my TARDIS, so I would like to name you after my ship. Is that okay?"

Lapras nodded, and a made a contented whale-like moan.

"Great!" the Doctor said, grinning, and stroked Lapras, thinking of a good name for her. "Sidra. Is Sidra okay?"

Lapras nodded, and a contented moaning-like sound.

"Great! Sidra it is!" the Doctor said with a wide grin. He then studied the ocean. "I think we're too north. Tomorrow we'll try a little further south. Let's go back in-"

"Um, Doctor, I think you're forgetting something," Jack said, as the Doctor started back into the TARDIS.

"What?" the Doctor asked, stopping.

"How are we going to get Lapras . . . Sidra . . . inside?" Owen asked, indicating Sidra. The Doctor looked at Sidra, then at the TARDIS.

"Oh, that does pose a problem," the Doctor said, realizing his situation, and started to think of a solution. The others also tried to think of some way to allow Sidra to travel with them.

"Ah!" the Doctor suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone and getting his or her attention. The Doctor walked around as he talked. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! With all the excitement that's been happening today, I almost forgot! It's so simple! It's-"

"Doctor?" Martha said, getting his attention, making him stop.

"Yes?"

"What is it?" Martha asked, sounding a little impatient.

The Doctor reached into a pocket of his trench coat, and pulled the Poke Ball the leader Clefable gave him. He pressed the button to make it bigger.

"This!" the Doctor said with a manic grin. He then walked up to Sidra and showed her the Poke Ball.

"Sidra," he said. "May I use this on you?"

Sidra nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, and pressed the white button. The Poke Ball opened and a red light came out of it and envelopment Sidra. Once Sidra became a silhouette of red light, the red light then went back into the ball, which then closed. Everyone looked astonished since this was his or her first time seeing a Poke Ball in action. Even Owen looked astonished; since this was the first time he witnessed a Poke Ball working. The Doctor studied the Poke Ball.

"I wonder . . ." the Doctor said, still studying the Poke Ball. "I wonder if a TARDIS crashed landed here centuries ago, and the humans scavenged its parts to make the first Poke Balls."

The Doctor looked at everyone and smiled, as he put his Poke Ball away.

"Would that be interesting to find out? Well, let's get going," the Doctor said, and headed back inside the TARDIS.

"Wait," Owen said, stopping the Doctor. "Their leader, Pokemon Hunter J, what happened to her?"

"Oh, I took care of her," the Doctor said, and starting walking again, looking at the other members of Torchwood. "Did you really have Pokemon battles? I love to hear them."

"What do you mean-" Owen started to say, but he was stopped when Jack put his hand on his shoulder.

"Owen, when the Doctor says he took care of something, it's best to let it go," Jack said and took in a deep breath. "Because sometimes, you don't _want_ to know."

Jack then removed his hand from Owen's shoulder, and walked inside the TARDIS. Owen stood there, thinking over what Jack said, before he went back inside as well, and just told the Doctor about his Pokemon battle.

* * *

The local authorities did look into the anonymous phone tip and found Pokemon Hunter J's henchmen apprehended. They also found the Pokemon J stole from trainers and promise to reunite them as soon as they can. It was a good arrest, but there were three strange things about the case. First, when they questioned J's henchmen on who caught them, the only answer they got was: Torchwood. The local authorities had no idea what this word meant.

"It's true! It's really true! Torchwood is really beyond the police!" one of J's henchmen babbled.

The second strange thing was that all of J's clients turned themselves in around the same time with no reason why.

The third strange thing was how they finally found Pokemon Hunter J.

J was found in a room in her airship, on top of a small gray pedestal, under a thing glass dome.

Pokemon Hunter J was changed into golden-stone.

Her expression was a mixture of fear and awe, as if she saw a power she could never tame or comprehend.

The local authorities had no idea how to change her back, since the reverse progress was damaged beyond repair. The experts said it could be years before they could free her.

They did make one interesting finding when they scanned J.

Whoever did this, made sure J could still see and was aware of the world; she just couldn't move or speak.

Pokemon Hunter J was finally stopped.


	12. Earth Orchestra

_Hi. I just want to let you know that I made a few corrections to the other chapters._

_I dedicate this chapter to crusaderat2002, all the lonely people, and every nagged overworked housewife out there._

Earth Orchestra

The Doctor opened the door and studied the beach the TARDIS had landed on. There were a few tropical trees growing here, and some good-sized flatten rocks were scattered around in the water. The Doctor could feel a cool breeze against his face, making the temperature pleasant.

"Do you think we're close?" Jack asked, as he, the other Torchwood members, Martha, Rhys, Angel, and their Pokemon stepped out and examined the area.

The Doctor picked up a handful of sand, and let the grains of sand slip through his fingers.

"Yes," the Doctor said, as the last grain of sand fell to the ground. "I think we'll find the islands around the equator."

"Should we get going then?" Owen asked.

"Not yet," the Doctor said and looked around; their Pokemon were already starting to play on the beach. The Doctor grinned and looked at the others. "I think today we'll have a beach holiday."

The humans looked at the Doctor as if he just said he'd join the Daleks.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Well, we spend so much time trying to find Manaphy and Phione, and since we know we're on the right path now, I think we deserve a beach holiday; I can't remember the last time I had a beach holiday," the Doctor said with a smile. "This place looks like it hasn't been found by humans, so I'm sure we won't get into trouble."

The humans still looked unconvinced, and the Doctor fingered out one of the reasons why they were still uncertain.

"I'm sure Arceus will not get mad if we had a beach holiday. Even a god needs time to rest," the Doctor said, with a reassuring smile. "Remember what Celebi and Jirachi said: they'll let us know if we're taking too long."

"A beach holiday does sound fun," Jack said, smiling.

Their Pokemon soon started to encourage and voiced their opinion that a beach holiday was a great idea.

"Wonderful, we're being outvoted by all of our Pokemon," Owen complained.

"Not all of them," the Doctor casually corrected, as he took his Poke Ball from his pocket. He then pointed the ball at the water and pressed the button.

A white light flowed out of from the opened Poke Ball and from into the silhouette of a Lapras. Sidra then appeared as the white light faded back into the Poke Ball and closed.

"Hello, Sidra. How do you feel?" the Doctor asked her, as he replaced his Poke Ball back into his pocket. Sidra responded by making happy whale-like sounds, and the Doctor smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. By the way, I'm thinking of having a beach holiday here. What do you think?"

Sidra examined the beach and the ocean. She then looked at the Doctor and nodded, making approving whale-like sounds.

"I'm glad you like the idea," the Doctor said, stroking Sidra's face.

The other Pokemon gave the humans pitiful pleading looks, and waited for their answer. After a while, the rest of the Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys finally agreed to a beach holiday. The Pokemon cheered, while Jack smiled and took off his coat.

"Jack . . ." the Doctor said, seeing Jack was starting to undress. "I forbid you into making this a nude beach."

"Oh! You're no fun!" Jack teaseling complained, after he got his t-shirt off. The Doctor just sighed in response.

"We have a variety of swimwear to chose from the wardrobe room of the TARDIS," the Doctor told the others. "Martha can show you were it is. However there is something missing . . . I know! Music! Jack, would you please play a song?"

* * *

Ianto looked up to see Jack dive off the ledge into the ocean. After a long discussion, Ianto had finally talked Jack into wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks, while he picked out a pair of red swim trunks. He smiled when he saw Jack surfaced, and he watched Jack swim up to the rock in the water where he sat.

"Excellent form," Ianto complimented, when Jack reached him and shook the water from his hair.

"You probably say that to everybody," Jack said, with a teasing smile, as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Only to the people I've seen dive into the ocean," Ianto said, making Jack smile more. Ianto slipped into the water, and began to swim. Jack sat down on the rock and watched Ianto.

"You're a really a good swimmer," Jack commented, as he watched Ianto.

"Thank you," Ianto said, as he stopped and rested his arms on the base of the rock, and placed his chin on top of his arms. "I have to admit, the Doctor was right. In our line of work, we rarely get the time off to have a beach holiday."

"What do you think of it so far?" Jack whispered to Ianto.

"It is pretty relaxing," Ianto said, with a smile.

Ianto checked the Pokemon, and Jack followed his gaze. Clefairy and Turtwig were looking at the life forms in the tide pools, while Buneary was sitting on the edge, kicking her feet in the water. Jack and Ianto smiled when Buizel popped out of the water next to Buneary, and presented her with a beautiful seashell. Jack then slid into the water behind Ianto, and gave him a hug.

"Hey, how about a race?" Jack asked.

Ianto gave Jack a smile, and accepted his challenge.

* * *

Tosh smiled, as she played in the waves with Totodile and Shinx in the green swimsuit she picked out from the TARDIS's wardrobe. She laughed as she, Totodile, and Shinx splashed each other with water. Tosh then looked at Owen, who was sitting on a beach chair; reading a book, underneath a huge umbrella, wearing sunglasses and black swim trunks. Hippopotas had buried half of her body in the sand, and Owen was using her as a footstool.

"Owen! Come on! Join us!" Tosh said, inviting Owen.

"No thank you," Owen said, uninterested, not looking up from his book.

"Don't tell me this is what you do when you're at the beach," Tosh said.

"Actually, yes, I do," Owen said, now looking at Tosh. "If you want to spend your time looking like a little kid playing in the water, then it's fine by me; just don't get me involved."

Tosh frowned a little as Owen went back reading his book. However, Tosh then smiled mischievously, and whispered her idea to Totodile.

"HEY!" Owen exclaimed, as Totodile's well-aimed Water Gun sprayed him.

Tosh and Shinx laughed when Totodile was done. Owen, on the other hand, swiftly took off his sunglasses and glared at Tosh, who was still laughing with her Pokemon.

"That's it!" Owen yelled as stood up and charged at Tosh.

Tosh let out a mock scared scream as Owen ran after her in the water. Hippopotas, meanwhile, let out a yawn, made herself comfortable in the sand, and took one last at Owen playfully chasing Tosh, before she closed her eyes, and took a nap.

* * *

Gwen and Rhys decided to take a walk on the beach, while they listened to the music coming from the TARDIS. Gwen chose a white bikini that was decorated with colorful tropical flowers, while Rhys wore a pair of gray swim trunks he found. The couple enjoyed their walk as white and blue seagull and pelican like Pokemon flew above them. Gwen and Rhys watched their Pokemon play as they walked. Girafarig galloped passed them, laughing as the sand tickled her legs. Shellos and Farfetch'd were swimming in the ocean, while Scyther and Vibrava flew in the sky. Rhys smiled when he saw Scyther and Vibrava circle each other as they flew in close to the ocean.

"It looks like you're enjoying this beach holiday," Gwen said, noticing Rhys's smile. Rhys then looked at her.

"Okay, this is fun," Rhys confessed. "This is probably the only activity I feel capable of doing right on this trip."

"Don't say that; you've been a huge help," Gwen said. Rhys gave her a skeptical look. Gwen just smiled back. "Well, for me, you have."

Rhys then smiled and gave Gwen a kiss on her cheek. Gwen's smile widen as she looked at the scenery.

"Do you think we can go somewhere this nice on our honeymoon?" Gwen asked. "I like this place."

"If you want, this could be our honeymoon," Rhys said, with a sly smile. "Think of the money we'll save."

"Really? Then what should we do with the money?" Gwen asked, in an equally teasing tone.

"Well, I was thinking of converting part of the kitchen into a mini-bar," Rhys started. "Then I can invite my friends over when you're at work, watch-"

He didn't finish his sentence since Gwen grabbed his arm and hurled him in to the ocean. Rhys couldn't keep his balance on the wet sand, and immediately slipped and fell into the water. Gwen laughed as Rhys sat up.

"Okay, I get your point," Rhys said, and raised his arm towards Gwen. "Could you help me up?"

Gwen took Rhys's hand to get him back on his feet. However, as soon as her fingers closed around his arm, Rhys yanked Gwen towards him, causing her to fall in the water next to him.

Gwen let out a gasp as she sat up and moved her wet hair from her face; Rhys was the one laughing now. Gwen gave him a look, and began splashing at him. Soon, Gwen and Rhys were having a good-natured fight in the water, laughing together. They didn't realize that their Pokemon had stop to watch them in amusement.

* * *

Once Martha put on the purple swimsuit she got from the TARDIS's wardrobe, she decided to go for a swim first. She followed Beautifly out into the open water. After a while, Martha stopped and looked back to see how far she swam. She then noticed Blissey floating by on her back, and Martha couldn't help but smile; this was another strange idea of the Doctor that worked. Martha did feel relax as she treaded water.

"Isn't this great, Martha?" the Doctor's voice asked behind her.

Martha turned around to see Sidra, swimming next to her, and the Doctor and Angel were on her shell. The Doctor wore a pair of dark brown swim trunks and sunglasses, and was lying on his back. Angel sat next to the Doctor's head. Martha smiled again.

"Okay, you're right; this is nice," Martha said. The Doctor grinned in response.

"I knew you will like it," the Doctor said, still grinning. The Doctor then sat up and took off his sunglasses.

"This seems like a good spot," the Doctor said, and placed his sunglasses on top of Angel's head.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked, as Angel leaped onto a nearby rock.

"Oh, Sidra invited me to observe the undersea life on Arceus's world," the Doctor said, as he made himself comfortable on Sidra's shell, and wrapped his arms around her neck. "This is going to be amazing! Oh, Martha, if I'm not back in two hours, get help."

Martha could only smile back at the Doctor. She knew since he was a Time Lord, the Doctor could probably hold his breathe longer than a human.

"Okay, Sidra," the Doctor whispered to Sidra. "Show me the marvels of your world."

Sidra made a whale-like sound and dove underwater.

It took a second for the Doctor's eyes to adjust to the seawater, and he smiled when he saw the diversity of life in the ocean. The Doctor saw geometric sea stars with a red jewel in the center, white seal-like Pokemon with a horn, Pokemon that looked like short sharks, and ones that resembled forest green and lite warm aqua colored tropical fish with flowing beautiful fins. Sidra swam passed goldfish-like Pokemon with a horn and bellowing fins, ones that resembled blue seahorses, and Pokemon that looked like dark blue whales; manta ray-like Pokemon and Pokemon that looked like pink and white coral went by them.

As Sidra began to swim upwards, the Doctor saw a Milotic swimming next to them, and the Doctor could tell this Milotic was a female by the longer fins on her face. Milotic was about twenty feet long, and looked a little like a sea serpent. The upper half of her body was covered with smooth creamy white scales, while the lower half of her body was covered with long sky blue and pink scales, outlined in black. The top of Milotic's head ended in a long point, and she had a pair of deep hot pink antennae above her eyes, that curled back. Above each antenna was a very long deep hot pink fin that look a little like human hair. Milotic's tail consisted a four long sky blue oval fins with a deep hot pink oval in the center; the fins were arranged to resemble a fan. Milotic's eyes were red.

The Doctor waved to Milotic, and she seemed to smile back at him.

Sidra soon surfaced, and the Doctor laughed in the delight, as he shook the water from his hair. Milotic then came up next to them, and leaped over the Doctor and Sidra, before heading back into the water. The Doctor laughed again.

"Sidra, your world is truly fantastic!" the Doctor said, smiling. Sidra smiled back and made a pleased whale-like sound.

* * *

Later that evening, the Doctor took a stroll along the beach, by himself, now wearing his usual pinstripe suit. He looked at the moon and its reflection in the water. The Doctor smiled to himself. Even he didn't know what the future held for him. This is why when he had the opportunity, he try to make a good day so everyone could enjoy himself or herself. Today was one of those days. The Doctor stopped and admired the beauty of Arceus's world; he would not let a world so amazing end.

The Doctor then saw something floating on top of the waves. Curious, he walked up to the objects the waves brought in. The Doctor then picked up the items, and soon identified them: they were Jack and Ianto's swim trunks.

The Doctor looked out into the ocean. A minute later, he saw two figures emerge from the water, embracing each other. In the moonlight, the Doctor could recognize Jack and Ianto, kissing each other, before they went back underwater. The Doctor looked at the swim trunks in his hand, and did the only thing he could do.

He walked back to the TARDIS, with the swim trunks, while he hummed an old song from Earth.


	13. Islands of Fantasy and Sanctuary

_Note: I made some corrections in the past chapters._

Islands of Fantasy and Sanctuary

"I see I've made it just in time," the Doctor said, as he entered the kitchen area. "I know you were about to have breakfast, but how about we eat somewhere else?"

"Where?" Gwen asked.

"In the TARDIS's park," the Doctor said, with a small smile.

"Why?" Owen asked, a little confused.

"The TARDIS made a few modifications for Sidra there, and you've got to see it!" the Doctor said, trying to contain his excitement. "It's brilliant! I think the TARDIS has really outdone herself! All of our Pokemon are already there, so let's joined them."

The humans were actually curious on the modifications that were made to the park, since they've seen other adjustments the TARDIS made for Sidra, like waterways for her to travel the halls and indoor pools in the rooms. So the Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys followed the Doctor into the TARDIS's park, and the sight they saw impressed them.

The park was definitely bigger with more trees and blooming flowers. Floating around were pieces of land, of different sizes, shaped like an upside down dome. One piece of land floated above a big lake, with water pouring from it, creating a waterfall.

Sidra soon swam into their view and Shellos swam close to her side, while Totodile and Buizel leaped in and out of the water. Girafarig was nibbling on the leaves of a huge apple trees and Hippopotas was eating the apples that had fallen onto the ground, while Farfetch'd was sleeping in the branches above them. Vibrava was sunning himself on a rock, nearby Scyther was practicing his moves and Beautifly was sipping nectar from one of the flowers. Buneary, Clefairy, and Shinx were playing a game of tag, while Blissey watched them. Angel and Turtwig were drinking the water from the lake. Angel lifted up his head when he sensed the Doctor and ran to greet him; Turtwig followed Angel. The Doctor grinned and ruffled the fur on top of Angel's head, while Turtwig rubbed his head against Ianto's legs.

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked.

Ianto looked at the other members of Torchwood, Martha, and Rhys, and saw the pleased expressions on their faces. Ianto sighed a little.

"I'll get the silverware," Ianto said, as he walked out of the TARDIS's park.

* * *

"I see. That's very interesting," the Doctor said to Sidra, as he stirred in the honey in Angel's tea. The humans and the Time Lord were sitting on a large mat, as they had breakfast in the TARDIS's park with their Pokemon.

"What is?" Jack asked, now curious in the Doctor and Sidra's conversation.

"Oh, I was asking Sidra if she knew anyone or any Pokemon named Alonso," the Doctor said, as he gave Angel his tea, who lapped it up as the Doctor spoke. "She doesn't know anyone or any Pokemon named Alonso, but I found out she's an expert in Pokemon folklore."

Sidra humbly blushed in response.

"There's no need to be modest; I'm very impressed at what you know," the Doctor said, smiling at Sidra. Angel nodded in agreement before he went back to his breakfast: pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. "Anyway, Sidra told me that there are legends about Pokemon who are born knowing their name, and these Pokemon are special."

"Really, why?" Ianto asked, now intrigued.

"I was about to ask her that," the Doctor said, and looked at Sidra, who responded by making a low, soft, moaning sound.

"You don't know?" the Doctor said, and Sidra looked a little ashamed. "Oh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Life needs to have mystery, can you imagine how boring it would be if you knew everything? However, if you ever find out, let me know. Cranberry muffin?"

Sidra sniffed the muffin and then ate it out of the Doctor's hand, who smiled, seeing Sidra's happy expression.

* * *

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon examined the port where the TARDIS had landed, which was near the docks. Fortunately, the TARDIS landed in an inconspicuous place so it wouldn't be noticed.

"Is this the equator?" Tosh asked, as they examined the ocean.

The Doctor walked to the edge of the pier and the others followed him. He then bent down and scooped up a handful of seawater. As he stood up, the Doctor placed the seawater in his mouth.

"Yes, we're at the equator," the Doctor said, after he drank the seawater.

"Hang on! Doesn't that taste salty?" Rhys asked, still shocked at what the Doctor had done.

"No, it tastes like seawater," the Doctor calmly said.

"Doctor," Martha said, trying to go back to the original subject. "If we're at the equator, where are the islands?"

"They're probably further out in the ocean," the Doctor said, looking at the ocean.

"Then let's get back into the TARDIS, and look for them," Owen said.

"Well . . . that's going to be a little tricky," the Doctor admitted. "The TARDIS can fly over water, and we can look for Manaphy and Phione on the scanners or even open the door. However, if there was an emergency and we needed to land, the TARDIS would take us to the nearest solid surface."

"Why is that a problem?" Gwen asked.

"If that happened, it could take us way off course," the Doctor said. "It would be better if we land in the open water, however, ever since I passed that quasar cluster, the buoyancy circuit has been acting up; I really should fix it."

"How are we going to find Manaphy and Phione then?" Ianto asked.

"Maybe we can rent a boat," Rhys said, seeing the signs advertising boat rentals.

"Yeah, that could work," Owen said. "_If_ we had the currency of this planet. I don't think they can exchange Earth's money here."

Rhys looked embarrassed, and Gwen glared at Owen. However, the Doctor saw something and walked away from the group to further investigate it; Angel followed him. What caught the Doctor's attention was a large sailboat that looked very sturdy, however, half the mast was missing and the paint was so worn, that the name had faded. When the Doctor and Angel reached the dock with the sailboat, they saw a fit, grizzled old man, sitting in a chair, next to the sailboat, looking out into the ocean. By that time, the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys and their Pokemon noticed that the Doctor wasn't with them, and ran to join him.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said, when he and Angel reached the old man. The old man looked at the Doctor, who flashed his psychic paper at him. "Is this your ship?"

The old man nodded back.

"How much for her?" the Doctor asked. The old man let out a gruff laugh.

"'How much for her?' You can have her for free!" the old man said.

"I thought so," the Doctor softly said to himself.

When the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon reached the Doctor and Angel, the old man had just finished shaking hands with the Doctor.

"Doctor," Martha said, after she looked over the sailboat. "You brought this boat?"

"No, he let me have her for free," the Doctor said with a wide grin. "Isn't that great?"

"We're going to use _this _to find Manaphy and Phione?" Owen asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the Doctor calmly said.

"But . . . but there's no sail!" Rhys exclaimed. "How are we going to power the boat?"

"Who said we're going to use wind to power the boat?" the Doctor said with a manic grin.

* * *

Martha looked up from her work when she heard the TARDIS's engines, and saw it materialize on the deck of the sailboat. The Doctor and Angel soon walked out and looked around.

"How is it going?" the Doctor asked.

"We're doing all right," Tosh said.

"Except we have a reluctant passenger," Gwen said, indicating the gangway of the sailboat.

The Doctor walked up to Gwen and saw what she meant. Hippopotas was on the ramp, but she refused to get on the sailboat. Owen was trying to pull her on, while Jack and Ianto were behind Hippopotas trying to push her onto the sailboat.

"I know you don't like the water, but this is stupid!" Owen said, tugging at Hippopotas. "Just . . . get on the boat!"

"Hippo!" Hippopotas said, with childish stubbornness, shaking her head. Owen let go of Hippopotas, and let out a huge sigh.

"Look, do you want to help us save Arceus?" Owen asked.

"Hippo," Hippopotas shyly admitted, nodding.

"Then stop overacting, and get on the boat," Owen said. Hippopotas looked at the boat, at Owen, then back at the boat. She then got a determine look in her eyes.

"Hippopotas!" Hippopotas yelled and quickly ran onto the boat. Unfortunately this caused Jack and Ianto to fall onto the ramp.

"Good," Owen said, following Hippopotas; he seemed to ignore that Jack and Ianto were lying on the ramp, and he didn't even make a rude comment about it.

Gwen giggled where she stood and the Doctor let out a chuckle as they watched Jack and Ianto stand up and boarded the sailboat. The Doctor sprinted to the bow of the sailboat, took out his Poke Ball, and let out Sidra.

"Hello, Sidra, how are you?" the Doctor asked. Sidra responded by smiling to the Doctor and making cheerful whale-like sounds. The Doctor grinned and patted Sidra's face. "I'm happy to hear that. Listen, I was wondering if could help us with something. You see, we need your help to locate the islands to find Manaphy and Phione."

Sidra saw that there were eight thick ropes tied to the bow of the boat. One the end of seven of the ropes was a think white plastic ring of various sizes.

"Would you mind giving us a tow?" the Doctor asked Sidra. "You won't have to do it alone; I'll never do that. Our Flying and Water Type Pokemon will help you."

Sidra smiled again and nodded as she expressed her honor to help them find Manaphy and Phione.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, still grinning. He picked up a rope, and leaped onto Sidra's shell. He then tied the rope around her neck. "How's that? Not too tight or too loose?"

Sidra responded by making a whale-like sound.

"It's snug? That's good," the Doctor said and jumped back onto the sailboat.

As the anchor was raised, Buizel, Totodile, and Shellos dove into the water, while Scyther, Beautifly, Farfetch'd, and Vibrava picked up a plastic ring, and flew up. Buizel and Totodile held onto a plastic ring, while Shellos slipped a smaller plastic ring over her head. The Doctor looked at the humans and the remaining Pokemon.

"Are we ready to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Well . . . I have something to ask," Rhys said. "Should we name the ship? You know, for good luck?"

"Not a bad idea," the Doctor said, smiling. "Any suggestions?"

"How about _The Estelle_?" Jack proposed. The rest of the Torchwood team looked at him with sympathy.

"Sounds good. Any objections?" the Doctor said. There were none. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and tapped the bow of the sailboat with it. "I here by name thee _The Estelle_."

"Now is everyone ready? Great! Oh, does anyone here suffer from seasickness? I guess I should have asked that earlier," the Doctor said. He then looked at Sidra. "If there are no problems, then, _allons-y,_ Sidra!"

Sidra made a proud whale-song sound, and towed _The Estelle _into the ocean.

* * *

_The Estelle_ moved quickly yet smoothly through the water, as the Time Lord, the humans, and their Pokemon searched for the islands.

"Doctor!" Martha called out, getting everyone's attention. "I see the islands!"

The Doctor ran towards Martha to see for himself.

"Brilliant, Martha!" the Doctor said with a huge grin, as he patted her shoulders, when he recognized the islands. "Now we have to find Manaphy and Phione! Sidra, take us closer to the islands!"

Sidra responded, and she and the rest of the Pokemon towed _The Estelle_ toward the islands. A few minutes later, Tosh spotted something.

"I see them!" Tosh said, her excitement was clearly expressed in her voice. The others joined her to get a better look.

"Oh, Tosh, it is them!" Gwen said, smiling, as she saw Manaphy and Phione leap in and out of the water. However, Rhys frowned.

"Wait . . . don't they look . . . scared?" Rhys asked.

The Doctor frowned as well. Manaphy and Phione's behavior did indicate that they were frightened of something, but what? He soon got his answer when a few good-sized motorboats came into view, chasing Manaphy and Phione. The Doctor's eyes widen.

"Everyone, stop!" the Doctor exclaimed. The humans looked at the Time Lord, as the Pokemon stopped moving.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Martha asked, seeing his concerned expression.

"Their uniforms . . ." the Doctor said, indicating the people on the motorboats. "They're-"

"UNIT uniforms," Jack said, recognizing the outfits.

"What's UNIT?" Rhys asked, lost.

"How did UNIT get here?" Jack asked, as Toshiko explained UNIT to Rhys.

"The more important question is _why_ UNIT is after Manaphy and Phione," the Doctor said.

"Excuse me," Ianto said, getting everyone's attention. " . . . When I was at Torchwood One . . . I heard stories about splinter cells within UNIT . . . it appears the stories are true."

"Doctor?" Martha asked, seeing the focus look in his eyes. He then blinked, and his eyes seemed to light up. Martha knew that look: the Doctor had a plan.

"Sidra, take us around the island, starboard side!" the Doctor said.

"What are we doing?" Gwen asked, as the Pokemon changed their course.

"We're saving Manaphy and Phione, that's what we're doing!" the Doctor said, and grinned. "We're going to meet Manaphy and Phione on the other side of the island. However, we need something to get the splinter cell UNIT off their trail."

Sidra made a whale-like sound, and the Doctor looked at her.

"You can make a Mist to cover us?" the Doctor said, and his smile grew. "Wonderful, Sidra! When Manaphy and Phione are close to us, you use Mist."

Sidra nodded back, and towed _The Estelle_ around the island.

"This is a good place to stop," the Doctor said, when _The Estelle _reached a certain area, and Sidra and the other Pokemon slowed down. The Doctor waited until he heard the sounds of Manaphy and Phione leaping in and out of the water. "Okay, Sidra, use Mist now."

Sidra opened her mouth and a Mist sprayed out. The Mist completely surrounded _The Estelle_ as Sidra closed her mouth.

Soon, Manaphy and Phione popped next to _The Estelle_, and examined the sailboat and the people on it. Phione looked even more scared, and tried to swim away, but Manaphy waved its arm at Phione, stopping it, and carefully studied everyone. Manaphy swam closer to _The Estelle_, and looked at the Doctor.

"Manaphy?" Manaphy asked the Doctor, curious.

"Why, yes, I am the Doctor," the Doctor said, smiling. Phione looked relieved and swam closer to _The Estelle_, while Manaphy smiled. "How did you know?"

"Manaphy, mana, mana, manaphy," Manaphy said.

"Oh, Celebi and Jirachi told you about me; that's nice," The Doctor said, still smiling. "Well, it's wonderful meeting you, I just wish under better circumstances."

"Mana," Manaphy agreed, nodding its head.

"I guess they can't talk they way Celebi and Jirachi did," Rhys said, looking at Manaphy and Phione.

"I think they are capable of telepathy, but right now they're too frightened to use it," the Doctor said, studying the Pokemon. "Manaphy and Phione looked embarrassed and nodded back. "I'm sure once they'll feel safe, they'll use telepathy to communicate with us."

"How did UNIT find you?" Jack asked.

"Ma-" Manaphy couldn't finish its sentence as a shower of bullets were shot in their direction.

Manaphy and Phione immediately dove underwater, and so did the Water Pokemon; the Flying Pokemon flew out of range. The Time Lord, the humans, and the remainder their Pokemon hit the deck, as the bullets flew above them. Gwen looked up a little to find Rhys, and to her relief, she found him hiding behind the TARDIS. A strange buzzing sound was then heard as the shooting ceased, and the Mist parted. As the Mist faded, the UNIT motorboats pulled up to _The Estelle_ with soldiers pointing their machine guns at them. The Torchwood team carefully reached for their weapons, as the Doctor and Martha looked up. In the center boat was a woman, with brown hair, holding a silver device in her hand. Next to her was a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"All right, lieutenant, the mist is gone," the man said. The lieutenant pressed the button on top of the device and the buzzing stopped. The man looked at the people on _The Estelle_. "You will now surrender-"

"Torchwood!" Jack announced, as he and his team stood up, aiming their guns at the UNIT soldiers. Jack then recited his authorization code, and the Doctor and Martha stood up, and the Pokemon showed themselves. The man raised his eyebrows a little.

"You're Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Three in Cardiff," the man said. Jack nodded.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," Jack said.

"Sergeant Major Flag," the man said, sounding proud. He then noticed the Doctor and the TARDIS. "You must be the Doctor."

"Correct," the Doctor said with a smile. Manaphy and Phione popped out from the other side of _The Estelle_, hiding from the UNIT soldiers. Sergeant Major Flag looked at Jack again.

"Did you apprehend him?" Sergeant Major Flag asked Jack.

"Actually, we're working with him," Jack said. Sergeant Major Flag frowned.

"The department will not be happy when they hear this," Sergeant Major Flag said, upset.

"I think they'll be pretty happy after we turn in a splinter cell of UNIT," Jack said, and he was slightly pleased seeing some of the soldiers visibly flinched.

"On the contrary, they'll be pleased when we come back with our reward," Sergeant Major Flag said with a thin smile.

"Wait, you're being _paid _to capture Manaphy and Phione?" the Doctor asked.

"No, we're going to be given-" a solider started.

"Silence, Private!" Sergeant Major Flag ordered.

"Let me guess: some fancy weapon to protect Earth from nasty aliens," the Doctor said.

"You're as intelligence as I've read in reports," Sergeant Major Flag said.

"Actually, I'm a bit more clever than what you've read," the Doctor said, and he could hear Angel softly laughing next to him. "Anyway, have you thought what would happen if you take Manaphy and Phione away from this planet?"

"What happens to this planet is none of my concerns," Sergeant Major Flag said.

"Well, I care about this planet!" the Doctor said, furrowing his brow.

"I see this is going to become difficult," Sergeant Major Flag said, and looked at his soldiers. "At my command-"

Sidra got everyone's attention by singing a high thrilling sound. A light blue beam was then released from her mouth and hit the water between the UNIT motorboats and _The Estelle_. A thick wall of ice formed from the beam, shielding the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and the Pokemon from the splinter cell UNIT.

"Good use of Ice Beam, Sidra," the Doctor said, when Sidra was done. "But I'm afraid if they can disrupt your Mist, they can also tear down this wall."

"What are we going to do?" Tosh asked. "We're outnumbered and outgunned."

"I know," the Doctor said, and grinned manically. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Doctor!" Gwen said with concern and seriousness in her voice, as Rhys slowly walked out from behind the TARDIS. "How are we going to protect Manaphy and Phione?"

"We can't use our Pokemon, half of them are towing _The Estelle_," Ianto said.

"Mana, manaphy," Manaphy said from the opposite side of the sailboat. The Doctor went to other side to hear Manaphy better.

"I see . . . that could work . . . but you could . . . well, you're very brave," the Doctor said as Manaphy talked. The Doctor then looked at the humans. "Manaphy has an idea. With Phione, they'll lead the splinter cell UNIT to an island, which we'll arrive first. All we have to do is stop the UNIT boats."

"Which leaves them stranded and gives Manaphy and Phione an advantage," Jack said, figuring out the rest of the plan, and smiled.

"It also gives our Pokemon more room to help us," the Doctor said.

"But Doctor," Gwen said, giving Shellos and Girafarig concerned looks. "There's a chance they might be injured or-"

Gwen shook her head; she found herself unable to finish the sentence.

"Gwen's right," Ianto said, and looked at Clefairy and Turtwig. "I don't think they care about Arceus's sense of justice."

The Doctor sighed solemnly, and looked down. He then felt someone touch his shoulder, and he looked up to see Sidra, facing him. Angel gently bumped his nose into the Doctor's hand. The Doctor rested one hand on top of Angel's head and the other on Sidra's muzzle.

"I know," the Doctor profoundly said. "But I can't stop their instinct to protect their world and neither can you. I have the power to lock them in the TARDIS, but I won't. The reason we don't want to see them kill is that we care about them, but you must realize is that they care about us as well. You can try as much as you like to take them away from danger, but they will just keep coming back: this is how strong their love is for us."

The Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys looked at their Pokemon and remembered the times their Pokemon protected them from danger, how they expressed their love and care for them, and how loyal their Pokemon were. Each memory was an example of how strong their Pokemon's love is for them.

"We really do need the help," Owen finally said.

"Just please," Gwen said, addressing all the Pokemon. "Please, be careful."

The Doctor had a tiny smile on his face, but then he heard the sound of ice cracking.

"Right. That's our cue to stop talking and get moving," the Doctor said. "Manaphy and Phione are going to take the splinter cell UNIT through the long way, while we take the shortcut."

Manaphy and Phione nodded and dove underwater, while _The Estelle _went in the opposite direction.

"Let's see if we can help them," Jack said, as he watched the splinter cell UNIT pursuing Manaphy and Phione. "Tosh, think you can jam their navigation system?"

"I can try," Tosh said and got her laptop.

"How is it coming?" Owen asked after a while.

"I can do it, but I need more power to bypass the firewalls," Tosh said, as she worked. "To bypass the firewalls, I would need the power from the computer system at the Hub."

"Shinx," Shinx said, next to Tosh.

"What do you mean you can give me extra power?" Tosh asked, looking at Shinx.

"Shinx," Shinx said, and she glowed.

"Oh! An evolution!" the Doctor said, excited, as everyone looked at Shinx glowing. The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant!"

Shinx grew a little taller, and the fur around her face and tail became longer.

"Luxio," Luxio said when the glowing faded, and she shook herself.

Luxio was about two feet tall and looked a little similar to Shinx. Dark powder blue fur covered the front portion of her body while black fur covered the back portion. Her paws were still dark powder blue, but the fur on her hind feet went up to her knees, and there were two dark yellow rings on her front paws. Luxio had a point running from her neck to the first dark yellow ring on her front paws. Her ears were still shaped like ovals, except now the insides of her ears were shaped like ovals as well. Luxio's tail stayed the same, but it was a little longer and the tuffs of fur around her tail was longer as well. Luxio had a small black mane, and there were short tuffs of fur on top of her head, on the bottom of her checks, and underneath her chin. There was a short wide black blaze from Luxio's rose-pink nose to her forehead. Luxio's irises and pupils were still dark yellow.

"Luxio," Luxio said and shot a bolt of electricity from her body to Tosh's laptop. When the electricity dissipated, Tosh checked the monitor.

"Yes! That did it! Thank you!" Tosh said and began typing.

"Luxio," Luxio purred, proud and happy.

"It's working!" Ianto said, seeing the frustrated expressions on the UNIT soldiers.

"Maybe I can help," the Doctor said, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the UNIT boats, however, nothing happened. The Doctor looked over his sonic screwdriver. "Don't tell me they found the frequency."

Thanks to Tosh's hacking, the UNIT motorboats had a harder time tracking Manaphy and Phione; they didn't even notice _The Estelle_ heading towards the other island.

When they reached the other island, the Doctor found an alcove to secure and hide _The Estelle_. The Torchwood team, Martha, and their Pokemon disembarked the sailboat, while the Doctor untied the rope around Sidra's neck. Rhys decided to stay on board _The Estelle_ to 'keep an eye on the ships.' His Pokemon decided to stay behind with him to keep him company.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Gwen asked Rhys.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I have a duck and a dragon," Rhys said with a reluctant smile. "You'll be careful, okay?"

Gwen nodded, and smiled back.

"Say, Doctor," Rhys said, looking at the Doctor, on top of Sidra's shell. "If Manaphy and Phione are Legendary Pokemon, why do need us to save them?"

"That's an excellent question Rhys, and I have an excellent answer for you," the Doctor said. "Unfortunately, this is not the time or the place."

"That's okay. I can't think clearly under the stress of splinter cells," Rhys said. "I'll wait."

"Absol," Angel said, jumping onto Sidra's shell behind the Doctor, and pointed to the ocean.

The Doctor followed Angel's gaze and saw Manaphy and Phione heading towards the island, with the UNIT motorboats following them. However, Manaphy and Phione were not slowing down as they come closer to the island. The Doctor frowned in confusion. What were they thinking? He could see some of the UNIT soldiers taking out weapons that resembled bazookas. Were Manaphy and Phione so frightened by the weapons that they were not aware of their surroundings?

Just when Manaphy and Phione were about to crash into the island, Manaphy immediately turned right, while Phione quickly veered left. Some of the UNIT motorboats couldn't change direction fast enough, and found themselves grounded on the beach. Half of the UNIT boats continued chasing Phione, while the other half pursued Manaphy; Sergeant Major Flag was on one of the boats going after Manaphy.

"Oh, that's clever, Manaphy and Phione, very clever, indeed," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Martha, I was wondering if you would like to join us," Jack said, with a welcoming smile. "So far you worked well with Torchwood."

Martha looked at Jack, then at the Doctor, who was still on Sidra's shell with Angel.

"Martha, you know I respect your choices," the Doctor said with a smile. "We're just going to stop the boats."

Martha just smiled at the Doctor, then looked at Jack, and nodded.

"Okay, Sidra, let's see if Sergeant Major Flag is in a mood to talk," the Doctor said as he made himself comfortable on Sidra's shell, and Angel sat down. Sidra made a strong whale-song sound, and swam towards the UNIT boats.

"This is the plan," Jack said, addressing his team and Martha. "We need stop this splinter cell from capturing Manaphy and Phione. Owen, Toshiko, Gwen, go after the group that is chasing Phione. Ianto, Martha, and I will head after the group pursuing Manaphy. Remember, some of the boats are grounded, so there's some UNIT soldiers on this island. If it's possible, try to get information on how they got here, and who hired them. If there's no other choice: shoot to kill, but only if there's no other option."

The other Torchwood members and Martha nodded back before they split up, leaving Rhys with_ The Estelle_ and the TARDIS. When they were gone, Rhys looked at his Pokemon.

"So . . . who plays poker?" Rhys asked Farfetch'd and Vibrava.

* * *

Owen was to first to reach the grounded boats on the shore; Gwen and Tosh had gone in different directions to investigate activities that they noticed. He already had his gun out as he peered from behind a rock. No one was guarding the boats, making it a good opportunity to search them, but Owen knew better.

"Scyther, see if there's an ambush party," Owen whispered. Scyther nodded back in response and flew up for an aerial view.

Owen checked the area again. It seems the boats were abandoned there; the perfect bait for a trap. So Owen wasn't that surprised when he heard a gun click behind him.

"Lower your weapon and turn around," a voice ordered behind him.

Owen slowly released his gun, and placed it on the ground. Hippopotas looked scared.

"Don't worry, Hippopotas," Owen whispered to her, as he stood up. "Don't do anything until it's a right time, and you'll know when it is."

Owen then turned around to look the two soldiers facing him, and raised his hands in the air.

"Where are the others?" a dark haired soldier asked.

"Oh, they're around," Owen calmly said, and smiled when he heard a familiar sound of flapping wings. "In fact, you're going to meet one of them."

The UNIT soldiers actually looked confused, and started looking around.

"Scyther!" Scyther said, as he swooped in low, Slashing the guns away from the UNIT soldiers. Scyther then made a turn in the air and landed next to Owen.

"Hippo-" Hippopotas said, as she rose up on her hind feet a little. She then quickly slammed her front feet on the ground. "-potas!"

Cracks emerged underneath Hippopotas's front feet, and the cracks circled around the soldiers. The ground underneath them immediately crumbled and they fell into the hole created by Hippopotas's Fissure.

Owen gave Hippopotas a proud smile and Scyther a nod of thanks after he retrieved his gun. He then walked over to the hole to check his newly acquired prisoners. The soldiers were covered with dust, but otherwise unharmed.

"How about we make this easy on all of us?" Owen said to the UNIT soldiers in the hole. "You tell me how you got here and who hired you, and I won't waste my time-"

Owen stopped talking when he saw the dark haired soldier hastily take something out, and handed it to the other soldier.

"Scyther! Get me down there!" Owen said, as both soldiers brought whatever was in their hand to their mouth, and swallowed.

Scyther gently wrapped his blades around Owen and flew down, as the UNIT soldiers collapsed. Once Scyther released him, Owen quickly ran over to the soldiers and examined them; Hippopotas watched from the mouth of the hole. Owen then noticed what the dark haired soldier had was a bottle of pills, and he swore when he recognized them.

"Jack, we have another problem!" Owen said over the comm link.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"They have Retcon!" Owen said, and he could hear Jack cursing. "Don't ask me how they got it, but they do."

"That makes questioning them useless," Ianto commented through the link.

"See if you can an answer before they make themselves forget," Jack said. "Just remember, our top priory is to keep the splinter cell away from Manaphy and Phione."

After the conversation over the comm link was done, Scyther flew Owen out of the hole. Owen looked at the UNIT soldiers once more. Before he could dwell upon the soldiers any longer, he saw another UNIT soldier heading in a certain direction: the way Tosh was going.

Owen immediately chased after him.

* * *

The huge bazooka-like object caught Tosh's attention and she followed the UNIT soldier carrying it with stealth. She wondered what purpose it had; even though it looked like a weapon, there was something about it that Tosh knew it wasn't design to kill. The UNIT soldiers soon stopped when they reached the coastline. One of the soldiers took out a pair of military binoculars, and looked out into the ocean.

"All right, Private, aim 19 degrees west . . ." the solider with the binoculars said. " . . . And fire!"

"No!" Tosh exclaimed, standing up. She knew she did something unintelligent, but Tosh hoped she prevented the private from firing.

Unfortunately, she was too late; however, the object did not shoot a missile. Instead, it shot out a layer of nets, attached to a rope. The layer of nets was launched at the UNIT's target: Phione, and it wrapped itself around the Pokemon.

"Bring the target to shore," the man who had the binoculars said, and looked at Tosh, who was aiming her gun at the UNIT soldiers. "Do you think you can win against us?"

"Luxio!" Luxio said, and charged at the UNIT soldiers, electricity cracked and Sparked around her.

Luxio dodged the bullets that were shot in her direction, and ran at the soldiers. The electricity shot out at them, giving the soldiers enough of an electric shock to make them pass out.

Meanwhile, Totodile ran at the private holding the net-bazooka. When he was close enough, Totodile Bit into the rope, snapping it apart. Before the private could reach for his gun, Totodile shot a Hydro Pump at him, and when Totodile was done, the private slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Actually, yes," Tosh said, as she put away her gun and smiled at her Pokemon.

Tosh quickly got the rope that was still attached to the nets containing Phione, and pulled it in. Phione was still crying and struggling when Tosh had it close to her.

"Don't worry; I'll free you," Tosh said, and began untangling the knots. Totodile and Luxio tried to use their moves to cut the nets, but whatever material the nets were made of was impervious to Pokemon attacks. After a while, Toshiko finally freed Phione, but it was still crying, scared.

"Shh! Don't cry; if you make noise, more UNIT soldiers will come," Tosh said, and held Phione like a baby. She found herself rocking Phione, which seemed to calm it down, but Phione still cried. Toshiko remembered how her mother used to sing her a traditional Japanese lullaby when she was scared, so she tried singing the same lullaby to calm Phione.

Phione stopped crying and listened to Toshiko's lullaby, as it snuggled in her arms. When Tosh was done singing, Phione cooed to her and its eyes sparkled with happiness.

Tosh smiled at Phione, but her smile faded when she heard a shot fired. She turned around to see a UNIT soldier falling to the ground. Owen was standing behind him and replaced his gun.

"Owen!" Tosh exclaimed as she ran up to Owen, and her Pokemon followed her; Phione tighten its grip around her. When Tosh reached Owen's side, she saw the UNIT soldier thrashing about on the ground, holding his upper arm. Owen was bending down next to the soldier, trying to examine him.

"Will you . . . will you please stop moving?" Owen said, but the UNIT soldier refused to cooperate. Owen let out a sigh. "Fine. I didn't want to do this: Hippopotas, use Yawn."

Owen started treating the UNIT soldier once he fell asleep. Tosh waited until Owen was done before she spoke again.

"What happened?" Tosh asked, as Owen stood up.

"He tried to shoot you, when he saw you with Phione," Owen said, and examined the UNIT soldier injury again. "It's only a flesh wound. It won't kill him."

When Owen said 'kill', Phione started whimpering. Tosh rocked Phione, and sang the lullaby again to calm it. After Tosh sang, Phione smiled and hugged her. Tosh looked up when she heard Owen laughing.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"Well . . . you look cute with Phione," Owen said with a smile.

Tosh made a face at Owen before she looked at the UNIT soldiers Luxio and Totodile took out.

"What about them?" Tosh asked; Owen looked at the soldiers.

"Leave them for now. I think we should check the computers on the motorboats. Maybe they'll have information on how UNIT got here," Owen said. Tosh gave him a surprised look. "I'm sorry. I just don't like being around people who waste their lives. We'll check on them later. I'll have Hippopotas use Yawn to keep them asleep."

Tosh thought about what Owen said as he led her to the UNIT boats. As a doctor, Owen was always willing to help, even though he rarely showed it. Owen was a man who kept to himself, and sometimes she wondered if it was more than his personal background that let him have a cynical view of the world. Maybe the actions of other people affected his personality as well.

Hippopotas rejoined them, once Owen and Tosh reached the shore. Tosh then examined the UNIT motorboats.

"I'm going to need both my hands to do this," Tosh said.

Before Owen could protest, Tosh handed him Phione. Owen was unsure what to do once Phione started to wiggle in his arms, but soon Phione looked at Owen and giggled. Phione cuddled against Owen's chest, and wrapped its ribbon-like antenna around one of his arms. Tosh laughed seeing Phione happy with Owen, who looked at her.

"What?" Owen asked.

"You just look . . . fatherly with Phione," Tosh said, smiling.

"Just access the computers," Owen said with a slight frown.

Tosh still had a smile on her face as she climbed into one of the motorboats.

* * *

Gwen was upset with herself. Not only had she lost sight of the UNIT soldiers, but Shellos as well. Gwen sighed in frustration and looked around. She suddenly drew her gun and turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. Girafarig snorted at the three UNIT soldiers she and Gwen now faced. The soldier in the middle was a lieutenant with short blonde hair, and her hands were behind her back.

"Where's Phione?" the lieutenant asked Gwen.

"You are not getting them," Gwen said, and tightened her grip on her gun.

"Let me ask again," the lieutenant said, and revealed what was behind her back. In one hand, she held Shellos, in the other hand, she hand her gun aimed at Shellos. Gwen's eyes widen, while Shellos whimpered; she looked too frighten to perform any of her attacks. "Where is Phione?"

"Let her go!" Gwen said, trying to get a clear shot at the lieutenant. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Girafarig's eyes glow blue.

"All I want is what you people did with Phione," the lieutenant said, moving her gun closer to Shellos.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, lieutenant?" one of the soldiers asked, looking at Shellos. "We don't know what that thing does."

"Calm down, soldier. I'm sure this slime ball can't hurt us," the lieutenant said.

Shellos looked at the lieutenant and frowned at her.

"Shellos!" Shellos exclaimed, and shot bullets of water at the lieutenant's face.

The lieutenant released Shellos and fell to the ground. The wind seemed to change direction, and out of nowhere, a huge glowing multicolored sphere shot at the other soldiers, plowing them over.

When the last soldier hit the ground, Gwen ran to check on Shellos. To her relief, she found the Shellos had landed in the water.

"Are you all right, Shellos?" Gwen asked.

"Shellos," Shellos said, smiling and nodding.

Gwen nodded back, then checked the soldiers, and found they were all unconscious. Girafarig trotted up to her.

"Thank you," Gwen said, smiling at Girafarig.

"Bring! Bring!" Girafarig happily said.

"Shellos, shell, shellos," Shellos said. Gwen immediately turned around and looked at Shellos.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Shellos," Shellos said.

"Rhys!" Gwen exclaimed and ran back to _The Estelle_, not bothering to use her mobile phone, fearing that she might be too late.

* * *

Rhys found out two things about his Pokemon while he waited on _The Estelle_. One was that Farfetch'd and Vibrava were quick to learn how to play poker. The other thing was that Farfetch'd was very talented playing poker. Rhys was glad they decided to use berries instead of money, as Farfetch'd beat him the third time in a row.

"UNIT!" a man's voice said from the ground. Rhys and his Pokemon froze. "Come out!"

Rhys waved his hand to signal his Pokemon to stay where there are. He then crept to the railing and peered over the edge to see two UNIT soldiers pointing their machine guns at him.

"Stand up!" a brown-eyed soldier ordered. Rhys slowly stood up with his hands in the air.

"H-Hi," Rhys said, trying to sound calm with two machine guns aiming at him.

"You will now surrender yourself and this vessel to UNIT," a black haired solider said. "If you refuse to cooperate, we will have to use force."

"Well . . . before you use force," Rhys started and he got an idea. "I should warm you."

"About what?" the brown-eyed soldier asked.

"I have a duck and a dragon," Rhys said, and quickly wiggled his fingers. The soldiers looked confused.

"You have what?" the black haired soldier asked.

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd exclaimed as he dove down and knocked the machine guns out of their hands with his stick.

Vibrava then flew close to the soldiers and performed Screech, making them cover their ears, and fall to their knees.

"Rhys!" Gwen exclaimed, running to _The Estelle_. Vibrava stopped using Screech when he saw Girafarig galloping behind Gwen; Shellos rode on top of Girafarig's head.

"Stay down!" Gwen ordered, pointing her gun at the two UNIT soldiers, who stayed on their knees and put their hands behind their head. Gwen then looked up at Rhys. "Are you all right, Rhys?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Rhys said. "Like I said, I have a duck and a dragon."

Gwen couldn't help but smile when she saw the proud expressions on Farfetch'd and Vibrava's faces. She then became serious as she looked at the UNIT soldiers again.

"How did you get here?" Gwen asked.

"I don't remember," the brown-eyed soldier said.

Gwen sighed in frustration; they already used Retcon to forget.

"Then who hired you?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," the black haired soldier said. He then saw the aggravation in Gwen's eyes. "Really, I don't. Sergeant Major Flag selected a handful of soldiers to meet whoever hired us with him. I wasn't one of them."

Gwen sighed again, and looked up at Rhys.

"Rhys, can you come down here with some rope?" Gwen asked. Rhys nodded back and left Gwen's sight. A minute later, Rhys was running up to Gwen carrying a large hank of rope.

"We need to secure them, until we hear from Jack," Gwen said.

Rhys reluctantly nodded back, understanding what Gwen was saying, and went to tie up the soldiers. He had no problem tying up the black haired soldier, however, when Rhys went to the brown-haired soldier, he elbowed Rhys in the stomach. Gwen was about to shoot the brown-eyed soldier, but someone beat her to it.

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd exclaimed, and whacked the brown-eyed solider over the head with his stick. Vibrava the hit the black haired soldier behind the head with his tail, just to make sure he didn't have any plans of escape as well.

"Are you hurt?" Gwen asked, running to Rhys's side.

"I'll be okay. I've been hit worse in a barroom brawl," Rhys said, rubbing his stomach. Gwen looked a little startled. "I guess I've shouldn't have told you that."

Before Gwen could respond, Tosh contacted her over the comm link. Rhys tied up the brown-eyed soldier as Gwen talked to Tosh.

"What is it?" Rhys asked, when Gwen was done. "Well . . . unless it's top secret . . . just tell me if it's good news."

"Owen and Tosh have Phione under their care," Gwen said with a smile. "Phione's safe. I'm going to join them."

"If it's okay, may I come with you?" Rhys asked. Gwen looked curious. "It just seems safer since you have the situation under control now."

"Rhys," Gwen said with a knowing smile. "Tell me the truth."

"Okay, the truth is I'm running low on berries since Farfetch'd won half of them off of me," Rhys said.

Gwen looked a little confused as Farfetch'd let out a quacking laugh.

* * *

"Hi. I was wondering if you would pull over," the Doctor politely asked the driver of the UNIT motorboat, as Sidra kept pace with it.

The driver seemed to do a double take seeing the Doctor next to him, but the other UNIT soldiers aimed their weapons at the Doctor and his Pokemon.

"Absol!" Angel protectively barked and leaped onto the UNIT motorboat.

Half of the UNIT soldiers kept their weapons pointed at the Doctor and Sidra, while the other half aimed their weapons at Angel, who growled at them. Angel soon swiftly lunged himself at the soldiers, Biting the weapons out of their hands and Scratching their faces. The driver cranked up the engine and motorboat sped pass Sidra.

"Sidra, aim your Ice Beam at the motor," the Doctor said, and Sidra complied, freezing the motorboat in place. "Perfect. Thank you."

When Sidra and the Doctor finally reached the motorboat, they saw Angel, unharmed, sitting in the middle of the deck, surrounded by unconscious disarmed UNIT soldiers; their weapons were scatted about. The Doctor smiled; Angel did kill any of the soldiers.

"Good boy, Angel," the Doctor congratulated as Angel jumped onto Sidra's shell. Angel smiled as the Doctor ruffled the fur on top of his head. The Doctor inspected the UNIT motorboat. "It seems Sergeant Major Flag wasn't onboard this vessel. Oh, look! There's Martha! Let's see how she's doing."

* * *

Jack paused behind the boulder to catch his breath and to empty the chamber of his gun. He tried to find Martha and Ianto as bullets flew pass his face. Jack, Ianto, Martha, and their Pokemon were caught by surprise by a group of UNIT soldiers, and he lost track of Ianto and Martha as the soldiers opened fired on them. Jack tried to look on the good side: with them separated, the UNIT soldiers had to split up to pursue them. Unfortunately this kept Jack so occupied that he didn't have time to contact Martha or Ianto to see if they were all right. He knew that Ianto could take care of himself in a fight, and Martha her Pokemon with her, but Jack still worried about them. Right now he wished he had the time to give Martha a gun, even though the Doctor would highly disapprove of it.

When Jack was finishing reloading his gun, he got out from the behind the boulder, and faced the UNIT soldiers. Jack fired off a few good rounds that hit their targets, but then he felt a bullet pierce through his body, right above his right hip. Jack's gun slipped through his fingers as he felt his body die. He stumbled backwards behind the boulder and slid down to the ground.

"Buneary! Buizel!" Jack's Pokemon ran to his side, giving him worried and concerned looks.

"Hey . . . it's going . . . to be . . . all right," Jack said, trying to put on a brave face, as he felt life leave his body. "I'll . . . be back . . . you know that . . . just find some place to hide . . . they . . . UNIT . . . can't have you."

Jack let out one last breathe before he died. Buneary looked sad, and Buizel patted her arm to comfort Buneary. Buizel then spoke to Buneary, who looked a little surprised, and thought about what Buizel said. Buizel spoke again, and this time Buneary nodded back with determination in her eyes. Buneary and Buizel then hid themselves underneath Jack's coat. A minute later, a blue-eyed soldier and a dark skinned soldier ran up to Jack's body and scanned the area. The blue-eyed soldier checked Jack's vital signs, then looked at the other soldier and shook his head.

"It's confirmed, sir, he's dead," the dark skinned soldier said over the radio to Sergeant Major Flag. "No, sir, there no signs of the creatures that were with him . . . Yes, we'll keep an eye out for them . . . Yes sir, understood, sir."

When he was done with the transmission, he looked at the blue-eyed soldier.

"He wants us to search the body for anything important," the dark skinned soldier said. "He's coming over here to identify any unusual items we find on him."

The other soldier nodded back and they both bent down to search Jack.

"Hey, did you see something move under his coat?" the blue-eyed soldier asked.

"Where?"

"Buneary!" Buneary shouted as she used Bounce to attack the blue-eyed soldier.

"Buizel!" Buizel shouted as he hit the dark skinned soldier using Quick Attack.

A second later, Jack gasped back to life. He saw Buneary and Buizel standing over the two unconscious soldiers.

"You were protecting my body from them," Jack said, after he stood up and retrieved his gun, realizing what Buneary and Buizel had done. The situation would have been a lot worse if he came back to life in UNIT's hands. Buneary and Buizel nodded back. Jack felt . . . grateful for what they done. He smiled at his Pokemon. "Thank you."

Buizel bowed to Jack, while Buneary humbly smiled.

They heard the sound of someone coming closer, and Buneary and Buizel stood protectively in front of Jack, who looked to see who was heading their direction. A UNIT soldier came around the boulder and stopped when he saw Jack.

"I-I shot you," the UNIT soldier said as his eyes grew wide and his fingers loosen around his gun. Jack walked up to him. "You-you're dead!"

"Not anymore," Jack said when he was close to the soldier and punched him across the face.

After the soldier fell unconscious to the ground, Jack checked his wound. He didn't really want to answer Rhys's questions if he saw Jack's bloodstained shirt. Maybe if he wore his coat closer to his body, the trench coat could cover the wound. That could-

"Buizel!" Buizel exclaimed, breaking Jack's thought. Jack looked up to see Buizel facing the direction of the beach. "Buizel!"

"You saw Ianto?" Jack said, feeling a little better. "Where-"

"Bui, buizel, buizel," Buizel said. Jack furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What?" Jack thought out loud, and ran in the direction Buizel saw Ianto. Why did Ianto dive into the ocean?

* * *

Ianto stopped running and looked back to see if he was still being followed. To his relief, he finally lost the UNIT soldiers that were chasing him. Maybe now he can contact Jack and Martha.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy exclaimed, pointing to the ocean.

Ianto turned to see what Clefairy spotted was a UNIT motorboat pursuing Manaphy. One of the soldiers was standing up in the boat, aiming a bazooka-looking weapon at Manaphy. Before Ianto could blink, the soldier pulled the trigger. However, instead of firing a projectile, a sheet that resembled a black garbage bag was shot out. The sheet seemed to lock on to Manaphy and as soon the sheet was close enough, it wrapped itself around Manaphy, encasing the Pokemon in a solid black sphere that bobbed up and down as it floated on the waves.

Ianto knew he was too far to get a clean shot, but he had another idea.

"Clefairy, I would like you to use Magical Leaf right there," Ianto said, indicating a certain area of the motorboat, as the UNIT soldiers went to retrieve Manaphy. Ianto then looked at Turtwig. "Turtwig, aim your Leech Seed at the UNIT soldiers."

Ianto's Pokemon nodded back. Turtwig bent his sprout horizontal, making it look like a pistol. A seed was then fired out of his sprout, and headed towards the UNIT soldiers. When a seed touched a soldier, vines quickly from the seed, and wrapped around him. The vines then glowed and the soldier fell to the deck, unconscious. As Turtwig used Leech Seed on the rest of the soldiers, Clefairy used Magical Leaf to cut power to the engines.

"Well, didn't mean for you to sap the soldiers' energy," Ianto said when Turtwig and Ianto was done. "Still, it works."

Once the motorboat was dead in the water, Ianto swiftly took off his jacket and jumped into the water. Instead of being pleasantly cool, like the water was on their beach holiday, the water here was colder. Ianto thought it was strange as he swam towards Manaphy. He thought the water here would be warm since they were at the equator. He then remembered what the Doctor said about the Legendaries and the planet being connected. Since Manaphy was called the Prince of the Sea, maybe its emotions affect the water.

Ianto quickly wrapped his arm around Manaphy, before it was swept out to sea. He turned around and swam back to the island, however he found it difficult swimming with one arm, and he had a hard time holding onto Manaphy, since it kept on struggling and screaming inside the sphere. Ianto knew the longer he stayed in the cold water, the more likely he would get sick.

Ianto's arm was starting to wear out, when his hand touched something soft.

"Buizel?" he found himself saying as he saw Buizel head underneath his hand.

Buizel nodded back and moved Ianto's hand so he could hold onto Buizel's lifebelt collar. Buizel then swam back to the island, as Ianto held onto him. When they were close enough, Ianto saw his Pokemon, Buneary, and Jack waiting for them.

"Ianto!" Jack said, running up to him, as Ianto and Buizel got out to the water. "Clefairy and Turtwig told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ianto said, as Buizel shook himself dry. "Manaphy's safe, but I'm not familiar with the material it's trapped in."

Ianto handed Manaphy to Jack, who studied the sphere that encased the Pokemon.

"I recognized this material," Jack said as he placed Manaphy on the ground, who kept thrashing. "This is use to confuse transporting prisoners. It's made to prevent the prisoner from sensing the outside world."

"That's why Manaphy is still fighting," Ianto realized. "It doesn't know its safe."

Jack nodded back, and Ianto noticed the hole in Jack's clothes.

"You've been shot," Ianto said, seeing the bloodstained shirt. Jack looked at the hole as well.

"Yeah, got shot and came back," Jack said. Ianto then sneezed. Jack looked at Ianto and took off his coat.

"Here. I'll feel awful if you caught a cold on another planet," Jack said, handing Ianto his coat. Ianto gave Jack a tiny smile of thanks and wrapped himself in Jack's coat. He then looked at Manaphy again.

"Is there anything we can do to get Manaphy out?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked at Manaphy and sighed.

"It will open when someone applies pressure outside in a certain area," Jack said, and knelt down in front of Manaphy. He then ran his fingers down the sphere. "This is going to take a while. Once you're dry, contact the others that we have Manaphy."

"Hey," Jack said, catching Ianto reaching for his comm link. "I said when you're dry; don't force me to make that an order."

Ianto smiled and lowered his arm, and held Jack's coat closer to him. Some time later, Jack felt something on his shoulders. He looked up to see Ianto draping his suit jacket over him.

"We can't have Rhys asking questions if he saw the hole," Ianto said with a smile.

Jack smiled in return, and went back trying to free Manaphy. Sometimes Jack loved the way Ianto's mind worked.

* * *

Martha ducked behind a row of boulders as the UNIT soldiers shot at her and her Pokemon. She then checked her Pokemon and she was glad to see that Beautifly and Blissey were unharmed. The soldiers soon stopped shooting as they reloaded their guns. Blissey took this opportunity to face the soldiers.

"Blissey!" Blissey angrily shouted at the soldiers, shaking her fist at them. Martha pulled Blissey down when the UNIT soldiers resumed firing at them.

Martha thought about her situation. She was separated from Torchwood and the Doctor, she didn't have a weapon, all she had were her Pokemon, and she didn't want to see them to get hurt. Martha then got an idea.

"Do either of you have a move that could impair their vision for a while that wasn't on Owen's notes?" Martha asked her Pokemon.

"Beautifly," Beautifly said.

"Yes, that will work!" Martha said, smiling. She then whispered her plan to Blissey and Beautifly. When the UNIT soldiers stopped shooting, Martha cautiously stood up and raised her hands in the air. "I surrender."

"Where are the creatures that were with you?" a UNIT solider asked, as they slowly walked closer to Martha.

Beautifly soon flew up behind Martha and a Flash of light shined from his wings. The UNIT soldiers shielded their eyes from the bright light. They didn't see Martha move out of the way for Blissey.

"Blissey!" Blissey shouted, as she Flung boulders at the UNIT soldiers.

By that time, the light had faded; the only thing the soldiers could do was to dodge the boulders Blissey Flung at them. Beautifly used Flash and Blissey Flung boulders until the UNIT soldiers decided to retreat.

Once the soldiers were gone, Martha smiled at her Pokemon and hugged them.

"Hello, Martha. Would you like a ride?" the Doctor's voice asked.

Martha looked down to see Sidra, with the Doctor and Angel on her shell. Martha smiled and walked up to Sidra; Blissey and Beautifly followed her.

The Doctor smiled when Martha reached him and helped her onto Sidra's shell, while Angel helped Blissey. Sidra swam out to sea once Martha and Blissey were safe on her back. Beautifly flew above them.

"So, where are we going?" Martha asked.

"We're going to have a talk with Sergeant Major Flag," the Doctor said with a grin.

* * *

"So, what's the update?" the Doctor asked, after Martha put away her mobile phone.

"Phione's safe with Tosh and Owen. Most of the UNIT soldiers are captured. I haven't heard from Jack or Ianto," Martha said. "The soldiers either took something called Retcon to make themselves forget or they weren't invited to meet whoever hired them."

"That leaves Sergeant Major Flag," the Doctor said with some seriousness in his voice. He then spotted the last UNIT motorboat, the one with Sergeant Major Flag aboard. The Doctor seemed to perk up. "Sidra, would you please use Ice Shard to cut power to the engines? Oh, when you're done, how about you Sing a duet with Blissey for UNIT?"

Sidra nodded and smiled back. She then faced the UNIT motorboat and opened her mouth. Shards of ice were then shot out of her mouth and they hit the areas that cut the power. Once the motorboat was stopped in the water, Sidra and Blissey Sang.

"Excellent duet; I love your harmonizing," the Doctor said, once Sidra had pulled up the boat. After the Doctor, Martha, and their Pokemon boarded the UNIT motorboat, the Doctor looked at Sidra. "Sidra, how about you circle the island, to see if there are any remaining splinter cell UNIT soldiers running around, then come back here?"

Sidra responded by nodding and making a whale-like sound. She then swam away from them. The Time Lord, human, and the Pokemon examined the UNIT motorboat. Soldiers were sleeping around them, but there was no sign of Sergeant Major Flag. The sound of a door slamming got everyone's attention, and Angel ran towards the source of the sound.

"Stay here, Martha," the Doctor said, keeping an eye on Angel. "We don't know what this man is capable of doing. Maybe you can check the soldiers and see they have a clue on how they got here."

Martha nodded back and gave the Doctor a quick smile of good luck, as he followed Angel.

* * *

Once the Doctor unlocked the door with his sonic screwdriver, Angel dashed inside the room so fast that he looked like a white blur. He then bit down hard on Sergeant Major Flag's forearm. The Doctor casually walked into the room, as Sergeant Major Flag screamed and released the bottle of pills he had his hand.

"What was that?" Sergeant Major Flag asked, once Angel let go, and he covered his injured forearm.

"I believe it's called Pursuit," the Doctor calmly said, as Angel returned to his side. "Tell me how you came to this world, and who hired you."

"You're not getting any information from me," Sergeant Major Flag said, as he slowly moved his free hand to his back pocket. Angel growled at him.

"I have ways for making you talk," the Doctor calmly said.

"I like to see you try," Sergeant Major Flag said in a taunting tone. The Doctor slowly walked towards Sergeant Major Flag, while Angel stayed by his side.

"Don't make me," the Doctor solemnly said when he stopped in front of Sergeant Major Flag. "Now answer my questions. Let's start on how you got the frequency of my sonic screwdriver."

"You're too late," Sergeant Major Flag said, and the Doctor noticed what Sergeant Major Flag had in his hand. The Doctor backed away as his eyes grew wide.

"Angel! Get Martha off this boat, NOW!" the Doctor exclaimed.

In a flash, Angel was gone.

* * *

Martha was about to check one the soldiers' laptops, when a white streak grabbed onto her sleeve and pulled her into the water. When Martha felt whatever grabbed her let her go, she surfaced and looked around. Blissey was jumping off the motorboat and Beautifly was flying towards her. Martha then saw who grabbed her.

"Angel?" Martha found herself saying when she saw him.

Before she could say anything else, Martha saw the Doctor running across the deck of the motorboat and dove into the water. A second after he hit the water, the UNIT motorboat exploded. Martha started in shock at the blazing frame of the boat.

"That idiot!" the Doctor yelled, after he surfaced between Angel and Martha. "Foolish, idiotic, man! Stupid, stupid, man! There was no need for that! Why?"

Martha stared at the Doctor, and he understood her expression.

"He had a grenade," the Doctor explained, and he looked at the fire consuming the boat. "Sergeant Major Flag would rather give up his life and the lives of his soldiers than to answer my questions."

For a moment, Martha could only stare at the Doctor. She was about to ask how they would get back to the island, when she felt something solid underneath her feet, and it was lifting her out of the water. Martha soon found herself on Sidra's shell, with the Doctor, Angel, and Blissey. Sidra looked at the Doctor and leaned her head against his, as they both closed their eyes.

"Thank you, Sidra," the Doctor said, as they both opened their eyes and looked forward. "Let's go back."

The return back was mostly quiet and uneventful, except when Angel decided to shake himself dry and Martha jokingly complained to him, which made the Doctor smile a little. Beautifly decided to help by using a combination of Whirlwind and Gust to dry the Doctor, Martha, Angel, and Blissey, and they thanked him when he was done. No one looked back at the last remains of the UNIT boat.

The Doctor did look back at the flames rising from the water once he, Martha, Angel, and Blissey dismounted from Sidra's back. Martha could see remorse and guilt in the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor probably blamed himself for not saving the soldiers asleep on the motorboat before Sergeant Major Flag detonated the grenade. The Doctor's Pokemon also noticed the pain in his eyes. Sidra compassionately nuzzled the Doctor's hair, while Angel sympathetically rubbed his head against the Doctor's hand. Martha watched Sidra and Angel comfort the Doctor. She felt they were empathically telling the Doctor that the ones that he cared and loved were still alive, that what happened wasn't his fault, they were happy that he was alive, and they didn't lose Manaphy and Phione.

Martha felt she should say something, when her mobile phone rang. Martha looked surprised at her phone, then at the Doctor, who was returning to his cheerful demeanor.

"Did I forget to tell you when I gave your phone universal roaming, it also made your phone waterproof?" the Doctor said.

Martha gave the Doctor a quick smile and answered her phone.

"That was Ianto," Martha said, as she put away her mobile phone. "Manaphy is with Jack and him. The rest of Torchwood is meeting up with them."

"Then let's join them," the Doctor said and smiled, as he followed Martha.

* * *

When the Doctor, Martha, and their Pokemon reached the others, they saw Tosh holding Phione and Owen was standing next to her. They were listening to Gwen and Rhys, who were telling their encounters with other UNIT soldiers. Jack had Ianto's suit jacket draped over his shoulders and was knelling down in front of what seemed to be a round garbage bag, and they could hear Manaphy screaming and see it struggling inside the bag, as Jack continue to find a way to open the sphere. Ianto was watching Jack, and had Jack's coat huddled around his body. The rest of the Pokemon were talking with each other.

"I think I got it," Jack said, and ran a finger down in a straight line. The sphere then peeled opened, revealing Manaphy.

"MANAPHY!" Manaphy screamed. The spheres on the end of its antennae glowed pink and Manaphy pointed its antennae at the Time Lord, the humans, and the Pokemon. Pink lightning then shot out of the spheres, causing a bright flash of light that made everyone shield their eyes. When Jack opened his eyes, he saw Manaphy blinking its eyes at him, but there was embarrassed expression on Manaphy's face. Manaphy then rushed into Jack's arms and hugged him.

"Is . . . everyone all right?" Jack asked, as he stood up with Manaphy and looked around. He got a response from everyone, except for one.

"Doctor?" Martha asked the Doctor, who seemed . . . off. The Doctor was carefully studying his hands and slowly moving his fingers in front of his face. "Doctor?"

"Mana-phy," Manaphy said in the same tone as a child saying "Uh-oh." Jack looked at Manaphy who had a guilty expression.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Martha asked, starting to worry. The Doctor put his hands down and blinked his eyes curiously at her.

"Sorry it took me so long to reply, Martha," the Doctor's voice said, but it wasn't coming from his mouth. "There's something wrong with my body's physiology that seems to be throwing off my perceptive."

Everyone looked at where the Doctor's voice came from, and they were surprised to see the source.

"Doc . . . Doctor?" Martha asked, as her eyes widen.

"Yes, Martha?" Angel said in the Doctor's voice. He then blinked his eyes at everyone. "What is it?"

At this time, Owen began laughing to see a Time Lord, a being who suppose to know everything, was completely unaware that he was no longer in his body.

"What?" Angel . . . the Doctor innocently asked, and Owen laughed even harder. Tosh elbowed him to stop, as the other men had a hard time keeping a straight face. The Doctor looked even more confused.

"What?" the Doctor innocently asked again.

"Doctor, you're . . . um, Angel," Jack said.

"What?"

"You're in Angel's body," Martha finally said. The Doctor then looked down and saw Angel's . . . his paws. The Doctor picked up a paw and examined it.

"Oh, my!" the Doctor said and he put his paw down. He then turned around in a circle and studied Angel's . . . his body. "Well . . . this is different."

The Doctor stopped turning around, but still examined his body. The Doctor looked behind him and saw Angel's . . . his tail. He then wagged his tail and smiled.

"Look, Martha! I have a tail!" the Doctor said, still smiling. "I always wondered what it's like to have a tail!"

Jack and Martha smiled; glad to see the Doctor optimistic attitude still remained.

"Hang on, I think I know what happened," Owen said, and everyone looked at him. "It's called Heart Swap. In the game, Heart Swap switches modified stats with another Pokemon. However, for the movie, I've heard they did something different."

"I guess this is it," Ianto said, watching Angel feel his . . . the Doctor's face and Manaphy slowly nodded its head in embarrassment.

"Are you all right, Angel?" Gwen asked Angel, who now place one hand over one heart and then over the other heart.

"Do you think he can talk?" Rhys asked. "You know, in a way we can understand him?"

"Oh, I'm sure he can!" the Doctor said in complete confidence. "Time Lord's vocal cords are very advance. I taught myself several thousand languages just in case the TARDIS's translators broke. Go on, Angel, say something,"

Angel put the Doctor's . . . his hands on his throat, and cleared it a couple of times.

"Doc-tor?" Angel finally said.

The humans looked flabbergasted hearing Angel's voice, even Jack, for Angel's voice confirmed what the Doctor said. Angel's voice sounded like a thirteen year old boy, with a soft, gentle tone, and . . . slightly Scottish.

"Very good, Angel!" the Doctor proudly said, and Angel had a tiny smile on his face.

"So, are you okay?" Gwen asked again. Angel looked at her.

"Yes," Angel said, nodding.

"Mana, manaphy," Manaphy said, looking down it guilt.

"Don't be sorry," the Doctor said, walking up to Manaphy. "It's perfectly understandable. It could happen to anybody with your power."

"He's right," Angel added. "You were trapped where you had no contact with outside stimuli. You had no way of knowing if the person who opened the sphere was a friend or foe. That's why you used one of your defense mechanisms to protect yourself."

The humans stared at Angel in confusion and surprise. Angel blushed and looked down at his feet. The Doctor noticed this.

"What? I told you Angel was very wise, didn't I?" the Doctor said.

"So, Angel," Jack said with a wide grin, making Angel look up at him. "How does it feel to be a Time Lord?"

"New," Angel said.

"Oh, is this permanent?" the Doctor asked Manaphy.

"Mana," Manaphy said, shaking its head. "Mana, mana, manaphy."

"It will wear off in time? That's good," the Doctor said, and smiled. "For a moment, I thought I needed to invent something to switch us back. I hope you don't mind, Manaphy, Phione, but I would like to meet Arceus in my own body."

Manaphy and Phione nodded back, understanding.

"If you like, you're invited to join us in the TARDIS," the Doctor said to Manaphy and Phione. "You'll be safe in there; no one will find you. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

"Manaphy!" Manaphy said, smiling.

"Phione!" Phione said, smiling as well.

"Wonderful!" the Doctor said, as his tail wagged on its own accord. He then looked at Angel. "Angel, could you please get the key to the TARDIS?"

"Yes, Doctor," Angel said, and began looking through the Doctor's . . . his pockets. However, Angel was still getting used to standing on two feet. So when he finally got out the key to the TARDIS, Angel lost balance and tripped over his feet, landing straight on his butt. Tosh elbowed Owen again when she heard him starting to laugh.

"Sorry, Doctor," Angel said, embarrassed, with an ashamed look on his face.

"It's all right. You just need more practice," the Doctor said as he walked up to Angel and sat down next to him. "Are you hurt?"

"I feel a little sore . . . but I don't think I broke anything," Angel said.

"That's good," the Doctor said, and ruffled Angel's hair with his paw. "With my help, you'll be walking on two feet in no time."

"Thank you, Doctor," Angel said as he smiled, as the others watched what they considered a very strange scene.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Angel?" Ianto asked, as he helped Angel back onto his feet.

"Well . . . I am a little hungry," Angel said, once he stood up.

"What would you like to have?" Ianto asked.

"Do we have anymore raspberry tarts?" Angel asked, with a little hope in his voice and his eyes lit up.

* * *

Jack and Martha walked into the TARDIS's park, looking for the Doctor and Angel. Once Manaphy and Phione were comfortable in the TARDIS, and Jack changed his shirt, Ianto decided to serve tea for everyone. The Doctor kept his word, and explained to Rhys how the splinter cell UNIT had weapons that were imperious to Pokemon attacks, and that's why Manaphy and Phione needed protection. Rhys just nodded back and mumbled to Gwen that later tonight he needed a strong alcoholic beverage to make sense of what happened today. The Doctor also concluded that Ianto was right; Manaphy was connected to the ocean, and Manaphy's emotions affected the water.

Angel did have raspberry tarts, however, he had trouble using his fingers, which caused Owen to fall out of his chair laughing, watching Angel's attempts. After some coaching from the Doctor, Angel finally understood how to use his fingers correctly. After tea, the Doctor and Angel decided to spend some time in the TARDIS's park, until they switched back.

Jack and Martha found the Doctor and Angel asleep next to each other, under a tree. Angel had his hands underneath his head, and the Doctor had his front paws crossed over each other as he rested his head on top of them.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, wondering which one would respond. Jack and Martha were a little disappointed when the Absol lifted up his head and looked at them.

"Oh, hello, Martha," the Doctor's voice said, but it wasn't coming from the Pokemon. Jack and Martha smiled when they saw the Time Lord sit up and look at them.

"Doctor," Martha said, still smiling.

"You're back in your own body," Jack said, as his smile grew.

"Yup," the Doctor said, and he stood up and stretched. "Angel and I switched back 40 minutes ago, and we both felt tied, so we decided to take a nap."

"Sol," Angel said, nodding.

"It's too bad you can't speak English anymore," Martha said, petting Angel. "I like the conversations we had."

"Ab, sol," Angel said, thanking Martha, and smiling.

"So how was it?" Jack asked. "Being a Pokemon?"

"Quite interesting," the Doctor said, grinning. "It was better than what the Master did to me. In fact, if someone wants to alter my body, I'll request to be changed into a Pokemon; an Absol to be precise."

Jack, Martha, and Angel smiled at the Doctor. Then the Doctor looked at Manaphy and Phione, playing in the lake, and his face became serious.

"The splinter cell UNIT soldiers," the Doctor said in a pensive voice. "The ones that still lived, what happened to them?"

"At first, we thought to wait to see who will bother to rescue them," Jack said, as Angel got up and stretched. "But then we decided it would be unwise to wait for whoever picked them up, since they might fight us to get Manaphy and Phione."

"Smart choice," the Doctor said, as Jack, Martha, and Angel joined his side.

"The soldiers are still on the island," Jack said. "Tosh took out long-range communication, and all the motorboats are disabled. If the soldiers want to be rescue, they have to settle for the locals on this planet."

"Good job," the Doctor said, and slowly patted Jack's shoulder.

"Toshiko told me that most of the UNIT computers were wiped cleaned," Martha said. "She did find records of forged documents to get supplies of Retcon, but nothing much. Owen confiscated all the Retcon the soldiers had on them, but we still don't know who brought them here."

"We do," the Doctor profoundly said, as he watched Manaphy and Phione. "The threat to Arceus, it came from our dimension."

For a moment, no one said a thing, but then Martha got an idea.

"You know, I was thinking of joining UNIT," Martha said, making the Doctor and Jack look at her. "After I became a doctor."

"You? With UNIT?" the Doctor said, incredulous. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Maybe I can help find more splinter cells," Martha said. "Make UNIT a better place."

"Martha, listen to me, you're too good for UNIT," the Doctor said.

"That's not a bad idea," Jack said, starting to smile. "I could visit you. I can even find a way so you can visit the Torchwood Hub."

"Jack, don't encourage her," the Doctor said, now facing Jack.

Martha smiled and hid her laughter. At least the Doctor wasn't languishing over what happened with Sergeant Major Flag anymore.

Sidra then called to them, and the Doctor, Jack, Martha, and Angel walked to the edge of the lake. When they got there, Manaphy and Phione popped out of the water; they were smiling at the Doctor.

"_Thank you, Doctor,"_ Manaphy and Phione said, still smiled.

The Doctor smiled back. Sometimes all it took were those three words to bring back his smile.

_Note: Hi. I have to warn you that My Younger Sister is going to Grad school, and taking the computer. So until it's replace, it's going to be a while until the next chapter. However, I won't give up on "Secret World," and I hope you don't too! Thank you for your time and patience._


	14. In the Garden of Shaymin

_Note: Hello again. I'm back! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for still reading and reviewing. Oh, I made some corrections to the last chapters._

In the Garden of Shaymin

The weather seemed to put everyone in a good mood. The sun was shining, the wind felt pleasant as it blew through the humans' and Time Lord's hair, and Manaphy and Phione cheerfully led them to their next destination. Manaphy and Phione laughed as they leaped in and out of the water, playfully saying _"This way."_

"_We're almost there!"_ Phione said.

"_You can see it!" _Manaphy said, pointing its antennae forward, before it went back into the ocean.

The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon looked straight ahead to see a huge, wide crater rising out from the ocean.

"Flower Paradise is that?" Rhys asked, a little confused.

"Can you think of a better way to hide a paradise?" the Doctor said, smiling.

Soon Manaphy and Phione stopped a few in front of the crater.

"Flower Paradise is beyond these walls, right?" the Doctor asked, as _The Estelle_ stopped next to Manaphy and Phione.

"_Right!" _Phione said, nodding.

"_Water Pokemon can enter through an underwater passageway, and Flying Pokemon can fly over the walls," _Manaphy said.

"How do humans enter?" Jack asked.

"_That_'s _for you to figure out," _Manaphy said, smiling, and winked at them.

"_Since we're done, we have to leave," _Phione said. _"But Manaphy and I enjoyed our time with you."_

"_Thank you for inviting us inside your TARDIS, Doctor," Manaphy_ said, smiling. _"The TARDIS was fun! We really enjoyed ourselves!"_

"Thank you, and your welcome," the Doctor said, smiling back.

"_I hope we see you again soon," _Phione said, and waved at them. _"Bye!"_

"_Perhaps we'll see you in the Hall of Origin!"_ Manaphy said, waving at them.

Manaphy and Phione soon swam away from _The Estelle_. The Doctor waved to them, until they were out of sight. He then looked at the others.

"Well, getting into Flower Paradise is pretty easy," the Doctor said. "After _The Estelle_ is docked, anyone who isn't a Flying or Water Pokemon, please enter the TARDIS."

* * *

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and walked into Flower Paradise, as the others followed him. Their Flying and Water Pokemon rejoined them as Martha closed the door; Sidra and Shellos stayed in the water. The Doctor smiled as he looked around. Flower Paradise was indeed a paradise of flowers. Every flower grew here. Flowers of different shapes, sizes, and colors bloomed around them. Monochromatic and multicolored flowers were everywhere they looked. The air was filled with the perfume of the flowers, creating a delightful atmosphere.

"It's . . . beautiful," Ianto said with awe, as he looked around.

"It sure is," the Doctor said, smiling. "Come on; we'll see more as we search for Shaymin."

"Where do we start?" Rhys asked, as he and the others followed the Doctor.

"Actually, Celebi and Jirachi didn't say," the Doctor said, recalling their words. "The next line was that Shaymin will guide us to the Key of Space and Time where we must play the song of the beyond."

"Which will open the path of legends," Martha said.

"The Key of Space and Time must be a musical instrument then," Gwen said.

"Owen?" Jack asked.

"Don't look at me; I first learned about it at the same time you did," Owen said.

No one said anything after that as they continued searching for Shaymin. They even sent their Pokemon to scout ahead to look for Shaymin, but when they returned, the Pokemon reported they didn't see any signs of it. Even Jack couldn't locate Shaymin on his vortex manipulator.

"I've should have brought tracking equipment," Tosh said. "Maybe we should go back to get the equipment and check the scanners on the TARDIS."

"I don't think that would work, Toshiko," the Doctor said. "If Shaymin can find a way to hide itself from Jack's vortex manipulator, then it also found a way to shield itself from the TARDIS's scanners and your equipment."

"There has to be a clue to locate Shaymin," Ianto said.

"_It helps if you don't step on me,"_ a voice said around the area when Owen was going to put his foot down.

Everyone stopped and looked at where the voice came from, as Owen froze. He then took a step back, and a second later, a tiny white face looked up at them.

"_Hello," _Shaymin said, and smiled. _"Well, you found me."_

"Yeah," Owen said. "Er . . . sorry for almost stepping on you."

"_It's my fault. I'm just too good at hiding,"_ Shaymin said and giggled. Shaymin then walked up to the Doctor and everyone noticed how . . . small Shaymin was compared to them. Shaymin was only about eight inches tall.

"_You must be the Doctor,"_ Shaymin said, stopping in front of him.

"Yes," the Doctor said, smiling and bent down a little to get closer to Shaymin. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"_It is for me too,"_ Shaymin said, smiling. _"Wow, Celebi was right! You are amazing! Celebi was so happy that someone was coming to save Arceus, that a miracle happened."_

"Really? What?" the Doctor asked, very intrigued.

"_I can show you, if you like," _Shaymin said.

"Of course," the Doctor said, standing up.

"_It's over here,"_ Shaymin said, and started walking.

The Time Lord, humans, and their Pokemon then followed Shaymin to the miracle. A few minutes later, Shaymin stopped.

"_Look,"_ Shaymin said, stopping and pointed its tiny paw ahead.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon stopped when they saw a patch of red flowers that glittered and sparkled, like they were covered with sun dust. The Doctor put on his glasses and studied the flowers.

"_When Celebi came back from your world, it appeared in Flower Paradise,"_ Shaymin explained, as it walked next to the Doctor, who stilled examined the flowers. _"When Celebi touched the ground, these flowers sprouted. We call them Glacidea Flowers."_

"Shaymin," the Doctor said, as he continued studying the Glacidea Flowers. "Did you notice anything different with Celebi when it returned?"

"_Well, Celebi was covered with the same sparkly stuff as the Glacidea Flowers," _Shaymin said. _"After Celebi touched the ground, the sparkly stuff was gone from it."_

"That explains it," the Doctor said, as he put away his glasses and stood up. He then looked at the others. "The . . . sparkly stuff is actually energy from the TARDIS. Celebi must have absorbed the energy when it broke into the TARDIS. The energy must have combine with Celebi's powers, and dissipated from Celebi when it came back to this world."

"_Really? Cool!" _Shaymin said, smiling. _"That explains all the neat things the Glacidea Flower can do."_

"What can it do?" Jack asked, curious.

"_Well, for one, if you pluck it, it will never wilt,"_ Shaymin said. _"Two, watch what happens when I touch it!"_

Shaymin walked closer to a Glacidea Flower, and touched it with its nose. Shaymin then glowed and grew taller, as its ears and muzzle grew longer.

"_Ta-da!" _Shaymin said, when it stopped glowing. _"Pretty cool, huh?"_

Shaymin was now a foot tall and looked like a puppy. Its legs were longer and covered with green fur. The fur on top Shaymin's head was also green and stuck up in every direction. Its ears were white, long, fluffy, and stood horizontal to Shaymin's head, resembling wings. Shaymin also had a fluffy neck collar and a short fluffy tail. Its muzzle was shaped like a narrow cone. Two large red flower petals were on the side of Shaymin's neck, giving the appearance it was wearing a bandana.

"_I call this my Sky Forme. I call my other form my Land Forme," _Shaymin said, turning around, modeling its Sky Forme for everybody. _"What do you think?"_

"It's brilliant!" the Doctor said, grinning.

"It's very cute," Gwen said, smiling.

"_Thank you," _Shaymin said, smiling back.

Jack then heard Owen laughing and looked at him, wondering why he was cracking up.

"Owen," Jack said. "Do I have to hit you to make you stop?"

"No, it's just-" Owen said, trying to control himself. "I've just seen something that the game developers haven't put out yet! Rhys, get your camera. I've got to get a picture of this."

"I . . . uh . . . left it in the TARDIS," Rhys reluctantly admitted. Owen stopped laughing and stared at Rhys.

"You what?" Owen exclaimed in frustration and disbelief.

"_Don't worry; you_ _take my picture later. I don't mind having my picture taken." _Shaymin said, smiling. _"Now let me take you to the Key of Space and Time! Follow me!"_

Shaymin flew off, using its long ears as wings of an airplane. It then hovered above them, looking like a green and white dot from where the Time Lord, humans, and their Pokemon stood. Scyther, Vibrava, Farfetch'd, and Beautifly then flew up to join Shaymin.

"Well," the Doctor said, as Gwen walked to the water's edge to get Shellos and he got out his Poke Ball for Sidra. "It looks like we're traveling in the TARDIS."

* * *

_"__We're here!" _Shaymin said, once the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon stepped out of the TARDIS, and looked around. The TARDIS had landed in a place that looked like the ruins of an ancient Greek or Roman temple.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"_Spear Pillar, on top of Mt. Coronet,"_ Shaymin said, as the Flying Pokemon rejoined them. _"The Key of Space and Time is over here."_

Shaymin led them to a brown altar and stopped in front of it.

"_Here it is! The Key of Space and Time!"_ Shaymin said. _"Also know as the Azure Flute!"_

On top of the altar was a strange looking purple musical instrument that was shaped like coral with a red mouthpiece.

"_This is far as I go," _Shaymin said. _"It was great meeting all of you."_

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well," the Doctor said, smiling at Shaymin. "Thank you for leading us to the Azure Flute."

"_You're welcome," _Shaymin said, smiling back. _"See you later!"_

Shaymin then flew off, leaving the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon looking at Azure Flute.

"So . . . " Rhys said. "Does anyone know how to play a musical instrument?"

His response was silence.

"How about you, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"Well, you have been with Torchwood the longest," Tosh said, hoping Jack understood what she was implying.

"Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know how to play a musical instrument," Jack said, as the Doctor picked up the Azure Flute and studied it. "There was no reason for me to learn how to play a musical instrument. I've learn how to sing, dance, ice skate-"

"Excuse me," Gwen said. "Ice skating?"

"Well, I had to-"

"I can have a go," the Doctor said, examining the Azure Flute. The others looked at him. "One of my past incarnations was talented at playing musical instruments . . . I believe it was my second one."

"But what is the song of the beyond?" Tosh asked.

"Remember we heard music during the message from Arceus?" I think that's it," the Doctor said, and looked at the Key of Space and Time once more. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Before the Doctor played the Azure Flute, he examined it again. The Azure Flute looked like it came from Gallifrey. Was he right that a TARDIS crashed on this planet? He'll investigate that later, right now, they had a god to meet.

The Doctor played the same tune on the Azure Flute, which produce a lovely, enchanting sound. When he was done, the Doctor placed the Azure Flute back onto the altar. A rumbling sound was then heard, and long steps made out of light appeared behind the altar.

"Looks like I still got it," the Doctor said, grinning, and began climbing the path of legends. The others followed him.

When they reached the seventeenth step, the Time Lord, humans, and their Pokemon found themselves on a white square platform with a Greek or Roman column in each corner. Before anyone could do anything, a light shined down on them, that was so bright, no one could see a thing. When the light faded, the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon found themselves in space; spectacular and amazing celestial events were shown around them. There was something familiar about this place.

"This looks like the message," Martha said.

"The Hall of Origin," the Doctor said, grinning and took out his Poke Ball. "Oh, Sidra has to see this!"

"Are you sure she's going to be all right, Doctor?" Rhys asked, once Sidra was out of the Poke Ball.

"Positive," the Doctor said, as Sidra looked around and made sound of awe. "I believe the Hall of Origin adapts the medium to suit the organism means of movement. We saw Manaphy and Phione use the Hall of Origin as water in the message."

"So where do we find Arceus?" Jack asked.

Before the Doctor could answer, he heard a familiar sound that made him smile.

It was the sound of children laughing.


	15. Window to the World

_Note: I made some corrections in the past chapters._

_To all Pokemon fans: I know Rotom isn't technically a Legendary Pokemon, but the way Rotom has been treated, makes it appear to be one. _

_Anyway, this is my story, I can do what I want (hee-hee)!_

_I dedicate this to My Grandfather, who passed away last month. _

Window to the World

"_Doctor!_" Celebi cheerfully greeted, flying up to them, with Jiraichi and other Legendary Pokemon they recognize from the message. One was the pink and lavender Pokemon they first encountered, the three grey-blue Pokemon laughed like children as they flew. The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon also saw Manaphy and Phione, leaping in and out of the Hall of Origin, like it was water, and Shaymin, in its Land Forme, coming towards them.

Flying alongside Jiraichi and Celebi was a Pokemon that was a foot tall. It was shaped like a Christmas light bulb with a long narrow top and a round orange-red body. Its body was surrounded by a gentle blue light. The Pokemon had no visible nose, but its light true blue eyes were surrounded by white, with a thin black horizontal line in the center. A bolt of gentle blue electricity in shape of lightning came out from either side of the Pokemon. The Pokemon floated on a narrow tip of gentle blue electricity, like a top.

The Doctor grinned and opened his arms as the Legendary Pokemon came closer to them. Celebi flew into his arms and hugged him around his neck.

"Oh, Celebi, it's great to see you!" the Doctor said, hugging Celebi. The other Pokemon floated, swam, or jogged around the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon.

"_I'm so happy to see you again!" _Celebi said, after its hug with the Doctor.

"_Me too!"_ Jiraichi said, as it jovially circled Rhys.

"I see you brought your friends," the Doctor said with a smile, watching the other Legendary Pokemon playfully interacting with the humans.

"_Yes," _Celebi said. _"You already met Phione, Manaphy, and Shaymin."_

"_I'm Mew!"_ the pink and lavender Pokemon elatedly said, as it somersaulted in the air in front of Jack.

"_I'm Rotom!"_ the Pokemon surrounded by gentle blue electricity said, as it spun around Owen.

"_I'm Uxie!"_ the grey-blue Pokemon with yellow 'hair' said, hovering around Tosh's head.

"_I'm Mespirt!" _the grey-blue Pokemon with magenta 'hair' said, gliding in front of Gwen.

"_I'm Azelf!"_ the grey-blue Pokemon with cyan 'hair' said, as it flew over Ianto.

"How did you get here before us?" Martha asked Shaymin.

"_We took the elevator,"_ Shaymin said, smiling.

"_I think they use the word lift,"_ Jiraichi said, looking at the humans.

"_Oh, okay, but I like to use the word elevator; it's a fun word to say," _Shaymin said and giggled.

"_We all asked Arceus to escort you," _Celebi said. _"Arceus approved."_

"Well, that's very nice; thank you," the Doctor said and smiled. "We'll enjoy your company."

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" _Jiraichi asked, seeing four Legendary Pokemon heading their direction.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon then noticed the four Legendary Pokemon that resembled modern art statues, lumbering towards them. The Pokemon, the Doctor, and Owen recognized these Legendary Pokemon as Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas.

Regirock was about five feet tall and was made up of orange-brown and brown-grey rocks. Where its face was supposed to be were yellow dots that formed the letter 'H.' It had tall orange-brown shoulders, long arms, and short legs. A row of orange-brown rocks in the shape of spikes went down Regirock's back.

Regice was five feet tall and was made up of ice crystals. Where its face was supposed to be were seven yellow dots in the shape of a plus sign. There were three fingers on each hand, and four long ice crystals were protruding from its back. Regice's legs were short and were in the shape of cones.

Most of Registeel's body seemed to be made up dark grey metal. Its upper body was spherical and so were its shoulders. Registeel was six feet tall and had a long wide vertical indentation in the center with six red-pink dots in the shape of a hexagon. In the middle of the hexagon was a red-pink dot. It had long grey-black arms and three grey fingers with a red-pink triangle on its knuckles. Registeel stood on short wide dark grey legs.

Regigigas was twelve feet tall and had a white body covered with thick black jagged lines. On top its body was a long yellow formation in shape of a handle of a cup. On the formation were seven black dots in shape of a cross. In the center of Regigigas's body were six smooth round gems. The top gems were red, the middle gems were blue, and the bottom gems were silver. Regigigas's shoulders were yellow circular disks. Its hands were black circles with a thick yellow boarder. Coming out of the black circles were three white fingers. Regigigas's legs were short and there were green moss on the bottom of its legs and on its shoulder blades.

"_Why are you here?"_ Rotom asked, when Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas stopped. _"Arceus said we may escort them."_

"_We are . . ." _Regirock said.

"_. . . not here . . ."_ Regice said.

"_. . . for them," _Registeel said.

"_We came for him," _Regigigas said, indicating Jack.

"_Why?" _Mew innocently asked.

"_He," _Regigigas said, pointing a finger at Jack, _"is wrong."_

Jack actually took a step back. He knew how the Doctor perceived him, but he never thought what other beings as powerful, or even more powerful than the Doctor would view him. He was beginning to worry; now he faced beings who were not as tolerant as the Doctor about his ability to come back to life.

"_Yeah, so?"_ Mew asked, floating protectively in front of Jack. Buneary and Buizel also stood in front of Jack, ready to face the Legendary Pokemon.

Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas looked at each other, then back at them.

"_He is wrong," _Regirock repeated.

"_But he's good,"_ Jiraichi said.

"_Does it not bother you?" _Regice asked.

"_No, it doesn't,"_ Celebi said, flying up to Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas. _"If he does bother you, then maybe you should leave."_

Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas looked at each other again.

"_Very well," _Registeel said. _"We will go."_

"_But you are responsible for him," _Regigigas said.

Regigigas, Registeel, Regice, and Regirock then trudged away from them. Jiraichi flew forward and looked in the direction they left.

"_Meanies!" _Jiraichi said, sticking out its tongue and pulling down its lower left eyelid.

"_There is no excuse for their behavior," _Celebi said when Jiraichi rejoined them. Celebi sighed and shook its head. _"Not all of us were as open to the idea of asking for outside help. I apologize for the incident."_

"It's fine," Jack said, taking a step forward, feeling graceful that some Legendary Pokemon liked him. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Celebi smiled at Jack and looked at the Torchwood team's, the Doctor's, Martha's, and Rhys's Pokemon.

"_I see you made friends," _Celebi said, smiling at their Pokemon.

"Yes, we did," the Doctor said, smiling back.

"_You can tell us how you met on the way," _Mew said, and pointed its tail forward. _"This way."_

The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon followed the Legendary Pokemon, however Jack noticed Rhys stayed behind, looking confused. Rhys was still thinking over what Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas had said and was puzzled by their words. Jack inwardly sighed; the less people knew about his ability to come back to life, the better. However, Jack would rather tell Rhys himself, than have Rhys hear from Legendary Pokemon who were already prejudiced against him.

"Rhys-" Jack began, but Rhys put his hand up.

"I don't want to know, I really don't want to know," Rhys said, and lowered his hand. "I have the feeling if I did know, I don't want to know."

Jack would have kissed Rhys right then, but he thought it would be disrespectful to keep Arceus waiting. Jack just said his thanks instead, and he and Rhys caught up with the others. Maybe he could ask Gwen he could 'kiss the groom' on their wedding day.

As they walked, the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys told the Legendary Pokemon how they met their Pokemon, and their adventures on Arceus's world. Manaphy blushed when the Doctor mentioned when it accidentally used Heart Swap on he and Angel, but the Doctor just smiled at Manaphy and said he found his experience as an Absol fantastic.

Soon the humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon noticed other Legendary Pokemon as they walked, like Rayquaza, Cresselia, and Darkrai. The Doctor thought he saw Dialga and Palkia wink and smile at him. The humans and the Time Lord could now see the actual size of some of Legendary Pokemon. Rayquaza was twenty-three feet long, Dialga was seventeen feet tall, and Palkia was thirteen feet tall, while Cresselia and Darkrai were around four feet tall. The Legendary Pokemon formed a semi-circle around the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon.

Mew, Celebi, Jiraichi, and the rest of the Legendary Pokemon who escorted them, then stopped, and the humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon did as well. They soon saw a ten foot figure approaching them, as Mew and its friends went off to the side. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon then recognize the figure as Arceus: the god of Pokemon.

Arceus stopped a few feet in front of them, and looked at everyone. The Torchwood team's, the Doctor's Martha's, and Rhys's Pokemon then stepped forward and showed their respect to Arceus. Beautifly and Totodile bowed, Turtwig, Vibrava, Hippopotas, Shellos, Luxio, and Sidra bowed their head, Farfetch'd saluted Arceus, Girafarig picked up one of her front hooves and bowed her head, Buneary, Clefairy, and Blissey curtsied to Arceus, Buizel eloquently bowed while Scyther gave a formal bow to Arceus, Angel put a paw on his chest and bowed his head. Arceus looked at the Pokemon and gave them a cherished smile.

"_Rise," _Arceus said in a strong, clear, yet gentle voice. The Pokemon got up and rejoined their friends, who looked at Arceus with a little wonder.

"Should we . . . you know . . . bow as well?" Rhys whispered to the Doctor.

"_That is not necessary," _Arceus said, who had heard Rhys, but then Arceus had a tiny smile on its face. _"However if you like, you may."_

The Doctor then grinned.

"I had a feeling you had a sense of humor!" the Doctor said as his grin grew wider. Arceus just smiled in endearment at him.

"_I greet thee, Time Lord," _Arceus said, then looked at Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Gwen, Martha, and Rhys, _"humans, and . . ." _Arceus paused when it looked at Jack. It then tilted its head to the side, trying to analyze Jack. _". . . you."_

"_Does he . . ." _Regirock said.

"_. . . trouble you . . ." _Regice said.

" _. . . Original One?" _Registeel said.

"_We can remove him from your sight," _Regigigas said as a ball of energy formed in its opened hand.

Arceus looked at Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas, then at Jack and studied him.

"_Cresselia? Darkrai?" _Arceus said, looking at them. Cresselia and Darkrai examined Jack for a while.

"_I do not sense any darkness in his mind, Original One," _Darkrai said, looking at Arceus. _"Only . . ."_ the way Darkrai's face twisted suggested it was smiling as Darkrai looked at Jack again. _"Mischievousness." _

"_His heart is good. He has used what makes him wrong for right," _Cresselia said, addressing Arceus, and looked back at Jack and smiled kindly at him. _"His dreams are good as well; perhaps a little . . . kinky."_

"_And I too, sense nothing bad about him," _Arceus said, and looked at Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas. _"Leave him be. He is not a danger to us."_

The ball of energy in Regigigas's hand vanished, and Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas backed away from Jack. Even though Regigigas, Registeel, Regice, and Regirock, didn't have faces, Jack could feel them glare at him with disgust.

"_So tell me," _Arceus said, looking at the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys. _"The world I have created, what do you think?"_

"Magnificent!" the Doctor said with a wide grin.

"Beautiful," Martha said.

"It's unique," Jack said.

"Wonderful," Ianto said.

"Great," Tosh said.

"It's . . . creative," Owen said.

"It's very lovely," Gwen said.

"It's a nice place," Rhys said. "Well . . . not plain nice . . . it's a good place to recommend to my friends for a vacation-okay . . . I can't really mention it to them-they'll think I'm nutters. . ."

"_Be calm,"_ Arceus said and smiled peacefully at them. _"I know you speak the truth."_

Then Arceus looked serious.

"_Now you know why I cannot let all to end," _Arceus said.

"I understand," the Doctor said and took a step forward. He looked a little guilty. "The threat to you . . . it came from our dimension."

For a minute there was silence, as Arceus looked at the Doctor.

"_Doctor,"_ Arceus said in a gentle tone. _"Do you control the will of every living being in your universe?"_

"No," the Doctor said, wondering what was the purpose of Arceus's question.

"_Then do not blame yourself," _Arceus said with a forgiving smile.

The Doctor blinked his eyes and after a while, he smiled.

"Thank you, Arceus," the Doctor said, still smiling.

"Do you have any more information on this threat?" Jack asked.

"_No," _Arceus said. _"Every time we try to find out more about this threat, they have tried to capture us, and we cannot be captured. Recently, this threat had changed tactics."_

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"_We first sense the threat when it was trying to break into the Hall of Origin," _Arceus said. _"It still attempts to, however now the threat had gone after my allies. You have seen it for yourself with Manaphy and Phione."_

"But why?" Martha asked, as the Doctor was thinking.

"Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, and had a manic grin on his face. "Elevators! Lifts!"

The humans looked at the Doctor in curiosity, wondering what he was talking about.

"The other Legendary Pokemon, they must have a special way to enter the Hall of Origin," the Doctor explained. "If this threat captures one of them and figures out how they enter, the threat wouldn't need to break into the Hall of Origin. All they have to do is to access the power that Legendary Pokemon has."

"_The Doctor is correct,"_ Arceus said. _"The threat has already tried to capture some of my allies, but they have escaped. Unfortunately, with every failed attempt, this threat has gotten stronger. It will be a catastrophe if one of my allies is caught."_

"There's more to it, is there?" the Doctor said. "The connection, am I right?"

"The way that Manaphy and the sea are connected?" Ianto asked. The Doctor nodded.

"You witnessed what happened when Manaphy was trapped; imagined what would have happened if Manaphy was caught," the Doctor said. "The situation would have been a lot worse."

"Hang on," Owen said, and looked around. "Are you saying if . . . Dialga was captured by this threat, time would stop?"

"_Do you really want to take that chance?" _Dialga asked, lowering its neck to look at Owen face-to-face. Owen blinked his eyes at the Pokemon of time.

"Um . . . no," Owen said, and Dialga lifted its head back up.

"_The good news it that the threat only attempts to capture us once," _Mew said. _"But they use the information to improve wa_ys _to capture our friends."_

"You can't stay in the Hall of Origin; you need to visit the world to maintain the balance," the Doctor stated to Mew, who nodded back. The Doctor then looked at Arceus.

"You need us to prevent the rest of your allies from being caught," the Doctor said. "It would be too great a risk for you or any other Legendary Pokemon to go to the rescue; the threat would try to go after the rescuers."

Arceus nodded in response.

"Of course we'll help," the Doctor said with a smile. "That's why we came."

"_I thank you," _Arceus said and smiled at them.

"It would help if we had a lead to locate the threat," Jack said.

"_That is not a problem," _Arceus said, making the humans and the Time Lord look at it in curiosity. _"Every time the threat had tried to catch one of us, we have sense a strange energy signal. If I may, Doctor, your sonic screwdriver, and Jack, your vortex manipulator."_

"_Do not worry, Doctor," _Arceus said, as the Doctor and Jack took a step forward. _"I will not reactive the teleportation function; I do not intend to add another annoyance to your life."_

The Doctor smiled and took out his sonic screwdriver and raised it to Arceus as Jack lifted up his vortex manipulator on his arm. Arceus lowered its head and softly breathed onto the Doctor and Jack.

"_Now you can track the strange energy signal," _Arceus said, after it lifted its head back up.

"Thank you," Jack said, looking over his vortex manipulator and then walked back to the others with the Doctor, who was grinning.

"What's so funny?" Martha asked the Doctor with a curious smile, when the Doctor came back.

"I just smelled the breath of a god!" the Doctor said with an excited smile.

"What did it smell like?" Owen asked with a smile.

"Life," the Doctor said, smiling.

As the Doctor put away his sonic screwdriver, he saw Toshiko and got an idea.

"Arceus," the Doctor said, looking at the Alpha Pokemon. "Would it be all right to use my sonic screwdriver to update Toshiko's laptop to track the energy signal?"

"_You may," _Arceus said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, and thought of something. "I'd better set the TARDIS's scanners to track the energy signal as well."

"_I can do that," _Arceus said, and the Doctor looked confused. Arceus just smiled and moved over to the side, to reveal what was behind it: the TARDIS.

The Doctor took a step forward, and kept moving his gaze between Arceus and his TARDIS.

"But how did you? . . . That's not possible . . . How can . . . when did . . ." the Doctor said, puzzled. The Doctor then stopped, and smiled at Arceus. "Oh, you're good! Real good!"

Arceus smiled and walked to the TARDIS and breathed onto it.

"_Your TARDIS can now track the energy signal,"_ Arceus said, when it was done, and face the humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon again.

"Thank you, Arceus," the Doctor said with a smile. He then looked at the others. "I guess we should start searching for this threat."

"Wait," Owen said, as they started to leave. The other Torchwood members, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon stopped and looked at Owen. "I have a question for Arceus."

"_You may ask," _Arceus said. _"However before you ask, you must accept that depending on the question, I may choose not to answer your question, or answer in a way you may not understand. Do you accept this?"_

Owen nodded and took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"It's been bothering me ever since we first meet Jiraichi," Owen said. "On our planet, there's this video game based off your world, and it's completely accurate. Do you know how this happened?"

The Alpha Pokemon looked at Owen, then Arceus and its allies looked at a certain Legendary Pokemon.

"_Maybe,"_ Mew said in a self-conscious tone, looking over its shoulder.


	16. Wasn't Born to Follow

_Note: I made some corrections to the chapters "Love, the Magician (Doctor)," "By Your Side," "Islands of Fantasy and Sanctuary," and "Window to the World." I also made a couple of changes and corrections to the chapter "Gentle Solider (Doctor) of My Soul." _

_The Pokemon Company owns Team Rocket and all of its members and leaders._

_Oh, for Mewtwo's and Deoxys's history, I combined the Anime's, Manga's, and game's versions. Opps! I just gave away this chapter's special guests!_

_This chapter contains lyrics from Maroon 5's song "She will be Loved." They own the song, not me._

_Credit goes to crusaderat2002 for the idea on how Pokemon became a game. _

Wasn't Born to Follow

Owen leaned against the TARDIS as he and the others waited for Ianto and his Pokemon to return. After they left the Hall of Origin, Rhys asked what they were going to do with _The Estelle_. No one had an answer at first, until Ianto suggested to take _The Estelle_ to the city where the TARDIS will land, and see if he could give the boat away. Everyone agreed with the idea, but no one thought it would take so long.

Owen looked up at the sky and thought about what Mew had said. Several decades ago, a team of scientists in Arceus's world were studying a cosmic flux that influenced the barriers that separated worlds. However the scientists tampered with the cosmic flux too much, and it actually moved the Rift in their world to Japan. (Jack then commented this explained why there were no reports of Rift activities during that time.) The Rift then opened and a young boy named Satoshi Tajiri fell through the Rift into Arceus's World. There he met Mew, who was injured because it was being hunted by Pokemon poachers. Satoshi cared for and protected Mew until it was healthy enough to call for help. A Legendary Pokemon named Giratina found a way to send Satoshi back home and put the Rift back in Cardiff, once Satoshi was safe. Before Satoshi left, Mew thanked Satoshi for his kindness and bravery, and asked Satoshi to promise to never tell anyone about what happened; in return, Mew said it will make Satoshi happy. Satoshi promised and returned home. Mew thanked Satoshi by giving him dreams of the Pokemon world.

Owen then saw Ianto walking towards the TARDIS, in-between Clefairy and Turtwig. As Owen stood up, he saw Ianto put a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Took you long enough," Owen commented when Ianto returned. Ianto looked at him.

"Sorry. I lost track of time talking to the young man to whom I gave _The Estelle_," Ianto said, "He believes it would be a good anniversary present for his father and step-mother. He then saw Clefairy and Turtwig and commented how well I raised them. Oh, he plans on keeping the name _The Estelle_."

"That's nice," Jack said and smiled. "So this young man . . . what was he like?"

"Well, he's interested in becoming a Pokemon Breeder," Ianto said. "In fact, we spent most of the time talking about recipes and sharing them."

"What was his name?" Gwen asked.

"Brock," Ianto said, and saw Owen's jaw drop. "Is something the matter, Owen?"

"You gave _The Estelle_ to the Pewter City's Gym Leader?" Owen exclaimed.

* * *

"So when you obtain a Gym Badge, you can proceed further into the game?" the Doctor asked Owen as he, the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon tracked the energy signal on the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and Jack's vortex manipulator. Owen nodded back.

"You need to defeat the Gym Leader to acquire the Gym Badge," Owen explained.

"Does this city have a Gym?" the Doctor asked and noticed a sign. "It's name is Viridian City."

Owen froze; the others stopped and looked at him.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"I think I know who we're up against," Owen said. "The Viridian City's Gym Leader is Giovanni. He is also in charge of a criminal organization called Team Rocket."

"What does Team Rocket want to achieve?" Martha asked.

"To take over the world," Owen said in a flat tone.

"Ah, one of those," the Doctor casually said and he smiled. "I bet they never faced a Time Lord before."

"So where do we find Giovanni? The Gym?" Jack asked.

"I hate to disagree with you Jack, but I don't think so," the Doctor said, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at a particular building. "In my opinion, that looks like a Gym, but the signal isn't coming from there. If Giovanni is part of the threat, then he'll be near the energy signal."

The Doctor then pointed his sonic screwdriver at some huge wide corporate looking buildings.

"Which is coming from those buildings," the Doctor said, and walked towards them. The others followed him.

They tracked the energy signal into an alley between some buildings. They were halfway in, when a ball of energy shot across them. The Torchwood team took out their weapons as all the Pokemon stood ready to defend the humans and the Time Lord from whoever attacked them.

"_Wait," _a voice said, but it wasn't directed at the humans, the Time Lord, or the Pokemon. _"It's just them."_

"_I told Arceus I can handle this myself," _a different voice said.

"Um . . . sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" the Doctor asked.

Two Legendary Pokemon stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Owen's eyes widen when he recognized them.

"_I am . . ."_

"Mewtwo," Owen said with a little awe in his voice. He then looked at the other Legendary Pokemon as he and the Torchwood team put away their weapons and the Pokemon relaxed. "You're Deoxys."

"_Yes," _Deoxys said.

Mewtwo looked a little like Mew, but there were a lot of differences. Mewtwo was six feet tall and had a more humanoid build. Most of Mewtwo's body was grayish-purple; however it had a purple underside. Mewtwo had a long purple tail and purple eyes. Each of Mewtwo's hands had three fingers, and it stood on the balls of its two toes; the third toe was off to the side. Mewtwo's ears were similar to Mew's, except the top of Mewtwo's ears were flattened. Its bone structure gave the appearance that Mewtwo wore an American football player's chest padding. Mewtwo had a skinny neck and arms, yet its thighs were muscular. A grayish-purple organic cord was attached to the base of Mewtwo's neck to the top of its spine.

Deoxys was five feet tall. Its head was shaped like a narrow diamond with rounded ends. Its face resembled a turquoise oval shaped mask with a purple stripe going down the center. Around Deoxys's black eyes were black markings in the shape of rhomboids. The rest of Deoxys's head was red. On each side of Deoxys's head was a red rectangle with a sliver of turquoise in the center. Most of Deoxys's body was red. The front of Deoxys's neck was turquoise. Embedded deep in the center of Deoxys's chest was a purple, round, smooth, gem. Its dark smokey-grey body was shaped like a wide hourglass with thin black vertical stripes that was placed in a red bowl. Deoxys's hips were long and circular. Its legs were long, skinny, and ended in a point. There was a long narrow turquoise oval with thin black horizontal stripes on each thigh. Instead of arms, Deoxys had a pair of red and turquoise cord-like tentacles. Right now, Deoxys had its tentacles intertwined together to resemble strands of DNA.

"Well . . . this is a pleasant surprise," the Doctor said, trying to sound friendly.

"_You are after Giovanni as well?"_ Deoxys asked, unbraiding its tentacles.

"Oh, we were just following the energy signal closest to where the TARDIS had landed," the Doctor said.

"Why are you pursuing Giovanni?" Martha asked. "Is he part of the threat?"

"Personal reasons," Owen said, before Mewtwo or Deoxys could say anything. "In the game, Giovanni created Mewtwo to be the most powerful Pokemon. However, Mewtwo escaped."

Mewtwo let out an exasperated sigh.

"_Remind me to hit Mew with the strongest move I have when we get back to the Hall of Origin," _Mewtwo said to Deoxys, and then looked at the humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon. _"I asked Mew to not reveal too much about my personal history."_

"It's true, isn't it?" Gwen asked.

Mewtwo looked into Gwen's eyes and saw compassion in them that it rarely saw in humans. A compassion that made Mewtwo feel it could trust Gwen and the others with its past.

"_It is true," _Mewtwo said. _"I was created from the fossilized remnants of a pregnant Mew's embryo. I escaped from Giovanni when I realized I was nothing more than a weapon to him. I was angry and confused, and questioned my own existence. I then took my anger out on the world, even creating my own Pokemon. Mew, the same Mew you have met, confronted me and asked me to stop. I . . . refused to listen, and battled Mew. It took a boy whose eyes shine with adventure to open my heart. I then left with my Pokemon to find my own place in the world."_

"_Giovanni found me and tried to make me his weapon again. That time, I almost lost my life. The boy whose eyes shine with adventure saved me, and then I realized I truly belong to this world. It was after that, Mew came to me and invited me to the Hall of Origin. I felt there was meaning to my existence, and I wasn't just some clone-What are you doing?" _Mewtwo asked when it saw the Doctor sniffing it. The Doctor took one last sniff before he stepped back.

"Sorry, just checking," the Doctor said. "I wished I arrived on this planet earlier; it would have saved you a lot of grief."

"_What do you mean?" _Mewtwo asked.

"You're not a clone," the Doctor said. "You don't smell like a clone. You smell more like you were genetically engineered. There is a difference. I think the Pokemon you created are more genetically engineered as well."

"_Doctor," _Mewtwo said, and for a brief moment there was a smile on Mewtwo's face. _"That is the strangest compliment that_ _I have ever received that has made me happy."_

The Doctor smiled and looked at Angel.

"Remember this is what a genetically engineered being smells like, Angel," the Doctor said. "Clones made by greedy beings smell awful. The odor of those types of clones just gets up into your nose and you just want to scrub it out."

"Sol," Angel said and nodded. Mewtwo looked at the Doctor and Angel.

"_You teach your Absol how to tell the difference between clones?"_ Mewtwo asked, a little puzzled.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "With me, you never know what you're going to run into."

"Did Team Rocket create you as well?" Tosh asked Deoxys.

"_Not quite," _Deoxys said. _"I was just a virus resting inside a stray meteor. Team Rocket took the meteor and performed experiments on it. They exposed the meteor to a laser beam, which mutated the virus into me. I escaped before all of Team Rocket found out about my existence. After accepting that this planet is now my home and that it needs to be protected, Arceus invited me into the Hall of Origin."_

"So you two are relatively new to the Legendary Pokemon scene?" the Doctor said. Mewtwo and Deoxys looked at each other.

"_Yes, you might say that," _Deoxys said, looking at the humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon. Mewtwo then looked at Owen.

"_You are correct that our reasons to confront Giovanni are personal," _Mewtwo said. _"But there is more to it."_

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked.

"_The last time I confronted Giovanni and Team Rocket, I used my power to make them forget about me," _Mewtwo said. _"However, this threat has reawakened the memories of me in them, and increased Giovanni's obsession to catch Deoxys and I, tenfold."_

"Then maybe you would like some help," the Doctor suggested. "It would be easier to stop Team Rocket if we work together."

Mewtwo and Deoxys looked at each other and thought about the Doctor's offer. Soon they faced the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon.

"_We will be happy to work with you," _Deoxys said. _"Under one condition."_

"Yes?" the Doctor asked.

"_Keep him," _Mewtwo said, pointing at Jack, _"away from us."_

Jack exhaled deeply; he was getting tired of having Legendary Pokemon disliking him because of his ability.

"Why? Because I'm wrong?" Jack asked, frustrated.

"_Not just that," _Mewtwo said. _"Your actions . . . that what makes you unworthy of our faith in you."_

"_Let us go," _Deoxys said.

Jack just stood there in the alley, taken aback by Mewtwo's words, as the others followed Mewtwo and Deoxys.

* * *

"_We believe Giovanni to be in there," _Mewtwo said, indicating a door.

"_We tried Teleporting in, but Giovanni has constructed these buildings with a material that is impervious to our moves," _Deoxys said.

"Yes, we had run-ins with the same material ourselves," Ianto commented.

"_We haven't tried the door yet," _Mewtwo said, and formed a ball of energy in-between its hands.

"If you excuse me, Mewtwo," the Doctor said, stepping in-between Mewtwo and the door. "Before we do it your way, might I have a try?"

"_You may," _Mewtwo said, relaxing, as the ball of energy faded.

"Thank you," the Doctor said and smiled. He then took out his sonic screwdriver. "Sometimes the subtle way works."

The Doctor then pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door. A second later, the door was unlocked.

"See? Subtle," the Doctor said, still smiling. Mewtwo gave the Doctor a quick smile as it entered the building. Soon the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and their Pokemon went inside the building as well. Only Rhys stayed behind.

"_Why do you not enter?" _Deoxys asked Rhys.

"I'm . . . not going to be any help taking down an organization," Rhys said.

"_Are you afraid?"_ Deoxys asked.

"Yes," Rhys said.

"_Then why do you want to be outside alone, when you can be with the ones you feel comfortable to be with?" _Deoxys asked.

"Because I-" Rhys said, facing Deoxys, who stared at him in curiosity. After a while, Rhys growled. "Fine, you win!"

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, seeing Rhys's frustrated expression.

"I can't believe I got talk into by a mutated virus from outer space," Rhys grumbled.

Gwen smiled at Rhys, and sympathetically patted him on the shoulder. Ianto closed the door once Deoxys entered.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, their Pokemon, and the Legendary Pokemon were now in a huge room that was mostly empty. However instead of plain walls, every inch of the room was a door.

"_This is probably a trap," _Mewtwo said, as the Torchwood team took out their weapons; the Doctor still had his sonic screwdriver out. _"Be on guard."_

"Very good, Mewtwo," a voice said. Mewtwo and Deoxys frowned, recognizing the voice.

A large wide thin monitor then lowered itself from the ceiling and stopped in front of them. Soon a man in his mid-forties appeared on the screen, sitting behind an office desk. The man wore an orange business suit, a green waistcoat, a pale yellow business shirt, and a red tie. The front of the jacket had yellow buttons on it and on the cuffs of the sleeves. The man had short brown hair and beady brown eyes. He had a wide forehead and thick eyebrow ridges.

"_Giovanni!" _Mewtwo and Deoxys growled, seeing him.

"I see that I was right," Giovanni said, and let out a mean chuckle. "I told my business associate that you would come to me, and I wouldn't need to waste my resources searching for you."

"_Your business associate?" _Deoxys asked, then its eyes widen. _"The threat!"_

"Who are you working with?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, I'll be happy to share that with you," Giovanni said and smiled wickedly. "If you give Mewtwo and Deoxys to me."

"Let me think about it for a second-No!" the Doctor said, frowning a little at Giovanni.

"Ah, you must be the Doctor I've heard so much about," Giovanni said with a wicked smile. "I've heard you're quite stubborn. You will be a worthy foe."

"Listen to me, stop right now, and I'll only defeat you," the Doctor solemnly said. Giovanni just laughed in response.

"What are you talking about?" Giovanni said, not taking the Doctor serious.

"I see your business associate didn't inform you everything about me," the Doctor said, stern, as Angel growled at Giovanni. "I am showing you mercy right now, however, if you keep hunting Mewtwo and Deoxys, I'll show you the full rage of a Time Lord, and you cannot find any being who came out of a Time Lord's vengeance unscathed."

"_I have beaten you once before, Giovanni," _Mewtwo said. _"This time I have friends on my side. You cannot win!"_

"Yes, I suppose you are more powerful with friends," Giovanni said in a fake thoughtful tone. "I guess I have to do something about it."

Giovanni let out an insane evil laugh as he pressed down a button on the desk. Suddenly, thick metal walls came slamming down from the ceiling, separating everyone. Giovanni's image vanished from the screen and the monitor pulled itself back up to the ceiling. Everyone soon began talking at once, as the Pokemon used their moves on the walls.

"Shh!" the Doctor said in the most authoritative tone he had; everyone then quieted down. The Doctor then began feeling the walls that separated him from the others. "It appears these walls are made with the same material that is impervious to Pokemon moves-you know we should name this material . . . for now we'll call it Anti-Pokemon . . . let me know if anyone can come up with a better name-anyway, at least we can still communicate. How is everyone? Did Giovanni really separate us?"

"He hasn't," Ianto said. "I'm with Gwen."

"I have Martha next to me," Tosh said.

"Rhys is with me," Owen said.

Jack turned around and he couldn't help but groan when he saw who he was trap with.

"I have Mewtwo and Deoxys," Jack said, unhappy.

"Don't worry, Jack. Once I get my . . ." the Doctor paused and began looking around. "Well . . . this is embarrassing . . . I seemed to have dropped my sonic screwdriver when the walls came down. Does anyone see it?"

"Absol," Angel said.

"It's with you, Angel? Good boy! You know what to do," the Doctor said and smiled. "Remind me to program my sonic screwdriver to let a Pokemon operate it when we get out."

"How do we escape?" Rhys asked. The Doctor sighed; there was only one solution he could think of right now.

"See where the doors led," the Doctor said in an uncomfortable tone. "I don't like the idea, but perhaps we can find each other outside this room."

Everyone agreed, some more reluctant than others.

"_Be careful,"_ Mewtwo said. _"Giovanni has probably sent his people to get us."_

"_Plus some rooms may be laden with traps," _Deoxys added.

"Rhys, it's going to be okay," Gwen said, hearing him ranting over what he got himself into through the walls. She walked over closer to the wall and put her hand on it. "Owen is with you and so are your Pokemon."

"I just wish you were here to protect me," Rhys said, placing his hand on the opposite side of the wall. "Just be careful, okay? I want something to look forward to when I get out."

"I will," Gwen softly said.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, walking up to the wall where he heard Jack.

"Yes?" Jack said, coming closer to the wall where he heard Ianto, and leaned against the wall.

"Be strong," Ianto said, leaning against the wall as well. The next part he said in a lower tone. "I'll make up all the time we're apart later."

"My choice?" Jack asked with a mischievous smile.

"Your choice," Ianto said, smiling.

"Doctor?" Martha said.

"Yes, Martha?"

"Good luck," Martha said the only thing that she could think.

"You too, Martha," the Doctor said. The next part he addressed to everyone. "See you on the other side."

Jack turned around and looked at Mewtwo and Deoxys.

"_Even though I said I had friends," _Mewtwo said. _"I still do not have any faith in you."_

Mewtwo turned around and headed to the nearest door. Deoxys just gave Jack a wary look before it followed Mewtwo.

Jack sighed; this was going to be a long walk. He then felt someone tugging on his coat, and looked down to see Buneary and Buizel smiling at him.

"Buneary! Buizel!"

"You're right; at least you're with me," Jack said, smiling back and petted them.

"_Are you coming?" _Mewtwo asked in an impatient tone, standing in the doorway; Deoxys was already in the other room.

Jack sighed again as he left the room. This was going to be a _very _long walk.

* * *

The Doctor scanned the area as he walked through the halls. He really did wish he had his sonic screwdriver with him, but he trusted Angel with it. Angel would not let anyone of Team Rocket take his sonic screwdriver without at fight. The Doctor just needed to follow his instinct to find Angel and the others.

"Halt!" a voice said behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around to face a man wearing a black uniform and a black cap. In the middle of the shirt was a big thick red 'R.' The man also wore white elbow length gloves and grey boots.

"You're one of the intruders!" the Team Rocket grunt exclaimed and took out his Poke Ball.

"Ah, before you that, there's a few things you should know about me," the Doctor said, hoping he could talk his way out of this situation. "One-"

"Go, Exeggcute!" the Team Rocket grunt said, as he threw his Poke Ball.

Out of the Poke Ball were six pale pink eggs clustered together. Exeggcute was a foot tall, and each egg had a face. Some of the eggs had cracks on them.

The Doctor quickly thought over his situation. The hall was too narrow to summon Sidra, and he didn't have his sonic screwdriver with him.

So the Doctor did what came naturally to him.

He ran.

* * *

"Are you all right, Ianto?" Gwen asked, as they walked, when she saw the expression on his face.

"Sorry; just thinking about Jack," Ianto said. "I hope he's doing okay."

"You're worried about how some of the Legendary Pokemon have been treating him?" Gwen asked. Ianto nodded back.

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to see Jack the way the Legendary Pokemon do, even how the Doctor does," Ianto said. "Then maybe I could understand why some of them dislike him."

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"But then part of me wonders if I could, would I still . . . care . . . about Jack after what I saw," Ianto said, sounding a little uncertain.

"I think so," Gwen said, giving Ianto a reassuring smile, and he smiled back at her.

"Freeze!" a young voice said in front of them.

Ianto and Gwen saw a teenage boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes standing a few feet ahead of them. The boy wore a white shirt with a cut out notch in the center. In the middle of the shirt was a big thick red 'R.' The shirt only went down to his mid-section so they could see the black shirt underneath. The boy wore white pants and a purple belt with a silver buckle. He also wore grey boots and long grey gloves. His hair was short and his bangs were long.

"I am Mondo of Team Rocket!" Mondo announced. "And I will not let you pass!"

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other unbelievingly; clearly this kid was in way over his head.

"Listen, Mondo . . ." Ianto said, trying to sound reasonable.

"I challenge you," Mondo said, indicating Ianto. "To a Pokemon battle!"

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other again. After a while, Ianto stepped forward and Clefairy and Turtwig followed him.

"Very well," Ianto calmly said.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle," Mondo said, and took out his Poke Ball. "Go Ditto!"

Ianto blinked his eyes in disbelief seeing Ditto. Ditto looked like a foot tall purplish blob with a face painted on it. He wondered what Arceus was thinking when it created Ditto. Then again, maybe Arceus left Ditto to evolve on its own.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Mondo asked, breaking Ianto out of his thoughts. Ianto then looked at Turtwig and Clefairy.

"Who would like to battle?" Ianto asked them. Clefairy and Turtwig looked at each other.

"Clefairy?" Clefairy asked Turtwig.

"Turtwig," Turtwig said, nodding back.

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, looking at Ianto and nodded.

"All right," Ianto said, and Clefairy walked closer to Ditto.

"Now, Ditto, Transform!" Mondo said.

Ditto glowed with an opalesce glow and it changed its shape to form a glowing silhouette of Clefairy. When the glowing faded, another Clefairy stood in front of Ianto's Clefairy. Ianto raised his eyebrows up a little.

"Use Pound!" Mondo said, and Ditto complied.

"Clefairy, use Meteor Mash," Ianto said.

Clefairy smiled and her Meteor Mash sent Ditto tumbling back to Mondo.

"Ditto, use Metronome!" Mondo said.

Ditto performed Metronome and after a while, nothing happened. Soon Ditto began jumping up and down, kicking its feet in the air. Ianto frowned in confusion. What was it doing?

"Oh, no!" Mondo groaned. "Not Splash!"

"Clefairy," Ianto's Clefairy said to him.

"You want to try Metronome?" Ianto said. "You do realize that there's a chance nothing will happen?"

"Clefairy," Clefairy said and smiled at Ianto.

"Yes, it wouldn't hurt to try," Ianto said and smiled back. "All right."

Ianto silently prayed that the end result will be useful as Clefairy performed Metronome. When Clefairy was done, her wings glowed and she levitated a few feet off the ground.

"Run, Ditto! That's Steel Wing!" Mondo exclaimed, recognizing the move.

Ditto was too slow, and Clefairy's Steel Wing hit Ditto straight on. Ditto fell forward and glowed, reverting back to its original form, with spirals in its eyes. Clefairy used the remainder of Steel Wing's power to fly back to Ianto and land in his arms.

"You were fabulous, Clefairy," Ianto proudly said and smiled at her, as Mondo called Ditto back into its Poke Ball.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy happily said, and hugged Ianto.

"Let's get going," Gwen said, seeing Mondo was no longer willing to put up a fight.

Ianto nodded back in agreement. However, before either one of them could take a step forward, a ball of electricity was shot at them.

"Mondo, don't just stand there; sound the alarm," a female voice said. A young woman then walked into their view. She had shoulder-length blonde hair in the shape of long thick curls and blue eyes. She wore white gloves that went up to her upper arms that had a pale red band around the top and white boots that went up to her thighs that also had a thick pale red band around the top. The woman had on a dressy black shirt with a big thick pale red 'R' in the center. The shirt had a white collar with a thin pale red stripe in the center of it. She wore a white mini-skirt with a pale red stripe on the hem. The woman also had on a brown belt with a silver buckle. On her head was a pale red cap with a white front. In her hand was an artificial black tulip.

"I'll handle them; get going," the woman said.

"Yes, ma'am," Mondo said and ran down the hallway.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

The woman placed the tulip in front of her face and let out an evil chuckle.

"My adversaries know me simply as the Black Tulip," the woman said, and then pointed her tulip at Gwen and Ianto. "My fellow agents know me as Domino!"

* * *

Jack was bored. Of course he had Buizel and Buneary to talk to, but they ran out of things to say. Mewtwo and Deoxys on the other hand, refuse to talk to him. They did run into the occasional group of Team Rocket members to battle, but other than that, Jack was bored. The silence was driving him crazy. He knew Mewtwo and Deoxys were uncomfortable with ability to come back to life, but he knew there was more to it. Jack wanted to know why, even though he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"_Which way should we go?" _Deoxys asked, as they stopped in the middle of the hall. One corridor led to the left, while the other led to the right.

"_This way,"_ Mewtwo said, indicating the left corridor.

"I like this direction," Jack said, indicating the right corridor.

"_Why?" _Deoxys asked.

"I have a good feeling," Jack said and smiled.

"_We will go to the left," _Mewtwo said, sounding stubborn and determined.

Jack had enough of Mewtwo ordering him around.

"Fine! We'll take a vote! Who wants to go right?" Jack asked and raised his hand.

"Buneary! Buizel!" Jack's Pokemon said, as they raised a paw and smiled.

"Three to two: looks like we're going right," Jack said, as he and his Pokemon lowered their hand.

"_It seems he is correct,"_ Deoxys said to a frustrated Mewtwo.

"_Indeed," _Mewtwo said, with control aggravation, and started down the right corridor.

"Wait," Jack said, walking in front of Mewtwo. "Why do you dislike so much? It's more than just my ability to return to life. What is it?"

Mewtwo and Deoxys faced each other before they looked at Jack again.

"_Do you really want to know?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Yes."

"_You are a liar,"_ Mewtwo stated. Jack let out a laugh.

"That's all?" Jack said, incredulously. "Some people need to lie."

"_But your lies almost destroyed a country," _Mewtwo said. Jack was taken aback; Mewtwo was referring to his time as a con-man. _"Your lies have ruin people's lives, torn families apart! Why, even your own name is a lie!"_

"Look-" Jack started; at least he could explain himself on what Mewtwo said last, but Mewtwo raised its hand.

"_You wish to hear all, so let me continue," _Mewtwo said and lowered its hand. _"You, you are from your world, yet you do not belong there. You belong somewhere else, somewhen else."_

Mewtwo then passed Jack and Deoxys followed it. Jack stood there, feeling lost and guilty. He couldn't defend himself against Mewtwo's words, because the last part Mewtwo said was right.

* * *

Angel used Agility to increase his speed as he ran faster down the halls. He could sense the Doctor and had the feeling that the Doctor needed him. Angel carried the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in his mouth as he dashed through the building.

"Get that Absol!" a Team Rocket agent said, spotting Angel.

Angel stopped, and looked at the Team Rocket agent and the other members who heard him.

"What's that in his mouth?" another member asked, seeing the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"I don't know. Let's get it," the Team Rocket agent said, and they walked up to Angel.

Angel slid the Doctor's sonic screwdriver protectively underneath his paw and growled at the humans. Team Rocket will not touch the Doctor's sonic screwdriver!

* * *

Unlike the others, Martha and Tosh had entered a room, so Tosh could hack into Team Rocket's systems. Their Pokemon stood guard.

"So," Tosh said, as she typed. "What is it like traveling with the Doctor?"

"Exciting, scary, dangerous," Martha said, and then she smiled. "But fun. How's it like working in Torchwood?"

"Pretty much the same," Tosh said and smiled. "Do you have any favorite trips?"

"Well, I did meet Shakespeare," Martha said, still smiling, remembering how much he flirted with her.

"Really?" Tosh said, looking at Martha. Her laptop then beeped, and Tosh looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Martha asked, looking at the laptop.

"The energy signal that the Legendary Pokemon can sense from the threat," Tosh said, as she typed. "I traced large amounts of the signal in a room on this floor."

Martha and Tosh looked at each other and knew what they had to do. A few minutes later, they were standing in front of the room where the energy signal came from. Tosh whispered her plan to Martha and their Pokemon, as she got out her gun. When everyone was ready, Tosh nodded to Totodile, who used Aqua Tail to knock down the door.

"What are you doing here?" an older man's voice exclaimed as they entered the room.

Martha and Tosh then saw a man in his early fifties standing up from his work to look at them. He was totally bald on the top, the only hair he had was a ring of spiky dark peach hair above his ears. His eyes were brown, and he had a thick dark peach mustache and busy eyebrows. He wore a black shirt, an orange tie, grey pants, a black belt, black shoes, and a white lab coat. His eyes widen when he saw Tosh with her gun.

"What are you doing?" the man asked in a weaker tone.

"We're taking control here," Martha asked.

"Please step away," Tosh said.

"Listen, I am Dr. Namba and I'm doing important research!" Dr. Namba yelled, outraged.

"Then you don't mind me taking over," Tosh said, as she stepped forward and aimed her gun at Dr. Namba.

"Um . . . of course not," Dr. Namba said, slowly walking over to the side.

Tosh and Martha kept an eye on him as Tosh walked over to Dr. Namba's computer. Martha still watched Dr. Namba as Tosh sat down, and placed her gun next to the computer.

"Stop!" Martha exclaimed, when she saw Dr. Namba's finger inch towards a red button on the wall.

Tosh's and Martha's Pokemon were already on top of it. Totodile used Water Gun, Luxio used Charge Beam, Blissey used Egg Bomb, and Beautifly used Silver Wind on Dr. Namba. When they were done, Dr. Namba resembled brunt toast and fell backwards.

"Is he . . .?" Tosh asked, as Martha checked over Dr. Namba.

"He's still alive," Martha said. She then looked at their Pokemon and shook her head. "Sometimes the way this planet works is too weird."

Tosh gave Martha a quick smile and then started working on Dr. Namba's computer.

* * *

Owen and Rhys had the most action since the area they went into held the most of the members of Team Rocket. Thanks to the help from their Pokemon, they easily defeated the Team Rocket members in combat.

"Stop right there!" a Team Rocket agent said, seeing Rhys and Owen.

"Yeah, we heard that one before," Owen said in a flat tone, when he saw the group of Team Rocket agents ahead of them. "Hippopotas, use Tackle, Scyther, use False Swipe."

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd said, pointing his stick forward and charged at the Team Rocket's agents, following Scyther and Hippopotas; Vibrava flew behind him.

As the Team Rocket agents ran away from the Pokemon, one of them quickly placed his hand on a panel on the wall, and the floor underneath Owen opened.

Owen quickly hanged on to the edge with one hand and looked down; the pit was deep enough to break his neck. He then felt someone grab his arm and looked up to see Rhys trying to pull him up.

"I've got you!" Rhys said, as he continued to pull Owen up. Just as Rhys had Owen out of the hole, Owen began to lose his grip.

"Hold on!" Rhys said, still trying to pull Owen out.

"I'm trying!" Owen responded, as he felt his grip loosen more.

Owen knew he couldn't hold onto Rhys any longer, and decided to face his end with a clear conscious.

"Rhys! There's something you should know!" Owen said, looking at Rhys.

"Don't talk! Just hang on!" Rhys sad, as he tried to pull Owen out.

"It's about Gwen and me . . ." Owen started, but then he saw Hippopotas behind Rhys and she held onto the back of his shirt.

Rhys looked behind him and saw Scyther carefully wrapping his blades around his chest. Farfetch'd took hold of Rhys's left arm, as Vibrava held onto the cuff of the right sleeve of Rhys's shirt.

"Okay, on three!" Rhys said and prepared himself. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . PULL!"

After a few tugs, Rhys and the Pokemon successfully pulled Owen out of the hole. The Pokemon let go of Rhys, as the men caught their breathes. Hippopotas walked over to Owen and licked his face as she wagged her tail. Scyther meanwhile gently patted him on the back, showing his relief in his reserved way.

"Owen," Rhys said, when he felt he could talk again. "What was it you were trying to say?"

"What?" Owen asked.

"You said it was about Gwen and you," Rhys said.

"Oh . . . about that . . ." Owen said as he stood up. "We work well together."

"That's all?" Rhys asked, after he stood up.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Owen said and walked down the hall; Scyther and Hippopotas followed him.

Rhys looked at Owen, then at his Pokemon. Farfetch'd and Vibrava shrugged back before they and Rhys caught up to Owen.

* * *

"Oh my-" Tosh thought out loud, when she saw the information she uncovered from Dr. Namba's computer.

Martha looked up from her examination of Dr. Namba, who was still unconscious and was now tied to a beam with Beautifly's String Shot.

"What is it?" Martha asked, as she walked over to Tosh's side and looked at the screen that showed diagrams of various equipment.

"Team Rocket has been conceiving ways to trap the Legendary Pokemon," Tosh said. "If any of these plans are completed, they could capture any Legendary Pokemon outside the Hall of Origin."

"Have they finished any of them?" Martha asked, a little worried.

"Only one," Tosh said as she typed. "Another one is still in development, but that's not all I found. Team Rocket had shared the schematics to other organizations as well."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"I'm still working on that," Tosh said, and took out her laptop. "I'll download the information so I can track the other organization later. I just don't want to stay another minute in this place."

Martha nodded, perfectly understanding what Tosh was saying.

"For now," Tosh said, as she began working on Dr. Namba's computer again. "I'll wipe the memory clean from both the software and the hardware."

"You're going to do what?" Dr. Namba exclaimed, apparently waking up hearing Tosh. He began to struggle against Beautifly's bonds. "Don't you dare touch it! You'll regent it! You don't want to go against me! I'll-"

"Thank you," Martha and Tosh said together, as Beautifly used String Shot to cover Dr. Namba's mouth. The women then looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

The Doctor ran through the hallways as he was being chased by the Team Rocket grunt and his Exeggcute. There has to be a way to get out of this situation; he just wished he could think of something. The Doctor pushed opened the double doors opened as he ran through them and inside the room. He then stopped and looked around the room, realizing that he had entered the kitchen. He turned around when he heard laughter and saw the Team Rocket grunt and the Exeggcute.

"You're trapped!" the Team Rocket grunt said. "There's nothing you can do!"

"Ah, but I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "And I can get myself out of traps."

"Oh, yeah? How are you going to do that?" the Team Rocket grunt asked in a taunting tone.

"With this!" the Doctor said, pulling out the nearest kitchen appliance from the drawer. The Team Rocket grunt laughed.

"An eggbeater?" the Team Rocket grunt said in disbelief, seeing the electric eggbeater in the Doctor's hand.

"That's right," the Doctor said in a half-crazed voice. He then looked at Exeggcute with an insane look in his eye. " An **egg**-beater."

Exeggcute let out a shriek and trembled. He then retreated back into his Poke Ball. The Team Rocket grunt looked at Exeggcute's Poke Ball and then at the Doctor, who still held the eggbeater as a weapon. The Doctor motioned with the eggbeater for the Team Rocket grunt to move into the pantry, and the Team Rocket grunt complied. Once the Team Rocket grunt was inside the pantry, the Doctor shut the door and locked it. The Doctor then smiled, and replaced the eggbeater inside the drawer before he left the room to find the others.

* * *

"Bun, bun, bun," Buneary said, as she stopped. Jack paused and turned around to see Buneary put her paws on her stomach.

"Buizel," Buizel said, placing his paws on his stomach as well.

"You're hungry?" Jack asked. Buneary and Buizel nodded back. By this time, Mewtwo and Deoxys noticed that Jack and his Pokemon weren't following them, and stopped and looked behind them.

"I got it," Jack said and smiled. He then reached into his coat and took out a small clear plastic bag and opened it. "Ianto gave me these in the morning."

Jack got out some dried berries and gave a handful of berries to Buneary and Buizel. Buneary and Buizel smiled and began eating.

"Pretty good, huh?" Jack said, after he replaced the bag and saw the pleased expressions on Buneary and Buizel.

"Bun, bun!" Buneary said after she ate a berry.

"Bui," Buizel said, and he ate another berry.

"_You truly care about your Pokemon," _Deoxys said, a little surprised, as it watched Jack and his Pokemon.

"Yeah," Jack said, as he looked at Deoxys and Mewtwo. "Why does that surprise you?"

"_Because you do not seem to care about your friends," _Mewtwo said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Is this another thing you don't like about me?" Jack asked, frustrated.

"_You almost threw away what you have wished for years," _Mewtwo said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, frowning.

"_You have searched for compassion and kindness," _Mewtwo said. _"But you almost let her die for someone unworthy of your trust!"_

"Listen," Jack said; Mewtwo was referring to the incident with Gwen and Suzie. "Gwen chose to use the Resurrection Gauntlet. I did not force her."

"_But you allowed her!" _Mewtwo said in an accusing tone. _"If you hadn't been so . . . lazy, it could have been avoided!"_

Jack frowned in confusion. What was Mewtwo talking about?

"_Someone like Gwen is rare to find," _Mewtwo said. _"You should protect the ones you have longed for, for they are truly unique."_

Mewtwo turned around and walked away; Deoxys then followed Mewtwo, leaving behind a stunned Jack.

* * *

"So, whose turn is it?" Rhys asked.

Owen and Rhys were now in a calmer section of the building, so they decided to pass the time by taking turns choosing which room to enter next.

"I believe it's your turn," Owen said.

"Okay," Rhys said, as they stopped. Rhys looked around. "I pick that one."

However, just as Rhys was about to touch the doorknob, a young woman opened the door from the other side, and collided into Rhys and fell onto the floor.

The woman had golden-yellow hair in two ponytails and purple eyes. Her bangs were parted in the center and the end of her hair was spiky. She wore long pink triangle earrings. The woman had on very long white gloves with a red band around the top. She wore a black dress, with a big thick red 'R' in the center, and a white collar. On the hem of the dress was a red and white stripe. The woman also wore white high-heeled boots that went up to her thighs and had a red band on top.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, fatso!" the woman yelled.

"Watch where I'm going? Who do you think you are? Andy Davidson's long-lost sister?" Rhys shot back. He then looked at the woman more closely. "You know, he does look a little a little like you."

"Wait," the woman realized. "You're the intruders the boss told us about."

Before the woman could get out her Poke Ball, Farfetch'd landed on her and pointed his stick in her face, looking serious. The woman then saw Vibrava, Scyther, and Hippopotas looking ready to fight, as Owen drew his gun.

"Of course," the woman said, with nervous chuckled. "This means I'm your prisoner."

"Cassidy, what's going on out there?" a young man asked, as he entered the room.

The young man had short turquoise hair and brown eyes. His bangs were parted in the center. He wore white gloves with a red band around the top and matching boots. He had on a black shirt with a big thick red 'R' in the center, and white collar. He also wore black pants and a white belt.

"Don't move, wanker," Owen said, pointing his gun at the man.

"My name isn't Wanker! It's Butch!" Butch exclaimed, indignantly. "B-U-"

"Do you want a bullet hole in your face?" Owen calmly said, as he aimed his gun at Butch's head.

"Uh . . . no," Butch nervously said, as he raised his hands in the air.

"Then shut up, wanker," Owen said.

"What are we going to do with them?" Rhys asked when Farfetch'd got off of Cassidy, and Scyther motioned for her to stand up with his blades. Hippopotas then walked up to Cassidy, and began sniffing her pockets.

"Get away from me, you little-" Cassidy stopped when Scyther place one of his blades close to her throat. Cassidy then chuckled nervously. "Uh . . . never mind."

Hippopotas then pulled out a ring of keys, and handed them to Rhys.

"That one is to the storage closet in this room," Cassidy said, indicating one of the keys on the ring. She then smiled and tried to look sweet. "I know! How about you lock us in the storage closet? It's much better than shooting us!"

"That's probably the only intelligent thing you said today," Owen sad, and noticed the storage closet. He then waved his gun at Butch and Cassidy. "Hand over your Poke Balls."'

"That copper one is for the basement," Butch said, as Rhys unlocked the storage closet. "You can lock us in there if you like."

"The storage closet will work fine," Owen said.

"Are you-"

"Thank you," Rhys said, putting on a fake smile, as Vibrava herded Cassidy inside.

"Move it, wanker," Owen said to Butch, motioning to him to enter the storage closet with his gun.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Butch exclaimed, once he was inside.

"I don't know," Rhys said, and he looked over Butch. "I think Wanker suits you; you don't look very butch to me."

Owen laughed as Rhys locked the door on a very confused Butch and Cassidy.

* * *

"Ianto, I'll distract her. Go after Mondo," Gwen whispered, as Shellos slid on top of Girafarig's head.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked in a lower tone.

"I'll be fine; just go when she's down," Gwen whispered. She then nodded at Girafarig and Shellos.

Girafarig ran at Domino and Tackled her as Shellos Body Slammed her. The force of the combined moves knocked Domino down onto the floor. Ianto then ran down the hall to chase after Mondo; Clefairy and Turtwig followed him. Domino quickly sprang to her feet and glared at Gwen and her Pokemon.

"Do you think you can win because you have Pokemon?" Domino said. "We'll just see about that!"

Domino then threw two black metallic rings of different sizes. The rings seemed to lock on the Pokemon, and clasped around Girafarig's and Shellos's mid-section. Gwen's eyes widen in horror as her Pokemon were shocked from the electricity emitted from the rings. Domino cruelly laughed as Shellos fell on the floor and Girafarig dropped to her knees in pain.

"See if you can attack now!" Domino sneered. She then pointed the black tulip she had in her hand at Gwen's Pokemon, and a ball of electricity was shot from it. Girafarig and Shellos were blown backwards from Domino's weapon.

Gwen had seen enough and ran to her Pokemon's side. However, when she touched the rings, Gwen received an electric shock. Domino wickedly laughed.

"Did I forget to mention you'll get shocked if you try to remove the rings?" Domino sadistically said, as Gwen looked at the small burns on her hands. Gwen had enough and drew her gun, however, Domino shot another ball of electricity out of her black tulip and knocked Gwen's weapon out of her hand, but Gwen wasn't defenseless.

She lunged at Domino and grabbed her wrist, as Gwen slammed Domino against the wall. Gwen repeatedly hit Domino's hand against the wall, until Domino finally had to let go of the black tulip. Domino frowned and kicked Gwen in the face, which made Gwen release her. Gwen touched the blood from her split lip and then punched Domino underneath her chin. Domino retaliated by punching Gwen's cheek. Gwen kicked Domino in the stomach, which caused her to stumble back a little. Domino then used a sidekick to knock Gwen onto the floor.

"Take this!" Domino yelled, and threw a volley of sharp black tulips at Gwen. One black tulip left a cut on her cheek, while another one left a gash on Gwen's hand. Gwen slumped down as Domino walked towards her.

"Face it, I win!" Domino cruelly said.

"Not . . . yet!" Gwen responded, and swept her legs underneath Domino, causing her to fall over.

Gwen sat up, holding the two black tulips she allowed to hit her. She rushed to her Pokemon's side, and used the black tulips as lock picks on the rings. Domino then got up and pushed Gwen away from her Pokemon.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time trying to save your Pokemon!" Domino said, standing over Gwen. "You should have saved yourself!"

Before Domino could land the final blow, she heard a sound that made her freeze. It was the sound of two metallic rings hitting the ground. Domino slowly turned around to see Girafarig carefully standing up and Shellos shaking herself, as the rings laid on the floor. Shellos then glared at Domino.

"Shellos!" Shellos yelled, and aimed her Muddy Water move at Domino's face.

Girafarig charged at Domino and used Zen Headbutt to knock Domino down the hallway. Domino didn't get up when she hit the floor.

Gwen panted as she sat up, recovering from the fight with Domino. Girafarig and Shellos quickly came to Gwen's side to comfort and thank her.

"Gwen!" Ianto called out, as he ran back with his Pokemon. He froze when he saw Gwen's injuries.

"What happened to you?" Ianto asked, concerned, as he helped Gwen stand up.

"Domino and I had a fight," Gwen simply said, when she was on her feet. "What happened with Mondo?"

"Turtwig stopped him by Biting his leg," Ianto said, and Turtwig smiled embarrassingly. "Clefairy then Sang Mondo to sleep. After I stripped Mondo of his Poke Balls, I locked him in a room."

"Do the same with Domino," Gwen said. Ianto nodded back before he left.

As Gwen checked her wounds, Shellos used Recover to heal her own injuries. When Shellos was done, she looked over at Gwen.

"Shellos," Shellos said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, I'm not upset that you can't heal me," Gwen said, and let Shellos slide onto her shoulder. She then patted Shellos. "I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

Angel landed next to where he left the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and looked behind him. The Team Rocket members were all unconscious. Angel was about to pick up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, when he heard the sound of footsteps softly coming closer to him. Angel put a paw protectively on top of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and turned to the source of the sound. He saw a Persian approaching him.

To humans, Persian looked like a cross between a Siamese cat and a puma. Persian was covered in cream colored fur, except his ears were covered with black fur. His long thick tail was curled in a little at the end. Persian had three long thick whiskers on each side of his face, and a black nose. His irises were narrow and were red-brown. In the center of Persian's forehead was a round, polished, smooth, red gem. Persian and Angel were about the same size; expect Angel was a little taller.

Angel growled at Persian.

"I was sent to stop the intruders," Persian said, when he stopped, and hissed at Angel. "Get out of my way, or be the first to fall."

"No!" Angel said. "You will not hurt my Doctor or the others! Especially Mewtwo and Deoxys!"

"I do not wish to hurt those two," Persian said, and Angel thought he heard sadness in Persian's voice. "I just want them in Giovanni's hands as soon as possible."

Angel relaxed a little, and studied Persian.

"You do not like to see Giovanni this way," Angel said.

"No," Persian said, but then he frowned at Angel. "But I will obey his commands!"

"Why?" Angel asked. "You know Giovanni's intensions will hurt others."

"Giovanni lavishes me with attention," Persian said. "I am well cared for and pampered."

"So you will sacrifice the world for your own needs?" Angel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Persian asked.

Angel blinked; was Persian unaware of what would happen if Giovanni let the threat succeed in capturing Arceus? Angel then verbalized his question to Persian.

"No," Persian admitted.

"Then let me explain it to you . . ." Angel said, as he sat down. Persian then sat down as Angel began talking.

* * *

Jack believed he finally understood how Deoxys and Mewtwo viewed him, and maybe he could get through to them that he wasn't that bad.

Deoxys was like the TARDIS. Deoxys immediately saw that Jack was different, and didn't want to be near him. However, unlike the TARDIS, Deoxys could not or would not run away to the end of the universe to escape him.

Mewtwo's situation was a little more difficult. Mewtwo was mistreated most of its live, so even a small misdemeanor was viewed as truly evil in Mewtwo's mind. Mewtwo only viewed the world as good or evil, and nothing in between.

Jack decided to take the risk of explaining himself to Mewtwo and Deoxys.

"Hey," Jack said and stopped. Mewtwo and Deoxys also stopped and looked back at Jack. "Do you know why I'm wrong?"

"_No," _Deoxys said, and Mewtwo shook its head as Jack's Pokemon stopped behind him.

"Then let me tell you," Jack said and took in a deep breath. "But I have to explain something first."

"_There is nothing that I don't already know," _Mewtwo said in a somewhat arrogant tone.

"Then do you know what a Dalek is?" Jack asked.

"_I have never heard of a Dalek," _Deoxys said and looked at Mewtwo, who appeared uncomfortable.

"_I am . . . unfamiliar of Daleks as well," _Mewtwo finally admitted.

Jack inwardly smiled; so far things were going in his favor. Jack then explained Daleks to Deoxys and Mewtwo, who both looked shocked after Jack was done speaking.

"_These Daleks . . . they sound like the embodiment of insanity!"_ Deoxys said, as its eyes widen.

Jack then shared his adventure on Satellite Five and his battle with the Daleks. He told Mewtwo and Deoxys what the Doctor explained to him of what happened to Rose.

"The Doctor said it was something that the final act of the Time War was life," Jack continued.

"_But Rose is only human," _Deoxys said, figuring out what happened next, and looked sympathetic at Jack. _"She couldn't control the heart of the TARDIS, so she brought you back . . . forever."_

Deoxys moved closer to Jack, and slowly moved its tentacles to Jack's face, as it continued studying him. When Deoxys was close enough, it stopped and gently ran its tentacles against Jack's face. Jack wasn't sacred, this wasn't the first time he had tentacles in his face. However, it didn't feel threatening or sexual, it felt more . . . spiritual. Deoxys looked deep into Jack's eyes, as its tentacles brushed his face, going over every cell there.

"_I see now," _Deoxys said, and it continued its study of Jack. _"So much pain, so much loss."_

"_And yet . . ." _Deoxys said, as it pulled back its tentacles. _"There is hope . . . and . . . love . . . so much love."_

No one said a thing as Deoxys stared at Jack.

"_I was mistaken," _Deoxys said softly. _"I only sensed what was wrong, and thought that was all I needed to know, but I needed to look deeper to see your true self. Please forgive this DNA Pokemon."_

"There's no need to be overdramatic," Jack said and smiled. "I'm just happy you changed your mind."

Even though Deoxys didn't have a mouth, Jack could feel its eyes smiling at him. Deoxys then looked at Mewtwo.

"_Do you understand?"_ Deoxys asked.

"_I can understand why he is wrong," _Mewtwo said, and glared at Jack. _"But there is no excuse for his actions!"_

"You have to realize the way your world and my world work is different," Jack said. "Things are more complicated on my world. Situations arise where good people have to do bad things, and bad people do good things. Sometimes we have to do whatever is necessary to protect the ones we love, even if that means crossing the line between good and evil. We are willing to take that risk. At the same time, we can be loving and kind."

Mewtwo blinked its eyes in curiosity at Jack.

"My world isn't always sweet and cheery or gloomy and hopeless either. To quote a song from my world: 'It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah,'" Jack half sang, and smiled to himself. "I can understand if you disagree with my methods, but don't think I'm untrustworthy. If I have to sacrifice one person to save the world, I'll do it. You may have the power to save everyone, but I . . . don't."

Once again, there was silence as Mewtwo studied Jack.

"_You have . . . given me a lot to think about," _Mewtwo said and walked away.

Deoxys just nodded at Jack as it walked passed him. Jack exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. It looked like he was getting through to Mewtwo and Deoxys.

After a while, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Jack, and his Pokemon entered a large dark empty room, and looked around.

"I had a feeling I'll run into you sooner or later," Giovanni's voice said, as the lights came on. Jack, his Pokemon, and the Legendary Pokemon looked up to see Giovanni standing on a narrow balcony with a platform next to him.

"_Giovanni!" _Mewtwo angry said, as Jack got out his weapon, and the other Pokemon prepared to fight.

"You still resist me?" Giovanni said.

"_Whatever you throw at me, I will defeat it," _Mewtwo said.

"_You don't even realize my true strength!" _Deoxys said.

"I believe you have underestimated me," Giovanni said with an evil smile, and pressed a button on the platform. Two metallic satellite dishes emerged from the ceiling and pointed at Mewtwo and Deoxys. Before anyone could react, a beam of electricity shot from the satellite dishes and formed an electric sphere around the Legendary Pokemon. Mewtwo and Deoxys began screaming in pain, as Jack pointed his gun at Giovanni.

"This will just only make it easier to access their powers," Giovanni said, with a vicious smile. Jack frowned in frustration; he couldn't get a clear shot. "Don't do anything heroic. The device is connected to this room. If you try to free them, the room will collapse. Now if you excuse me, I must inform my business associate that I have Mewtwo and Deoxys. You'll see me again, once they are weakened."

Giovanni let out a heartless laugh, and left the room.

Jack quickly looked around the room, trying to think of a way to free the Legendary Pokemon. Buneary and Buizel looked worried as they watched Mewtwo and Deoxys writhing in pain.

"_Deoxys . . ." _Mewtwo finally said. _"We must use . . . the remainder of our power . . . to free ourselves."_

"_But if we do that . . . in our condition . . . it will surely-" _Deoxys said.

"No!" Jack said. "If anyone is going to do anything stupid around here, it's me."

Jack looked at the fuse box and got an idea. A dumb idea, but there was no other way.

"Buneary, Buizel, I'm going to kill the power to the device," Jack said. "Once Mewtwo and Deoxys are freed, get them out of here; use Agility."

"_But then you would . . ."_ Mewtwo said.

"I know, but you know I can't die," Jack said, trying to put on a brave face.

"_The pain you will be in . . ." _Deoxys said.

"I've been through worse," Jack said, and looked at Buneary and Buizel, who gave Jack concern looks. They didn't want to see Jack in pain as well.

"Mewtwo and Deoxys are important," Jack said in his most serious tone. "It's your job to get them to safety."

Buneary and Buizel reluctantly nodded back, and walked over to where Mewtwo and Deoxys were.

Jack then shot at the fuse box, which caused it to sparked and short-circuited. The electricity faded around Mewtwo and Deoxys, and they slumped to the ground, exhausted. Buneary caught Deoxys, and Buizel caught Mewtwo. They ran as fast as they could using Agility to leave the room as it started to rumble. As the ceiling began to give, Jack turned around to see that Buneary, Buizel, Mewtwo, and Deoxys had escaped the room. He then ran as fast as he could, while putting away his gun, to the exit, but he didn't see the beam above that fell on top of him.

* * *

The Doctor thought he heard Angel, and walked to the source of the sound. When he turned the corner, he saw Angel talking to a Persian. Persian saw the Doctor, and looked over Angel's shoulder to get a better view. Angel noticed this, and turned around to see the Doctor. Angel picked up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and happily ran towards the Doctor, as he wagged his tail. The Doctor smiled, and petted Angel when he stopped in front of him.

"It's good to see you too, Angel," the Doctor said, and Angel handed him his sonic screwdriver. "Thanks for looking out for this."

"Absol," Angel said, as he smiled and wagged his tail.

"So, who's this?" the Doctor asked, when he noticed Persian and put away his sonic screwdriver.

"Absol, sol, absol," Angel said.

"Giovanni's Persian?" the Doctor said, incredulously.

"Absol, absol, sol, absol," Angel said. "Sol, absol, ab, absol."

"He's agreed to help us?" the Doctor asked.

"Neow," Persian said, nodding. "Me-ow, mrow, nya, meow, meow."

"Oh, you were convinced when Angel told you the consequences if Arceus was captured, and you didn't want that to happened," the Doctor said and smiled. He then ruffled the fur on top of Angel's head. "It seems that some of my diplomatic skills have rubbed off on you."

Angel just gave the Doctor a teasing smile in response.

"Well, welcome aboard, Persian, it's good to have you," the Doctor said, smiling at Persian.

They then heard an explosion.

"However, that doesn't sound good," the Doctor said, and ran to the source of the sound. Angel and Persian ran after him.

* * *

Jack gasped back to life and coughed when dust floated into his lungs. After his eyes adjusted, he found himself buried in rubble. Jack tried to move, but he stopped when he felt a sharp pain below his ribs. He then felt around the area where the pain originated, and found a pipe embedded in his body. Jack tried to remove the pipe, but he couldn't pull it out since he was hampered by debris. He then attempted to dig himself out of the rubble, but it was difficult with a pipe in his body.

Jack stopped when he heard sounds of someone trying to dig him out. He wondered who it was: Team Rocket or his friends? Someone then lifted up the steel sheet that covered Jack, and he saw who was rescuing him.

"Buneary?" Jack said, seeing Buneary trying to remove the debris off of him. Buneary stopped what she was doing, and looked at Jack. Her eyes began to fill with tears of relief.

"Buneary!" she exclaimed, relieved.

"Where's Buizel? . . . Mewtwo? . . . Deoxys?" Jack asked. Buneary told Jack that everyone was okay, and Buizel was looking after Mewtwo and Deoxys.

"That's good," Jack said, as he tried to remove some of the debris off of him. "Go back and help Buizel."

"Bun, bun," Buneary said and shook her head. She then told Jack she wasn't leaving him until he was freed.

"Buneary-" Jack started, as he tried to sit up, but he stopped when the pain from the pipe hit him. Buneary looked more worried and worked faster trying to get Jack out.

"Buneary, stop, you need to get help," Jack said, when Buneary was trying to lift up a large metal plate off of him legs, but Buneary wasn't strong enough. Buneary shook her head and repeated that she wasn't leaving his side.

"You're hurting yourself!" Jack said, alarmed, when he saw the scuffs marks on her paws. "Please, don't hurt yourself . . . because of me."

Buneary stopped struggling with the metal plate and looked at Jack. She then began crying, but she smiled. Buneary stared at the metal plate and got a determined look in her eyes. She then attempted to lift the metal plate again. Before Jack could say anything, Buneary began glowing, and Jack recognized this glow: Buneary was evolving. Buneary grew taller and her ears grew longer, as she lifted the metal plate off of Jack's legs.

"Lopunny," Lopunny said, when she stopped glowing, and held the metal plate up, so Jack could move his legs. Once Jack freed his legs out from under the metal plate, Lopunny let go of the metal plate, and let it fall on the ground.

Jack removed the pipe from his body and gasped, as his body healed itself. He then examined Lopunny.

Lopunny was three feet tall and covered with a chocolate brown smooth pelt. Her nose was still small and pink, but her head was now more rabbit-like. Lopunny's ears were so long, that they dangled from her head, and reached her thighs. The inside of her ears were still pink, but now half of her long rabbit ears were covered with fuzzy light tan fur. The light tan dot over each eye has changed into a long feather-like fur that stood up on an angle. The light tan fur on Lopunny's feet and legs gave the appearance that she was wearing boots with feathers on the outside of the leg. Her hands had three fingers and around her wrists was a thick fluff of light tan fur that also covered her hands. The whites of Lopunny's eyes were black and her irises were red. Lopunny stood on the balls of her feet, and had a short, round, smooth, chocolate brown tail.

Jack blinked his eyes when he realized how . . . slender Lopunny had become. It was looking at a long-eared version of a Playboy Bunny. Actually, Jack never had a chance to visit Hugh Hefner and the Playboy Mansion. Maybe he can talk Ianto into-

"Jack!" the Doctor called out.

Jack and Lopunny turned to see the Doctor, Angel, and Persian running towards them.

"What happened here? Is Mewtwo and Deoxys all right?" the Doctor asked, when he, Angel, and Persian stopped. "You're covered in blood, do you know that? I see Buneary evolved. Brilliant!"

"Doctor," Jack said, as he slowly got onto his feet and smiled. "I never thought I missed your babbling."

"What are you talking about? I don't babble, do I, Angel?" the Doctor asked Angel. Angel looked awkward, but then he saw someone.

"Absol," Angel greeted.

The men and the Pokemon looked in the direction Angel was facing, and saw Buizel, Mewtwo, and Deoxys walking towards them. When Buizel saw Lopunny brushing her ears, he froze and looked stupefied, as his jaw dropped. However, when Mewtwo and Deoxys saw Persian, they both went into fighting stances.

"_You!" _they both said, but before they could attack, the Doctor stepped in-between them and Persian.

"Wait," the Doctor said. "Angel talked to Persian, and told his the truth about the consequences of capturing Arceus. Persian knows that Angel speaks the truth, and wants to help us stop Giovanni. So, yay, hooray."

Mewtwo and Deoxys then relaxed.

"You look better," Jack commented to Mewtwo and Deoxys.

"_Thanks to you,"_ Deoxys said, as its eyes smiled at Jack, and Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"Jack!" Ianto's voice called out.

The men and the Pokemon turned to see Gwen, Ianto, and their Pokemon coming towards them. Ianto immediately rushed to Jack when he saw the blood, and embraced him. Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, while Ianto buried his face in Jack's hair. When they broke apart, Ianto cursed and laughed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Now I'm covered with blood," Ianto said with a weak laugh, showing his now blood soaked clothes. "It's going to be a nightmare to get out."

"Just send Team Rocket the dry cleaning bill," Jack said, with a smile.

"_Perhaps I can help," _Deoxys said, as it stepped forward.

Deoxys intertwine its tentacles, and they melted together to form an arm that was red above and turquoise underneath. At the end of each arm was a turquoise humanoid hand. Deoxys pointed its arm at Ianto and Jack, and a moment later, the blood on their clothes evaporated. When Deoxys lowered its arm, Jack and Ianto checked their clothes.

"Thank you," Ianto said.

"Thanks," Jack said and smiled; Deoxys's eyes smiled back at them.

The Doctor then saw Martha, Tosh, and their Pokemon coming towards them. The Doctor ran up to Martha, gave hugged her, and they both laughed. After their hug, Martha noticed Gwen's injuries, and began looking over them.

"_Wait," _Mewtwo said, when it saw Blissey starting to use Softboiled on Gwen. Mewtwo walked up to Gwen, and Deoxys followed it. _"Save your strength, Blissey. There are still many battles ahead of us. Deoxys, I believe if we combine our powers, we can help."_

"_You're right," _Deoxys said, as its eyes smiled.

Deoxys then rested its hands on top of Gwen's hands, and Mewtwo put its hands on top of Deoxys's. A soft glow then emanated from Deoxys's and Mewtwo's palms. Mewtwo then raised one of its glowing palms, and so gently brushed Gwen's lips and the cut on her cheek. When Mewtwo removed its hand, the cut on Gwen's cheek and her lips were gone. The glow then faded from Mewtwo's and Deoxys's hands, and Deoxys removed its hands. Gwen then looked over her hand. The burns were healed, and the gash on her hand had faded.

"Thank you," Gwen said, still amazed. Mewtwo and Deoxys smiled kindly at her, as Deoxys's hands changed back into tentacles.

"Gwen!" Rhys called out, as he, Owen, and their Pokemon came towards them. Gwen smiled; she and Rhys ran toward each other, hugged, and kissed each other on the cheek.

"So now what do we do?" Tosh asked.

"_We must face Giovanni, and end this," _Mewtwo said, and looked at Persian. _"You probably know where he is."_

Persian nodded and spoke.

"He does, but he also says that the room will be filled with Team Rocket members," the Doctor translated.

"_Then we will fight," _Deoxys said, and looked at everyone. _"Are you ready?"_

Everyone nodded as they prepared themselves for the confrontation with Team Rocket.

"_Then let us go," _Mewtwo said.

* * *

Persian led them to a door to a large room. Jack wanted to kick down the door, while Mewtwo wanted to blast the door down. The Doctor suggested the subtle approach again, and they all agreed. After the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the door, everyone charged into the room. Persian was right; the room was filled with Team Rocket members, and Giovanni was standing on a balcony. Giovanni looked a little shocked when he saw Mewtwo and Deoxys.

"There's no way you could have escaped! How did you find me?" Giovanni exclaimed. He then saw his Persian standing with Mewtwo and Deoxys. Giovanni looked furious. "You traitorous Pokemon! I'll deal with you later! What have you done?"

"_Persian now knows your methods will only led to destruction," _Mewtwo said and looked at Persian, who had become shamed face. Mewtwo gave Persian a smile that made him feel better.

"_Give up this foolishness, Giovanni," _Deoxys said. _"This has gone far enough."_

"I don't think so," Giovanni said, and looked at the Team Rocket members. "Seize them!"

"_Go!" _Mewtwo declared, leading the charge against Team Rocket.

The Torchwood team battled Team Rocket and their Pokemon alongside Mewtwo, Deoxys, Martha's, Rhys's, their own Pokemon, and Angel, as Martha, the Doctor, and Rhys assisted them. Deoxys changed its form to gain advantage of each fight.

When Deoxys was in its Attack Forme, its hips became curved and the long narrow turquoise oval now covered its entire leg. The thin black horizontal stripes were gone, and there was a spike on each knee. It lower body looked more humanoid, and its torso and neck were dark smokey-grey with thin black vertical stripes. Deoxys's tentacles now came to a point and the rectangles on the sides of its face changed into a narrow diamond, and there was a fin on top of its head.

When Deoxys was in its Defense Forme, its hips remained the same, but now its legs resembled thick cylinders with a flat end, and there was a turquoise spot on each knee. The rest of Deoxys's body became bulkier and buffer, and all of the dark smokey-grey color was gone; just the red and the purple gem remained. There was a turquoise stripe on each of its shoulders and its tentacles were flat and broad. Deoxys head seemed to have fused with the rest of its body, and looked more like a smooth dome.

In Deoxys's Speed Forme, its hips remained the same, but now there was a curved turquoise stripe in the front and a point in the back. Its legs were now covered in dark smokey-grey color with thin black vertical stripes, and so was its body, but the purple gem remained. On each knee was a turquoise narrow diamond. Its body now had a slim humanoid build to it. Deoxys now had one thin tentacle for an arm now. The tentacle on the left was turquoise, and the one on the right was red. On each side of Deoxys's face was a triangle that stood straight up. The back of Deoxys's head was elongated and ended in a point. There was a long turquoise marking on the end of the point.

Jack ran towards Giovanni as he battled Team Rocket and their Pokemon with his Pokemon. Giovanni's eyes widen in shock when he saw Jack unharmed.

"How did you survive?" Giovanni said in disbelief, as Jack stopped in front of him. "You should be dead!"

"Special effects," Jack responded.

"It doesn't matter. I have other ways of defeating you," Giovanni said, and took out two Poke Balls. "Go, Golem and Cloyster!"

Golem looked like a found four foot tall spherical boulder covered by a layer of light grey-brown plated rocks. He had a dark taupe reptilian head, with red eyes. Golem had a pair of short dark taupe arms and legs. Each hand had three white claws and each foot had four white claws.

Cloyster looked like a four foot tall bivalve with a vertical opening. His light royal purple shell was covered with spikes and knobs. Cloyster head looked like a black pearl with a face painted on it, but no nose. Above Cloyster's head was a medium grey horn.

Lopunny was ready to battle, but Jack noticed Buizel wasn't with them. He then saw Buizel was busy fighting Team Rocket's Pokemon. He wondered if Lopunny was ready for a two-on-one battle.

"_Allons-y, _Sidra!" the Doctor said, appearing next to Jack, as he released Sidra. Jack gave the Doctor a curious look, and the Doctor noticed this. "Angel has things under control."

Jack understood what the Doctor was saying when he saw Angel chasing after Team Rocket members.

"Golem, Double-Edge, and Cloyster, Spike Cannon!" Giovanni ordered.

Cloyster closed his shell and glowed. Glowing spikes were then shot from his shell and towards Lopunny. Golem charged at Sidra at a great speed, leaving a trail of yellow light behind him. Since Sidra was on land, she wasn't as agile as she was in the water, so she got the brunt of Golem's attack, while Lopunny dodged most of the spikes coming from Cloyster.

"Brine him, Sidra!" the Doctor said.

"Lopunny, use Bounce!" Jack said.

Sidra shot out bullets of water from her mouth at Golem, while Lopunny used Bounce on Cloyster. However, Bounce didn't do much damage to him.

"Actually, Cloyster is a Water and Ice Type," the Doctor explained to Jack. "Ice Types are strong against Flying Types, and Bounce is a Flying Type move."

"Thanks for the information," Jack said, and gave the Doctor a quick nod.

"Golem, use Stone Edge, and Cloyster, use Aurora Beam," Giovanni said, when Cloyster opened his shell again.

Three blue rings surrounded Golem and soon formed into rock shards. Golem's eyes glowed white and launched the rocks at Sidra. Cloyster shot a multicolored beam from his horn at Lopunny.

"Sidra, Water Pulse!" the Doctor said.

"Use Jump Kick!" Jack said.

Lopunny jumped out of the way of Cloyster's Aurora Beam, and her Jump Kick knocked Cloyster back a few feet. Sidra aimed her Water Pulse at the rocks shards and forced them back at Golem. Golem was then hit by the full power of Sidra's Water Pulse.

"Golem, Rollout! Cloyster, use Clamp!" Giovanni ordered.

Golem began spinning in place, until it was a light grey-brown sphere. Cloyster launched himself at Lopunny and Clamped onto one of Lopunny's ears, which made her scream.

"Ice Beam, Sidra!" the Doctor said.

"Give that Cloyster a Dizzy Punch!" Jack said.

Light spun around one of Lopunny's paws, as she pulled her arm back. She then hit Cloyster with the full force of her Dizzy Punch. Cloyster was thrown back and landed on the ground with his shell closed. As Golem charged at Sidra, she used her Ice Beam to freeze Golem in place.

"Why, Sidra, you never told me you were an artist," the Doctor said. Sidra humbly blushed in response.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Lopunny, who smiled and nodded back at him.

"Golem, use Explosion to get out of there!" Giovanni ordered, but Golem was frozen solid. "Cloyster, use Ice Beam!"

Cloyster didn't move.

"Cloyster, obey me!" Giovanni commanded.

"Cloyster!" Cloyster said, and opened his shell. The men noticed that Cloyster had hearts for eyes as he looked at Lopunny. The Doctor put on his glasses and studied Cloyster.

"Oh! This is brilliant!" the Doctor said and smiled. "We're seeing Lopunny's Ability, Cute Charm, in action. If the opponent's Pokemon is the opposite gender of your Pokemon, and attacks your Pokemon physically, there's a chance they'll become infatuated with your Pokemon, which means they are too enchanted to attack."

"It only works on the opposite gender?" Jack said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "It's a shame the Ability has a narrow range."

Still, Jack smiled as Lopunny posed seductively for Cloyster. Giovanni became enraged and yelled for Pokemon to move. Giovanni was so infuriated that he forgot that he could switch out his Pokemon. Finally, cracks began to form on the ice. Giovanni had a wicked grin on his face.

"Golem, use Explosion, now!" Giovanni ordered once Golem broke out of the ice. He then looked at Cloyster. "Cloyster, get over it, and use Ice Beam!"

"Sing for me, Sidra!" the Doctor said, and Sidra Sang Golem to sleep before he could use Explosion. "Excellent! How about you try Hydro Pump?"

Sidra's Hydro Pump slammed Golem into the wall. When Sidra was done, Golem fell to the ground with spirals in his eyes. Cloyster shook himself, and got ready to use Ice Beam. Before Jack could say anything, a ball of light blue energy formed in-between Lopunny's paws.

"Doctor," Jack said, as he kept watching Lopunny. "What is that?"

"I believe that's Focus Blast," the Doctor said, after he looked over Lopunny.

Lopunny then shot the ball of light blue energy at Cloyster, which hit him head on, and caused a small cloud of dust to form. When the dust settled, Cloyster laid on the floor, with spirals in his eyes.

The Doctor praised Sidra as he patted her neck, while Jack gave Lopunny a big hug. Giovanni fumed as he recalled Golem and Cloyster back into their Poke Balls.

"Don't celebrate so soon!" Giovanni said with an evil smile, as he threw the rest of his Poke Balls at the Doctor and Jack. "The battle has just begun."

"_No!"_ Mewtwo's voice said, as Giovanni's Poke Balls were surrounded by a blue light and froze in midair. Mewtwo then floated down in front of the Doctor and Jack; Mewtwo's eyes were glowing blue. With a wave of its arm, Mewtwo flung the Poke Balls back at Giovanni.

"_You have already lost your army," _Deoxys said, shifting back to its Normal Forme.

Deoxys was right; every Team Rocket member and Pokemon was defeated. The other members of Torchwood, Martha, Rhys, Persian, and their Pokemon went over to Mewtwo's and Deoxys's side. Their Pokemon looked tired, but still ready to fight.

"_No more, Giovanni," _Mewtwo said, as it lowered its arms and the glow faded from its eyes.

"You do not tell what to do!" Giovanni yelled, outraged. "You were only created to serve me! That is your purpose!"

"_You are incorrect, Giovanni," _Mewtwo said. _"My purpose is to protect life on this world. Human and alien, Pokemon born into this world and created into this world, people who are good-" _Mewtwo then looked back at Jack and gave him a knowingly smile, before he addressed Giovanni again. _"-and who are wrong."_

"Did you forget that you cannot underestimate me?" Giovanni said, and revealed the machine that was behind him. "That wasn't the only device that was invented to catch you!"

"No!" Tosh exclaimed, as Giovanni set the controls. "That device isn't completed. If he activates it right now-"

"It will blow up the entire compound," the Doctor figured out, as he told off his glasses. There was no time to stop Giovanni. "I suggest we leave, now."

However, just as the Doctor reached for Sidra's Poke Ball, Giovanni activated the machine, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

"Enter," a voice said, responding to the knock at the door.

A splinter cell UNIT solider entered the office, and looked at the figure behind the desk.

"We just receive word-" the soldier started, but the figure raised a hand.

"Team Rocket has fallen?" the figure said, lowering the hand. The solider nodded back, looking a little astounded. The figure leaned back in the chair. "I have my ways."

Two Pokemon appeared on either side of the top of the chair.

"What do you think, my pets?" the figure asked, stroking the Pokemon. "Did we increase Giovanni's obsession too much?"

"Sableye!"

"Spiritomb!"

"I agree. I think not," the figure said. Another solider entered the room.

"Your guests have arrived," the second solider said.

"Good. Let them enter," the figure said, finishing stroking Sableye and Spiritomb. The second solider nodded, and let the people in.

"Leave us," the figure said, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. The two soldiers nodded back, and left the room, closing the door behind them.

The figure looked over the people: two teenage girls, one with blonde hair and one with silver hair, a young man with white hair, and a gentleman with oyster white hair.

"You're probably wondering why I let you out of jail and why I invited you here," the figure said. The figure opened a drawer of the desk and took out some Poke Balls. The figure then laid the Poke Balls on top of the desk, so the people could see them clearly. "I have a proposition for you . . ."

* * *

"_Doctor," _Mewtwo's voice said in the Doctor's mind. _"You can open your eyes. Everyone is safe."_

The Doctor opened his eyes, and found himself surrounded by a blue light, hovering above a forest. He looked around and saw the Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, their Pokemon, and Persian also surrounded by a blue light and hovering as well. The Doctor laughed and turned around to see Mewtwo and Deoxys in the air with them.

"You are brilliant! Both of you! Did I ever tell you that?" the Doctor said, and he flipped in the air. "Pure brilliant!"

"This isn't funny!" Rhys complained, when he realized how high he was. "Put me down!"

"_Do you want to go back to the explosion site?" _Deoxys calmly asked.

"No. I just . . ." Rhys tried to say. He then growled in frustration. "Will you stop doing that?"

"What just happened?" Gwen asked, watching Jack float next to Ianto. Jack then took Ianto's hand, and they both spun around as they laughed in the air.

"_Mewtwo and I combined our powers to escape the explosion," _Deoxys said. _"I Teleported us a few miles away from it."_

"If you don't mind, may we go back and search the site?" the Doctor asked. "There may be a clue to the threat that was exposed during the explosion."

"_A sound idea," _Mewtwo said, and gave the Doctor a tiny smile.

Mewtwo and Deoxys then used their powers to fly everyone back to the explosion site. Mewtwo stopped a few meters away from the site, and gently landed everyone.

"Perfect!" the Doctor said, smiling, once his feet touched the ground. He then looked at Mewtwo and Deoxys. "I think it will be a good idea for you to stay here, while we investigate the site."

"_We agree,"_ Deoxys said. _"We will also look after Sidra for you."_

The Doctor smiled his thanks, and walked over to the site with the others; Persian stayed behind.

When they got to the site, they found it covered by law enforcement officers, firefighters, and medical personnel. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon saw Team Rocket members being arrested, medical personnel tending to the injured, and investigators looking at the remains of the building for clues.

"Get back!" a woman police officer said, stepping in front of them. She had turquoise hair, brown eyes, and wore a feminine police officer's uniform. "This is a police investigation scene! Step back!"

"I think we can go in," the Doctor said, and showed the woman his psychic paper. The woman blinked her eyes, and laughed in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me you're Torchwood?" the woman asked.

"It says that? . . . Oh, yes, it does," the Doctor said, checking his psychic paper.

"I'm Officer Jenny," Officer Jenny said, as the Doctor put away his psychic paper. "It's amazing meeting the agency that brought down Pokemon Hunter J. I heard so much about you from my cousin."

"Oh . . . thank you," the Doctor said, and looked at the explosion site. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"We just found out that Giovanni, the Viridian City's Gym Leader, was the leader of Team Rocket," Officer Jenny said.

"Yes, we had our suspicions as well," the Doctor said.

"We don't have all the intel yet, but we think they were testing a new weapon that blew up," Officer Jenny said.

"I see. Is Giovanni available for questioning?" the Doctor asked.

Officer Jenny's face fell, and looked behind her. The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon followed Officer Jenny's gaze to see Giovanni, lying on a gurney, unconscious. He was surrounded medical personnel and equipment.

"He's in a coma," Officer Jenny said, looking back at them. "We don't know when he'll awake. It could be days, years, or . . . never."

"Well . . . thanks for the information," the Doctor said. "We'll need to start our own investigation. Thank you for your help."

Officer Jenny smiled and nodded back, before she was called to assist in escorting some prisoners into a van.

"Team Rocket will rise again!" Butch exclaimed, as he was shoved into the van.

"Just wait and see!" Cassidy yelled, as the police shut the back door of the van on her.

"Let's hope they don't run into people named Sundance and Kid," the Doctor said. "Otherwise, we'll really be in trouble."

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon then walked back to where Mewtwo, Deoxys, Sidra, and Persian were, and told them what happened.

"_I see," _Mewtwo said. _"It seems we are no closer finding out about this threat."_

"Could you-" Martha started to ask the Doctor.

"No, I can't; not with someone in Giovanni's condition," the Doctor said, with a serious expression on his face.

"_Do not be discourage over this setback,"_ Deoxys said. _"There are still many Legendary Pokemon targeted by the threat, and Sidra will be a great asset to you."_

Everyone looked at Sidra.

"_Her knowledge of Pokemon folklore will help you locate the other Legendaries," _Deoxys said, and looked at the Doctor. _"You know that some folklore is based off the truth."_

The Doctor smiled, and everyone felt better, except Persian. He was unsure what to do now. He had nowhere to go and no one to take care of him. Mewtwo noticed this.

"_Arceus has been trying to teach me many concepts," _Mewtwo said. _"One of these concepts is forgiveness. I didn't really understand forgiveness, until today."_

Mewtwo looked at Persian, and smiled at him.

"_Persian," _Mewtwo said. _"I forgive you for siding with Giovanni. There is a place, hidden, where my creations live in peace. Humans cannot access this place, except for one Time Lord and his TARDIS."_ Mewtwo looked at the Doctor, who just grinned. Mewtwo then looked at Persian again. _"Persian, would you like to live there?"_

"Neow," Persian said, smiling and nodded back. Angel smiled and wagged his tail.

"_And . . . Jack," _Mewtwo said, looking at Jack, finally addressing him by his name. _"I hope you can forgive me for the way I treated you. I understand now that the world is more complex, but this complexity makes every being unique and interesting. You, Jack, are truly a unique and good being."_

"Thank you," Jack said, smiling gratefully. Mewtwo smiled back, and walked up to Gwen.

"_Gwen,"_ Mewtwo said, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. _"Do not lose your kind and compassionate heart. It is a precious gift that should be treasured."_

Gwen could only smile in response.

"_You are truly blessed to be marrying her," _Deoxys said to Rhys.

"Um . . . thanks," Rhys said.

"_Jack," _Deoxys said, extending its tentacles to empathically touch his shoulder. _"I believe that one day, you will be right again."_

"_I believe that as well," _Mewtwo said, as Deoxys walked next to Mewtwo, and Persian walked closer to them.

Mewtwo and Deoxys looked at everyone.

"_Thank you," _they said together.

Mewtwo and Persian were then surrounded by a blue light, and they and Deoxys flew off. As they flew, Persian looked back and waved at Angel, and Angel waved back. The Time Lord, humans, and their Pokemon watched the Legendary Pokemon and Persian leave, until they were out of sight.

"I think we better start walking," the Doctor said, as he took out Sidra's Poke Ball. "So we make back to the TARDIS before sundown."

Jack nodded back and turned around. He saw Lopunny busy talking to the other Pokemon, but Buizel wasn't with them. He then saw Buizel sitting on a log, looking unsure, as he stared at the ground. Jack soon realized why Buizel was uncertain. Buizel wasn't sure that Lopunny still loved him, since she evolved and he didn't.

"Excuse me," Jack said, and walked over to Buizel.

"Hey," Jack said, sitting down next to Buizel. He followed Buizel's gaze to Lopunny. "You're one lucky Pokemon with a woman like that."

Buizel looked at Jack and shook his head.

"Oh, come on. You think she'll stop loving you because she's evolved and you aren't?" Jack said. "She's still the same Pokemon you first met. Nothing's going to change her feelings."

Buizel didn't look convince.

"She doesn't care how strong or powerful you are; you know that," Jack said. Buizel still didn't look convince. "You know, if I was a Pokemon, I'll do her."

Buizel then glared at Jack. Okay, not the right thing to say. Jack felt a paw on his shoulder, and looked up to see Lopunny.

"Lopunny," Lopunny said, asking Jack if she could talk to Buizel.

Jack nodded and got up. He then walked a few feet, and turned around to watch his Pokemon. Lopunny sat down next to Buizel, and told him that she didn't care if Buizel wasn't evolved yet. She didn't care how long it took him to evolve, she'll still love him. Buizel still look uncertain. After she talked some more, Lopunny held Buizel's face in her hands, and pulled him into a long, big kiss; Buizel went limp in her arms. When they were done, Lopunny walked gracefully away. Jack laughed seeing Buizel's stupefied expression on his face, and how red his cheeks became. Jack walked up to Buizel and sat down on the log again.

"Now _that,_" Jack said, "is a woman."

Buizel eagerly nodded his head in agreement.


	17. Nasty Boy

_(Pouts that no one reviewed "Christmas in the Secret World."_

_Well, Happy New Year everybody!_

_I made a few corrections in the chapters "Islands of Fantasy and Sanctuary," and "Wasn't Born to Follow." _

_I do not own Shinji (Paul) and Reiji (Reggie). The Pokemon Company does._

_Yes, I would be using the Japanese names, because there are people close to me named Paul. Besides, this is my story and I can do whatever I want {hee-hee})!_

Nasty Boy

"Martha, am I catching you at a bad time?" Ianto asked, stopping Martha in the hall of the TARDIS.

"No, what is it?" Martha asked, as Ianto walked up to her.

"I've been wanting to ask you a question, but we've been so busy with the situation with Arceus, that I haven't had the chance," Ianto said. "Plus I was worried that the subject might upset you."

"Well, you won't know unless you ask," Martha said, with a small smile.

"True," Ianto said, and took in a deep breath before he asked. "Did you have any relatives working at Torchwood One?"

Martha looked down before she spoke.

"Yes," she said, looking at Ianto. "My cousin, Adeola."

"I see," Ianto said. "I have to say the resemblance is uncanny."

Martha couldn't help but smile.

"Did you know her?" Martha asked.

"Not directly," Ianto said. "However everyone knew she was snogging a guy, even thought they tried to keep their relationship a secret. I believed his name was Garth. I am quite fond of that name."

"That's right," Martha said, and found herself smiling again. "She used to write me letters about him."

"I am terribly sorry for your lost," Ianto sincerely said.

"Thank you," Martha said. "I guess you were just lucky you survived."

Martha then left Ianto, who just stood there, thinking over what she said. Martha wasn't being mean or sarcastic, she was being honest. Ianto then looked at Clefairy and Turtwig, who were smiling at him.

"I guess I am a little lucky," Ianto said. Clefairy hugged one of his legs, while Turtwig rubbed the other.

* * *

The TARDIS landed at a coast that had a small hill where a lighthouse stood. The Doctor opened the door and walked out to find it drizzling. The rain was just ending, as the sun was coming out from behind some clouds. The Torchwood team, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon soon came out and looked around.

"So why are we here again?" Owen asked, as he closed the door of the TARDIS.

"According to Sidra, Ho-oh and Lugia usually appears here after a storm, when a rainbow forms. All we need now is a rainbow," the Doctor said and searched the sky. He soon saw a rainbow forming and smiled. "There's one. Let's go."

The Time Lord, humans, and their Pokemon followed the rainbow to the coastline near the ocean. When they got there, they heard a call in the sky and looked up. There, circling in the air, was Ho-oh.

Ho-oh looked like a cross between a phoenix and a bird-of-paradise, and was twelve feet tall. Ho-oh was mostly red, but it had a white underside. The primaries and secondaries feathers were pastel yellow-green. Ho-oh had a long red neck with a pastel yellow-green band in the middle of its neck. Its yellow beck was slightly curved and there was a black patch around each of its red eyes. Ho-oh has a thick golden-yellow crest on top of its head that resembled a peacock's crest. Its long golden-yellow tail feathers were arranged like a tropical flower. Ho-oh had light blue-grey anisodactyl feet with a white talon on each digit.

As Ho-oh circled around the sky, it looked down at the ocean and called out, if it was calling someone from the ocean. Soon a huge shape soared out of the water and towards Ho-oh. Flying next to Ho-oh was Lugia.

Lugia was seventeen feet tall and looked like a cross between a bird and a dragon, with a smooth streamlined body. Its body was mostly silver-grey whitish, but its underside was powder blue. On Lugia's back were two rows of black protrusions. On either side of the tip of Lugia's tail, was a black fin. There was a silver-grey whitish fin on top of Lugia's head, and a black fin surrounding Lugia's black eyes. Its feet were large and had three toes. Lugia's long wide wings resembled human hands.

Lugia and Ho-oh spun around each other as they talked. The Doctor smiled and let out Sidra so she could see the Legendary Pokemon as well. The Doctor then stood on a rock and began waving his arms at Lugia and Ho-oh, to get their attention. The humans were about to say that wouldn't work, when it seemed the Legendary Pokemon saw the Doctor, and flew towards him, the humans, and their Pokemon.

"_Greetings everyone!"_ Ho-oh said in a friendly tone, as it landed.

"_We welcome all of you!" _Lugia greeted, as it landed.

"I greet you back, and I must say it's great to meet you," the Doctor said, when he got off the rock, and grinned at them. Jack hoped that Lugia and Ho-oh would tolerate him.

"_Of course we like you!" _Lugia said, sensing Jack's thoughts. _"What_'_s there to hate? Mewtwo and Deoxys had their own issues and you helped those two to resolve them."_

"_Regirock's, Regice's, Registeel's, and Regigigas's heads are as thick as the elements they represent," _Ho-oh said with a mischievous smile, and looked at Jack. _"Jack, I can speak for all the Legendary Pokemon, when I say that the majority of us tolerates or likes you."_

Jack then smiled back at them, happy, relieved, and grateful.

"Have you seen any signs of the threat?" Gwen asked. Ho-oh and Lugia looked at each other before they faced the humans, Time Lord and their Pokemon.

"_We have a feeling who the threat 'hired' to catch us," _Lugia said.

"_There is a boy," _Ho-oh said, _"a Pokemon Trainer, who harshly trains his Pokemon to be the strongest."_

"_He would even-I would the word exile-Pokemon who he deems weak," _Lugia said. _"He never tries to befriend Pokemon or to be kind to them: always strict and cruel. He criticizes anyone whose methods of training are different from his. That boy does not care about any living being. All he wants to do is conquer and become the Pokemon Champion, no matter the costs."_

"Why haven't you stopped him?" Rhys asked.

"_We respect Arceus's law of free will," _Ho-oh said. _"Arceus believes the boy will learn his lesson under human terms. However, if he continues to show no concerns over his actions, Arceus has given us permission to rain divine judgment upon him."_

"_Some people have tried to teach him to be kind, but he refuses to listen," _Lugia said. _"He believes his methods are the right way."_

"_Unlike the boy I choose," _Ho-oh said and smiled.

"_Quite true," _Lugia said, smiling back.

"The boy you choose?" the Doctor asked.

"_Ah, let me explain," _Ho-oh said. _"We, all the Legendary Pokemon, have sensed there will be a time of despair. However, I sensed a child who will lead the world into a new era for both humans and Pokemon. I actually shown myself to this boy to encourage him to keep exploring and become stronger. I even chose a Pokemon to be his friend, a Pikachu. I told this Pikachu that no Trainer could have him, until he meets a boy who has a loving heart and eyes that shine with adventure."_

"Mewtwo mentioned a boy whose eyes shine with adventure," the Doctor said. "Is it the same child?"

"_Yes, it is!" _Ho-oh said, smiling.

"Wonderful! Oh, what's his name? Mewtwo forgot to mention it," the Doctor said.

"_Didn't I say?" _Ho-oh said and embarrassingly laughed. _"Sorry. His name is-"_

Ho-oh stopped, and with Lugia, looked at the mainland.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked.

"_He's here," _Lugia said and looked at the Doctor, who was also looking in the same direction. _"You can sense it too. Don't you, Doctor?"_

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"What do you sense?" Tosh asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said, and the humans looked confused. The Doctor thought of an explanation so they could understand. "Each living being has a . . . base of emotions . . . an aura, if you will . . . which is easy for me . . . plus Legendary Pokemon . . . can sense, but this . . . boy. I can sense what I can best describe as an absence of emotions. He's blank, void of any feelings."

"So he's emotionless?" Gwen asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"What worries me is that I only sense this from beings who have been altered to have no emotions," the Doctor said, and looked in the same direction again. "But this . . . this is natural."

"Well, I say we met this kid, and stop him before he goes after Lugia and Ho-oh," Jack said, trying to break the tension. The others agreed, as the Doctor called Sidra back inside her Poke Ball.

"_Be careful," _Ho-oh said, as the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon left.

"_You have never encountered a child like him before," _Lugia said.

* * *

As the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon headed further into the mainland, they could see electricity shooting everywhere, and a dark flying shape dodging it. They stopped behind some bushes, and peered through the leaves. There they saw an Electabuzz trying to shoot down a Honchkrow with its electricity.

Electabuzz was three feet tall and a humanoid built, covered with yellow fur and black stripes. There was a big thick black lightning bolt on the chest, and Electabuzz looked slightly pudgy. Electabuzz had a long striped tail and there were tuffs of fur on his elbows. Electabuzz had humanoid hands, with two white claws on his feet and one on his heel. His head was wide and had a black wide 'V' mark over his forehead. There were two pieces of long hair that stood straight up on top of Electabuzz's head. Electabuzz also had a pair of antennae on top of his head with a rounded end. Electabuzz had black eyes and big fangs.

Honchkrow looked like a two foot tall crow or raven, except Honchkrow had a straight yellow beak. There seemed to be a large raspberry red piece of fuzz attached to the end of his tail. The feathers on the wrist area of the wings were raspberry red as well. Honchkrow had a thick, almost fluffy, long white collar that went down to his chest. There were thick white rings around Honchkrow's red eyes. It looked like Honchkrow wore a wide brim black fedora hat.

Watching Honchkrow and Electabuzz was a boy who looked about eleven. He wore a jacket with navy blue sleeves, a thick boarder around the hem and lining around the pockets. The front of the jacket, collar, and the thick cuffs were cerulean blue. The jacket was partly opened so the dark turquoise shirt he wore underneath could be seen. The boy also wore dark grey jeans and sneakers that were cerulean blue on the top, navy blue in the middle and white soles. The boy had shoulder-length purple hair and black eyes. However, his eyes looked cold, hard, and heartless, like looking into a dark, empty pit. This disturbed the Doctor; it was like looking into the eyes of a Cyberman. The boy had his arms folded across his chest as he coldly watched the Pokemon.

"Again," the boy said in a toneless voice. Electricity was gathered in-between Electabuzz's antennae, and then a beam of electricity was shot at Honchkrow, who dodged it. The boy glared at Electabuzz. "That was too slow. You have to be faster with Thunder. You can't hit Ho-oh and Lugia with the speed you're at. Now again."

"Electabuzz," Electabuzz said with a little concerned.

"I don't care if Honchkrow's is your teammate," the boy said, coldly. "Do it."

Electabuzz weakly nodded back, and used Thunder to hit Honchkrow straight on, which made him collapse and fall over when he hit the ground.

"Your attack better be stronger when we find Ho-oh and Lugia," the boy sneered, and Electabuzz weakly nodded his head as Honchkrow got up.

The Time Lord, humans, and their Pokemon looked at each other. This was clearly the boy Ho-oh and Lugia told them about. They then stepped forward towards the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, when he and his Pokemon saw the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon.

"Torchwood," Jack said, when he stopped in front of the boy with the others.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. The boy's face stayed the same.

"What's your name, kid?" Owen asked.

"Shinji," Shinji said, clearly insulted to be referred to as 'kid.' "Why are your Pokemon out of your Poke Balls?"

"We don't have any," Tosh said. Shinji looked displeased.

"You should know that your Pokemon won't obey you if you don't control their actions," Shinji said.

"Really? I don't see that problem, do you?" Jack asked the others, who agreed.

"At least I'm not demented to think I can get away with catching two Legendary Pokemon without any consequences," the Doctor said. Shinji blinked and let out a humorless laugh.

"You believe those superstitions?" Shinji said. "Those are just tales to scare off pathetic Trainers."

"Oh, believe me, I've met Legendary Pokemon, and the stories are true," the Doctor said. Shinji frowned.

"Great. I run into crazy people," Shinji grumbled.

"Now usually I take that as a compliment," the Doctor said. "But I don't like it coming from you!"

"Whatever," Shinji said, brushing off the Doctor. "I have better things to do than listen to you."

"Like capturing Ho-oh and Lugia?" Jack said. "We can't let you do that."

"You think you can stop me?" Shinji said.

"Look, you're outnumbered: fifteen to two," Rhys said.

"Really?" Shinji said and there was a sinister smile on his face. He then took out his Poke Balls from a pouch hanging from one of the belt loops of his pants. "Magmar, Ursaring, Gliscor, Torterra, Weavile, stand by!"

Magmar looked like a four foot humanoid duck. He had a wide oval orange body with a yellow fame pattern on the lower portion. Magmar had a long yellow tail with a flame on the end. His yellow thighs were round and thick, and there were black thick bracers on his legs. Magmar's feet were wide and red with two white claws. His arms were covered in dark orange rigid scales, and at the end of his four fingers and thumb was a white claw. Going down Magmar's back was a row of red spikes. On top of Magmar's head, right above each eye, was a ball of flame. His shoulders were yellow and round, and he wore a thick black collar around his neck. Magmar had a peach colored duck bill and small black eyes.

Shinji's Ursaring looked the same from the mother Ursaring they met from the flood, but there something different with Shinji's Ursaring. His Ursaring was the same height, around five feet, had the same brown fur, the same light tan ring on the chest, light tan muzzle, black nose, there were three black claws on the paws and feet, and black eyes. However, the fur on the shoulders was shorter, meaning this Ursaring was a male. Plus Ursaring's eyes seemed different. Unlike the mother Ursaring, whose eyes showed the love of the caring parent, this Ursaring's eyes were blank, like a merciless fighter.

Gliscor looked like a six foot tall bat that balanced himself on his tail. His long tail looked like a string of round purple beads and there were a pair of stingers at the end of his tail. Gliscor had short purple legs and feet; each foot had two short toes. The whites and irises of Gliscor's eyes were both yellow, but there were no pupils. His upper body was shaped like a half circle, with two black lines going in opposite directions. Underneath either side of the collarbone was a point. Gliscor had a pair of huge purple pinchers attached to skinny clear salmon colored arms. He had a thin clear salmon mid-section and so was the inside of his ears. Gliscor's wings were black.

Torterra looked like a seven foot tortoise. Surrounding his green shell was a thick dull white rim. In the front and back off his shell was a dull white hexagon. There were three dull white wide spikes on the left side of his shell; the middle one was covered with moss. A tree grew on the right side of the shell and there was soil in the corner. Torterra's bulky body was green above and brown underneath. His thick tree-like legs were also brown, and each foot had three dull white toes that resembled jagged stones. Thin black vertical lines were across his body, and there were a few thin black horizontal lines on Torterra's belly. There was a dull white spike on each side of Torterra's head, and a black ring each of his red eyes. Torterra had a brown head, a black nose, and a short tail.

Weavile looked like a cross between a three foot bipedal feline and a weasel. Most of his body was blackish. He had a raspberry red Elizabethan collar, and a strange structure above the spiky fur on top of his head that looked like a raspberry red fan. Instead of whiskers, Weavile had a raspberry red 'petal' on each side of his face, and he had two feather shaped tails. There were three white claws on Weavile's hands and feet. There was a smooth oval shaped dark yellow jewel on Weavile's forehead and his eyes were yellow.

The Doctor and Owen frowned for different reasons as Shinji's Pokemon prepared for battle. The Doctor put on his glasses and studied Shinji's Pokemon, while Owen was more verbal with his reason.

"You can't do that!" Owen exclaimed. "You can only carry six Pokemon!"

"Someone gave me a gift to carry more," Shinji said with a thin smile.

"_Allons-y_, Sidra!" the Doctor said, as he called out Sidra. Everyone looked curious at the Doctor. "Something's not right."

"You are either really crazy or confident to summon a Lapras out of water," Shinji said, now a little interested in these people.

"I think Sidra done pretty well," the Doctor said, smiling at her.

Their Flying Pokemon took to the sky, as their other Pokemon got ready to stop Shinji's Pokemon. Turtwig then stepped forward and began talking.

"Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig!" Turtwig said to Torterra.

Ianto looked at Turtwig, and then at Owen.

"Torterra is the final evolved form for Turtwig," Owen explained.

"That's why he's trying to explain to Torterra the consequences of capturing Ho-oh and Lugia," Ianto realized. "He believes he can get through."

It seemed Torterra was starting to believe Turtwig, but then he shook his head and glared at Turtwig. Turtwig looked surprised as he walked back to Ianto and Clefairy. Why didn't Torterra believe him?

"Just as I feared," the Doctor said, as he put away his glasses. "Brainwashing."

Shinji scowled at the Doctor's comment.

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm! Electabuzz, Thunder! Magmar, Fire Punch! Honchkrow, Aerial Ace! Gliscor, X-Scissor! Torterra, Leaf Storm! Weavile, Ice Beam!" Shinji ordered.

Before the Time Lord and humans could react, Shinji's Pokemon simultaneously attacked. Out of pure instinct, Ianto stood protectively in front of his Pokemon. Ursaring's arm glowed and pounded Totodile with it. Electabuzz aimed his Thunder at an easy target: Sidra, who fainted when Electabuzz was done. Magmar made a fist and soon it was surrounded by fire. Magmar then punched Blissey. Honchkrow flew forwards before he quickly ascended straight up in the sky. He was then engulfed in white streaks of light, and flew down onto Scyther, who dropped out of the sky. Gliscor's pinchers glowed bluish-white and crossed his arms. Gliscor then uncrossed his arms as he slashed Lopunny with his glowing pinchers. After Gliscor's attack, Lopunny fell into Buizel's arms. The leaves on Torterra's tree glowed light green, and then a fury of leaves was realized at Shellos. A light blue ball of energy formed in front of Weavile's mouth, and then light blue beams were then released and hit Farfetch'd and Vibrava When Weavile closed his mouth, Farfetch'd and Vibrava dropped to the ground, encased in ice.

The humans, Time Lord looked horrified as they went to their Pokemon's side, as the remainder Pokemon had vengeance in their eyes, except Hippopotas, who looked scared.

"This is pathetic," Shinji said in a toneless voice. "I have never thought you were this inexperienced. Your Hippopotas even knows she's too weak."

"Shut it!" Owen yelled, looking up from Scyther. He then looked at Hippopotas, who was backing away from Honchkrow, frighten. "I know you're weak against Flying Pokemon, but you know than just Ground moves."

Hippopotas stopped and looked determined.

"Water Pulse!" Owen said, and Hippopotas complied. Unfortunately Honchkrow flew out of the way. Shinji just blinked.

"It seems you're full of surprises," Shinji said with a mean smile. He then looked at Honchkrow. "Dark Pulse."

Honchkrow opened his beak, and a beam of purple rings was shot out, and hit Hippopotas, causing her to drop to the ground, unconscious.

"Buizel!" Buizel yelled at Gliscor, declaring revenge on his wounded lover.

"I agree with you," Jack said, frowning at Shinji, trying control his own vengeful feelings. "Aqua Jet."

Gliscor moved out of the way, but Buizel's Aqua Jet did clip him. Shinji continued to smile, enjoying this strange battle.

"Guillotine," Shinji said.

Gliscor opened one of his pinchers and it glowed white. He then hit Buizel with this pincher, and Buizel collapsed next to Lopunny.

"Absol!" Angel barked, upset with the situation, as he stood protectively in front of Sidra. Angel swung his 'horn,' creating a shimmering arc of light which hit Electabuzz's chest. Electabuzz was knocked off his feet and forced backwards. Shinji raised his eyebrows, as Angel growled.

"You almost had me worried with that Psycho Cut," Shinji said, as Electabuzz stood back up. "Thunder Punch."

Electabuzz's fist glowed yellow as he charged at Angel. As electricity began surrounding Electabuzz's fist, Angel leaped out of the way.

"Do not let him get away," Shinji coldly said.

Electabuzz reached forward and grabbed Angel. Before Angel had a chance to escape, Electabuzz punched him with his fist. The Doctor stopped his exanimation of Sidra, and ran to catch Angel before he hit the ground as Electabuzz let him go.

"Ab . . . sol," Angel weakly thanked and he passed out in the Doctor's arms.

"Rest now, brave Angel," the Doctor softly said, as he stroked the fur around Angel's face.

"Luxio, Spark!" Tosh said.

"Hyper Beam," Shinji said.

As Luxio charged at Ursaring, he opened his mouth. A white beam was then shot out of his opened mouth and at Luxio, Luxio fell forward, unconscious.

"Girafarig, Psybeam," Gwen said, seeing Girafarig snorting in frustration as she stomped her hoof.

A multicolored beam was created in between Girafarig's horns and she aimed her Psybeam at Torterra.

"Frenzy Plant," Shinji said.

Torterra glowed green. When the glow faded, he stomped the ground. Giant roots erupted out of the ground and ripped Girafarig's Psybeam apart. Torterra's Frenzy Plant then slammed Girafarig onto the ground.

"Magmar, Fire Spin," Shinji said.

Magmar opened his mouth and released a twister of fire at Beautifly, who was trying to fly away.

"That was uncalled for!" the Doctor exclaimed, when Magmar was done. Martha caught Beautifly as he fell to the ground. "He wasn't even attacking you! Why?"

"It seems you're not going to leave me alone until I beat all your Pokemon," Shinji said, and looked at Ianto and his Pokemon. "Weavile, Blizzard."

"Clefairy!" Clefairy exclaimed and quickly performed Metronome as the gem on Weavile's forehead glowed. Weavile then fired snowballs from his mouth at Ianto and his Pokemon as Clefairy finished Metronome. She then thrust her arms forward, palms opened, and a green sphere surrounded her, Turtwig, and Ianto, Protecting them from Weavile's Blizzard.

Shinji examined his Pokemon; they were starting to look tired, but he still didn't have Ho-oh and Lugia.

"Let's go," Shinji said. "We wasted enough time with these crazy people." He then looked at Ianto when the green sphere faded. "You were just lucky that Clefairy's Metronome was Protect."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. There was that word again: _Luck_.

"Shinji!" the Doctor called out, after he gently placed Angel next to Sidra. "Don't think this is over! There will be consequences for your actions! When I'm done, I'll make what I did to the Family of Blood look like a slap on the wrist."

Shinji blinked his eyes and let out a puff of air before he turned around and walked away with his Pokemon.

"Should we go after him?" Gwen asked, as she cradled Shellos close to her.

"No," the Doctor said, as he took out Sidra's Poke Ball and recalled her back in. "He's not running away; he's not leaving until he has Lugia and Ho-oh."

Gwen looked at Jack, who kept glancing back and forth between his Pokemon and the direction Shinji went. His face reflected his conflicting emotions over helping his Pokemon or going after Shinji. Finally he looked at the rest of his team.

"We'll help them," Jack said, scooping up Lopunny in his arms.

"How are we going to do that?" Rhys asked, trying to pick up the frozen Farfetch'd.

"In the game, you go to the Pokemon Center to get your Pokemon healed," Owen said, as he picked up Hippopotas. "But I think they'll ask too many questions on how fourteen Pokemon got injured."

"What do you suggest?" Ianto asked, as he picked up the frozen Vibrava. Clefairy let Totodile leaned against her as she picked him up, while Turtwig scooted Buizel onto his shell.

"We'll heal them ourselves," Owen said.

"Do you think we can do it?" Tosh asked, after she stood up with Luxio in her arms.

"With the equipment from the TARDIS and Torchwood, plus the berries we collected: yes," the Doctor said, and carefully picked up Angel.

"Once they're healed, we'll go after Shinji," Jack said.

"That kid is going to get it when I get my hands on him," Owen said, as he started back to the TARDIS. "Once I get my hands on him, I'll cut off his-"

* * *

"-Then I'll lock him the Vaults with the Weevils," Owen said, as he finished wrapping the bandages around Scyther's blades, who was still unconscious.

"Yes, Owen," Ianto said in a flat voice, as he changed the dressing around Lopunny's leg. Usually by now, Ianto or another member of Torchwood would tell Owen to shut up, but under the circumstances, they let Owen complain. They were all upset, as they tended to their Pokemon in the medical center of the TARDIS. The TARDIS even made a pool for Sidra, so she could feel comfortable.

Once Owen was done with Scyther, Owen went over to Hippopotas and took out a syringe. Hippopotas's eyes grew wide when she saw the syringe, and Owen noticed this.

"This will help speed up the healing process," Owen said, but Hippopotas still looked scared. "You want to get better fast, right?"

"Hippopotas?" Hippopotas asked.

Owen rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, you can have a lollipop afterwards," he said.

"Hippo!" Hippopotas cheered, and Owen cleaned an area of her skin and gave her the injection.

"Blissey?" Blissey asked as she tried to sit up.

"No, you need to rest. It's our turn to take care of you," Martha said, putting a hand on Blissey. Blissey looked into Martha's eyes and smiled. She then laid back down as Martha put an ice pack on Blissey's forehead. Martha then went back rubbing a Pokemon version of aloe cream onto Beautifly.

"Scyther!" Scyther exclaimed as he woke up. He then began thrashing about, as he tried to get out of bed. Owen immediately went over to Scyther and tried to hold him down.

"I know you want to get Shinji as much as I do, but not now!" Owen said, as Ianto appeared on the other side, trying to restrain Scyther as well. "You'll tear open your bandages and be in worse condition than you are in!"

Scyther refused to listen, and tried to push off Owen and Ianto.

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd said, landing on the edge of the bed. He then walked up to Scyther and bonked him over the head with his stick. This stopped Scyther's struggling, as Ianto and Owen backed away. Farfetch'd began lecturing Scyther on how foolish it was to enter a battle not fully recovered, and to defeat the enemy at their best, you have to be at your best as well. Scyther soon relaxed and nodded his head. Farfetch'd looked pleased as Scyther laid down, but then Farfetch'd sneezed.

"There you are," Rhys said and picked up Farfetch'd. "Come on, now. You did your brave speech, now it's time to warm up; wouldn't do us any good if you caught a cold."

Farfetch'd nodded in agreement and allowed Rhys to carry him to where Vibrava was. The Doctor found an item that looked like a glass stone, the size of a basketball, that emits heat, to help defrost and warm up Farfetch'd and Vibrava. Rhys placed Farfetch'd on the opposite side of the item, and covered him with blankets and heating pads, like Vibrava. Turtwig then walked up to them and offered hot drinks brewed by berries.

Gwen smiled as she watched Rhys sit down next to Farfetch'd and Vibrava, and offered for a card game. She then went back to Shellos, who was wrapped up in a towel.

"Now this will sting a little, okay?" Gwen said, showing Shellos the bottle. Shellos nodded and braced herself, as Gwen sprayed her; Shellos only winced.

"Good girl," Gwen said, gently patting Shellos.

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, giving Gwen some ointment.

"Thank you," Gwen said, and went to rub the ointment on Girafarig's legs. At this point, Hippopotas nudged Owen, reminding him of the lollipop. Owen sighed and went to the cupboard to get one.

"Here," Owen said, after he unwrap the lollipop. Hippopotas smiled her thanks and took the lollipop with her mouth.

"Jack, have you seen the Doctor?" Tosh asked, after she placed a bandage on Totodile's nose.

"He said he was getting something for Sidra," Jack said, and finished setting the splint for Buizel's tails.

"Was someone talking about me?" the Doctor asked as he walked into the room, carrying a bucket of water.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

"This? This is healing water from the planet Aquaflow," the Doctor said as he walked to where Sidra and Angel were. "I don't know if it will work on Pokemon, but there's only one way to find out. I'm sure it's not going to hurt them. Are you ready, Sidra?"

Sidra nodded back in response and the Doctor poured the water onto her.

"How do you feel?" the Doctor asked, when he was done and took a seat between Sidra and Angel. Sidra responded by making a whale-like moan.

"It's working, but you're tired?" the Doctor said and patted her chest. "Go on, take a rest; you've been through a lot."

Sidra rested her head in the Doctor's lap and closed her eyes. The Doctor then looked at Angel, who was examining a bandage around his paw.

"Do you feel better, Angel?" the Doctor asked.

Angel weakly nodded his head, and licked the Doctor's hand in affection. For a while, there was silence as the humans and Time Lord tended to their Pokemon.

"How did that kid beat us?" Rhys asked, after a round of poker with Farfetch'd and Vibrava. "Was what he said true? Do you really get stronger Pokemon by not loving them?"

"The game does encourage you to be kind to your Pokemon," Owen said and shrugged. "But you can raise your Pokemon any way you want."

"It's the brainwashing," the Doctor said, and everyone looked at him. "You can brainwash anyone to do almost anything, especially to be stronger. I swear, you Pokemon are as bad as humans when it comes to brainwashing. Do you secretly enjoy it?"

The humans looked shocked as they thought the Doctor was insulting the Pokemon, especially in their condition. However they relaxed when they heard Angel softly laughing and Farfetch'd let out a quacking snicker.

"I wonder if Shinji found Ho-oh and Lugia," Gwen said. "It would be nice if we could somehow spy on him without being noticed by his Pokemon."

"I think I have something that could help us," Tosh said, after she gave Luxio her medicine.

Tosh then left the room, and a minute later, she came back carrying a plastic box.

"I've been working on this. It's not the best in Torchwood spying technology, but I think it will work for this situation," Tosh said, and took out a device that looked like a small camcorder. "I programmed this to transmit to my laptop. It's even light enough so a Pokemon can carry it. We can spy on Shinji using this."

"How about Turtwig?" Ianto said, as he and the others looked at Turtwig. "He's not injured, so we don't have to wait for him to recover. He's small and his coloring blends in with the environment. That is, if you feel up to it, Turtwig."

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said, nodding, ready for action.

"This may also be helpful," Tosh said after she handed Ianto the camcorder. After a while, she got out something that looked like a small, black earpiece. "I can program this to link up with our comm link. This way, we can communicate."

Everyone agreed, and soon Turtwig had the camcorder securely strapped onto his back. Tosh attached the transmitter to a sturdy piece of string and hung it around his neck.

"Remember, this is a reconnaissance mission," Ianto said when Turtwig was finished 'suiting up.' "No matter what, you must not get caught. Do you understand?"

"Turtwig!" Turtwig proudly said, and did his best to salute.

Ianto smiled back and led Turtwig to the door of the TARDIS. As Ianto let Turtwig out, Tosh got out her laptop, and everyone gathered around her. The Pokemon who couldn't get up stretched their necks to get a better view. When Ianto came back, Tosh had connected to the camcorder.

"Turtwig, can you hear me?" Tosh asked, and Turtwig responded. "Good. Could you stop for a moment? I want to focus. Thank you. You can start searching for Shinji again. I have a clearer picture."

"I think we found Shinji," the Doctor said, pointing to where the lighthouse was. Below the lighthouse, beams of different colors lights and electricity shot out in random directions.

Turtwig took a path to coast where the lights were coming from. When Turtwig reached the coast, he hid behind some rocks, but he could still transmit the events clearly.

"Can you zoom in over there?" Jack asked, indicating an area where some fuzzy figures stood.

Tosh nodded and the pictured cleared up. Shinji and his Pokemon were then shown, attacking Lugia and Ho-oh. The Legendary Pokemon looked battled weary, but still ready to fight.

Ho-oh glowed gold and it opened its beak. When Ho-oh stopped glowing, a light appeared around Ho-oh's beak, and a sphere of swirling light and fire was shot at Torterra.

"Magmar, get rid of it," Shinji calmly stated. Magmar stood in front of Torterra and absorbed Ho-oh's move, Scared Fire.

"Gliscor, Sandstorm," Shinji said. Gliscor spun around and summoned a sandstorm that trapped Lugia and Ho-oh, who winced when the sandstorm hit them.

"Honchkrow, Shadow Ball on Ho-oh. Weavile, Ice Shard on Lugia," Shinji said. Light blue glowing shards were formed in-between Weavile's claws and launched ice shards at Lugia. Honchkrow opened his beak and a purple-black ball of energy was formed. The ball was then shot at Ho-oh.

Lugia and Ho-oh faltered, but they returned to their original positions.

"Electabuzz, Thunder," Shinji said. Lugia and Ho-oh dropped a few feet after Electabuzz's Thunder, but they still remained in the air.

"Torterra, Ursaring, Hyper Beam," Shinji said. Torterra shot a yellow beam at Lugia, while Ursaring's Hyper Beam hit Ho-oh straight on.

Lugia and Ho-oh then fell to the ground, as Gliscor's Sandstorm faded. Shinji had a sinister smile on his face as he approached the Legendary Pokemon and took out two Poke Balls. However, his smile faded when Ho-oh and Lugia began to push themselves up. Shinji looked at his Pokemon and saw how tired they looked; he knew he wouldn't defeat Ho-oh and Lugia with such exhausted Pokemon.

"I guess I was smart to bring these," Shinji said with a thin smile and took out what looked like to be two strands of white braided robe with a small white plastic square nicely spaced apart on the ropes.

Shinji swung the ropes before he threw them at Lugia and Ho-oh. The ropes seemed to expand before they latched onto the Legendary Pokemon and wrapped around them.

"What is it doing?" Rhys asked, as Lugia and Ho-oh collapsed onto the ground and the ropes began to emit a soft glow.

"Those ropes are draining off Lugia's and Ho-oh's strength," Tosh said, remembering the schematics from Dr. Namba's computer. "If Shinji weakens them enough, he can easily catch them."

"Well, they were pretty useful after all," Shinji said with a satisfied smile, bringing everyone's attention back to the screen. Shinji walked closer to Lugia and Ho-oh as they struggled to free themselves. "Stop that and submit defeat."

"_Do we look that stupid to you?" _Lugia said, looking directly at Shinji. Shinji froze as his eyes widen in shock.

"_What's the matter? Not what you expected?" _Ho-oh said, also looking at Shinji. _"What do you think we were capable of? Just be powerful?"_

"_Stop yelling at him. His puny brain cannot_ _comprehend that Legendary Pokemon are capable of communicating," _Lugia said and glared at Shinji, _"or the consequences of capturing them!"_

"_Sorry. You know I still question if he's human,"_ Ho-oh said.

"Shut up!" Shinji yelled.

"_You do not give us orders, boy," _Lugia said. _"You do not have any power over us."_

"But once I capture you, I will," Shinji said. "It's only a matter of time until you're weak enough."

"_A lot can happen in time," _Ho-oh said. _"We may be rescue."_

"By those crazy people?" Shinji said and let out a humorless laugh. "Their Pokemon are weak."

"_You may be strong when it comes to force," _Lugia said. _"But when it comes to the strength from the heart, that's where they clearly have you outmatched."_

"_You still cannot grasp what someone is capable of doing for love," _Ho-oh said.

"People told me that before, but that isn't my style," Shinji said and looked at his Pokemon. "Guard them."

Shinji walked up to the hill where the lighthouse was. Tosh then told Turtwig to return.

"Well, now we need a plan to rescue them," the Doctor said. The humans looked at the Doctor. "What? Ho-oh and Lugia still believe in us."

"But Shinji's Pokemon-" Rhys began, as Ianto went to get Turtwig.

"They caught us by surprise," the Doctor said. "We just need a good plan."

"Shinji is not the type to turn down a challenge," Martha said, as Ianto and Turtwig returned.

"We can use that as a distraction," Tosh said.

"Which will give us time to rescue Ho-oh and Lugia," Jack said.

"Wait," Rhys said. "Who's going to be the distraction? All of our Pokemon are injured."

"Not all of them," Ianto said, after he took off the equipment from Turtwig. "Clefairy and Turtwig are uninjured and ready to help."

Clefairy and Turtwig nodded, as the others looked a little uncertain.

"Shinji would be suspicious if we challenge him all at once again," Ianto said. "If one of us challenges him, he wouldn't question it."

"I have to agree," Jack said, looking at Ianto.

"But what if Turtwig and Clefairy are defeated?" Gwen asked, as Clefairy whispered something to Turtwig and they both left the room.

"That's not my plan," Ianto said. "I'm planning to fight with Clefairy only. Shinji's Pokemon are strong against Turtwig, but not-" Ianto paused when he heard Owen let out a laugh. "Would you like to share the joke with us, Owen?"

"Sorry. I saw the way Shinji looked at Clefairy, and he's not going to take you serious if you fight with her," Owen said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Ianto said, and he felt someone tugging on one the legs of his trousers. He looked down to see Clefairy and Turtwig had returned. Turtwig carried a familiar sack in his mouth. Clefairy opened the sack and Turtwig pulled out a gray-silver stone that sparkled. Ianto bent down and Turtwig placed the stone in Ianto's hand.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, as he stood up and examined the stone.

"That's a Moon Stone," Owen said and Ianto looked at him. "With it you can evolve Clefairy into Clefable."

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, nodding, as Ianto looked at her.

"Clefairy, I don't want to force anything on you," Ianto said, as he bent down again and looked at Clefairy. "I only want you to evolve when you're ready."

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, smiling, touched by Ianto's words. "Fairy, fairy, fairy, clefairy."

"You are ready?" Ianto asked. "Are you sure?"

"Fairy," Clefairy said and looked worried. "Clefairy, fairy?"

"No, it's not that I don't want you to evolve, it's just . . ." Ianto let out a laugh. ". . . It's all so sudden."

"Clefairy, fairy, fairy," Clefairy said and placed her hands on top of Ianto's other hand, telling him to take his time.

"Doctor," Jack said, still watching Ianto and his Pokemon. "How much of that healing water do you have left?"

"Plenty," the Doctor said.

"When Ianto's ready, get enough water for all our Pokemon," Jack said. "We're going to need their help freeing Lugia and Ho-oh."

"Turtwig?" Turtwig asked Ianto.

"Well, I guess I'm hesitant because evolution is permanent; it's a big decision," Ianto said and looked at Clefairy. "You're not just doing this to defeat Shinji? You know if you evolve, you can't jump into my arms the way that you use to."

"Clefairy," Clefairy said, nodding, confident. "Clefairy, clef, fairy, fairy."

"I just want you to be happy," Ianto said and he presented the Moon Stone to Clefairy.

"Clefairy, clefairy, fairy, fairy," Clefairy said, and placed her hands on top of the Moon Stone. As Clefairy glowed, Ianto smiled and placed his hands on top of Clefairy's, remembering her words.

'_I am the happiest when I'm with you, my Ianto.'_

* * *

Ianto scanned the area, searching for Shinji. Thanks to the healing waters, the rest of the Torchwood team's, the Doctor's, Martha's, and Rhys's Pokemon healed quickly. Everyone agreed with the plan to rescue Lugia and Ho-oh: Ianto will distract Shinji while the others free the Legendary Pokemon. Before he left, Jack gave Ianto a kiss for good luck, while Tosh equipped Shinji with the transmitter again, so they could update Ianto on their progress. Ianto soon spotted Shinji near the lighthouse.

"Shinji," Ianto called out. Shinji stopped and looked at Ianto. "Care for a battle?"

Shinji let out a humorless laugh and walked closer to Ianto.

"Do you think you can do better than your friends?" Shinji asked when he stopped.

"I'm not actually sure," Ianto said, honestly. "But I know I can give you an interesting battle."

"Why do I want to waste my time with you?" Shinji asked.

"What do you have to lose?" Ianto asked. "If you win, then you're proven yourself right."

Shinji had a small satisfied smile on his face.

"I guess I can't argue with that," Shinji said and gave Ianto a serious look. "What kind of battle do you want?"

"One-on-one," Ianto said.

Shinji looked around Ianto; all he could see was Ianto's Turtwig. However, he failed to notice the transmitter around Turtwig's neck.

"You plan to battle me with just your Turtwig?" Shinji asked in a tone of disbelief and disgust.

"No, I wasn't," Ianto said, and stepped to side to reveal who was behind him.

"Clefable," Clefable said, stepping forward. Shinji raised his eyebrows.

"You evolved your Clefairy," Shinji said with a thin smile.

"It was actually a mutual agreement," Ianto said, stepping next to Clefairy and took her hand. Clefable smiled and nodded.

"Whatever," Shinji said, and he had a cold smile on his face. "Maybe this will be an interesting battle after all."

"Wait right here," Shinji said, and he walked down the hill to retrieve one of his Pokemon. "But then, you don't seem like the type of man who will run away."

"Oh, you don't know what kind of man I am," Ianto whispered, and looked at the transmitter around Turtwig's neck.

* * *

"He's coming," Tosh said to the others, as they hid behind a mount of rocks.

The rest of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon soon saw Shinji walking down to the coast where Ho-oh, Lugia, and his Pokemon were. Shinji stopped and examined his Pokemon.

"Honchkrow, with me," Shinji said, then turned around and walked back to where Ianto was, with Honchkrow flying behind him.

When Shinji and Honchkrow were gone, the Doctor summoned Sidra.

"Sidra, would you Sing a duet with Blissey while Hippopotas Yawns?" the Doctor asked.

Sidra nodded, and she and Blissey Sang Shinji's Pokemon to sleep, while Hippopotas used Yawn on them. Once every Pokemon of Shinji's was asleep, the humans, Pokemon, and Time Lord ran over to Ho-oh and Lugia. Their Pokemon went over to Shinji's sleeping Pokemon and held them down as Beautifly used String Shot to tie them up.

"_I had a feeling you would come," _Lugia said, when they reached the Legendary Pokemon.

"Even though we lost against Shinji?" Rhys asked, as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the bonds that held Lugia and Ho-oh.

"_But of course," _Ho-oh said, and smiled kindly at them. _"You are only human, and humans make mistakes, like all living creatures. Not everything goes according to plan, but if you try hard enough, everything will work out. Not the way you expected, but it does work out."_

"Does this include Time Lords?" Jack asked, giving the Doctor a teasing smile.

"_Time Lords already know," _Lugia said, smiling. One of the bonds restraining Ho-oh broke and the Doctor laughed in delight.

"I knew it!" the Doctor said and grinned. "They can make material impervious to Pokemon moves or immune to my sonic screwdriver, but they can't combine both aspects!"

"Are you going to be all right?" Gwen asked, as the Doctor continued to free the Legendary Pokemon.

"_Do not worry," _Lugia said. _"Ho-oh and I know Recover, so we can heal ourselves."_

"_Where is the one named Ianto?" _Ho-oh asked as it looked around.

"He's battling Shinji to distract him," Martha said.

"_Then good luck, Ianto," _Ho-oh said, looking up at the lighthouse.

* * *

Ianto was going over Clefable's moves in his head when he saw Shinji returning with Honchkrow. Ianto remembered what he read about Honchkrow. Apparently one of Honchkrow's Abilities was Insomnia, which prevents the Pokemon from falling asleep. So this meant that Clefable couldn't use Sing in the battle. Still, Ianto came up with a plan.

"Are you ready?" Ianto asked. Shinji nodded back in response.

"Honchkrow, Night Slash," Shinji ordered. Honchkrow's wings glowed white-blue, and slashed Clefable with them. Clefable winced, but she stood her ground.

"Clefable, use Doubleslap," Ianto said. Clefable jumped into the air in front of Honchkrow, and slapped him a couple of times before she landed.

"Dark Pulse," Shinji said, and Honchkrow's Dark Pulse hit Clefable straight on, making her fall down. Clefable looked pretty beaten up when she stood up.

"Use Moonlight," Ianto said. Clefable raised her hands above her head and she was covered by a sparkling white-silver light. When the light faded, Clefable was healed.

"Sky Attack," Shinji said. Honchkrow was surrounded by light, and attacked Clefable as a white streak of light. Clefable withstood the attack.

"Use Meteor Mash," Ianto said. Clefable jumped high into the air, and came down with her Meteor Mash aimed at Honchkrow.

"Dodge it," Shinji calmly stated, but Honchkrow didn't move. Shinji looked frustrated. "Obey me!"

"Honchkrow!" Honchkrow said, showing the hearts in his eyes.

Shinji looked a little worried and annoyed, while Ianto smiled; Clefable had the Cute Charm Ability. Clefable hit Honchkrow with her Meteor Mash, throwing him down onto the ground. Clefable then gracefully landed in front of Ianto.

"Snap out of it!" Shinji yelled. Honchkrow shook himself and stood up.

"Don't do that again," Shinji ordered, as Honchkrow took to the sky. "Use Haze."

Honchkrow flapped his wings and created a cloud of thick, black, smoke. Before Ianto could say anything, Clefable gave Ianto a smile, indicating that everything will be okay. Ianto trusted Clefable, as the smoke surrounded her. Soon Honchkrow's Haze parted around Clefable, and she was surrounded by a halo of light. Shinji's eyes widen.

"That's not possible!" Shinji said, as the halo of light faded around Clefable and Honchkrow's Haze disappeared. "How can your Clefable display both Cute Charm and Magic Guard Ability?"

"Luck?" Ianto said, inwardly laughing at himself for using that word. He then looked at Clefable. "Use Pound."

Clefable ran towards Honchkrow and leaped up at him, Pounding him into the ground.

"Aerial Ace, Honchkrow," Shinji ordered.

"Clefable, try Gravity," Ianto said, as Honchkrow took to the sky again.

Clefable raised her flatten hand and a black swirling disk formed in her opened hand. Clefable then threw the disk at Honchkrow. The black disk spun above Honchkrow, then slammed down on him, forcing him to the ground. Honchkrow seemed flattened by Clefable's Gravity.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto saw Turtwig wink at him, the signal that Turtwig received the message that his friends were successful rescuing the Legendary Pokemon. Ianto gave Clefable his signal, a quick nod, that also told her to end the battle.

"Clefable?" Clefable asked Ianto how he would like to finish the fight.

"Well . . . just surprise me," Ianto causally suggested.

"Clefable," Clefable said and nodded. She then ran at Honchkrow.

"Shadow Ball," Shinji ordered.

However Clefable dodged Honchkrow's Shadow Ball, as she charged at him. When Clefable reached Honchkrow, her Gravity had dissipated. She then lifted him up with one hand, as she made a fist with the other hand.

"Clef-fable!" Clefable said and swung her fist at Honchkrow, looking like a volleyball player making a serve. Honchkrow was sent flying through the air and landed in front of Shinji with spirals in his eyes. Clefable smiled as she ran back to Ianto, while Shinji looked stunned.

"Clef, fable, fable, fable," Clefable said when she reached Ianto; Turtwig was jumping up and down celebrating.

"That was Strength? Well, that was . . . great," Ianto said and bent down to whisper something to Clefable. "And you were excellent."

Clefable smiled and hugged Ianto.

"I will admit that you won," Shinji said, as Honchkrow came to. "But you don't have to display how much your Pokemon loves you."

Before Ianto or Shinji could say anything, they heard a sound that made both of them look in back of them. On Ianto's side were the rest of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys and their Pokemon (minus Sidra). On Shinji's side were his Pokemon. Ianto looked a little surprised when he saw Shinji's Pokemon and looked at his friends for answers.

"Magmar burned through Beautifly's bonds," Martha explained when she and the others stopped, and as Shinji's Pokemon informed him of the situation. Shinji glared venomously at the humans, Time Lord and their Pokemon.

"This was all a trick?" Shinji exploded.

"More like a distraction," Ianto causally corrected.

"You weren't taking our battle seriously?" Shinji exclaimed.

"I take every confrontation seriously," Ianto said.

Before Shinji could yell at Ianto more, everyone heard a sound that made them look towards the ocean. Ho-oh called as it steady flapped its wings higher up, while Lugia responded, following Ho-oh. Shinji looked furious.

"Torterra and Ursaring, Hyper Beam!" Shinji ordered, pointing at Lugia and Ho-oh. "Weavile, Blizzard! Magmar, Fire Spin! Gliscor, Sandstorm! Electabuzz, Thunder! Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!"

All of the attacks from Shinji's Pokemon seemed to merge into one as they headed towards Lugia and Ho-oh.

"NO!" Ianto exclaimed, and found himself running to intercept the attack.

Before anyone could react, Ianto took that attack that was meant for the Legendary Pokemon. However, Ianto was human, and did not have the resistance to withstand the strength of the full force of the attack. So instead of just falling onto the ground unconscious, Ianto burst into flames. Jack ran towards the silhouette of Ianto surrounded by flames, but he was too late. Ianto fell into the water.

* * *

Ianto felt numb as he sank deeper into the ocean. He knew he should be dead now, but soon he will be. He didn't have the strength to move.

So much for being lucky.

_Ianto Jones: Tea Boy/Whipping Boy of Torchwood Three._

Ianto knew he didn't have to be so hard on himself. At least he died on another planet in another dimension, trying to save a god. No one at Torchwood had that on their record.

Maybe he can be with Lisa again . . .

"_Ianto Jones . . ." _a voice said in his mind. Ianto didn't know where he got the strength, but he somehow managed to get his eyes opened. He saw a pair of glowing silver-blue eyes and a pair of huge silver wing-like hands floating towards him as the hands embraced him. _"Today you will not die."_

* * *

Jack and the others reached the edge where Ianto fell. When they looked down, all they could see was Sidra looking at where Ianto hit the ocean. Sidra looked up at them with a mournful expression on her face. She began crying as she sang a requiem for Ianto. Clefable and Turtwig sadly looked at each other. Clefable picked up Turtwig, and they hugged each other as they began wailing. Tosh buried her head into Owen's shoulder as she sobbed. Owen put one arm around Tosh as he clenched a fist and looked down, trying to fight his own tears. Gwen had her face in her hands as she wept, while Rhys begun wiping away his tears. The Doctor pulled in Martha close and let her cry, as he looked out into the ocean. Ever Pokemon began mourning in their own way, while Jack was still reeling from the events that just happened.

Meanwhile, Shinji's Pokemon backed away, ashamed at what they done. Shinji just frowned.

"Humph. That was pathetic," Shinji said, heartlessly.

Everyone stared at Shinji, while something inside Jack . . . snapped. When it came to children, Jack had two rules he vowed he would never break. The first was to not have sex with children. The second was that he will not kill children.

Today he felt like breaking the second rule.

Jack tried to hold back his tears as he marched at Shinji and took out his gun. Jack had people he loved, cared for, die or killed, and he accepted that, but no one, _no one_, ever insulted them.

When the others realized what he was doing, they tried to stop him, but Jack brushed them off, fought against the ones who tried to hold him back, and ignored their pleas. He could hear the Doctor warning him about Arceus's vengeance, but right now, he didn't care what Arceus did to him. Let Arceus strike him dead, turn him into an old man, change him into a Pokemon; he just wanted Shinji stopped.

Shinji's eyes widen in fear as Jack came towards him. Apparently it never occurred to Shinji that he might push someone too far, and they come after him with a gun. He looked at his Pokemon for protection, but they backed away, not wanting to face Jack's wraith. Shinji began backing up quickly, but he tripped and fell. Jack stopped in front of Shinji and aimed his gun at him.

"IANTO JONES WAS NOT PATHETIC!" Jack said, as the tears he tried to hold back began to fall.

Jack then began to pull the trigger . . .

"_Captain Jack Harkness," _Ho-oh said in his mind, causing Jack to pause. _"Weep no more; your beloved is alive."_

Those words made Jack turn around and he ran back to where Ianto fell. Shinji stood up, but stayed where he was, frozen in fear.

When Jack reached the edge and joined the others, he saw Ho-oh hovering above them, steady flapping its wings. Ho-oh looked down at the ocean and called out. A blast of water arose and from the water was Lugia, spinning around. In-between its wings, Lugia was holding onto a ball of light. When Lugia reached a certain height, it stopped and let go of the light, which hovered in place. Ho-oh joined Lugia and they began circling the ball of light, as they called to each other. As the Legendary Pokemon circled the ball of light, it began swirling, looking like a kaleidoscope of prismatic colors. Jack dropped his gun when he saw a glowing figure form in the center of the light: a figure of a man. The glowing figure spun around as Ho-oh and Lugia continued circling the kaleidoscope of light. Lugia and Ho-oh, still circling, started to descend with the ball, as details of the glowing, spinning figure became prominent: tiny wisps of hair, the shape of his shoes, hands and fingers, the outline of his nose, and a tie.

When Lugia, Ho-oh, and the ball of light were close enough, Jack couldn't help himself but to reached out and touched the light. A hand from the figure reached out and took hold of Jack's hand. When both hands touched each other, the hand of the figure became flesh. Lugia, Ho-oh, and the ball of light paused, as Jack reached out with his other hand and took hold of the figure's other hand, which also became flesh when Jack touched it. Jack began to carefully and gently pull the figure towards him. The more Jack pulled, the more of the figure became solid. Soon standing before Jack was a healed, complete, Ianto Jones, who had his eyes closed. As Jack moved his hands up Ianto's shoulders, Ianto blinked his eyes open.

"Jack?" Ianto said, sounding a little confused when he saw Jack, as the ball of light faded behind him. "Am I . . . alive?"

Jack couldn't help but let out a little laugh, as he began crying tears of joy. He then pulled Ianto into a big long passionate kiss.

"Yes," Jack said through his tears, when he was done kissing Ianto. He cupped his hands around Ianto's face. "You're alive."

Ianto began crying as Jack gave him another kiss. The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon surround the couple, happy, ecstatic, and relieved that Ianto was alive, as Jack finished kissing Ianto, and now pulled him into a hug.

"_Ah, humans," _Ho-oh said, in a relieved tone, and let out a chuckle, as Jack and Ianto leaned closed to each other so their foreheads could touch while they cried. _"You amuse me so much."_

Jack and Ianto smiled, as their friends gave their thanks that Ianto was alive, while Sidra sang a joyful song. Meanwhile Shinji watched them from a distance away; his face was a mixture of disturbance and disgust. As Clefable hugged Ianto and Turtwig affectionately rubbed his leg, Shinji began to slowly back away . . .

"_Shinji, stop!"_ Lugia said, and he froze in place as Lugia and Ho-oh hovered above and glaring at him.

"_You have shown no regard for Pokemon or Legendary Pokemon," _Lugia said, as it flew towards Shinji. _"But when you show no regard for humans, which you are, then you have gone too far!"_

"_Let justice be done!" _Ho-oh cried out, joining Lugia.

Lugia and Ho-oh began circling Shinji, faster and faster, until a cyclone formed around him. Shinji was soon lifted up in the air, as Lugia and Ho-oh flew around him. The pouch around his belt was ripped to shreds by the combine powers of Lugia and Ho-oh. Shinji face was twisted like he was screaming, but there was no sound. A glowing mist soon came out of his opened mouth, and spun around until it was a glowing orb. The orb then flew up until it was out of sight. Ho-oh and Lugia began to fly down as Shinji's eyes closed. Shinji collapsed onto the ground as the cyclone around him dissipated. The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon ran towards Shinji, as his own Pokemon inched closer.

"_It is done," _Lugia said, and with Ho-oh, began to fly away.

"Wait," Martha said, looking at the Legendary Pokemon, as the Doctor kneeled down and began examining Shinji. "What did you do?"

"_If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," _Ho-oh said before the Legendary Pokemon flew off.

Martha turned around, looking at the Doctor, as she thought over the Legendary Pokemon's words. The Doctor was about to touch Shinji's chest, when Shinji quickly opened his eyes. Shinji slapped away the Doctor's hand, as he stood up and glared at them. He then looked at his Pokemon and began yelling orders at them, but no sound came from his mouth. Everyone, even Shinji's Pokemon looked confused. Shinji began yelling again as the Doctor put on his glasses and began to study him in curiosity.

"Oh, I see now," the Doctor said, as he stood up and took off his glasses. It finally dawned on Shinji that his voice wasn't working. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

The humans looked at the Doctor.

"They took his voice," the Doctor said, and put away his glasses.

Shinji's eyes widen as he began his muted yelling again, demanding his Pokemon to attack, but they just stood there, looking confuse. Shinji frantically waved his arms, trying to gesture to them to fight, but instead, they just backed away, looking very uncomfortable. Shinji fumed in silence.

"You see, that's the downside of brainwashing," the Doctor sagely said. "You make them think just one way, and they can't wrap their heads around other ways of thinking. Perhaps if you bonded with your Pokemon more, they would have understood you, but you didn't."

Shinji began his unheard yelling at the Doctor.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Owen asked, indicating Shinji, after he gave Jack his gun back.

"What else? Send him home," the Doctor said.

* * *

"Wait, can you say that again?" Shinji's older brother, Reiji asked.

Reiji was a seventeen year old boy with black eyes. He had his long purple hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Reiji wore a teal apron over his peach shirt and tan pants. He also wore brown shoes.

After some talking with Shinji's Pokemon, the Doctor got some information from Electabuzz that Shinji had a brother living in Veilstone City. The Doctor seemed fine when Shinji's Pokemon entered the TARDIS, but when it was Shinji's turn, the Doctor wanted Shinji blindfolded. When asked why, the Doctor replied that Shinji wasn't worthy seeing the wonders of the TARDIS. Owen came back with a bag to put over Shinji's head, and everyone agreed that would work.

"Well, we were on a walk, when we saw Shinji stumbling out of the clearing," Jack explained. "He looked dazed and confused, and his Pokemon were out, running around in a panic. We finally got his Pokemon calmed down, and found out Shinji couldn't talk, so we decided to take him home."

"I see. How did you know where his home was?" Reiji asked.

"Oh, his Electabuzz told us," the Doctor said, indicating Electabuzz taking a nap under a tree. Actually, all of Shinji's Pokemon seemed more relaxed as they make themselves comfortable in Reiji's garden. In fact, Turtwig and Torterra were having a friendly conversation right now, and Torterra was laughing over something Turtwig said.

"Wow," Reiji said and looked at Shinji. "What did you get yourself into?"

Shinji looked frustrated and began his quiet yelling, pointing accusingly at the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon. Reiji looked a little confused. Shinji then began gesturing that he would like something to write.

"Don't worry. You can tell me what happened after I thank these people," Reiji said, smiling at Shinji. He then looked forward again. "Anyway, thanks."

"No problem," Jack said, smiling.

"What will happen to Shinji's Pokemon?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to take care of them," Reiji said, looking around at them. "It seems they have already made themselves at home here."

"Yes, this nice environment will help reverse the brainwashing," the Doctor said.

"Reverse the what?" Reiji asked, lost.

"Forgive our friend, he's a tad eccentric," Owen said, pulling the Doctor away.

After they said their good-byes, Jack and Ianto held hands as they and the others walked back to the TARDIS. On the way back, Ianto had a feeling he was being watched and turned to see the Doctor with his glasses on, studying him.

"Is something the matter?" Ianto asked the Doctor.

"Oh, sorry," the Doctor said and put away his glasses. "I just realized that like Jack, you were also touched . . . by . . . shall we say . . . divine forces."

"You mean, I'm like him now?" Ianto asked.

"No. Unlike Jack's situation, Ho-oh and Lugia knew what they were doing. Although . . ." the Doctor paused and studied Ianto again. "Maybe the rate you age has decrease and your lifespan has been increase just a bit. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Jack said and smiled.

"I have one complaint," Owen commented. "Could those dumb birds waited _until _we got information from Shinji about the threat _before _they took his voice?"

"_Do you have something you would like to say to us?" _Lugia asked as it and Ho-oh landed in front of the humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon, making them stop.

"Well . . . ah . . . uh . . ." Owen stammered.

"_Relax," _Ho-oh said. _"We are not, as you said . . . 'dumb birds.' We found a memory of Shinji that pertains to the threat."_

"_Unfortunately it's not that much," _Lugia said.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" the Doctor asked as he walked forward. "Another interpretation wouldn't hurt."

"_Not at all," _Ho-oh said.

Lugia and Ho-oh lowered their necks and the Doctor gently put a hand on their beaks. They all then closed their eyes.

When the Doctor opened his eyes, he found himself in a darken office. Unfortunately the Doctor's viewpoint was limited, and he didn't have the option to move to a better vantage point. This was the only angle from which he could watch. He saw a figure behind a desk.

"Enter," the figure said, responding to a knock at the door. The opened and Shinji walked in.

"Ah, Shinji, the conqueror of three Pokemon Leagues," the figure said in an overdramatic tone of voice. "Welcome."

"Who are you?" Shinji asked, as he closed the door and walked closer to the figure behind the desk.

"My name isn't important," the figure said. "I hear you're only interested in having the strongest Pokemon."

"Yes," Shinji said.

"Would you be interested if I provide you with the location of two of the strongest Pokemon?" the figure asked.

"What kind of Pokemon?" Shinji asked.

"Legendary Pokemon," the figure said. Shinji's eyebrows rose. "Ah, I see I got your attention."

"Why are you doing this?" Shinji asked. "There's something that you want."

"Ah, Shinji, you're very cleaver," the figure said and laughed. "Yes, there's something I want. After you capture the Legendary Pokemon, I would like to borrow them for one day. After that, you can keep them."

"What are you going to do?" Shinji asked.

"It doesn't affect you," the figure said and Shinji looked a little pleased. "Think about it, Shinji. With two Legendary Pokemon, you'll be unstoppable. Everyone will know and worship you."

Shinji's face reflected that he liked the idea.

"Okay, I'm interested," Shinji said.

"Excellent," the figure said. "Oh, you will need these."

The figure got out a familiar pouch from the desk and held it out.

"There's a map in there with the location of the Legendary Pokemon, plus some equipment that will come in handy," the figure said and pressed a buzzer on the desk.

The figure handed the pouch to him. However, the figure had that arm in the light, and the Doctor could see a long red glove over a slender feminine arm.

"You'll enjoy this," the figure said, once Shinji had the pouch. A splinter cell UNIT solider entered the office.

"See Shinji to his room, and demonstrate how to operate the equipment," the figure said. The solider nodded and escorted Shinji out of the office.

The Doctor closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was back with the Legendary Pokemon and his friends.

"Thank you. That was helpful," the Doctor said, once he removed his hands from Lugia and Ho-oh, who lifted their heads back up.

"What did you see?" Martha asked.

"Nothing conclusive," the Doctor said, looking at Martha, "but some very useful clues."

"Lugia, Ho-oh," Jack said, coming closer to them with Ianto. "I-"

"-We," Ianto said. "We never had the chance to properly-"

"_You do not need to thank us," _Lugia said. _"We should be thanking you. You risked your life to save us. No human has ever done that."_

"_If you want to thank us, then live your lives with happiness and love," _Ho-oh said, smiling.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and smiled.

"We will," Ianto said, looking at the Legendary Pokemon, and Jack agreed.

"_We wish you good luck!" _Lugia and Ho-oh said together, as they flew off. When they were out of sight, the Doctor screamed.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked.

"The boy whose eyes shine with adventure, they never had a chance to tell me his name!" the Doctor exclaimed. However, soon he calmed down. "Oh, well, I'm sure they'll tell me the next time we'll meet, but then again, maybe I'll find out on my own. Yes, I think that; it will be more fun that way."

Everyone had a smile on their face as they walked back to the TARDIS. Before Gwen entered, she looked back at Veilstone City.

"Do you think Shinji will ever get his voice back?" Gwen asked the Doctor.

"Only when he has something nice to say," the Doctor said.


	18. Jack of Every Heart

_Note: I made a small correction in the chapter "Nasty Boy."_

_I thought after two dramatic chapters, this one is more lighthearted. I hope you don't mind._

_The Pokemon Company owns Zoey, Nando, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Marian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Drew, Harley, Jessie, James, and Meowth._

_Yes, Pokemon fans, that Team Rocket makes an appearance! The question is how they are going to fare against Torchwood and the Doctor!_

Jack of Every Heart

"Hmm, there goes another one," the Doctor said to himself as he lowered his sonic screwdriver and turned his head to look at the woman who walked passed him.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon had traced the energy signal from the threat to a well developed city with a lake nearby. Right now, they were tracking the energy signal with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, Jack's vortex manipulator, and Toshiko's laptop as they walked through the city.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Oh. It's just when 90% of the women sees me or the other men, they react strangely," the Doctor said.

"Such as?" Tosh asked.

"Well, they either blush or little hearts start circling over their head," the Doctor said and the others gave him confuse looks. "It's true. Next time-"

Jack, the Doctor, and Tosh then looked at their equipment.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, as they all stopped next to a building.

"The energy signal, it's gone," Tosh said as she, the Doctor, and Jack checked their equipment.

"Gone?" Owen asked in disbelief. Meanwhile Rhys spotted a big screen television monitor on the side of a building across the street and decided to watch what was on.

"It seems this item reacts differently from the other devices we encountered," Tosh said, checking her readings. "The devices in past were made to catch Legendary Pokemon, but I think this one works more like a scanner. When a Legendary Pokemon is around, it's activated and that's when we can track the energy signal. However, when the Legendary Pokemon is gone, the device shuts down and doesn't broadcast."

"So does that mean we lost the trail?" Gwen asked.

"Not when I'm around," the Doctor said and grinned. "Toshiko, Jack, aim your equipment at my sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Jack's vortex manipulator and then at Tosh's laptop. He then raised his sonic screwdriver in the air.

"Yes!" the Doctor said, as his grin grew. He then aimed his sonic screwdriver at the building they were standing next to. "Whoever used that scanning equipment was in that building."

"I'll go see if there's information-" Ianto started to say.

"I think I have an idea," Rhys said, before Ianto walked away. Everyone looked at Rhys, who indicated the television screen on the building. "Just wait, they'll show it again."

"Here's something that will encourage all you Pokemon Coordinators out there," the woman announcer said. "It's a clip from the last Wallace Cup."

On the screen now was a packed arena with two girls on the center stage.

One of the girls looked around ten. She had blue eyes and some of her black-blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a dark pink ponytail holder. Some pieces of her hair were held back by yellow triangle clips. The girl wore a pink short-sleeved dress with a red bow in the middle. The collar was white and wide, and on the right side of the neckline were three red bows. The skirt of the dress had a purple trim and there were purple lines outlining the bust of the dress. The girl also wore a black chocker with a red bow on the right side.

The other girl also looked like she was ten. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white veil over her head and held in place by a golden circlet with a smooth green jewel in the center encircled by gold. The girl wore a peach colored t-shirt with a gold trim. In the center of the shirt was a heart outlined in gold surrounded by spiral designs. Her midriff was bare. The girl wore a white skirt with a thick peach colored waistband. There was a golden oval in the center surrounded by golden curls. She also wore a golden chocker with a red smooth polish jewel in the center and brown sandals.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jack saw Owen's expression as the girls battled with their Pokemon on the television screen.

The brown haired girl battled with her Glaceon. Glaceon looked like a two foot tall puppy with a small muzzle and long pointed ears shaped like rhombuses. Most of Glaceon's body was light pastel aqua. The fur of Glaceon's forehead was thicker and was periwinkle blue. A lock of long periwinkle blue fur on either side grew forward. The ends of the locks of fur, the tip of the tail, inside of the ears, and Glaceon's small paws were dark pastel aqua. Glaceon had two dark pastel aqua rhombuses on its back; the one closer to the neck was smaller. Glaceon had shoe-button pastel aqua eyes and a small black nose.

The black haired girl battled with her Piplup. Piplup resembled a foot tall penguin chick. The front of the body, wings, and forehead were light blue. The back of the body, head, and its thick wide collar were blue. Piplup had a short yellow beak and penguin feet. There were two white ovals on Piplup's chest and its face was white as well. Piplup had shoe-button blue eyes.

"Um, Owen, people are going to think something is seriously wrong with you, if you keep your mouth opened like that," Jack commented. Owen closed his mouth and glared at Jack.

"I recognize those girls!" Owen said, and indicated the brown haired girl. "She's the female protagonist from Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald! (He then indicated the black haired girl.) She's the female protagonist from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl!"

Soon the battle ended and the black haired girl, Dawn, was declared the winner.

"Wasn't that a spectacular battle?" the woman announcer said, showing the other girl, May, congratulated Dawn on her win. "I hope we'll see just as exciting battles at our own Pokemon Contest! Don't forget to register; the Contest is at the end of this week! You can sigh up here."

The woman then showed a picture of a building, the same building the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon were standing next to.

"So whoever the threat hired works here," Ianto said, as they all examined the building.

"It's more likely this person is a Pokemon Coordinator," the Doctor said. "The threat probably made the same deal with this person like Shinji: catch the Legendary Pokemon, and after the threat has it for one day, they can keep it."

"Just what exactly is a Pokemon Contest?" Rhys asked. Everyone looked at Owen who sighed.

"It's something the game developers added for the Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald series," Owen explained. "It's like a dog show, or any other animal show. In a Pokemon Contest, you show off your Pokemon's moves and get a ribbon, but it looks like in Arceus's world, Pokemon Contests are a little different."

"Hmm, I guess the game developers couldn't program all the details Mew gave them," the Doctor surmised.

"How are we going to find the person the threat hired?" Martha asked, looking at the people and their Pokemon ready to register for the Pokemon Contest.

"Well, going in there and holding everyone hostage, and demanding for answers isn't an option," Ianto commented.

"What we need is for someone to go undercover," Jack said. "That way we can get close to the other Pokemon Coordinators, and find out who the threat hired."

"Brilliant idea!" the Doctor said and grinned. "So we need someone who is charming and persuasive, plus a good showman."

Everyone looked at one particular person.

* * *

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Jack asked, incredulously.

"And that does it," Jack said, as he finished signing the registration form and gave to the woman behind the desk. She had shoulder-length dark forest green hair and her bangs were curled to the sides. She also had brown eyes. The woman wore a white shirt, and a matching sky blue vest and trousers, plus brown shoes. The woman looked over the form Jack gave her.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," the woman said and gave Jack a friendly smile. "All you need now is a Contest Pass. For that, I would need to check your PokeDex for authentication."

Jack's face fell a little.

"Yeah . . . of course," Jack said and began searching the pockets of his coat. "I'm sure I had it here a second ago . . ."

"Will this do?" the Doctor asked, and showed the woman his psychic paper. The woman looked at the psychic paper, then at Jack and the Doctor, who noticed her slightly confused expression. "We're flatmates. He was so excited entering the Pokemon Contest, that he left it behind."

The woman laughed forgivingly.

"Yes, that's works," the woman said, and handed Jack his Contest Pass. "Here you go, and good luck in the Contest."

"Sorry if I made you look-" the Doctor said, as he and Jack walked back to the others, and the Doctor put away his psychic paper.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for the save," Jack said, and he and the Doctor both smiled.

"You should be more prepared when entering a Pokemon Contest," a boy's voice said in back of them.

Jack, the Doctor, and their Pokemon stopped and turned around to see a boy standing behind them. The boy looked like he was around ten years old. He had short green hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a short-sleeved purple jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black shoes.

"The name's Drew," the boy said, walking up to them. "What's your name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, thinking Drew would be impressed by his title, however Drew wasn't.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be rivals, Captain Harkness," Drew said. "See you in the Contest."

"Oh, just a word of advice," Drew said, as he turned around to register. "You only need to dress up for the Contest only, not to register."

When Drew was out of sight, the Doctor and Angel looked at each other and frowned. Jack's frown persisted as he looked over his clothes, wondering what Drew's problem was. Buizel scowled as he walked in front of Jack and looked in the direction Drew left.

"Bui, bui, Buizel," Buizel said, shaking his fist. Jack looked a little surprised at Buizel's choice of words.

"Now, that's not necessary," Jack said to Buizel. "Let's see if we can beat him fair. If that doesn't work, then you can take him out back and beat him to a bloody pulp."

Buizel laughed in agreement.

* * *

"So, what are the rules for this Pokemon Contest?" Jack asked Tosh.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon were in a huge yard where Pokemon Coordinators could practice. Some of them were sitting on benches underneath a tall tree, while the rest made lunch; their Pokemon played around them. The yard even had a huge pool for Water Pokemon, so the Doctor let Sidra out to enjoy the fresh air.

"There are two rounds: an Appeal Round and a Battle Round," Tosh said, looking up information on Pokemon Contests on her laptop. "In the Appeal Round, you show your Pokemon's moves in an unique and stylish way. The Battle Round is like a Pokemon Battle, except you must remain stylish. The battle ends after five minutes, when a Pokemon is unable to battle, or if a Coordinator has lost all of his or her points. In this Pokemon Contest, you can use one Pokemon for the Appeal Round and a different Pokemon for the Battle Round."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Jack said and smiled. Buizel and Lopunny stopped in front of Jack as he looked them over. "Buizel, you'll be in the Appeal Round, and Lopunny, you'll be in the Battle Round. Does that sound good to you?"

Lopunny and Buizel smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Why, hello there!" a male voice called out.

Jack looked up to see a man in his late twenties with long purple hair and blue eyes, wearing a very bizarre outfit, running towards him. The man wore a charcoal blue-grey skin-tight shirt, with a cut-out diamond that showed his navel. He wore a light green jacket and pants, with a row of green diamonds along the legs of the pants. There was a row of green diamonds down the front of the jacket. The inside collar of the jacket, which was flipped opened, was green as well. He wore a white belt with a yellow triangle buckle, and white shoes. The man wore a green hat in the shape of a pyramid with the sides curved in.

"I haven't seen you around," the man said, as he stopped in front of Jack. "You must be new. My name is Harley. What's yours?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, standing up. "You might say I'm new to this area."

"Well, Captain Jack Harkness, as a professional Pokemon Coordinator, let me give you a few pointers on Pokemon Contests," Harley said. "First-"

"Yeah, thanks," Jack said, as the others got up when they saw Ianto motioning to them that lunch was ready. Jack gave Ianto a signal that he'll be right there, as the Pokemon left for their own lunch. "Listen, if I need advice from a man dressed as a court jester, you'll be the first to know."

Jack then left Harley alone to join the others for lunch. After a while, Harley silently went berserk.

"Court jester?" Harley fumed. "I'll get revenge for that, Captain Jack Harkness! Just you wait and see! I'll have my revenge!"

* * *

What the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon didn't realize was that they were being spied upon.

Behind some bushes was a man who looked like he was twenty-five, with light purple hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt with a big thick red 'R' in the center and a notch in the bottom center. The shirt was short enough that the black shirt he wore underneath was visible. He also had on white pants, a brown belt with a silver buckle, and black boots and gloves.

On the man's left side was a Meowth. Meowth looked like a foot tall bipedal house cat with cream colored fur, except the fur on his hind feet and the tip of his tail was tan. Meowth's hind feet looked more like the hind feet of a rabbit's than of a cat's. Meowth had two thick cream colored whiskers on each side of his face and two long pieces of cream colored fur standing straight up on top of his head. Meowth's irises were blue and in vertical slits, and he had three digits on his paws and feet. He had no visible nose, but he had a golden oval coin charm on his forehead, and his tail was curled in a little.

On the man's right side, mimicking his every move, was a Mime Jr. Mime Jr. was two feet tall and its upper body looked like it was wearing a pink triangle shaped smock with ruffled edges. Mime Jr.'s lower body was faded navy blue and its legs were shot and stubby. In the center of Mime Jr.'s body was a big red button. Mime Jr.'s head was oval-shaped and pink. It had a big red clown's nose and its eyes were completely black, but its pupils were white. On top of Mime Jr.'s head was a faded navy blue hat that looked like a cross between an old-fashion sleeping cap and earmuffs. On the end of the hat was a white ball. Mime Jr.'s pink arms were long and skinny. Its hands were shaped like ovals, but there were no individual fingers.

On Meowth's left side was a Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet was four feet tall and looked like an oblong balloon. On the back of Wobbuffet's head was a lump. Wobbuffet had a black beaver-like tail with a pair of eyes painted at the end. He had four legs that looked like balls of pastel blue clay. His long flat arms drooped next to his body. His face looked like he was constipated.

"Ta-da! Say hello to Candy Jessie!" a woman said, appearing behind the man and the Pokemon. The man, Mime Jr., and Wobbuffet turned around to look at the woman; Meowth continued to spy.

The woman looked like she was twenty-five and her long magenta hair was done up in two ponytails, each held by a small yellow bow. Over her blue eyes, she wore a pair of round orange and yellow glasses. She wore a white shirt with a pleated collar with a black bolo tie. Over the white shirt she wore a puffy orange pinafore. There was a big yellow ribbon in the back and there were thick yellow lining on the top of the pockets. The end of the skirt had a peach colored ruffled trim, which matched the sleeves. The woman wore brown boots with dark brown soles and black lacing.

"So, what do you think?" the woman asked, posing. The man sighed.

"Jessie, do you really think we should be doing this?" the man asked, as Mime Jr. mimicked his every gesture.

"What your problem, James?" Jessie asked.

"Well, we haven't heard from the boss in weeks," James said. "Don't you think there could be a problem?"

"Humph. If there was a problem, they would have contacted us," Jessie said.

"I suppose you're right," James said. "Unless-"

"James, relax, have some fun," Jessie said. "You worry too much."

"If you insist," James said and sighed.

"Good. Oh, by the way, I'm borrowing Mime Jr. for the Contest," Jessie said.

"What? I refuse to let you put Mime Jr. in harm's way!" James exclaimed, and held onto Mime Jr. in an overprotective way.

"Stop overrating, will you? I'm going to use Mime Jr. in the Appeal Round only. I'm using Wobbuffet in the Battle Round," Jessie said.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said, giving Jessie an awkward salute.

"Well, only if Mime Jr. agrees," James said, and looked at Mime Jr.

"Mime!" Mime Jr. said, smiling and nodding.

"Oh, Mimey, come here!" Jessie said and opened her arms. Mime Jr. went over to Jessie, who hugged the Pokemon. "There's no way I'm going to make a cutie like you fight!"

"Mime, mime, mime!" Mime Jr. said, hugging Jessie back.

"Can you all pipe down? I'm trying to do the job you assigned me: to check out the competition," Meowth said.

"I swear, if those twerps are here, I'll-" Jessie said, as she walked over to where Meowth was, to see what he was looking at; Mime Jr. moved to her shoulder, and James and Wobbufet followed her.

"Calm down, the twerps aren't here; just your usual bunch of punks," Meowth said. "However, when I look at two of them, I get a strange feeling."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, when I look at that guy," Meowth said, pointing to a man wearing a pinstripe suit, who was laughing and stroking an Absol, while a Lapras smiled, watching them. "I get the bee-geebies."

"You mean the 'heebie-jeebies?'" James said.

"Yeah, that too," Meowth said. "And when I look at that guy," Meowth pointed to a man with a brilliant smile with a Lopunny and a Buizel next to him, "my tail gets all fuzzy."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm going to win!" Jessie said.

"But Jessie, there's a chance you won't win," James said as Mime Jr. went over to James's side, and mimicked his actions.

"If that happens, I have a backup plan," Jessie said, and put the side of her hand next to her mouth, as she let out a laugh. "We'll just steal all the Pokemon!"

"I was afraid of that," James moaned and sighed, as Jessie laughed again.

* * *

Over the next few days, Jack was busy rehearsing for the Pokemon Contest. The rest of the Torchwood team, Martha, and even the Doctor and Rhys were happy to help Jack practice. Right now, Jack and Lopunny were practicing with Ianto and Clefable.

"Clefable, Meteor Mash," Ianto said.

Clefable charged at Lopunny with her Meteor Mash. Just as Clefable was about to punch Lopunny, she gracefully bent away, but Clefable gazed her chin.

"Not bad, we just need to work on the timing," Jack said, as Lopunny lifted her head back up. "Jump Kick."

Lopunny pranced forward and leaped up into the air. She twirled around, looking like a ballerina floating in the air. She then descended down onto Clefable.

Clefable braced herself for Lopunny's Jump Kick, but to her surprise, she found Lopunny resting her leg on top of Clefable's head. The men and Pokemon laughed.

"That was good," Ianto said, as Lopunny removed her leg from Clefable's head.

"So were you," Jack said, as Clefable and Lopunny shook hands.

Buizel then called out to them, informing them that he and Turtwig brought out some refreshments. Jack, Ianto, Lopunny, and Clefable walked over to the bench where Turtwig and Buizel had laid out the food and drinks.

"You have been teaching Lopunny some dance moves," Ianto said, as Buizel gave Lopunny one of Ianto's Pokemon snacks and they sat down next to each other to eat.

"The rules say you have to remain stylish while battling, so I thought dancing would help," Jack said.

"It is certainly creative," Ianto said. "I'm sure it will help."

"Thanks," Jack said, smiling. After a while, Ianto remembered something.

"Oh, I should tell you, there's a man whose been asking about you," Ianto said.

"Really? Do you know who?" Jack asked.

"Well, he wore this hideous outfit," Ianto said.

"Ah. That was Harley," Jack said and laughed. "What did he want?"

"Apparently he wanted dirt on you," Ianto said.

"What did you tell him?" Jack asked.

"I told him that you cheat at naked hide-and-seek. He then gave me a look that I belonged in a mental institution, and left grumbling," Ianto said.

Jack laughed and Ianto had a thin smile on his face.

"Better warn the others about him," Jack said, even though he trusted his friends. Besides, if one of them said anything mean about Jack, Harley wouldn't understand it. Ianto nodded back in response.

A minute later, a foot tall cat-like Pokemon jumped onto the bench Ianto and Jack were sitting on. The Pokemon was mostly grey. The tips of its feet, small muzzle, the tips of its ears, and the tip of its tail were white. There were tuffs of fur around the base of the cat's short skinny neck, and also on the elbows and knees. The Pokemon's head was shaped like a boomerang. The inside of the ears and the upper eyelids of the Pokemon were pink. The Pokemon had a tiny black nose and two long thick black whiskers on each side of the face. The whites of the Pokemon's eyes were yellow, while the irises were blue and the pupils were a darker shade of blue. The Pokemon's tail was shaped like a spring and the tip of the tail was fuzzy.

"Gla-meow," the Pokemon purred as it butted its head against Jack's hand and then rubbed its head against Ianto's arm.

"Hey, Glameow! Where are you?" a girl called out.

Looking around, walking towards Jack and Ianto was a girl who looked eleven with dark red eyes and dark orange shot hair. She wore a plum colored shirt with a bright orange down vest and blue jean capris. She wore plum colored socks and tan boots with a dark coffee brown front with thick black horizontal lines across it and dark coffee colored soles. Around her neck was a black string with a yellow-white stone in the shape of a diamond. She had sunglasses on top of her head. She finally saw Glameow in-between Jack and Ianto.

"Ah, there you are, Glameow," the girl said, and picked up Glameow. "I'm sorry if my Glameow bothered you."

"No, it's okay," Jack said and smiled. He then extended his hand to the girl. "My name is Captain Jack Harkness, and this is my friend, Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said, shaking Jack's hand and then Ianto's hand. "My name is Zoey."

"So, which one of you is competing in the Contest?" Zoey asked.

"That would be me," Jack said, still smiling.

"Well, it looks like we're rivals," Zoey said.

"You know, I really don't like that term," Jack said. "I mean we can be friends, right? There's no need for us to dislike each other so much to be called rivals. It's just some friendly competition."

"I've never thought of it that way before," Zoey said and smiled. She then looked at the Pokemon snacks Ianto made. "Who made the Poffins?"

"Um . . . I did," Ianto said, trying to hide his unfamiliarly with the word 'Poffins.'

"You don't make Poffins for your own Pokemon?" Zoey asked Jack.

"Sometimes . . . but Ianto is an expert making Poffins, so when he has time, he makes some for me," Jack said, smiling, doing what he does best: thinking quick on his feet. He then picked up a Poffin and offered it to Zoey. "You can have one if you want."

"Thank you," Zoey said, receiving the Poffin. She then handed it to Glameow, who ate it and purred. "Wow! Your Poffins must be wonderful, Ianto! Glameow never purred after she had a Poffin before."

"Why, thank you," Ianto said, smiling. "Perhaps I'll make you a batch sometime."

"That would be great!" Zoey said, smiling. "Thanks. Well, Glameow and I have better start practicing. It was nice meeting you."

Zoey waved good-bye to Jack and Ianto as she left, carrying Glameow.

"Ah, the path of Pokemon has once again truly revealed itself," a man's voice sang behind Jack and Ianto, once Zoey was gone, "which is to meet new friends."

Jack and Ianto turned around to see a fine featured handsome man standing under the shade of a tree. He looked like he was in his twenties. He had blue eyes and long black hair. A lock of long black hair covered the right side of his face. He wore a grayed yellow-green hat, with a jade green band around it. The man wore a cream-colored shirt and a pastel green vest with blue-green buttons. He also wore taupe colored trousers and black boots. The man wore a jade green cape; fasten together by a red smooth gem, surrounded by gold. Underneath the gem was an icy green piece of lace. The man had a brown satchel across his chest, and he was playing a golden hand harp in shape of a Mew.

"Hello," Jack said, as his smile widen after he looked over the man. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"I'm Ianto Jones," Ianto said, as he stood up with Jack to greet the man.

"I am Nando. I am a Pokemon Bard," Nando said, as he played a few chords on his harp. "I am also a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator."

"Really? That's great," Jack said, still smiling.

"Do you really think so?" Nando said, after he strummed his harp a little. "The girl you talked to, Zoey, once criticized me that I couldn't make up my mind between the two fields."

"I think it's fine that you go both ways," Jack said, as his smile grew. Ianto politely coughed to hide his laughter. Nando just smiled.

"I'm glad that you agree," Nando said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Jack, Ianto; till we meet again."

Nando walked away as he played his harp, and Jack watched Nando leave. Out the corner of his eye he saw Ianto giving him a look.

"What? He's the first good-looking guy I've seen on this planet," Jack said. Ianto sighed as he shook his head and let out a laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ianto said, then he looked at Jack. "Do you want to practice some more?"

"Sure," Jack said, and went back rehearsing for the Pokemon Contest with Ianto.

* * *

In the middle of the week, the Doctor asked everyone to visit the lake that was near the city. After the Doctor looked up the name of the lake, he talked to Sidra. He found out that the lake, Lake Eon, was known for a place to see two Legendary Pokemon: Latias and Latios.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rhys asked, as they walked towards the lake. "What if the person the threat hired is here, waiting for them?"

"If that's true, then it will save us some time searching for that person," the Doctor said. "However, I really don't think so. If this person is a Pokemon Coordinator, then that person is busy practicing for the Pokemon Contest. He or she will more likely try to catch Latias and Latios after the Contest, or maybe even during the Contest."

"If they are here," Owen said, as they stopped near the lake.

"Just wait," the Doctor said.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon waited for almost an hour, but nothing happened. Before anyone could say anything, two white streaks of light flew close over them, that they had to duck down, so they wouldn't get hit.

"What the-" Rhys started as they got up, and the streaks of light made a U-turn in the air, and headed right at them.

"Wait," the Doctor said, seeing some of them trying to get out of the path of the light. The Doctor looked calm as the streaks of light zoomed towards him, even Angel seemed unnerved. The streaks of light stopped in front of the Doctor, and there floating in front of the Time Lord were Latias and Latios.

Latias was four feet wide and looked like a cross between a bird and a dragon. She was covered with fine smooth down. The upper portion of her body was white and the lower portion of her body was red. Latias had a long neck and short feather-tuffs on either side of her head. She had four wings. The pair on top of her body looked like a cross between the wings of a jet and the wings of a bird, while the pair of wings below looked like a cross between a ribbon and the wings of a bird. Her shoulders were long and thick, and her upper arms were short and thin. On top of Latias's forearms was a long red oval scale and underneath that was a row of flat rectangle white scales. Latias had three claws on each arm. On Latias's chest was a thick blue triangle ring. On the upper part of her face was a thick red pentagon ring. Latias's eyes were yellow-orange.

Latios was six feet wide and he also looked like a cross between a bird and a dragon. Like Latias, Latios was covered with fine smooth down. Latios had a long neck and long feather-tuffs on either side on top of his head. The upper portion of his body was light grey and the lower portion of his body was blue. Latios also had four wings. The pair of wings on top of his body looked like a cross between the wings of a jet and the wings of a bird. The pair of wings at the end of his body were shaped like jagged clouds. His shoulders were long and thick and his upper arms were thin and short. On top of Latios's forearms was a long blue oval scale and underneath that was a row of flat rectangle light grey scales. Latios had three claws on each arm. On Latios's chest was a red triangle ring. On the upper part of his face was a thick blue outline of a teardrop. Latios's eyes were dark yellow-orange.

"_We apologize for almost hitting you," _Latias said.

"_We travel so fast so humans cannot see us," _Latios said.

"It's quite all right. I can imagine the difficulties trying to maintain awareness while traveling at twice the speed of sound," the Doctor said with a forgiving smile. "Oh, if you don't mind, may Sidra meet you? She'll enjoy this rare occasion."

"_Not at all,_ Latios said, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Rhys asked as the Doctor let Sidra out. Sidra smiled and greeted the Legendary Pokemon.

"Latios and Latias are brother and sister," the Doctor said and grinned. "The Legendary Pokemon we have met outside the Hall of Origin are beyond the concept of gender, but Latias and Latios are not. I apologize if I have insulted you."

"_Oh, not at all,"_ Latias said.

"_Have you found the person the threat 'hired' to catch us?" _Latios asked.

"We believe this person is a Pokemon Coordinator. We have someone undercover to locate this person," Gwen said, and Jack waved and smiled at Latias and Latios. "We also believe this person has some scanning equipment to locate you."

"How often to you visit Lake Eon?" Tosh asked. "This may help us locate this person."

"_We come here three times a week, once a month," _Latias said, then she looked at Latios. _"However, brother, perhaps we should not come here again to avoid being caught."_

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I don't think that's a good idea," the Doctor said, and Latias and Latios looked at him. "If the threat sees any change in your behavior, they might think something might be up and try harder to catch you next time."

"_The Doctor is right, sister. Besides, they already put enough hard work to locate the threat," _Latios said, looking at Latias. _"We are also helping them catch this person. They need us for their plan to work."_

"_I understand," _Latias said, and she nodded and smiled. She then looked at the Time Lord, humans, and their Pokemon. _"We plan to visit here at the end of the week."_

"Ah, that's when the Pokemon Contest is being held," the Doctor said and grinned. "Well, this is going to be exciting."

"_We must go now," _Latios said. _"We don't want anyone else to find us."_

"I understand. It was great meeting you," the Doctor said, still grinning.

"_It was wonderful meeting all of you," _Latias said, and she and Latios smiled. They then soared high into air, _"till we'll see each other again."_

__

_

* * *

_

Over the next few days, the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and even their Pokemon got to know some of the other Pokemon Coordinators, especially Zoey and Nando. Gwen and Zoey immediately hit it off. Zoey also had a Shellos, and she and Gwen would spend their time talking about their Pokemon. Ianto kept his word, and gave Zoey a batch of his own Poffins, and also to Nando. Zoey and Nando discussed Pokemon Contests with Jack, who knew how to tell a convincing story. There was a small problem when Zoey asked Jack if she could see Jack's past ribbons, until the Doctor placed his psychic paper in a box and showed that to Zoey, which worked.

The best time they had was when they had picnics and watched their Pokemon play together, as Nando played his harp and performed. Martha thought one time she heard the Doctor whispering to himself if Nando was one of the rare humans who could hear the Music of the Spheres, but she decided to ask the Doctor after they found out who the threat 'hired.'

Finally the day came: the day of the Pokemon Contest.

* * *

"And our seats should be right . . . here," the Doctor said, indicating a row of seats located in one of the upper tiers of the building.

Jack was already backstage, ready to perform. He also had his spare gun hidden away, and still had his comm link opened. The plan was that Toshiko will monitor for the energy signal and contact Jack once she locates it. When they found out that the Pokemon Contest was to be televised, Tosh planned to jam the broadcasting signal, than rather have the situation go public.

"Can everyone see okay?" the Doctor asked, when the others sat down.

"All I see are Totodile's hands," Owen said in a flat tone.

Tosh looked up from her laptop to see Totodile on top of Owen's head.

"Hey," Tosh said, and removed Totodile from Owen and placed him next to her laptop.

"These are pretty good seats," Rhys said, getting comfortable in his chair.

"They are," Martha agreed. She then looked at the Doctor and smiled knowingly. "So, who did think you were?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor said, looking up from his work. He had his sonic screwdriver pointed at Sidra's Poke Ball. The Doctor put down both devices, took out his psychic paper, and checked it. "Ah. Apparently they thought I was the envoy from the Hoenn region."

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked, after the Doctor replaced his psychic paper and went back working on Sidra's Poke Ball with his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm making it possible for Sidra to watch the Pokemon Contest," the Doctor said. When he was done, he placed the Poke Ball on the balcony. "Oh, look, it's starting! Popcorn, Angel?"

"Welcome everyone to this Pokemon Contest! Just sit back and enjoy the show!" a woman said, walking onto the stage, carrying a microphone. She had short curly wheat-colored hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink hair band and chocker. The woman wore a sleeveless yellow coat, with a dark yellow front lining, lapels, and collar, with the top buttoned closed, and the lower half of the coat was opened. She also wore a peach short-sleeved shirt, mini-skirt, and leg warmers which resembled bellbottomed pants, with a dark peach boarder around the top. She also had on dark peach sandals. "My name is Marian; I'll be your Master of Ceremonies for this Pokemon Contest! Before we get started, let's meet our judges! First up, we have Mr. Contesta, the Pokemon Contest Director."

A man in his fifties walked onto the stage. He had black eyes and dark grey hair, but the top and sides were a lighter shade of grey. Mr. Contesta wore a white shirt, a black bowtie, and a red business jacket with yellow buttons on the front. On the right breast of the jacket, he wore a medal which looked liked a pink flower with a yellow background, on top of a white rectangle. He also wore light grey trousers and black shoes.

"Welcome. I have a feeling we'll see great teamwork between Pokemon and Coordinators," Mr. Contesta said, and took his place behind the podium.

"Next, we have Mr. Sukizo, the President of the Pokemon Fan Club," Marian said.

Another man in his fifties walked onto the stage, however he was shorter and his brown hair was shaven. He wore a white shirt, a dark red tie, a grey-blue suit, and black shoes. He had squinty eyes.

"It's remarkable being here," Mr. Sukizo said before he took his place behind his own podium.

"Finally, we have this city's own Nurse Joy!" Marian said.

A young woman with blue eyes and pink hair done up in loops with thick bangs walked onto the stage. She wore a short pale pink dress with a white apron over it. On top of her head she wore a white nurse's cap, but with a green cross instead of a red one. She also had on white shoes.

"Hello. I look forward to a wonderful Contest," Nurse Joy said, and took her seat behind the podium.

"Now we have the judges introduced, let's get this Contest started!" Marian said.

The Appeal Round was first. The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon watched as Coordinators showed their Pokemon in stylish ways, and applauded their favorites and friends.

Zoey showed her Misdreavus. Misdreavus was two feet tall and had the shape like a typical sheet ghost, but with more detail. The body was mainly blue-black and Misdreavus wore a necklace made up of red pearls. Misdreavus had a round blue-black head and the hair was the same color, but the tips were orchid colored. Misdreavus's large eyes looked like they were surrounded by black mascara. The whites of the eyes were yellow and the irises were red.

Drew showed his Butterfree. Butterfree was three feet tall and had a dark purple body. It had short pale blue hands with three short fingers and oval feet. Its pale blue mandible was oval-shaped and two small fangs were visible. Butterfree had a pair of long black antennae on top of its head, but the tips were thicker and oval shaped. Butterfree had long white wings outlined in black and there were some black markings on the inside of the wings as well. Butterfree had large red compound eyes.

"Next, we have Captain Jack Harkness!" Marian said and the rest of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon cheered more.

Jack and Buizel jogged onto the stage, and deeply bowed to the audience.

"You ready?" Jack said, looking at Buizel, who eagerly nodded back. "Right. Swift."

Buizel leaped up and used Swift as he spun around. Soon Buizel had stars circling around him. Buizel then landed next to Jack and a second later, the stars began to fall.

"Oh, my! I hope they know what they're doing!" Marian exclaimed, seeing how calm Jack and Buizel were as the stars descended onto them.

"Water Gun," Jack said.

Buizel looked up at the stars and aimed his Water Gun at them. Buizel's Water Gun balanced the stars, and held them in place, as the stars began to rotate.

"Well, will you look at that! It looks like stars dancing on top of a water fountain," Marian commented.

Jack smiled and told Buizel to change the height of his Water Gun, making it shorter or taller, while still making the stars rotate. After a while, Buizel stopped his Water Gun, and the stars and the water both dissipated.

"I can say that was a literally breathtaking performance!" Marian said. "But let's see what the judges think."

"It was simple, but elegant," Mr. Contesta said.

"Very remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"I have to say, it was amazing and beautiful," Nurse Joy said, and blushed a little when she saw Jack smile.

"Now for his score," Marian said, and the judges gave Jack very high marks. "Ladies and gentlemen: Let's hear again for Captain Jack Harkness!"

Jack and Buizel bowed to the audience again, as they applauded, especially the rest of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys and their Pokemon.

Some time later, Nando came on with his Kricketune. Kricketune was three feet tall and looked like a red humanoid cricket. Its feet were small and oval shaped, and its elbows were shaped like spheres. Its arms resembled katana blades. On top of Kricketune's head was a pair of thick antennae, however there was a sphere in the middle of each antenna and the top half resembled it arms. Going down Kricketune's neck and chest were beige stripes that resembled the strings of a cello. The stripes connected to a black oval in the center of Kricketune's stomach. On each side of the black oval was a larger black oval. Below the small black oval was a burgundy colored patch, and underneath that was a beige patch. On Kricketune's face was a long thick black mustache that curled in a little. In-between Kricketune's mustache was a brown-red nose in shape of a pebble. Kricketune's eyes looked like smooth polished black stones. On Kricketune's back was a pair of black wings.

Harley showed his Banette. Banette was a dull black three foot tall Ghost Pokemon. Its upper arms were short and skinny, while its lower arms and hands were wide and long. Each hand had three fingers. Banette's legs and feet were short and stubby. Its round head was on top of its short neck. On top of Banette's head was a short horn and there was another horn on both sides of its head nicely spaced apart. Banette's eyes were pale red and its pupils were vertical. Banette had no visible nose, and its mouth looked like a horizontal dark yellow zipper. It appeared there was a triangle-shaped banner dangling from the back of Banette's head. Banette's dark yellow tail was shaped like an old-fashioned feather duster.

"This brings the Appeal Round to a close," Marian said, after a woman named Candy Jessie with a Mime Jr. performed. "Now the eight Coordinators with the highest score will go on to the next round. Let's see who they are."

On the screen were the pictures on the eight finalists: Nando, Jack, Zoey, two boys named Brandon and Lucas, (Owen said they looked like the male protagonists from Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl), Drew, Harley, and Candy Jessie.

"The computer will now randomly pair up the Coordinators for the Battle Round," Marian said, as the computer shuffled the pictures around. After a while, Marian spoke again. "It's done! Let's see what the results are!"

In the first round were Zoey and Candy Jessie, Nando and Drew were next, then Jack and Harley, finally, Brandon and Lucas.

"I want to congratulate the Coordinators that participated in this Pokemon Contest, and wish good luck to our finalists!" Marian said. "We're going to have a short break right now, so the Coordinators can prepare, but don't leave! The excitement has just begun!"

* * *

Jack looked up to see Ianto entering the dressing room.

"Hi," Ianto said, and closed the door behind him. "I brought some . . . Poffins for Buizel and Lopunny. They're enjoying them with Turtwig and Clefable."

"Thanks," Jack said, smiling. Ianto had on a suit that he found in the TARDIS's wardrobe room, and Jack thought Ianto looked _really _good in it.

"Well, I better get back to my seat," Ianto said, and started to leave.

"Hey," Jack said, as he got up, stopping Ianto. "May I have a kiss for good luck?"

Ianto smiled and gave Jack a kiss on the lips. However Jack made the kiss longer and deeper. Ianto felt Jack push him back until he was against the wall.

"Jack . . ." Ianto said, when Jack stopped kissing him and began to loosen his tie. " . . . I thought you wanted a kiss for good luck."

"Yeah, well, we're going to need _lots_ of luck protecting Latias and Latios," Jack said, as he began unbuttoning Ianto's shirt. He then kissed Ianto again.

"Hey, Captain Jack, I was wondering if you had-" Zoey said, as she entered the dressing room.

Everyone frozen when they saw each other; Zoey's left eye seemed to twitch a little as she looked at Jack and Ianto.

"Um . . . never mind," Zoey said with an embarrass laugh, and closed the door as she left.

"Do you think we traumatized the poor girl?" Ianto said, as he straightened out his tie and buttoned his shirt.

"No, otherwise she would have run away screaming," Jack said.

* * *

During the first round, Zoey and Glameow won against Candy Jessie and her Wobbuffet. In the second room, Nando used his Roselia and Drew used his Masquerain.

Masquerain was two feet tall and had a white-blue round body. Attached to its body were four rhombus-shaped wing-feet. Its white-blue head was shaped like an elongated teardrop. In the middle of its face was a pale orange half circle. Masquerain had black eyes and an eyelash on the upper aspect of each eye. Its wings were also shaped like half circles. There was a maroon half circle on the inside of each wing, surrounded by a white half circle. The outside of the wings were pale orange with white markings.

Roselia was an inch tall and literally looked like a flower maiden. Roselia had an icy green face, arms, legs and tiny feet. It looked like Roselia wore a green leaf poncho with a yellow main vein, plus green leaf-shaped shoulder pads. Roselia had a blue rose for a right hand and a red rose for a left hand. Roselia's head was covered by a green crown with three thorns nicely spaced apart on top. Roselia had black eyes resembling polished obsidian stone and lovely eyelashes.

After a long, yet beautiful battle, Nando was declared the winner. Soon, Jack's and Harley's battle was coming up.

* * *

_Backstage_

"Jessie, please come out," James said, gently knocking on the dressing room's door. "You can't stay there all day pouting."

"Ha!" Jessie said, quickly opening the door, almost sandwiching Meowth between the door and the wall.

James noticed that Jessie had changed into her usual outfit. Her long magenta hair was let down and she wore big green round earrings. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with a notch in the bottom center, so the black shirt she wore underneath was visible. In the center of white shirt was a big thick red 'R.' Jessie's midriff was bare. She wore a white mini-skirt and black high-heeled boots that went up to her thighs. Jessie wore long black gloves.

"I wasn't pouting, I was planning!" Jessie yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Planning for what?" James asked, slightly nervous.

"Why, to steal all the Pokemon, what else?" Jessie said, and laughed insanely as she left.

* * *

"Here we go again," James moaned, before he left.

"Our next battle is between Captain Jack Harkness and Harley!" Marian announced, as Jack, Lopunny, and Harley entered the stage.

"Go, Octillery!" Harley said, throwing his Poke Ball.

Octillery looked like a two foot tall octopus. On top of Octillery's round head was a vertical row of yellow bumps. Octillery's suckers resembled yellow spheres. Octillery had a short nozzle for a mouth and black beady eyes.

"Let's have five minutes on the clock," Marian said, and the timer on the screen showed five minutes. "And, go!"

"Octillery, Constrict!" Harley said. Octillery leaped up and threw itself at Lopunny, who stayed in the same place next to Jack.

"Sidestep," Jack said, and Lopunny gracefully stepped to the side, avoiding Octillery, who just landed in the empty space where Lopunny stood.

"Jump Kick," Jack said. Lopunny jumped up in the air and twirled around. When she came down, she kicked Octillery back to Harley, who looked furious as his points decreased.

"Octazooka!" Harley said. Octillery shot thick ink balls from its nozzle at Lopunny.

"Ready?" Jack said to Lopunny. "Now: left, right, down, right, up, left, left, right, and spin!"

Lopunny rhythmically dodged the ink balls as she listened to Jack's directions.

"Wow! It looks like Lopunny is dancing instead of dodging!" Marian commented, watching Lopunny evade the last of Octillery's ink balls.

"Bounce," Jack said. Lopunny flipped and somersaulted in the air as she used Bounce on Octillery, which caused Harley's points to decrease.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I rarely say this, but Captain Jack Harkness was born to be a Pokemon Coordinator!" Marian said, making Jack smile as Lopunny returned to his side and Harley to fume.

"Jack," Tosh said over the comm link. "I've picked up the energy signal; it's coming right in front you. I'm starting to jam the broadcasting."

Jack looked in front of him and saw Harley. He had a small smile on his face as he reached for his gun.

"Now, Octillery-Yagh!" Harley screamed when Jack pointed his gun at him. There were audible gasps and murmurs coming from the audience.

"You know, I'm kind of happy it's you," Jack said, smiling, as Buizel joined Lopunny and Jack on stage. "It's going to be fun taking you down."

Harley frowned in response.

"Judges! I want this man disqualified! Surely pulling a firearm against another contestant is against the rules!" Harley yelled.

"Um . . . I'm afraid he's right," Marian said, cautiously walking up to Jack. "Please put down your weapon, or I will have to call security . . ."

"May I have you attention please?" the Doctor announced from the main doorway. Everyone looked to see the Doctor standing there with Angel, who stood regally next to him. The Doctor had his psychic paper out. "I am John Smith, also known as the Doctor, head of Torchwood. I apologize, but I had one of our agents, Captain Jack Harkness, go undercover to find a person who we believe has intent to harm Legendary Pokemon. We have reason to believe it's that man on the stage."

"What? That's completely crazy!" Harley exclaimed, trying to look innocent. "What evidence do you have against me?"

"Empty your pockets," Jack said. "Maybe you would like to explain the devices that are impervious to Pokemon moves."

Harley's eyes widen as the audience murmur again. He then sneered at Jack.

"You want to see what's in my pockets? Here!" Harley said and threw down a smoke bomb.

The Doctor and Angel dashed towards the stage as the audience ran towards the exits. When the Doctor and Angel reached the stage, they found it completely evacuated, as Jack and his Pokemon jumped down in front of them.

"Everyone's okay," Jack said as he, the Doctor, and their Pokemon ran down the hall.

"Good. The others are outside," the Doctor said. "Oh, I'm sorry for usurping you."

"No, it's fine," Jack said.

When they reached the door, they heard a small explosion coming from the stage. The Doctor turned around to see two figures walking out from the smoke.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Jessie said, walking out of the smoke.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," James said, walking out of the smoke.

"On the wind," Jessie said.

"Pass the stars," James said.

"In your ear!" Meowth said, appearing on stage.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace," Jessie said.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place," James said.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet," Jessie said.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete," James said.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name!" Meowth said.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place . . ." Jessie said.

". . . we're Team Rocket . . ." James said.

". . . in your face!" they all said together.

"Wobbu, wobbu!" Wobbuffet said, appearing next to Jessie.

"Mime! Mime!" Mine Jr. said, appearing next to James.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Jessie exclaimed, only seeing the Doctor opening the door for Angel. Once Angel left, the Doctor started jogging and looked at Team Rocket.

"Sorry. Could you please hold that thought for just a moment? We have an important crisis to stop. We'll get back to you as soon as we can," the Doctor quickly said, jogging in place. He then ran out of the auditorium, leaving Team Rocket in an empty building.

"Well . . . that's a first," James said, but Jessie snarled.

"How dare he ignore Team Rocket!" Jessie yelled, outraged. "We'll show him that Team Rocket isn't a force to mess with!"

* * *

"Tosh! Any signs of Harley?" Jack asked, trying to find her amiss the crowd of people.

"He's heading to Lake Eon!" Tosh said, looking up from her laptop.

"Okay. Ianto, Gwen, crowd control! Owen, Tosh, Doctor, you're with me! Rhys, Martha, see you if can help Ianto and Gwen!" Jack said.

"Wait. We want to help," Zoey said.

"I'm sorry, Zoey, but this is too dangerous," Gwen said.

"Don't be silly. I dealt with Harley before," Drew said.

"Yes, but in the past, Harley wasn't working for someone planning to destroy a god," the Doctor swiftly said. Drew looked confused. "I'll explain later; got to stop Harley now."

"Nobody move!" Jessie said above them.

Everyone looked up to see Team Rocket in a hot air balloon, shaped like a Meowth's head, also with a tail and paw curled around one of the ears. In front of Team Rocket was a set of controls.

"When we make an appearance, you better pay attention!" Jessie said.

"We don't have time for this," Owen grumbled.

"Don't assume we that we won't fight," Jessie said and took out her Poke Ball. "Go, Seviper!"

Appearing next to Jessie was an eight foot long snake. Seviper was mainly black with a row of yellow hexagon markings going down its back. In the middle of each hexagon was a large oval scale. The rest of Seviper's body was covered with yellow and purple markings. Seviper's tail resembled a double-edge sword, and there was a purple band in front of the tail. The top half was of the tail was black and had a notch near the bottom, while the lower half was red. Seviper had a pair of long red serpent's fangs. Seviper had red eyes and a yellow lower jaw.

"You too, Carnivine!" James said, taking out his Poke Ball.

Carnivine was a four foot tall Pokemon with a head that looked like a horizontal Venus Flytrap. On top of Carnivine's light chartreuse head were green blotches. On the back of Carnivine's head were triangle olive green leaves. Carnivine had a dusty yellow sphere for a body and there were dark green blotches on the top half. Instead of arms and hands, Carnivine had long green leaves. Hanging from the bottom of the sphere was a mixture of dark olive green, light chartreuse, and red vines. Carnivine had small black beady eyes.

Carnivine lunged at James and latched onto his head.

"Carnivine, why do you always do this to me?" James said, trying to pull Carnivine off of him.

"For good luck," the Doctor said.

Jessie, Meowth, and James, once he got Carnivine off of him, stared at the Doctor.

"What did you say?" Meowth asked.

"Carnivine bites his head for good luck," the Doctor said.

"Oh, yeah? How come a human like you knows that?" Meowth asked.

"That because I'm not human, I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said, taking a step forward and grinned manically. "Doesn't that frighten you?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked dumbstruck.

"Don't mind him!" Jessie said. "Stick to the plan!"

"Right. Say bye-bye to your Poke Balls!" Meowth said, and pulled down a lever.

A flat magnet appeared from the bottom of the basket. A second later, Poke Balls were floating upwards, being pulled by the magnet's strength. The Doctor then noticed Sidra's Poke Ball floating out of his pocket.

"You can't have her!" the Doctor said and pointed his sonic screwdriver at Sidra's Poke Ball. Meanwhile Jack noticed that the hot air balloon was pretty close, and he got an idea. He ran back inside and his Pokemon followed him. Sidra's Poke Ball stopped floating up, and soon it floated back down to the Doctor.

"Hey! How did you do that?" James asked, as the Doctor caught Sidra's Poke Ball and smiled.

"Oh, it's quite simple," the Doctor said, lowering his sonic screwdriver. "Since I changed this Poke Ball's frequency to match the frequency of my sonic screwdriver, the two items can pull to each other, once I've activated the code."

Once again, Team Rocket blinked their eyes, dumbfounded.

"This guy is loony-toony!" Meowth said, pointing at the Doctor.

"Well, it doesn't matter, since we're leaving," Jessie said, and waved teasingly at everyone. "So long losers!"

Before any member of Torchwood could react, Martha silently indicated Jack and his Pokemon, who were on the roof of the building. The Doctor figured out Jack's plan and decided to buy him some time.

"Wait!" the Doctor said. "Before you go, I have a question for your Meowth."

"Yeah, what is it?" Meowth asked, looking down at the Doctor.

"Do you have any plans founding the Sisters of Plenitude?" the Doctor asked.

"The who of the what?" Meowth asked, completely confused.

Jack then leaped from the roof to the basket, but he hung from the edge. Team Rocket screamed when they saw him.

"Shoo!" Jessie said. "James, do something!"

"Um, right," James said, fiddling with the controls, but instead the hot air balloon went higher up and further away.

Jack felt inside the basket and touched a lever. He then pulled up the lever and deactivated the magnet, causing all the stolen Poke Balls to fall down.

"Why you . . .! TAKE THIS!" Jessie yelled and kicked Jack in the face, forcing him to let go of the basket, and he fell to the ground.

James and Meowth looked horrified as they looked down at Jack's body. They then looked at Jessie.

"Jessie, you just committed murder in the fourth degree!" Meowth exclaimed.

"But-but I'm too pretty to go to jail!" Jessie said, panicky and overacting.

"Um . . . I think we have a bigger problem," James said, looking at the roof.

"What?" Meowth asked, as he and Jessie joined James.

"His Pokemon," James said, indicating the angry Lopunny and Buizel.

Buizel crossed his arms above his head and the fins on his elbows glowed. After a while, he released his arms, and glowing slices of wind were aimed at the hot air balloon. Lopunny used Focus Blast, and with Buizel's Razor Wind, both attacks ripped a hole in the hot air balloon, causing it to deflate, like a quickly deflating regular balloon of air.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen," the Doctor commented, as he watched the hot air balloon blow away, until it was out of sight.

"Rhys, can you help these people reclaim their Poke Balls?" Gwen asked, as Lopunny and Buizel left the roof to check on Jack.

"Yeah, but what about Jack?" Rhys asked.

"We'll go check him; I'm sure he's all right," Gwen said.

"Okay, be careful," Rhys said, and the humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon ran to where Jack had landed.

* * *

The rest of the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and their Pokemon found Jack lying next to a tree, dead.

"Is he really-" Zoey asked.

The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon turned around to see Zoey, Drew, Nando, Nurse Joy, and some other Pokemon Coordinators trying to see Jack.

"No, Zoey, leave him be," Gwen said, gently grabbing Zoey's shoulders.

"This . . . this never happened before," Drew said, slowly walking towards Jack. "You weren't kidding when you said this was dangerous."

"Don't touch him!" the Doctor said, stopping Drew, who began backing up. "Give him space."

"Space? Space for what? He's dead!" Drew said.

"Just wait," the Doctor said. "5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."

Jack gasped back to life.

". . . 1," the Doctor said.

Jack sat up and looked around. Nando looked impressed and had a small smile on his face, while Zoey's mouth was agape.

"He . . . but . . . ngh!" Drew fainted.

"What happened when I was out?" Jack asked, as he stood up.

"We don't know where that ridiculous trio went, but we recovered the Poke Balls," Ianto said, as they ran towards Lake Eon. "Rhys is helping return the Poke Balls to their owners."

"Good. Let's go help Latias and Latios," Jack said.

* * *

_Lake Eon_

Harley stood on a small rock and looked around.

"Well, looks like I made it just in time," Harley said, when he saw two streaks of light heading towards the lake. Harley then took out two Poke Balls and threw them at the streaks of light.

The Poke Balls seemed to lock on the Legendary Pokemon and opened. Emerging from the Poke Balls were bars of electricity that formed into polygons. The polygons surrounded Latias and Latios until they were trapped in electric cages. Latias and Latios tired to touch the bars, but they were shocked.

"_Brother! Sister!"_ Latias and Latios called out for each other.

Harley laughed as he ran towards Latias and Latios.

"Yay me! I got two Legendary Pokemon!" Harley cheered, as he stood next to Latias and Latios. "Now I'm going to win every Contest! Nothing can stop me!"

Harley laughed as Latias and Latios looked at each other incongruously.

"_Latios, my brother, I do not wish to be this madman's Pokemon," _Latias said. _"He frightens me."_

"_Do not worry, Latias, my sister, I shall protect you," _Latios said.

"Hey! That's very rude!" Harley exclaimed. "Well, as soon as those cages drain your energy, you'll like me."

"_There is nothing to fear, Latias," _Latios said to Latias, while Harley was busy laughing again. _"The Doctor and his friends will come to save us."_

"_You're right, Latios," _Latias said. _"But I wonder what's taking them so long."_

_

* * *

_

"Say, Jack, how did you survive that fall?" Rhys asked, as they ran towards Lake Eon.

After Rhys finished returning the Poke Balls to their rightful owners, he caught up with the others. Zoey, Nando, and a few others Coordinators remained with them. Nando said even though they couldn't help with the battle, they could still lend their support. The Doctor didn't argue with that statement. Nurse Joy had stayed behind to look after Drew and to call the police.

As they ran, the Doctor noticed the awkward expression on Jack's face as he tried to think up a response. He knew Jack was uncomfortable letting people in on his secret, especially coming back in front of a crowd. So the Doctor decided to help.

"A wild Kangaskhan caught him," the Doctor said.

Rhys thought about the answer, and soon he accepted it. Jack gave the Doctor a quick wink of thanks as they ran.

"Stop!" Jessie ordered, as she, James, Meowth, and their Pokemon jumped out and blocked the way, causing everyone to stop.

"We are not through with you yet!" James said.

"I have a million ways to get rid of you," Owen said, as he reached for his gun. "Don't make me use them all at once."

"You'll see what happens when you mess with Team Rocket!" Jessie said.

"Hold on," the Doctor said, walking forward. "Did you say Team Rocket?"

"Why, yes. Heard of us?" Jessie said with pride.

"Yes. We met your boss, Giovanni, and stopped the organization about two weeks ago," the Doctor causally said.

Team Rocket looked shocked and flabbergasted.

"That's impossible!" Jessie exclaimed. "No one can take down Team Rocket!"

"Well, it could explain way we haven't heard from the boss," James said.

"Don't believe them, James!" Jessie exclaimed. "He's lying!"

"No, he's right," Jack said, stepping forward. Team Rocket screamed and looked startled when they saw Jack.

"But-but . . . you were dead!" Jessie said.

"Yeah, I was," Jack said.

"Wait a minute," Meowth said, trying to figure out the situation. "If you were dead, and you're not dead anymore, that means you're . . ."

James screamed when he figured out what happened.

"_UN_-dead!" James exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Jack. The rest of Team Rocket screamed and looked terrified. "Run, everyone, before he tries to eat your brain!"

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled as they ran away.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, that was easy," the Doctor commented. "Shall we go back rescuing Latias and Latios?"

* * *

"Harley!" Jack called out, when he saw Harley standing next to Latias and Latios, who were trapped inside cages of electricity made up of polygons.

Latias and Latios smiled when they saw the Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon running towards them, while Harley fumed.

"Sorry we took so long," the Doctor said to the Legendary Pokemon. "We ran into the last remnants of Team Rocket, but that's taken care of."

"_It's okay," _Latios said

"_We're just glad you're here," _Latias said.

"Ha! Don't think it will be that easy . . . Whoops!" Harley said as he kicked the Poke Balls that held Latias and Latios into the lake, and they floated away. Harley then took out two of his Poke Balls. "Go Octillery and Banette!"

"_Allons-y_, Sidra!" the Doctor said, releasing Sidra into Lake Eon. He and Angel then jumped onto Sidra's shell. "Lopunny, Totodile, Clefable, would you mind joining us? We're going to need help getting the Poke Balls."

Lopunny, Clefable, and Totodile looked at their respectable human companions, who nodded their approval. Lopunny and Clefable joined Angel and the Doctor, while Totodile leaped into Lake Eon.

"Octillery, Banette!" Harley ordered, as his Pokemon faced the Doctor and the other Pokemon, ready to attack them.

"Harley!" Jack said, getting his attention. "We haven't finished our battle!"

"Sorry, but you just have to wait!" Harley said.

"What's the matter? Are you too scared to face me?" Jack said, with a teasing smile. Harley looked angry and insulted, while Jack smiled; Harley took the bait.

"Well, it seems I have the advantage. You only have one Pokemon," Harley said, pointing to Buizel, who was standing in front of Jack.

"Do you mind if I join?" Ianto asked, as he walked up to Jack with Turtwig.

"You know you're always welcome," Jack said, as his eyes shined.

"Octillery, Constrict! Banette, Will-o-Wisp!" Harley ordered.

Octillery launched itself at Turtwig, and tied him up with his tentacles. Banette created blue fireballs, and aimed them Buizel.

"Bite," Ianto calmly said.

"Water Gun," Jack said.

Turtwig Bit hard into Octillery's tentacles, making Octillery release him; Octillery then crawled back to Harley. Buizel aimed his Water Gun at the fire balls before they could hit him, and his Water Gun also knocked Banette off its feet.

"See if you can get out of this! Octillery, Octazooka! Banette, Frustration!" Harley ordered, once Banette was back on its feet.

Banette seemed to go berserk as it approached Buizel. It then began failing its arms, kicking, punching, and even headbutting Buizel.

"Razor Leaf," Ianto said.

Turtwig's Razor Leaf sliced through Octillery's Octazooka, and hit Octillery straight on.

"What the?" Jack said when he saw Buizel standing, after Banette beat him up. Buizel nodded his head, indicating the reason why he will not give up: Lopunny, Clefable, and Totodile were holding onto the Poke Balls that contained Latias and Latios, while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to free them. Jack smiled. "Right. Whirlpool."

Buizel glowed blue-white as he looked up, raised his hands above his head, and opened his mouth a little. A glowing blue Whirlpool was formed above him. Buizel stopped glowing as he threw his arms forward, aiming his Whirlpool at Banette. Banette was soon trapped in the spinning vortex of Buizel's Whirlpool.

Jack and Ianto smiled; Octillery looked pretty exhausted, while Banette was trapped in the Whirlpool. However, Harley didn't look worried.

"Ha! I have a few surprises up my sleeve!" Harley said. "Octillery, Rest! Banette, Screech!"

Octillery was surrounded by a yellow-green glow and fell asleep. Soon its wounds began to heal. Banette let out a Screech that made Buizel winced, but he stood his ground, looking determined.

"Turtwig?" Turtwig asked Ianto, who also seemed confused seeing Rest in action.

"Let's approach this cautiously," Ianto said and Turtwig nodded in agreement. "Just use Tackle for now."

"You're doing great," Jack encouraged Buizel, still enduring Banette's Screech. "Try Pursuit."

Buizel moved so fast that he looked like an orange blur. He then appeared next to Banette and punched it across its face. Buizel looked like an orange blur again as he returned to Jack's side. Turtwig used Tackle on Octillery, but it seemed to do little or no damage. Soon Buizel's Whirlpool dissipated, freeing Banette, as the yellow-green glow around Octillery faded and Octillery woke up.

"Now for the grand finale!" Harley announced. "Octillery, Fire Blast! Banette, Thunder!"

Octillery spat out fire shaped like a five pointed asterisk from its nozzle at Turtwig, while Banette used Thunder on Buizel. Both Turtwig and Buizel collapsed after the attacks, while Harley cruelly laughed, as Jack and Ianto looked worried and concerned.

Just then, Jack and Ianto heard someone chant their names, and Buizel and Turtwig opened their eyes. Jack and Ianto looked towards the source of the sound, and saw Nando, Zoey, and the other people who followed them, cheering them on. The rest of the Torchwood team, Martha, and Rhys, who were responsible holding back the crowd, smiled at them; in their own way, cheering them as well. Buizel and Turtwig slowly got up, not ready to surrender.

"What do you know? That works," Ianto commented.

"Nice," Jack said and smiled. "Waterfall."

"Seed Bomb," Ianto said.

When Buizel and Turtwig were done, Octillery and Banette fainted to the ground, with spirals in their eyes.

"My babies!" Harley exclaimed. He then looked at Jack and Ianto, and snarled at them. "You'll pay for what you did to my babies! No one does that and gets away! I-HEY!"

Harley was surrounded by a blue glow and was lifted off the ground. He then floated to where Latias and Latios were, flying free above the lake. Latias and Latios glared at Harley, as Sidra and Totodile returned to the shore.

"_Latios, what shall we do with him?"_ Latias asked, as Totodile reunited with Tosh.

"_Perhaps we should make him our toy, and play with him, Latias," _Latios said, as the Doctor, Lopunny, Clefable, and Angel dismounted from Sidra.

"What? No! I'm not a toy!" Harley exclaimed. He then looked at Jack, Ianto, and the Doctor. "Please help me!"

"Well . . . maybe we can do something," Jack said, smiling mischievously along with Latios and Latias, all of them sharing the same mischievous thought. "Only if you answer our questions."

Harley responded by panicky nodding his head.

"How did you acquire this equipment?" Ianto asked.

"Well . . . you're not going to believe me," Harley said. "It's going to sound really stupid."

"Okay, then," Jack said, and began walking away with the other men and Pokemon. "Have fun then."

"No, wait!" Harley said, stopping them. "A man came up to me and asked me if I want to capture Legendary Pokemon. I agreed, and he gave me the equipment and told me how to use them."

"You're right, that does sound stupid," Jack said, and once again began leaving. "It's been nice knowing you."

"_Wait," _Latias said, stopping them. _"I'm afraid he's telling the truth. Latios and I can sense it."_

"What did this person look like?" the Doctor asked.

"It's kind of hard to remember . . ." Harley started.

"He's all yours," Jack said, leaving again.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you're impatience," Harley said. "He was old, had silver-grey hair, black eyes, long face; wore a black shirt and pants. He also had on a grey vest with a yellow symbol around here."

"Doctor?" Jack asked, as he watched the Doctor think over what Harley said.

"It's not the threat," the Doctor said. "Probably someone the threat recruited. I'll ask Owen if he recognizes the description."

Jack nodded back, and looked at Latios, Latias, and Harley.

"You can let him go now," Jack said. The blue glow vanished around Harley and he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. "Thanks."

"_Your welcome," _Latias and Latios said, and they flew off.

"Not so fast, Harley!" Officer Jenny said, running towards Harley, as he tried to sneak away. "You're under arrest!"

"Don't worry, we can take it from here," another Officer Jenny said, behind the men, who looked at her, and saw four other Officer Jennies. The Doctor looked surprised and put on his glasses as he studied them.

"Is something wrong?" a different Office Jenny asked.

"Sorry. Is cloning legal on this world?" the Doctor asked.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

"Hmm, perhaps we shouldn't allow him to recruit people anymore," the man with oyster white hair said, after he heard the report from the splinter cell UNIT solider. The man opened a bottle of wine, and poured a glass for him and for the figure behind the desk.

"Perhaps, but I asked him to find someone else, since we got the report on what happened to Pokemon Hunter J," the figure said, fingering a ring. The man noticed that.

"Belonged to someone you lost?" the man asked, handing a glass of wine to the figure.

"Yes," the figure said, and put away the ring and accepted the glass.

"And this person, is that the reason you're this?" the man asked. The figure stared at the man, who let out a snicker. "Do not worry, I know all too well. The reason I went to jail is for my departed mother."

The figure smiled, and toasted the man.

"Well, I must go," the man said and put down the glass. "It's now my turn."

"Wait," the figure said, stopping the man. "There is something I want you to have."

"Yes?"

The figure put down the glass, and what seemed to be thousands of small black shapes burst out from behind the figure's chair. The man's eyes grew wide.

"My army," the figure said, and the man had a small evil smile on his face.

* * *

"_Doctor," _Latias said, as she and Latios appeared the Doctor, who was watching Harley being taken away, with the others. The Doctor, who already taken off his glasses, the humans, and their Pokemon turned around to see the Legendary Pokemon. _"Do you have a moment?"_

"Yes, what is it?" the Doctor asked.

"_You have done so much for us already, and Latios and I are grateful," _Latias said. _"However, there is one more favor we ask of you."_

"Yes?" the Doctor asked.

"_No one must remember this," _Latios said. _"The legend of Lake Eon must remain a legend. If word got out that the legend is true, more people will come and some of those people might try to capture us. We cannot take that chance."_

"I understand," the Doctor solemnly said.

"_Those devices did drain us," _Latias said. _"We only have enough power to use Recover on ourselves and erase the memories of the Pokemon, but you are responsible for the humans."_

"Wait, if you erase everyone's memories, won't Harley get released?" Rhys asked.

"_The police did not see us, and Harley is charged with forcing Pokemon to become his own," _Latios said. _"No one will believe Harley."_

"We'll do it," Jack said.

"_Thank you," _Latias and Latios said together, and they flew off.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon then started to form a plan.

* * *

"As soon as we can broadcast again, we'll start the Contest," Marian explained, once everyone was back inside the building. "Jack, I know you were undercover as a Pokemon Coordinator, but I speak for everyone when I say that would like you to continue to participate. Harley is already disqualified because of his actions, so you automatically won."

"Plus, I think that battle you had with him at Lake Eon counts," Zoey said. "I would like to face you in the finals, Captain Jack."

"Captain Jack Harkness, you are an unique individual," Nando said and smiled.

Before Jack could reply, he signaled the Doctor with a quick nod, indicating to put the plan into action.

"Wait," the Doctor said, walking up to Marian; Owen and Martha were him. The Doctor put on his glasses and studied Marian. "Oh, dear. White spots in the eyes."

"What?" Marian asked, confused.

"Martha, check her pulse," the Doctor said, and Martha complied.

"It's irregular," Martha said, when she was done.

"I was afraid of that. Owen, her checks," the Doctor said, and Owen placed his hands on Marian's cheeks.

"Sticky," Owen replied, removing his hands.

"What's going on?" Marian asked.

"I'm afraid you have pseudo-placebo," the Doctor said, taking off his glasses. Nando walked outside. "It's a new found disease that's highly contagious. It makes you feel horrible for days; even makes you feel like you don't want to move."

"Oh, my!" Marian exclaimed.

"Not to worry. My colleagues and I have come up with a vaccination," the Doctor said. "I have already given it to myself and to the rest of Torchwood. We have plenty to hand out."

"Why, thank you, Doctor," Marian said.

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, and Rhys then distribute the pill: the Retcon they confiscated from the splinter cell UNIT soldiers. Soon everyone was asleep because of the effects of the Retcon. The Pokemon were asleep as well because of Latias and Latios. They forgot seeing Jack coming back to life, hearing of Torchwood, the Doctor showing the power of his sonic screwdriver and saying he was a Time Lord, but most importantly, they forgot seeing Latias and Latios at Lake Eon. Only one person and his Pokemon were missing: Nando. Martha said she saw Nando outside, and they joined him as he practiced his harp underneath a tree.

"Nando," Jack said, making Nando look up at them. He stopped playing and smiled.

"You know, when you are a Pokemon Bard, people cannot tell if you are singing fact or fiction, unless you tell them," Nando said. "Your secret safe with me."

The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon looked at each other, wondering if they should believe Nando.

"_We trust him," _Latias said, lowering herself along Latias, until they were close. _"He speaks the truth."_

"_Plus we can keep an eye on him," _Latios said.

"I know it is unwise to make a Legendary Pokemon angry," Nando said and bowed his head. "I am honored that you find me trustworthy."

"_Just sing more songs about us," _Latios said and laughed. He then looked at Latias. _"Ready to go?"_

"_Ready," _Latias said. Latios and Latios said their farewells and flew off.

"We better get going as well," Jack said, and Nando nodded back. The humans, Time Lord, and their Pokemon said their good-byes to Nando before they left.

"Thanks, Nando," Jack said, and gave Nando a kiss on the cheek. Jack smiled as he ran to join the others.

"Until we meet again, Torchwood, Doctor," Nando said, smiling, and began playing his harp.

* * *

The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Martha, Rhys, and their Pokemon watch the sun set as the stood on a hill that overlooked the city, as they waited for Gwen to returned. Gwen asked to see Zoey one last time before they left, and Jack permitted her. Ianto even gave Gwen a batch of his own Poffins to give to Zoey.

"What are you thinking?" Ianto asked, sitting down next to Jack.

"Oh, just what Marian said about me being a natural Pokemon Coordinator," Jack said and smiled. "I have to admit, it was fun participating in the Contest."

"It did look like you were having fun," Ianto said, smiling back.

"What do you say we retire from Torchwood?" Jack said, putting an arm around Ianto. "We can ask the Doctor to drop us off here, start my career as a Pokemon Coordinator, buy a cottage, and you can start a bakery selling Poffins. What do you think?"

"It's a nice dream," Ianto said.

Jack smile grew as he pulled Ianto closer to him and gave Ianto a kiss on top of his head.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, seeing the expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I was thinking about the last members of Team Rocket," the Doctor said. "I wonder if I should have warned them that's there a chance they might be assassinated by a coward named Robert Ford, but then again, it could be two people or cowards, one named Robert and the other named Ford. What do you think, Angel?"

"What happened in the Pokemon Contest?" Jack asked, seeing Tosh working on her laptop.

"They believe the reason they all fell asleep was caused by a mass induced sleep move," Tosh said. "They found your note that you had to disqualify because you became ill and had to be taken home for bed rest. Harley is still in jail."

"That's good. Who won the Contest?" Jack asked.

"Nando."

"Good for him," Jack said and smiled.

_Note: I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be working on a new story next, but don't worry! I'm not giving up on "Secret World!" It is a Torchwood werewolf story entitled "Sometimes a Man." Thank you for your time, patience, and for the reviews!_


End file.
